Wish
by EshtarWind
Summary: Persona 4. Rumors of stalkers spread in the town of Inaba. Soon after, series of assault cases happened to seemingly random targets. Why and what exactly is happening in Inaba, even if Souji is away? SoujixYukiko, YousukexChie, n first year friendship
1. Nautical Dawn

**Author's Note: My head will explode with all these scenes! I need to let them out somehow!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of its characters. They all belong to Atlus.**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter I**

**Nautical Dawn**

**--------------------------**

Loading loading loading, quickly reaching maximum capacity  
Warning warning warning, gonna short-circuit my identity

**Shihoko Hirata – Pursuing My True Self**

**---------------------------------------**

_Her breath was heavy and incoherent as she ran as fast as she could along the dark and empty hallway. She could hear the footsteps of her pursuer right behind her—fast and agile. Her heart pounded like they wanted to burst, her feet screamed in pain when she pushed herself faster and faster. No, she couldn't stop now… She couldn't stop or else they'll get her. They mustn't have her… No… Not when she had someone's last wish on her shoulder._

_Narrow hallway. A chance._

_She jumped, stepping on a trash bin, kicking to the wall while she turned herself around, facing her attackers._

_She gritted her teeth as a blue card appeared in front of her._

"_Come…"_

_She could see the shock on her attackers' face as her feet flashed._

"_SUZUKA GONGEN!"_

--------X--------

**But we haven't reached that part yet…**

---------X--------

_Yasoinaba, Summer…_

_Miiiing… Miiiiing…_

The cicada's sound rang in the empty office room. Hot air circled around the room, filling the place with stuffy, suffocating hot humid air.

"Give me a breeeeeeaaaaakkk!!!"

Satonaka Chie leaned to her desk, groaning as her aching back killing her for the nth time of the day. Doujima needed to at least gave her a little consideration. She was in for field work, not paper work!!

"I'm not good with this kind of thing!" Chie let a bundle of archives fell in loud sound to her feet. She was pissed off and downright bored. It was bad. VERY. Bad. "Damn it, I need a break! AAAArrrrrggghhh!!!! I wanna see some Kung-Fu Movie!!! DOUJIMA-SAAAAAANN!!!"

He wouldn't hear her, that was for sure. She was alone in the office, surrounded with paper work while other polices were away. Everyone else was outside eating their meal while she was stuck here with all the work. Alright, it was her own fault for not finishing the report Doujima asked for because of the uber awesome Trial of The Dragon II. But hey, it was human to slack off once in a while, right?! Doujima should really open a dictionary for the meaning of 'break'.

Honestly, it was in the middle of summer now and it was a total hell working alone in an empty office with no air conditioner turned on—the repairman was late today and she would definitely give him a good kick on the face when he came. The humidity and heat turned unbearable and she was sweating herself off in her summer white shirt. Opening the window behind her seat didn't help at all. It only let the sound of the summer cicadas ruining her eardrums which pissed her off even more.

She was in a bad mood. Somebody should really put a warning sign around her.

She's literally dangerous now.

"Sorry for the long wait!!!"

Chie glanced up dangerously, looking at the uniform of someone who had just stepped into the room.

BINGO.

"Junes' repair Service! Which air conditioner do I need to rep—"

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!

"UOHK!"

X

"Damn it, Chie! Did you even think when you did that?!"

Chie smiled apologetically and grinned.

"Well… even if I said I did, you wouldn't believe me, right?"

Groaning, Hanamura Yousuke put a big block of ice on top of a black bruise on his cheek. He was told by his father to take up the repairman's place because the young boy was sick, but really didn't expect a direct hit on the jaw when he came. All his father said to him was to look for the air conditioner that needed some repair then go back to Junes, not receiving a kick on the face.

Sighing, he looked around the office room. It was untidy, as expected… but he really couldn't leave the sight of the nearest desk, Chie's work desk. It was filled with archives and papers. An empty cup stood between all the stationery and files and a broken pencil lied hopelessly amongst the mess. Yousuke glanced at the woman, who fanned herself with a book while sitting on the side of her desk.

"You're alone here?" he asked nonchalantly. Chie shrugged.

"Just like how you see it now."

He stopped his next sentence. She was obviously unhappy with the situation; it showed so clearly that he wouldn't dare mess with her now…

And he _really_ needed to get his eyes away from her. Her wet white shirt draped along her curve lines too… perfectly. He didn't need any additional kick because of… er… unfortunate condition.

Although a flash of the sight was really _fortunate_, in a way.

"So which air conditioner should I take a look?" Yousuke stood up, sighing again. He looked around. "Dad might've told me to take it, but now my job's just to look."

"Just see the one by the corner," Chie didn't even turn to see him as she talked. She groaned, tugging the damp collar of her shirt. "Dammit, it's hot in here!"

_Don't see… Don't see…_

Yousuke dragged a folding chair then placed it under the air conditioner that Chie had pointed. Sure enough, the air conditioner was off. It was more than running out of Hydrogen…

"Where are the others?" asked Yousuke as he took out his equipment. Chie sighed.

"Out. Eating their meal."

"Sheesh, and they leave you here alone?"

Chie shrugged, fanning herself with a wider book.

"Well, I'm the new recruit, aren't I? Anyway, I forgot to do yesterday's paper work so I need to work on today's as well as a punishment."

Yousuke chuckled.

"You're messed up, Chie."

"Aaaaargh, damn you, shut up!"

She looked away, closing the conversation. Yousuke smiled exasperatedly then turned around. Time passed by. While Chie fanned herself faster, Yousuke was busy with his job. It was completely silent; just the sound of the cicadas and Yousuke's equipment could be heard. After a few minutes of complete stillness, Chie's sigh broke the serenity.

"Hm…? What's wrong?" asked Yousuke without turning away from the air conditioner. Chie took one of the files and flipped it over and over, looking kind of somber.

"Stacking and arranging the files bored me to death…" She trailed off, grimacing when stopping at one of the pages. "But reading about all these criminal activities around your neighborhood is something else."

Yousuke stopped working. He turned around, spinning the spanner in his hand.

"Hmmm? Isn't Inaba a peaceful town?"

"Well yeah, seems like it," Chie raised her shoulder. She closed the files on her lap with a loud sound then threw it to the stack carelessly. "But looking at those criminal records, it's not that peaceful. Maybe thievery and robbery are something that comes up once in a while… but lately, there have been multiple reports of stalkers. The frequency of the reports is rising from time to time. Doujima-san is kind of worried."

Yousuke narrowed his eyes. Chie sighed, rubbing her neck.

"But we're able to neither apprehend the stalkers… nor find any clue of who they are," She groaned. "It's so frustrating."

Yousuke watched her as she stared off into space, swinging her legs in the air. Her short brown hair was damp on her neck, and her short black skirt was falling to her thigh as she swung her legs. Still the same sitting position. He didn't know why, but a small smile crept up his face as he examined her.

"But you become a police to protect this town, right?" said Yousuke softly. She glanced at him. "We've done it once before, even without any clues to lead us. Finding truth needs perseverance. And you have it more than anyone."

She didn't answer for a while, merely looking at him with her bright brown eyes. Finally a smile broke her lips.

"Yeah," She nodded, laughing. "Yeah. You're right."

She had not changed at all. She was still the same old Chie, with her kindness, care, and passion. With such fierce fighter as her protecting the town, anyone must think twice before ever planning to wreak havoc in the city. Her kick had always been one of their main sources of fire power in their battles year ago anyway… She was an opponent to fear.

Oh, speaking about kick…

"Just repair that damn old air conditioner already. It's freaking hot in here!"

He could get an additional one unless he got the thing right in a flash.

----X---

"Ara, Yuki-chan! Doing errands for today too?"

The familiar greetings stopped Amagi Yukiko from her short walking trip. She smiled warmly at the old woman that greeted her and answered, "Yes, Mother told me to pick the flowers for today too."

"Ara, ara… Yuki-chan is so diligent, isn't she? I wish my daughter is half as lovely as you are!"

Yukiko laughed, giving her a fresh smile.

"You're flattering me too much, Misao-san… I'm just like everyone else."

"Come now, Sweetheart, don't underestimate yourself. By the way where's your grey haired boyfriend? He has come back to the big city again?"

"A-Ah! T-That is…"

"My, my… how nice it is to be young…"

"M-Misao-san!"

Yukiko couldn't hide the blush forming on her face. Somebody could flatter her all they want, but only his topic could make her instantly red. The old woman laughed heartily. She gave her a mischievous smile.

"But it is kind of good to be known having a boyfriend, Yuki-chan," The old woman sighed, placing her hand on her cheek. "Everyone in town knows you have one already. That is good for this time around, at least…"

Yukiko raised her eyebrows, face burned with embarrassment. So her relationship with Souji was a talk of the town?! How could that be good…?

"W-Why?"

"Since… you know, those rumors of stalker?" The old woman looked worried. Yukiko titled her head.

"Stalkers?"

"My own sister's grand daughter said that she saw it herself that she was being stalked," the woman sighed again. "She is a good girl and quite pretty, you see… and she is single, of all things! These stalkers maybe those naughty boys! If the stalkers didn't know you have boyfriend, Yuki-chan, maybe they will stalk you too!"

Yukiko narrowed her eyes. A stalker, here in Inaba? That was strange.

"The ones that were stalked…" she trailed off, thinking. "…Are all of them women?"

"Yes, how terrible!" The old woman shook her head. "I mean, those boys are getting really over the top nowadays, don't you agree, Yuki-chan? Things like sexual harassment and such are common things these days. You really must go back to the way I was when I was still young…"

She ranted for a few more minutes, before she finally showed some hope of stopping (honestly). By that time though, she gave another mischievous look.

"But maybe with your rumors of having such fine man as your boyfriend, those stalkers will leave you alone! Ahahahahaha! You two are such a lovely couple!"

"M-Misao-san!!"

Blush returned to the maiden's face. The old woman laughed again.

"Come on now, girl. Tell me, what have you two done?"

"W-Whaaaa??"

Stalkers talk was far away with him on her mind, alright.

X

"Come on!!! Stop groaning already and keep running!!!!"

Nagase Daisuke blew his whistle when many of his team members groaned in annoyance. Ebihara Ai watched from afar with a tray filled with the boys' drink on her hand. After a while she sat down on the riverbank's bench, placing the tray on the table.

"Keep it up, everyone!!!"

Series of energetic yell were heard from the boys. Daisuke laughed and shouted, "If you have enough energy to answer to the Manager, run already!!!"

The boys now grunted in dismay.

It was a perfect summer day, with the same activity as ever. Daisuke formed his own football team and Ai volunteered to be the manager, saying that she wasn't that much of help when she was his manager in high school. Nothing was wrong today, the boys were working hard, the sun was shining, and everything was…

"Eh?"

Ai turned around, feeling how someone was watching her. A black shadow disappeared behind a tree.

"Who's there?!"

No answer.

Groaning, Ai stood up, coming right to the tree. She had had enough of stalkers when she was still the annoying blonde girl in high school and now she really didn't feel like having one once more since…

No one was behind the tree.

Ai blinked, looking at the back of the tree in surprised. She walked around the tree then stopped, watching it in confusion. She was sure she saw someone—or rather, something—there and now it was gone…

"Ebihara! Is there anything wrong?"

Daisuke's voice woke her up. She blinked a few times then replied with a smile.

"N-No, it's nothing!"

Perhaps it really was just her imagination…

X

"Satonaka, where's the next report that I asked from you?"

Chie handed the report to Doujima's hand without saying anything. The detective flipped open the papers then after glancing at some of the information, he handed it back to her.

"Alright, now, let's go."

He grabbed his coat and flung it to his shoulder as he marched to the door. Chie beamed before bouncing right behind him, completely excited.

A day for some stalkers hunting.

------------X-----------

_Shadows are suppressed egos_

_If one controls his or her own Shadow it turns into a Persona_

_Shadows and Personas_

_They are the two sides of the same coin_

_Have you not remember, Children of Powers?_

---------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

----------------------------

**Author's Note: Messed up. I know, it's barely the beginning. Just… wait. I'm not in a logical state right now so I'm sorry it's not as coherent as my writing used to be.  
**


	2. The Trace

**Author's Note: I'll be catching up the pace. :D Shorter though...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.**

**------------------------------**

**Chapter II**

**The Trace**

**------------------------------------------**

_This is the world, which is fuller  
and more difficult to learn than I have said.  
You are right to smudge it that way  
with the red and then  
the orange: the world burns._

**Margaret Atwood – "You Begin"**

**-----------------------**

Series of pant were heard as a woman ran across the night. She was young and slender, with wavy bright hair that fell to her back. Her stiletto shoes made loud sounds as she moved as fast as she could, ignoring a bleeding cut on her shoulder and thigh.

She didn't know it would come to this.

She didn't know how it went like this…

… All she wanted to do was… going home after the night work… but…

"Bufu."

Crank! A solid ice caught her feet, making her fall hard to the road. She gave a cry of agony, screaming in desperation for anyone to save her.

Her son… Her son was waiting for her!

Not even listening to her scream, the shadows that chased her arrived in just a few second. She watched in fear as they appeared beside her, more abstract than real. There were five of them, all with the same eerie dark bluish aura that emanated from their every inch.

One of them grinned, showing a set of sharp white teeth.

"Now… Itadakimasu."

And as a scream was heard in the dark and empty road, drizzle started to pour in the small town of Inaba.

------X-----

"_So everything is alright over there?_"

Yukiko smiled, spinning her chair to look at the window showing the night view of Amagi Inn's very neat garden.

"Mhm," She closed her eyes. It felt as if it had been so many years ago since when he was here in Inaba with her, spending a week of his summer with all his friends on a mountain trip. He had gone abroad now, continuing his studies while going along where his parents went. To hear his deep voice again was… a bliss. "Everyone's fine. Chie's busy with police work, Yousuke with Junes… Even Kanji with his textile shop and the knitting course. Rise and Naoto were still out in the city with their jobs, like always."

"_I see…_ _And you?_"

She chuckled. Why, only hearing his voice could make her face reddened.

"The Inn. An answer?"

"_Ahahahaha, yes._"

They talked for a little while longer, enjoying the voice of each other as they spent the night together on the phone. It was a long while later when she realized it was almost midnight, given the silence of the hallways.

"_What's wrong?_"

"No, it's midnight…" She chuckled, glancing at the clock. Just a few more second… She stopped, eyes falling to the TV under her clock. She had never realized it before but…

Ah… It was raining right now.

"_Yukiko?_"

"Ahahaha, nothing, really, Souji-kun," She laughed it off, looking away from the TV. "I just had this weird _deja-vu_ feeling that…"

Static noises were heard from the TV, loud and certain. Yukiko froze. Her eyes quickly glanced at the TV as static started to form. A Channel. In rainy night.

"_Yukiko? Yukiko, is there anything wrong?_"

It was supposed to be over. They ended everything years ago. There wasn't supposed to be anything but a view of Human's true heart…

And every human's True Heart… definitely wasn't a big mass of blackness that swirled, gurgled, and grew larger in every passing second. Amongst the shadows… were masks. Empty, white masks.

The phone dropped to the floor in loud crash.

"_Yukiko!_"

There was only one creature with masks like that… And that was…

"N-No!"

And the television turned off, right before she touched the screen.

"_Yukiko!_"

She snapped back to consciousness and quickly grabbed the phone on the floor. She hadn't fully comprehended it but…

"S-Souji-kun…"

"_Tell me, what happened? You dropped the phone, didn't you?_"

She pursed her lips. The image from the TV was playing in her mind, as vivid as it had been to the Shadows of her friends years ago.

"The Midnight Channel… just aired."

X

Satonaka Chie yawned. She zipped her green jacket up to her neck then buried her hand inside her pocket. The summer night wind wasn't that cold, but somehow it felt chilling all of a sudden. Doujima was beside her, smoking his sixth cigarette of the night.

They were 'stalking' Yumi Ozawa on her way home because of her report of stalkers. So far there had been no one that tailing her—which is good but kind of boring. She had gone to her apartment and it was past midnight there, with mild drizzle pour over the city. There was still no sign of stalkers… and Chie was getting bored. She tapped her foot to the floor of the café where they were at, looking outside for any suspicious character. Doujima looked at his wristwatch.

"We'll be going after 3 AM," said the man. He glanced at Chie. "I'll take you home, Satonaka."

Chie raised her eyebrows.

"O-Oh, I can…"

"No," Doujima put out his cigarette. "I cannot leave a young girl alone past midnight with all these stalkers, even if she is a police officer."

Chie gave a low 'hmph' but didn't say anything else. Actually she felt kind of save. Stalkers really didn't sound all that good.

The hours passed by and soon it was 3 AM with nothing happened. Doujima sighed, taking his coat and walked away from the seat without saying anything. Chie tailed behind him, more asleep than awake. The rain had stopped, leaving muddy and wet road ahead of them as they walked silently to Samegawa River towards the Shopping District. Stakeout like this was actually kind of cool, but staying awake was another thing. Perhaps she really needed to drop the case to anyone else more suitable and more… patient. Not that she wanted to drop it but… in any case, Doujima couldn't send her home every time they did the surveillance.

Doujima suddenly stopped his steps. Chie stopped right before she ran into him, luckily. She groaned, looking at her superior sleepily.

"Doujima-san?"

He didn't answer and his eyes wouldn't move a single glance.

"What is this?"

Chie forced her heavy eyelids to open, looking around her surrounding. They were in Samegawa riverbank—the sound of the river was suddenly loud and clear as she regained her consciousness. The river itself was not what had captivated Doujima. A few meters from where they were… were a trail of blood, visible from the light of the lights.

Doujima ran closer, accompanied by the girl. He bent over, tracing his fingers over the stain. It was a washed away blood; the rain washed it from the source. Chie gritted her teeth and looked around.

"It's a trail…" She narrowed her eyes as she saw blackened water under the dim light of road lights leading to the Samegawa Bridge. Doujima grunted and quickly stood up.

"Let's follow it."

They ran under the street lights, following the faint trace of red that grew more vivid as they drew closer to the source. Chie strengthened her heart in anticipation. She didn't want to see anything horrible on her night of duty. They ran for some time, now and then almost losing track of the blood, but soon able to find it again under the faint light, faded but existed. And finally…

"W-What the?!"

By the middle of the road laid a wounded body of a woman, more dead than alive. But she still breathed.

"Call an ambulance! Hurry!" Doujima ran to the woman's body without a second thought. Chie quickly took out her cell phone, dialing the number almost without thinking. "She's still alive! Call the office, inform everyone to come!"

Doujima ran a hand on the wounds, grimacing when finding that there were multiple… stab wounds. The body was crouching, as if trying to contain great pain before she fell. Her hair was long and bright, spreading over her face and shoulder and covering most of her upper body. The strange thing was… there was black liquid covering her—or… coming out of her. He didn't know which was right.

On the phone, Chie tried to say everything as accurate as she could while keeping an eye on the body. She… felt like she knew those black liquid. She felt like she… knew something… or more like… _remembered_ something.

"She was unconscious and bleeding with multiple stabbing wounds by Samegawa River Bridge!" Chie crouched beside Doujima, handing her green jacket to wrap the cold body. That blackness… she knew… "D-Dispatch an ambulance immediately! Her condition is—"

A drop of the black liquid fell to her arm as she helped wrapping the body. Cold. And hollow.

"ARGH!"

An unbearable pain suddenly hit her head, almost knocked her unconscious but enough to let her dropped her cell phone and bent in agony.

"Satonaka?"

Chie groaned, clutching her head in pain as voices suddenly filled her head—screaming and shouting from the very back of her mind.

_Thou art I…_

"Ugh!" Chie clutched her head tighter, falling to the road in pain. "Aaaah!"

"Satonaka, hey! Control yourself!"

_I art thou…_

"SATONAKA!!"

Chie groaned in pain, vivid images came into view in her mind. So persistent… so powerful… So… familiar…

_**So you want to just turn your back and deny me again?**_

"AAAAAAA!!"

Power filled her body as bluish aura started to form around her. A flare burst from her clutched hand, shining over Doujima and the body of the victim. A soft sound of a card falling was heard… then it felt as if something had broken into pieces… as if something had finally been freed…

_Chariot Arcanum._

She opened her eyes.

Suzuka Gongen appeared above her, more vivid than ever, before a split second later shattered into nothingness.

Chie let out a breath; brown eyes shimmering under the light she created.

"Per… So… Na…"

Then she fell backward, closing her eyes as she drifted to unconsciousness, only seeing a flash of her true self in the world it shouldn't have existed.

-----------------X----------------

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------


	3. 8 AM

**Author's Note: Short, more like a transition. I may not be able to make long chapters... so please be satisfied with short chapters like this for this fic. XD a chapter a day... I hope I can keep that up till the very end...**

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**8 AM**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_The cockroach  
who is dying  
and the woman  
who is blind  
agree  
not to notice  
each other's shame._

**Audre Lorde – "Kitchen Linoleum"**

-----------------------------

"_**That feeling… I really did want to protect that kid. That feeling wasn't fake at all."**_

_**His gray eyes watched her, warming themselves with understanding and friendship. She grinned.**_

"_**I want to protect this town, Yukiko… and you too."**_

X

White.

_Chie…_

She didn't remember a ceiling this white. Her bedroom didn't have a white ceiling. She didn't remember painting it over either…

"… _Chie…"_

Where were… the posters? She wanted to see it every time she woke up… Where…?

"_Chie..."_

Where… was she?

"Chie!"

And suddenly everything came into focus. Her senses snapped back so quickly that she almost froze from the barrage of sounds, smell, and touches. The strong smell of medication filled her nose and her skin felt so sensitive and cold. Her eyes caught the neat cream curtain of the hospital, the white sheet of the bed, and the worried eyes of Yukiko. Hospital room.

"Yu… ki…?"

She didn't have time to say anything else since Yukiko hugged her instantly.

"I was so worried!" She buried her head to her best friend's shoulder, hugging her tighter. "You were out cold… Nobody knew what happened to you, I was so scared… Thank God, Chie… I'm so glad…"

"Y-Yukiko…" Chie smiled, raising her hands and hugged her best friend. "…I'm sor…"

_Thou art I…_

Ah?

_I art thou…_

"Agh!" Chie clutched her head. Yukiko released her, looking at her in surprise.

"C-Chie?"

_The strength of one… to face one's self…_

"Shut up…" Chie groaned, covering her face with both of her hands. It was painful… her head… wanted to… burst… "Shut up…!!!"

"C-Chie?!"

_Manifested itself…_

Every lamp of the room suddenly turned off with loud sounds. All electricity were cut off, darkness spread as the lights went out. Yukiko stepped back, dark eyes widening in disbelief as she saw the bluish aura she knew so well…

_The Persona…_

"Dammit…!!!!" Chie bent her body in agony. Noise… It's so noisy… so loud… So… strong… "DAMMIT, I KNOW YOU ALREADY!"

A soft sound of card… Yukiko closed her mouth.

"It… It can't be…"

The ringing sound on her head got louder... Screaming…

"I SAID I KNOW YOU ALREADY!!!"

Chie gritted her teeth.

"SUZUKA GONGEN!"

X

"In rainy night? Yukiko-Senpai really did?" Rise titled her head in confusion, still hadn't woken up fully yet. It was weird enough for Souji to call her so early in the morning—although yes, the time zone is different—and now he said that Yukiko saw the Midnight Channel? "A-Are you sure, Senpai? I thought we've gotten rid of the mist in…"

"_Yukiko said there was no mist though… The image was clear, she said._"

She blinked a few times. Now she was even more confused.

"B-But can it be something else?" said Rise, completely confused. "I-I mean, there maybe some electricity problem or what so…"

"_That may be true…_" Souji sounded restless. "_… but something had been bothering me. You really didn't feel anything, Rise?_"

"Huh?"

Rise blinked.

"Feel… what? I'm not even in Inaba right now, Senpai… Anyway, I cannot use Kanzeon in real life, can I? Feeling anything is—"

"_That's why I was asking you…_" Souji sighed from the other side. He stopped for a while. "_I don't know why but… it seems as if I can feel my Personas, even in real life now…_"

X

The power had gone back to light. The lamp shimmered for a few second before turned on like usual, casting lights to every corner of the room. Yukiko stood frozen, clenching her fists when she saw Chie slowly releasing her head. It was over. But…

"H-How?"

Yukiko opened her mouth for words. Chie slowly glanced at her, brown eyes wavered with something.

"How could… you summon…?"

"SATONAKA!"

The door slammed open. Doujima ran in, his coat waving behind his back. His eyes flew to the bed, then Yukiko, then back again to the bed. He looked up at the lamps then back again at Chie. His sharp eyes narrowed.

"Is everything alright?"

His question meant more than her well-being though. Chie pursed her lips; one of her hand fell to the sheet and clutched it unconsciously.

"That… depends on what you mean, I guess… Doujima-san…" She grinned sheepishly. Yukiko watched her. The dark eyes were almost as demanding as Doujima's were. "… Which… do you mean?"

X

"Going out so early… what's the call about, Yousuke-kun?"

Yousuke's mother placed her hand on her cheek, looking at her youngest son that was taking out his yellow motorcycle. It was early in the morning. It was summer though, so the sun was already out, but thin mist was still hanging by the atmosphere—the trace of last night's drizzle. Yousuke grinned at her, jumping to the seat of his beloved vehicle.

"A friend of mine's at the hospital," he said, starting the motorcycle. "Amagi said Chie was out cold last night in a mission."

"Ara, that's bad…" Yousuke's mother looked concerned. "What happened?"

"Well, I haven't heard anything new yet," Yousuke rubbed his cheek with his forefinger. He raised his eyebrows and gave a wide grin to his mother. "Maaa! Falling suddenly was something that Chie might do anyway! I'm sure she's alright. Anyway, _ittekimasu_!"

X

"The thing that… came out of me is… a Persona," Chie looked down at the sheet as she talked. She didn't dare to look up to meet her superior's gaze. Doujima's eyes turned sharper. "I… I'm not sure about explaining it though…"

"Say whatever you know," forced Doujima. He gritted his teeth. "That thing… That thing disrupted the electricity whenever it came out. The black out just now was because it came out again, right? The same happened when it came out by Samegawa."

Chie didn't need to answer. Yukiko looked at her with uncertainty. She touched Chie's hand slowly, giving a silent reassurance. Chie wasn't the only one with a Persona… she couldn't be blamed for everything. She got to say something.

"Doujima-san…"

"A Persona… shouldn't be able to come out in the real world," Chie's voice cut off Yukiko's. She tugged her best friend's hand without breaking her eye contact with Doujima. "It will only come out in the TV World."

He wouldn't believe. And that was right.

Doujima's eyes narrowed in disbelief. He had heard this 'TV world' thing since years ago from these kids and his nephew, but it was totally insane. Who would actually believe that there were a bunch of teenagers being able to go inside a TV and apprehend a criminal in it? He gritted his teeth then sighed.

"Then why did it come out now?"

Chie and Yukiko looked at him in shock. There was no change of the seriousness in his voice but it was clear that he was trying to understand it as much as he could. He watched them then asked again.

"Why did it come out here?"

Chie bit her bottom lips, averting her eyes.

"I… I don't know either, Doujima-san…"

Doujima looked at her for a while, as if contemplating the truth, then turned to look at Yukiko.

"You know Persona too, don't you?" Yukiko tightened her jaw from the question. "Do you know why?"

Yukiko's grip tightened on Chie's hand.

"I… I don't… I'm sorry, Doujima-san. We're as confused as you are."

"I see."

Silence followed after the last statement. Doujima watched them both in a moment that felt like eternity. He finally closed his eyes and turned around. It was then when Chie remembered something.

"D-Doujima-san!"

He stopped his steps.

"W-What happened to the woman we found? I-Is she…?"

"The victim was 30 years old woman named Minami Eri," answered Doujima without turning. He slipped a cigarette to his mouth. "She was barely alive and still unconscious. She had multiple bruises and wounds. The multiple stabs were thought to be a beast's bite and she got a frost bite on her legs. The black liquid was coming from her wound and more from her eyes like a tear, with no one knows why or even what that liquid was."

He glanced at Chie and Yukiko from his shoulder.

"Why she could get a frost bite in the middle of the summer… is something that not even doctors could understand."

X

_Tokyo, 8 a.m.…_

_Ring… ring…_

The sound rang throughout the whole house. It was wonderful how something as small and thin as a cell phone could produce such loud sound that managed to agitate almost everyone. A while later the bathroom door flew open. A soft scent of shampoo drifted to the neat bedroom, filling it with pleasant floral fragrance. She wasn't in a hurry. The caller seemed to be quite persistent; it was no need to rush.

Tightening her bath robe, she took the phone and glanced at the small screen.

Strange. From an unknown number.

"Hello? Shirogane Naoto speaking."

Loud sounds of traffic were heard in the background, but it was not the case. There were also sounds of… fanboys?

"_N-Naoto-kun?_" the familiar high pitched voice made her almost sweatdropped. Ah. Suddenly fanboys sounded logical. "_T-This is Rise! Are you free right now? There's something I need to discuss with you._"

Naoto narrowed her eyes then looked at the clock. Rise calling her early in the morning was not a common thing.

"Just tell me where to meet up."

-----------X----------

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------


	4. Reasoning

**Author's Note: Still no excitement. But anyway... sometimes useless details are the most essential. Moreover, I have fun writing this fic... I might as well take my time. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do nt own Persona or any of the poetry I featured in this fic.  
**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**Reasoning**

**--------------------------------------**

_forgetful and unconcerned._

_If you are easily disturbed  
you need to get an ocean._

**Sidney Hall, Jr. – "Something about the Wind"**

**--------------------------**

"_**I can't win as a person… let alone as a girl… I'm pathetic."**_

"_**Anywhere is fine! As long as I'm not here, I don't give a damn!"**_

A playful laugh was heard in the dark room. A smirk widened. It was an interesting memory.

"_**Look at me!!!"**_

"_**Nobody will listen to a kid."**_

"You all can see now, can't you?"

Movements were seen from inside the darkness--small movements… but with indescribable enthusiasm.

"_**Accept me for who I am!"**_

"This very excitement."

-------------X-------------

_Tokyo, Odaiba…_

Kujikawa Rise stirred her creamed coffee mindlessly, casting her eyes to the window of the café in irritation. She didn't like being out in the open like this… it was the 273rd time when a passerby stopped and took a picture in a not-so-secretly manner. Now she realized just how stupid it was to call Naoto to come to a place like this. An Ace Detective and an Idol. Really, the infotainment would love to feature that on the headline.

"I'm sorry for the wait."

Shirogane Naoto sat on the opposite of Rise without even stopping to greet her. She was wearing her usual clothing, with only the lack of the yellowish tie. Damn, no wonder she had a lot of fangirls—only a few persons knew that she was a girl all along. Plus, after the Incident, she wasn't even trying to look like a boy but she still looked like a gorgeous one. Really. Seeing her calm composure, Rise looked away and said, "You're late."

"Well, I wasn't doing that on purpose," Naoto gestured the waitress to come. She ordered an English tea then looked at Rise again. "So, what's the deal here?"

"Stop acting like I'm just one of your clients, Naoto-kun."

"Why, aren't you?"

Rise pouted. Naoto watched in amusement, smiling warmly. She tapped the table, looking at the blue sky above.

"Just imagine if I start calling you Rise here, in the public," Her voice turned methodical. Rise glanced at her. "A well-known star having a cup of coffee with a detective in between her schedule… with both of them calling each other with affectionate nicknames. What would the showbiz reporter say about that, I wonder?"

"Awgh! You're annoying!" Rise took her cup in frustration. Naoto smiled. "Alright, you win! Damn, to think I'm the one who's asking you to come… I can't believe I actually did that!"

Naoto chuckled. Rise was Rise after all.

"So what had happened?" She watched as the previous waitress came back and put a cup of English tea on the table. She took the cup, breathing in the scent of relaxing tea leaves. "You seemed troubled."

"And with no one else to talk with, it's reasonable," Rise sighed. Naoto stopped her movement when the cup touched her lips. Her eyes shimmered. Rise glanced at her. "Souji-Senpai called me earlier this morning… then Yukiko-Senpai not long after him. They're talking… nonsense."

Naoto smiled, placing her cup after a sip of the dark liquid. She gave a meaningful look.

"My… you're a busy person, Kujikawa-san."

Rise smirked.

"You will, too, Shirogane-kun. I'm not the one in charge of thinking anyway."

X

_Inaba, South shopping district…_

"Summoning a Persona in this world?!" Yousuke almost made what was left of his Topsicles fell off. "B-But how?"

Chie groaned, taking a big bite of her own.

"If I had known, Stupid, I would've told you already!"

Yousuke sighed then looked away.

"Yeah, shouldn't have asked. Your answer wouldn't be satisfying either way…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"N-Nothing!!!"

Yousuke dodged a flying kick right in time. Really, who would've thought she just came out of the hospital for collapsing?!

Yukiko sighed, stuffing her mouth with the ice. Kanji was busy with his; it seemed as if he didn't hear anything. He was not one that enjoyed heavy talk anyway.

They were from the hospital. The doctor said that it was fine for Chie to go home since there was no injury at all. They said that the fainting probably because of shock, but Chie blatantly refused that she collapsed from seeing blood. It was no way describing an Awakening of Persona to the doctors though so Yukiko literally had to ask Kanji to drag her out of the arguments. Anyway, for a police officer to faint when seeing a bleeding victim… it really was disgraceful.

"But really, I'm wondering why," Yousuke looked to the sky. He ignored Chie's dangerous glare. "How could a Persona appear in the real world? And forcing those thoughts on you like that… it didn't happen that way when we acquired it, right?"

"Yeah… and I didn't really feel Suzuka Gongen until I opened my jacket to help that victim," Chie put her Topsicles's stick to her lips. "Gaaaah… I'm confused! What happened next? The pain in my head was so intense that I cannot remember!"

"Now that I think of it… didn't Doujima-san say something about black liquid?" Yukiko raised her eyebrows, looking at Chie. "What's he talking about? Do you remember anything?"

Chie furrowed her eyebrows. She messed her hair.

"Well… I did remember… that the victim was covered in black liquid… but it could be anything from blood…" She stopped. She turned to look at Yukiko. "That's it! That black liquid got me when I helped her! I didn't know what though, but Suzuka Gongen awakened after that!"

"Black liquid, huh?" Yousuke crossed his arms. "Sheesh… that could be anything."

Yousuke, Yukiko, and Chie sighed. Chie looked up, looking at Kanji who was still preoccupied by his Topsicles.

"But… didn't any of you feel it too?" she looked up to her best friends. "You know, your Personas?"

Yukiko sighed. She raised her shoulder.

"I definitely don't," she said. Yousuke shook his head and added, "Me neither."

Chie turned to look at Kanji.

"And you, Kanji?"

The white haired man almost choked his ice. He looked up, blinking, then nervously said, "E-e… Er… What?"

Now she really hoped their team wasn't separated.

X

"So… Satonaka actually summoned her Persona…" Naoto crossed her arms again. She narrowed her eyes. "… and no one else had ever done so. And it happened after she met that victim. This was something."

"Souji-Senpai said that he could feel his Personas too nowadays," Rise looked worried. She moved uneasily. "I… I mean… is there actually a connection?"

"Probably," Naoto pursed her lips. "But we cannot say that for sure yet… First, I need to look into the files for the stalker case then move on to our knowledge of what Personas are."

Rise raised her eyebrows.

"You're going back to Inaba then?"

Naoto didn't answer directly. She grazed the cup with her thumb then smiled wryly.

"Not today," she sighed. "I… still have other cases to think about, unfortunately."

"Ah," Rise put her chin on her hand. She looked down at her own cup. "I cannot either… The producer wouldn't let me if I were to ask for it now. It's summer after all… an open season for us."

She grunted. So there was no chance for any of them to leave Tokyo for Inaba. They were Persona Users, but they also had their real life to think about too. Naoto looked at the remains of her coffee then tapped her fingers once more. She smiled.

"So… we'll meet again, then?"

Rise laughed. Naoto was surprisingly a wonderful communicator.

"We'd better, Shirogane-kun."

X

The sun was setting in the west, giving golden warmth all over the floodplain. The sound of the cicadas still filled the air, however, oblivious to the changing of day. Yukiko stood up, stretching herself. She had been sitting on the bench of Samegawa riverbed for quite sometime now since the group parted. Chie decided to look at the police files while Yousuke had gone to Junes after a call from his Dad. Kanji said he would ask around for any rumors… and Yukiko herself was left with her own idea, jotting down everything that had been happening years ago in the Incident. Perhaps she only knew everything after her Awakening, but it turned out that almost every piece of the memories was as clear as if it had only been yesterday. She turned to look at the stack of papers she had been writing all these times, looking at the tidy handwriting and the story they held.

They really went through quite a lot…

_Pi… pi… pi…_

Yukiko took out her cell phone, reading the name of the caller.

**Kujikawa Rise.**

"Yukiko speaking."

"_Senpai!_" Rise's voice rose up against all the commotion in the back sound. Yukiko sighed. She could almost picture what kind of place Rise was in right now. "_Senpai, I have contacted Naoto-kun…_"

Static noises suddenly disrupted the conversation. Yukiko narrowed her eyes.

"Rise-chan? Hello? Rise-chan?"

"—_I... she said—… but we—_"

It wouldn't do any good.

"I cannot hear you!" Yukiko almost shouted. The static noise got louder. "Rise-chan, what's happening there? I cannot…"

The call was cut off. Yukiko groaned in annoyance, looking at her cell phone. Confusion stole her mind immediately.

The phone was off.

"How…?"

A low sound was heard by the bushes. Yukiko quickly turned around, reaching to her belt for a fan in pure reflex. Her dark eyes turned sharp as they eyed the green field of Samegawa, cautious of any kind of movement. Time passed… and nothing happened…

_Pi… pi… pi…_

The sound and vibration of the cell phone almost made her jumped. She quickly looked into her cell phone once more.

**Kujikawa Rise.**

And the battery was full. Now that was strange… It was… out of battery just now… right?

X

"Ooooshhuu!!!"

Hanamura Yousuke hefted the stack of items to be delivered to the food court. He grimaced because of the heavy load but this was just the usual job. He walked in ease, smiling at everyone that walked past him and whistling as he went to his destination. His whistling stopped though. He paused by the electronic centre, looking at a series of electical appliances and TVs.

That one TV in the very center was the one that stole his attention. There was just no one that came out of it for sometime now.

Teddie was supposed to start working in the Summer since yesterday, but the little bear was still nowhere to be found. It was strange, but then Yousuke raised his shoulder and shrugged. The bear had said numerous time about how wonderful the other side was now... perhaps he just wanted some time for himself in the world where he had been living all this time.

He might as well give the bear a little more time. It was only a cut from his salary anyway.

X

"Okaerinasai, Naoto-dono."

"Tadaima, Yamagawa."

Shirogane Naoto stepped into the house, taking off her cap with one hand and carrying a handful of files on the other. The butler who opened the door smiled warmly at her, offering assistance to take the files she had in her hand.

"The hot bath is ready. Shall I take these files to your desk?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Yamagawa."

He went away, carrying the files to the reading room. Naoto heaved a deep sigh, throwing herself to the sofa then closed her eyes in exhaustion.

She had a handful of files to look at tonight. A murder case was piling right under the robbery case the Tokyo Police Department gave her. After a day full of work and gathering up clues, a hot bath would be wonderful…

But just like any day, she took out her cell phone, looking at the small screen for any updates from all her sources and clients. As she scrolled down the list of messages, she stopped on one e-mail that was surrounded by the others.

**Sender: Satonaka Chie**

She opened the e-mail, silently reading the long message. It was written out of personal intention, with no sign of Inaba Police Department in any way. But instead of the usual cheery Chie-ish writing style, it was written in descriptive, accurate portrayal of a case. But there was not a single statement of request. It was as if there was no intention of requesting help... or perhaps it was just a sign that there was really no need to ask her anymore?

"Naoto-dono?"

Yamagawa bent his self beside her. She looked up to him, closing her cell phone with a flick of her wrist.

"Yes?"

"Shall I serve the dinner? It will be British menu for tonight."

"Sure. I'll be by the dining room after the bath."

Yamagawa nodded then walked away again. Naoto touched the tip of her cell phone to her lips, thinking. So many cases… and she was not the type that liked to leave a fugitive on the loose… even when she was not in the town where it happened. And anyway...

"Yamagawa?"

The butler stopped walking and quickly turned around, facing her obediently.

"Yes, Naoto-dono?"

The girl smiled then said, "Would you mind looking for any information about 'Persona'? Any kind of information will be fine. I will appreciate it if it's something… peculiar."

_Peculiar._

Yamagawa gave her a small smile, almost mischievous, then bent down.

"Yes. I will stack everything on your desk tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Yamagawa."

Years of partnership made her knew he was going to give her loads of files for tomorrow. It wouldn't be a breeze to finish, but at least she had the first stepping stone ahead of her now. So after the little chat she put down her cell phone and walked to her room.

A case was a case, and a bath was a bath. She might as well enjoy her small break to the fullest for now.

--------------X-------------

To be Continued

------------------------------------------


	5. Rivers

**Author's Note: 4 A.M. in the morning... and I need to study...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or any of the poetry/lyrics that I used in this fic.  
**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

**Rivers**

**-------------------------------------**

_But I do not want to be hasty in trying to capture or describe it.  
Words are our weakest hold on the world._

**Alberto Ríos - "Some Extensions on the Sovereignty of Science"**

---------------------------

"Collapsing on your duty? Hahahahaha!!! I can't believe that!"

"Aaaaagh! Shut up already!" Chie fling her arms around when the guys of her department laughed. "I wasn't in a good shape, that's all!"

"Maybe our Chie's hemophobic!" shouted one of them, laughing when Chie almost hit him with a big pencil case. "Come on, Satonaka! Be gentle with us!"

"Damn, you guys will pay for that!" Chie was just about to access her other arsenal—her desk—but her cell phone rang. She gave a grunt while she took it out but then somehow all her agitation vanished when she saw the caller.

"What is it, Satonaka? Your boy~~~?"

"Argh, shut the hell up!" Chie shouted from her shoulder then flipped her phone to pick the call up. "Satonaka speaking!"

"_I've received your mail. Could you send me a picture of the victim through the net? I am doubtful I can go back to Inaba for the time being."_

Straight talking like that was so Naoto in her busy time. Chie could almost smile with affection.

"Sure," She counted the day's shift for filing in heart. She would need to sneak, but it was fine. "Perhaps by midnight. Fine for you?"

"_Yes. I will be busy by day anyway._"

Naoto paused. A while later she talked again.

"_Can you summon your Persona regularly now? Just like on the other side?_"

"Er…" Chie scratched her cheek. "Well… I haven't tried. But I might as well by the river today. It's tickling my head."

"_Tickling?_"

"A-Anyway… I guess yeah," Chie could feel her face burn. Why, she was talking nonsense again! "I can feel it in me so clearly. The only feeling that differ this sensation is just the absence of mist, really."

"_I see…_"

Naoto was silent again. Chie bit her lips. Even Naoto was confused…

"Yours… doesn't…?"

"_No,_" her answer was so fast. Chie blinked. "_There must be some kind of condition for one to be able to summon. I will try to check that part too. Anyway, inform me if anything else happens. Don't call me though, I may not answer. Oh, and ask Yousuke-Senpai to call upon Teddie. Tell him to go back to this world, I need to contact him._"

Chie could feel her lips curved into a smile. Her detective friend was obviously extremely busy but she called nevertheless. No matter how cold she was, Naoto was still a very caring girl. Even though she came into the team kind of late by the Incident, even at some point not so friendly toward them, she was surprisingly a very good friend to make.

"Sure, I'll phone you later when it's done."

"_Yes, thank you, Senpai._"

The call cut off. The other police officers around her turned to her again, grinning.

"Really, now, Satonaka… your boy friend, right?" One of them laughed. "You're blushing!!"

Chie smiled back at him dangerously then slipped her phone to her pocket.

"I have work to do, guys. I'll kick all of you after it's all finished!"

X

"It's a wrap!!!!"

Hearing that one statement was a pure contentment, literally. Rise smiled in relief when everyone in the shooting team all clapped their hand and cheered in satisfaction. The new video take was all over now… She had done everything very well…

"Rise-chan!!! Great work for today too!" Inoue came to her, carrying a towel and a drink. "I cannot wait to see the complete video! I'm sure you'll get into the top of the chart in the first week for this song!"

"You're overestimating me, Inoue," Rise laughed, taking the towel and sipping the drink. She glanced to the window of the studio, looking at the window that was showing a mass of fanboys trying to get their cell phone and caught her on camera. Boys these days…

"Is there anything wrong, Rise-chan?"

Inoue's worried voice stole her attention. Rise turned to look at her manager, seeing the man seemed hesitated to ask her but forced by his own worry.

"You…You have been kind of distracted recently."

"Well…" How should she put this? Not that she wanted to trouble Inoue but… "Y-You see…"

"I just… don't want to lose Rise like what happened years ago."

"Eh?"

Inoue rubbed his neck. He was blushing and he seemed kind of embarrassed by what he had said but it was true from his heart. Years ago, Rise had left them. It was a miracle for her to come back but there was always a chance for her to never return…

"Y-You know… You have made a come back, better than ever… and you have… you see, almost everything and… you know, if you were to go…" the man bit his lips, "…the people will get disappointed and… lonely. I mean, we're all… like you. It's not like… you see…"

"I understand."

Rise smiled. She patted Inoue's shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"I understand, Inoue," She repeated, grinning now. "But I cannot leave my best friends either. It will only for a while… okay?"

Inoue didn't seem pleased by that reply but before he opened his mouth to say anything else, Rise's cell phone rang.

She took it out to look at the caller then smiled. Without talking anything else, she tidied her belonging and prepared to leave.

"R-Rise—"

"Let's leave this topic for now, shall we?" Rise flung the bag to her shoulder, smiling at Inoue. She laughed when she saw the anxious expression of her manager. "Come on, Inoue! I got an appointment to make. See ya!"

X

The river was gentle today, flowing with ease as it split Inaba into two sides like it had always been since years ago. Chie walked in small jumps, enjoying the fresh air and scene and also the feel of freedom in this part of Inaba. Samegawa was always a good place to practice… and now she might as well tried practicing not only her kicking skill, but also her Persona.

"Are you sure no one will notice?" Yousuke looked around unconvincingly. Chie managed to drag him from Junes, saying that this was crucial for both of them. Perhaps it was crucial for _her_. "Yeah, it's kind of left out but… are you sure the light of the summoning won't be caught by anyone's eyes?"

"Well, where else can we train?" Chie grinned. She had her eyeglasses. There was no actual need of it now but she felt like it would feel more… natural if she were to summon her Persona. "Anyway… here we go!"

Chie stopped jumping, closing her eyes. Yousuke crossed his arms, watching closely. He held his breath when bluish aura really did cover his best friend.

_Shit, it's true._

"Come!"

Her eyes flashed as a card was appearing from nothingness, swirling with light.

"Suzuka Gongen!"

She broke the card with a kick.

X

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Naoto looked up from the archives she had been reading to the face of her best friend, who looked messier than usual. Rise panted, throwing her purse to the chair then sank to the seating herself. Her hair was messed up; it seemed as if she had been running miles.

"Anything that I should know?" Naoto returned to her reading. The idol groaned by her question. "I'm open for any kind of excuse and you seem to have one."

"Well of course I do!" Rise put her clenched fist on the table. She was definitely furious. Naoto eyed her from the archives; amusement played in her eyes. "Damn those fanboys!!! They will never learn to leave me be!!!"

And the next thing she knew, Naoto was already laughing—which was very much not a cure to her agitation.

"Awrgh! Not you too!"

It promised to be a pleasant afternoon for Shirogane Naoto at least.

"Naoto-kun!!!!"

X

"Aww shit, it's true!"

Yousuke's groan was the first thing Chie heard after Suzuka Gongen disappeared again. She glanced at him in irritation and grunted, "Of course it is! You think I'd lie?"

"Well, it IS odd to believe!" Yousuke shook his head. "You cannot blame me for being skeptic!"

"Awrgh, you're annoying, Hanamura!" exclaimed Chie. She looked away. The river greeted her eyes with the fresh view of summer water, glittering under the sunshine. It was sunny… and beautiful. "But… I'm still… kind of amazed my self."

They both turned silent. Why could she summon her Persona? What differed her with them? What could have triggered her Persona to come out once more?

"You know, Chie…" Yousuke turned to look at his best friend. Chie glanced at him. "About your Persona—"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

A loud explosion engulfed the shout. Yousuke and Chie quickly turned, completely alert and cautious. Another explosion was heard and a scream echoed in the plain of Samegawa.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

X

The wind chime tinkered. Yukiko lifted her head from the ikebana she was making. The wind just now didn't seem right somehow…

"Yuki-chan?" her mother made her turned. The woman was smiling warmly; in her hands were her own ikebana—beautiful and elegant, like herself. "Is there anything wrong, Sweetheart?"

"Oh, no…" Yukiko smiled at her mother. She glanced sideway at the opened paper door to the garden. It was bright outside… so bright, it was almost unbearable. "Perhaps… I was just imagining things, Mother."

The wind chime tinkered once more as if an answer—which, she never knew.

X

Chie led the way as they hustled uphill from the riverbed to the riverbank. The sounds had died down… and fear crept their heart as the seconds ticked away. Whatever was happening… if they were a second late…

A body was lying in the middle of a grassy plain, amongst patches of burnt out grass. It was bleeding… and black liquid covered the body like an appetizer. A silhouette of a man flashed away from the body, running to the woods.

"WAIT UP!" Chie chased over the silhouette, jumping over burning plains. He almost got away, the trees were closing in. "I said… WAIT UP!!!"

A blue card falling before her.

"SKEWER!"

Loud breaking sounds were heard as tree barks received the impact but the man got away. He disappeared amongst the dense foliages, merging with the darkness of the woods.

"Damn it!" Chie grimaced when she touched the ground once more after her jump. As always, Skewer felt like it drained her life force. She groaned then swiftly turned around. Yousuke didn't follow her into the woods; he must be beside the victim by now. Even so… she needed to call the headquarters. Dead or not, the victim needed an ambulance.

"Yousuke!" Chie arrived by the plain just seconds, seeing the battered body of the victim and Yousuke. He was crouching beside the victim, somehow motionless. "Have you called the police, Yousuke?! We must…"

"Aaaagghhh…"

She stopped; her cell phone was opened on her hand. Yousuke was clutching his head, bending his body in agony.

_No… way…_

"Y-You… suke…?"

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

Bluish aura emanated the burnt out plain, clear and evident as it was reflected by a puddle of black, thick, but hollow liquid.

-----------------X----------------

_Thou art I_

_I art thou_

_The Magician Arcanum_

------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued


	6. Belongings

**Author's Note; I am deeply sorry for the lateness. I was tired last night...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or any of the poetry or song that I featured in this fic. They are of their respective owner.  
**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter 6**

**Belongings**

**---------------------------------------**

_the day will be perfect  
ignorance and murder  
ignorance and fear  
ignorance and bigotry  
ignorance and self-hatred_

**Travis Montez – "Mixed Emotions"**

----------------------------

The smell of medication and bright light of the hospital blinded her. Her cell phone was clutched tightly on one hand, almost to the point of breaking. She was confused of how to react. Nothing was right… Not the blood on her clothes, not the black stain on her face… not even the bluish card she knew would come out if she ordered to.

"Satonaka."

She turned around just to see the sharp eyes of Doujima Ryoutarou. His eyes followed the evident blood stain on her white shirt and the black liquid that had smeared her body. Their surrounding was hectic with activities but it seemed as if time stood still under his sharp gaze. Chie tightened her jaw and strengthened herself.

"Satonaka Chie, reporting."

X

"A research on Shadows?"

Rise almost tripped her creamed coffee. Naoto gave her the archives she had been reading then linked her hands together.

"It seemed like it," Naoto sighed. "It was said that the research was conducted on a port city. However, it has been closed 12 years ago because of an accident that distorted the time and space. The document Yamagawa found was old and restricted. If it had only been a hoax, the Group wouldn't have secured it in such powerful codes."

"That is insane!" the idol flipped the papers. She didn't really understand the complex sentences but she did understand just how dangerous Shadows can be. In fact, perhaps in their team she was the one who understood their potentials the most. "Shadows cannot be used, no matter what the cause may be!"

"One thing that interest me is not their intention of using the Shadows," said Naoto. She smiled dryly. "But their discovery of Persona Users, here in this world."

X

"The victim is Nakajima Shuu, a freshman of Yasogami High School," Chie handed Doujima her small note book. The detective glanced over the paper, reading the hasty handwriting between the smeared blood and black liquid. "It seemed like he was supposed to go to a cram school by taking the bus on the other side of Samegawa River, before being caught by the suspect on the way."

"And you did you see the suspect?"

Chie hesitated. She pursed her lips. She did. But she was not so sure with her eyes. She sure saw a man, running to the woods… but no average man could run that fast—outrunning her was a great achievement in itself—with the addition of dodging her Skewer attack. And he didn't carry any firearm, as far as what she saw. Even if he did and she didn't see, it must have been a high-tech device that could burn a plain into patches of green and brown.

"Well?"

"Y-Yes… but…"

Doujima didn't want any excuse, apparently.

"Did you see his face?"

"No, Sir. He ran into the woods right after I came."

"And why were you there?"

Chie stopped halfway of opening her mouth. Doujima gave a small smile.

"Why, Satonaka?"

"I was… training," answered Chie slowly. She took a deep breath and continued. "Training… my skill and… my Persona."

The detective didn't give any reaction regarding her last statement. His knuckles over his coat turned white. He stayed silent for a few minutes, watching his subordinate with distinct emotion. After a while he turned around.

"Change your clothes, Satonaka," he said absentmindedly. Chie looked up in surprise. "You have reports to file on my desk. I want it ready tomorrow morning. Your job's done for today. Dismiss."

X

"In the real world?" Rise's eyes widened in disbelief. "I-I mean… there were Persona Users that can summon Personas in the real world?"

"Until recently, yes," Naoto closed her eyes. "But two years ago, it seemed like they're unable or not trying to do so anymore. There is no record of what had happened, but it shows that after a mass infection of Apathy Syndrome, by New Year, everything just suddenly back to normal. I had told Yamagawa to search for more but I won't hope much."

Rise didn't say anything. She looked at the small fonts of the archives then remembered something.

"But… how do they acquire their Personas?" asked the idol slowly. "I-I mean… they didn't beat their own Shadows first?"

"It seems that unlike us, they acquire their Personas by nature," Naoto stirred her tea then added more milk. Rise furrowed her eyebrows.

"By nature…?"

"They're gifted with it," A sip of the tea was relaxing, as always. The cold eyes of the detective watched Rise's changing expression. "The Personas are already theirs from the very beginning."

"B-But w-what about…?" Rise tried to comprehend everything but acquiring Persona without facing a 'true self' was… literally… "I don't understand this, Naoto-kun! I mean—"

_Pi… pi… pi…_

Rise groaned and looked at her cell phone. Her anger vanished. Naoto watched her silently as she answered; unfathomable gaze filled her dark eyes.

"Kujikawa Rise speaking."

"_We found a victim today. And_ _I guess one more Persona has awakened._"

X

Doujima stood still in the middle of the crime scene of the assault. It was burnt out, messed up. Somebody had been throwing fire recklessly around the place; some of the grasses were left black and withered. The investigation team was still examining the ground the body had laid, taking in the samples of the black liquid and the blood. Doujima's sharp eyes looked at the woods, wavering with thoughts. He walked slowly to the place, passing over patches of withered flowers and grasses.

His eyes caught something.

On two trees adjoin to one another was a large slashing mark, as if someone—or maybe something—had slashed the trees with a huge spear. No ordinary human can carry a spear with a blade big enough to make that mark. Even if there was a man strong enough to do so… he would have to get some difficulty in reaching the woods because of the trees. The only thing that could do such damage was… something that could appear anywhere it wanted to.

Doujima tightened his jaw. He still remembered clearly what happened that night on Samegawa. The blue light, the aura, the card… and that figure that appeared…

"_**Per… So… Na…"**_

That figure did have a huge double spear in its hand when he saw it.

X

Chie rubbed her wet hair with the towel, whistling faintly as she walked closer to the mirror in her room. She had thrown her white shirt and black skirt to the laundry machine—she didn't want the stains to stick too long to her shirt, it would be bad luck. Taking a bath after such incident was a great refreshment, not only it cleansed her body, it also cleansed her head from useless panicky thoughts she usually had.

She even had a time to call upon Rise.

Chie put her cell phone to the table then glanced at her bed. A faint smile curved up her lips.

Yousuke was unconscious on her bed, still haven't woken up after awakening his Persona. An hour ago she watched Susano'o appeared. Right after the awakening, she called the headquarters for help. She couldn't leave Yousuke there or else they would take him to the hospital too, just like the victim. Perhaps it was pure defensive action—having to accustom to secrecy for so long, she wouldn't dare exposing Persona Awakening to others. There would be blackouts again, chaos, questions, and more puzzles. Before the ambulance came she took Yousuke, half-dragging him to her home carefully, then realized she could use her Persona's physical power to help her. She dragged Yousuke to her bed, and then hustled to the hospital. When Doujima came, she had just arrived—still out of breath, anxious, and panic. She had never thought of using her Persona's power to carry such heavy loads, to support her stamina in running, to… literally exceeding what she could do. It was kind of normal in TV world but… it was unreal here, in her home…

Yousuke grunted. Chie took a nearby chair then sat beside the bed, waiting for him to come around. Sure enough, a while later, he opened his eyes.

"Hiya, Yousuke," greeted Chie almost too cheerfully. The brown orbs of her best friend were still unfocused, hazy and confused. "Finally awake."

There was no answer for a while, only confusion. The eyes then focusing themselves, glancing to Chie's side then suddenly filled with consciousness.

"_Chie…_?"

The short haired girl grinned.

"Yep."

And just like her, Yousuke groaned in pain, clutching his head. He grunted, clashing his teeth as the pain got worse. Chie watched calmly, listening to the sound of the air conditioner. Then, as expected, the electricity got cut off.

"Aaaa… Damn it!!!" He cursed, shaking his head. The voices were louder, the laughter, the excitement, the pain… "Aaaaarrgghhh!!!"

A card shattered.

She smiled dryly as a figure appeared above Yousuke, so familiar and nostalgic.

Susano'o.

X

Naoto watched as Rise put down her phone. The detective waited patiently until the idol looked at her once more. Naoto smiled.

"Yousuke-Senpai?"

Rise nodded. She bit her lips.

"How…?"

"Conditions must be met before we can reacquire our Personas," Naoto straightened her seat then leaned to the chair. She folded her arms. "They're both already met that conditions. But what, I wonder?"

Rise pursed her lips. She looked at Naoto questioningly.

"Being in… Inaba?"

"Maybe," The detective took her tea. "But there must be more to it since both Yukiko-Senpai and Kanji-kun didn't feel anything. Like… Meeting the victim, perhaps?"

"But… why?" Rise glanced at the stack of archives on the table. Being born as Persona Users… "Why… must we done so?"

"That, I don't know," Naoto took the archives once more. She flipped it a few times then put it in her briefcase. "I don't even understand why there must be victims in the first place, what the true motive of the perpetrator is. All that we know is that this chained assault case ties with our ability to summon Personas. That is why we must try to find out what are Personas, why they appear, why they exist, and what can cause them to disappear. Is there any difference between us, who acquire our Personas by realizing our true selves, with those who are born with their Personas? What makes them able to summon theirs in the real world and while ours only come out in the TV world? What makes them, actually? And…"

Naoto gave a grim smile. Rise gave her a questioning gaze.

"What makes a Shadow?"

None of them answered. Naoto smiled, closing her eyes.

"When we don't know anything… On the contrary, maybe we're the one who know them the best, Rise," She stood up, heaving a deep sigh. Her dark eyes shimmered. "Years ago… we did created them."

X

"_Yes. I will be here for a while._"

Yukiko put down the dishes she had in her hand. One of the servants gave a meaningful smile then took the dishes, walking away without saying anything. Yukiko gave her a grateful look then finally be able to hold the phone properly now.

"So you wouldn't be able to visit."

"_I'm afraid so. Mom and Dad have it hard; I need to give them a hand while studying the university materials. I may not be able to come back to Japan._"

Yukiko glanced at the window of the waiting room. Chie had called, telling her that Yousuke had finally opened his eyes once more and had awakened to his Persona. And the victim… was Nakajima Shuu.

She felt like she had heard his name before. Now that she thought about it, Minami Eri's name rang a bell too…

"_Yukiko?_"

"Mhm?"

"_Is… every thing really alright?_"

Yukiko froze. Her hand touched the nearby pottery, feeling the soft texture. Something stirred her heart.

_Don't let him come to Inaba._

"Yes. Don't worry about anything. Why?"

Souji seemed hesitant. There was a sound of movement on the other side. She wondered what he did.

"_No, I… You… You seemed distant, somehow._"

"I did?"

"_Yes_," Souji took a deep breath. "_Like… you're hiding something._"

Yukiko didn't answer. Her grip on the pottery tightened. Souji's next statement caught her off guard.

"_You're not… in love with anyone else, do you?_"

"W-Whaaat?"

Of all things!

"_I-I mean_…" He must have blushed over there. His voice turned embarrassed. "_I know I'm going to be abroad for a few years so… so I completely understand if… if you know… Y-You…_"

Yukiko laughed. Of all things he must be worried about, that was what he suspected?

"Souji-kun, what are you talking about?" She chuckled. Somehow it felt warm all of a sudden. "Of course not, Souji-kun! I mean, why did you think so in the first place? I will never cheat on anyone else."

"_W-Well… You know…_"

"Souji-kun, you're seriously not doubting me, aren't you?" Yukiko laughed. She went to the window then leaned to the windowsill, watching her servants tending the garden. Her voice softened. "You know I'll never see any other boys other than you. Maybe I am in love. But you know with whom exactly."

There was no immediate answer. A low sigh was heard from the other side. A while later there was a sound of traffic and wind. She wondered if he was by the window as well.

"_I… I'm just… worried._"

She smiled.

"Don't worry about anything, Souji-kun. Everything is fine."

"_Yes… maybe I'm just being paranoid_," Souji sighed, chuckling. He stopped for a while then continued. "_If… just if, Yukiko… If you could lie to me so easily about the condition over there, you could lie about your feelings to me just as easily. I was wondering if… everything was really alright over there_."

Yukiko tightened her jaw. Her grip on the cell phone tightened.

"That is… kind of painful, Souji-kun."

"_I know and I'm sorry,_" he really did meant what he said but she almost couldn't hear anything else. "_But I just… had to tell you. It's not that I don't believe you… I was just… feeling rather insecure. Not about us, but about all of you in Inaba. I… I don't know what happen there anymore. I don't want any of you to get hurt, and I believe you know that the best._"

"Leader… we all know that," Her voice changed, but it didn't melt her heart. "Believe me."

Souji didn't answer. He wasn't convinced. They had believed in each other for a long time… but it seemed as if he dropped it this time. He sighed in the other end.

"_Just… make sure all of you will greet me when I go back some other day,_" he finally said. Yukiko chuckled. "_Really, I want no one else to greet me other than all of you. Get that?_"

"Yes, Sir."

"_Good._"

Souji stopped for a while. There was a slight sound of movement when he continued.

"_Just…_" he trailed off. He hesitated, when none of them ever doubted each other. "_… never mind._"

There had never been any secret between the two of them. But it seemed like they both countered each other's secrecy. It was a wall, a first ever wall between them.

"_Take care of Nanako for me_," Souji said finally. "_She seems kind of lonely the last time I phoned her._"

Obviously.

"Yes, I will," Yukiko smiled. "I'll check her."

"_Good._"

Silence greeted them once more. Both of them usually loved silence, merely feeling each other's presence. It could say things more than words could… and now it happened once again. But the things it said was heavy. Too heavy, that she didn't like it anymore…

"_I love you._"

She closed her eyes.

"_I really do._"

It was painful. But she didn't want to understand why.

------------------------

To be Continued

-------------------------------------


	7. Roads

**Author's Note: I was distracted. So distracted... sorry about that...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or any of the songs or poetry I quoted in this fic.  
**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**Roads**

**-----------------------------------**

_A page opens before you like a new day  
and this is where you find your story.  
The earth sings with a thousand ways to tell it.  
Lose your tongue.  
Don't be confused by shadow, and when you hit water, tread.  
Find God, ask questions, don't leave till you've tasted the tea.  
You don't need to multiply. Never divide.  
Carry the one on your back if you have to.  
When you meet the devil, don't spit at him, but don't make love to him either.  
When you meet me, take my blooming, bloody palm.  
You'll know where to find me, I'll be in every page held by greasy fingers.  
I will be the bread that sustains you. If you remember your hunger,_

_I will remember you._

**Shira Elrichman – "How to Tell A Story"**

**----------------------**

Tidied clothes and toiletries. All of them are packed neatly in the bag. Yukiko's mother watched from the door, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Ara… Yuki-chan, you're sleeping out tonight?"

"Yes, Mother," Yukiko double-checked what she had prepared then looked up to smile at her mother. "I'll be staying at Nanako-chan's place. She had no one to take care of her tonight."

Her mother didn't say anything for a while. She sighed.

"Poor girl," she said. "Doujima-san is busy with all these cases… and Souji-kun is abroad. That girl must feel lonely… and with all these assault cases… My…"

Yukiko stayed silent. She finally stood up, carrying the bag. Her mother followed her until the gate, waving goodbye and reminding her to be careful on the way. Her father glanced at her from the waiting room window, only nodding when she bowed to him as a form of goodbye. She walked down the hill from her house, watching the stars of the summer night sky. She was far away from her home when she took out her cell phone.

The person she called needed sometime to answer. After four rings, the phone was picked up.

"_Shirogane Naoto speaking._"

"Naoto-kun?"

The night wind blew, caressing her face. The paper she had in her hand fluttered.

"I need… to talk to you about the case."

X

"That was some experience," Yousuke stuffed his mouth with the instant noodle they just made. He and Chie were sitting around the low table of the girl's room, enjoying the only delicacy available there. Well, at least instant noodles were better than the girl's cooking anyway. "Gaaaaaah! Now I know why you fainted."

"I've told you so," Chie looked away, stirring her lunch. After the last statement nobody said anything else, being too preoccupied with their meal. The second ticked away and finally Yousuke put down his noodle cup, heaving with contentment.

"Now that's a meal!" He laughed, clasping his hand. "Thank for the meal!"

"You gotta pay that cup some other time though, Yousuke," Chie grinned mischievously. Yousuke groaned. "Hey, I did offer you some shelter and meal! You must at least show some gratitude!"

"Well, I didn't ask for the first one!" Yousuke grunted. Chie laughed ironically then said, "Well, Sir, if I had leave you there unconscious, you'll be the same as ending behind the investigation bar! Give me some credit for hefting you all the way from Samegawa to my little home, will you?"

Yousuke chided. He rubbed his hair.

"Damn, you're being too vigorous today, Chie," he said exasperatedly, putting his hand into his pocket. He took out some money then laid it on the table. "Here, for the instant noodle."

Chie glanced at the money without saying anything. Her expression was somewhat… wounded. Yousuke blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chie turned to her meal once more. She didn't say anything else. Now Yousuke was even more confused. He finally shrugged and stood up.

"Anyway…" He looked at the window. "Looks like it got dark already. Mom's going to scold me when I arrived home for sure."

"Yeah, I guess."

Yousuke looked at his best friend. She was being… too quiet. Was it because of the money? Was it because of anything he said? Perhaps she was just having her period or something.

"Come, I'll take you to the gate," Chie suddenly stood up, placing her noodle cup on the table. Yousuke gave her a questioning stare. "What? You want to go home, don't you?"

"Well yea, of course," He answered in uncertainty. Her reaction was somewhat… unfriendly. "What are you so mad at me for?"

"I'm not mad," she said in-the-matter-of-factly but her every feature signified the opposite. She stood by the door. "Come on already."

"Sheesh, you're being weird," Yousuke grunted but followed nevertheless. His eye subconsciously swept the entire house he passed. Posters were filling her entire bedroom, but outside of her room was a different dimension—it was unusually tidy. Her parents were nowhere to be found—he wondered where—but the house remained neat and clean. Or on the contrary…

"You rarely go home, Chie?"

The girl took a key from the buffet, didn't take any time to look at him.

"Recently, yes," she answered. "I'm busy with work and only come home to change clothes then feed our dog. Mom and Dad are not home either; there is not point of being at home too long. The only things that await me are my doggie and my DVD."

Ah. Kung-fu movies. Yousuke hid his grin and walked to the front door. Chie had unlocked the front door and opened it when her cell phone rang. She looked into the caller's name and suddenly her face turned solemn.

"Satonaka Chie speaking."

"_Satonaka, where the hell are you?! We're going to start the surveillance! Doujima-san is fuming now!_"

Chie glanced at Yousuke who gave her raised shoulders. She grimaced.

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec."

She hung up, not waiting to hear her colleague say anything else. Yousuke gave her a dry smile as he watched her grabbing her distinctive green jacket from a sofa.

"Out from home again?"

"Yep," Chie locked the door when Yousuke had stepped out. A bark was heard from the kennel, as if hearing the door locked and knowing his master is going out. A big burly dog came out, waging his tail. He barked again when Chie waved at the dog. Yousuke smiled.

"The dog you took?"

"Yep-yep," Chie grinned. She turned to look at the dog again; an affectionate gaze filled her eyes. "He's the only reason I still calling this house my home. Without Mom and Dad, it doesn't feel so much anymore."

She didn't say anything else. And Yousuke started to wonder if him going home was also part of the reason why she looked so lonely tonight.

X

Nanako filled her mug with hot milk then added some sugar. She sipped the warm liquid, smiling faintly in contentment. Dad rarely came home nowadays, she was left with the entire house almost every night. With no cousin to talk to, it was a little too quiet at night.

The door bell rang. Nanako titled her head, a little confused since it was already dark. She opened the door slightly to look at the guest then immediately beamed with happiness when she saw the familiar face of Amagi Yukiko.

"Onee-chan!!!!!"

X

Naoto grazed the outline of her cell phone with her thumb, looking at the opened window of her room with empty stare. Yukiko had said something that she had overlooked and now she was more worried that what she thought she would be.

"You call, Naoto-dono?"

The servant was by the door, bowing even though she was looking to another way. His mistress didn't say anything for a few moment but then without looking back she gave him the order.

"Could you decline the offer of the prolonged contract with Tokyo Police Department? I have more important things to think about."

Yamagawa bowed down again and leaved without saying anything. Naoto opened her cell phone then called. A while later Rise had picked up.

"_Kujikawa Ri—_"

"I may not be able to go to Inaba until next week," She didn't even wait for further greetings. "But can you go there before me? I think Kanzeon will be especially needed."

"_W-What? What happened?_"

"I am still not sure yet, but I get the feeling that we will need our Personas. For our own safety as well."

X

"You're late!"

Toshihiko, a police officer, grinned at Chie when she arrived. He was leaning on a telephone pole by Shopping District, his station for the night. He titled his head to the other side of the road where Doujima was. Their superior was smoking cigarette by a café; his intimidating aura definitely not suited with the cheery atmosphere. He was not in a good mood. Bad sign. Chie groaned.

"I thought I heard him saying I'm done for the day," she said somberly. Toshihiko laughed, raising his shoulder.

"This is night, not day anymore," he teased. Chie groaned yet again. "Anyway, off to your station, Satonaka. Or Doujima will behead you on the spot!"

Chie grimaced at the image of the saying. She ran to where Doujima was then bowed in front of him.

"Satonaka Chie, a—"

"Did you attack the suspect back in Samegawa?"

Chie straightened her body. Doujima wasn't looking at her. His sharp eyes were fixated on the building which was Ozawa Yumi's apartment. His cigarette dropped some ash.

"Y-Yes, I did."

He glanced at her.

"With your… Persona?"

She froze.

"Y-Yes, Sir."

Doujima closed his eyes then put out his cigarette. He didn't say anything else, merely looking to the direction of Ozawa Yumi's apartment. Chie stood still, clenching her fists. He wasn't happy… but it seemed like he wanted to understand… but if understanding meant more than knowledge itself…

_Pi…pi…pi…_

Chie gasped when her cell phone rang suddenly. Doujima glanced at her as she took it out, watching her expression as it changed.

"S-Satonaka Chie speaking."

Chie gave an apologetic look at Doujima then walked away from him for privacy. She could feel his sharp gaze on her back though, digging to her.

"_You're on a duty?_"

"Yes, but I've taken my leave, they won't hear a thing," Chie moved uneasily. Even though she said so, she was feeling insecure. Toshihiko was looking at her from the other side of the road also. "You may talk now, Naoto-kun."

"_Good, since I suspect we won't have much time._"

X

"Dad's away so I'm alone," Nanako swung her legs as she sat on the sofa. Yukiko was beside her, staying close. Her eyes roved around the room then to the back garden. Untouched. This place was still untouched… "But… why are you here, Onee-chan?"

"Your big bro called me," answered Yukiko kindly. She smiled as Nanako's eyes turned bright. "He said I must take care of you. I'm not disturbing you, aren't I?"

"No! Of course not!" Nanako smiled fondly at her favorite 'big sis'. "Onee-chan is one of the family also! A-And… are you… staying here for the night?"

"Yes, I'm planning to," Nanako's eyes beamed even more. "May I, Nanako-chan?"

"Sure!!!" Nanako's smile was so bright, Yukiko couldn't resist the urge to brush her hair. "Onii-chan's futon is not in use, so you may use it, Onee-chan! Daddy will be glad I have a friend for the night!"

Yukiko smiled. The little girl was healthy and in high spirit. But the house did seem lonely with only a little girl. She must have had hard times while her father was away…

"Onee-chan, will you tell me some story before I sleep like Onii-chan used to do?"

"Sure, which story would you like?"

This place was safe. For now.

X

"Arcana?" Her body turned numb. "You mean… the attackers are after the Major Arcana?"

"_Based on the first two victims, yes,_" Naoto sounded worried. "_Yukiko-Senpai told me that each and every one of them is an acquaintance of Souji-Senpai. We all know how Senpai can support more than one Arcanum in him. I have done my research with the files my servant found from a restricted data and it revealed that there are others like Souji-Senpai who supports the number Zero as their first Arcanum and thus able to have more than one Arcanum. The source of that power is his bonds with the people around him. This may only be an assumption, but I am almost sure this is the case. However, if it is indeed true…_"

"We're in danger ourselves," Chie gulped. She clenched her fists. Naoto didn't say anything in reply. "We… We are…"

"_Yes_," Naoto sighed on the other end. "_I am afraid so. You, me, Yousuke-senpai, even Teddie. All of us are the Arcana they're after. That is why, I suspect that even Doujima-san is…_"

"A target himself," Chie glanced to her back, watching her superior stood up to pay the bill. "Then Nanako-chan…"

"_Yukiko-Senpai had told me several names, I will e-mail you later,_" Naoto didn't seem wanting to hear the possibility of Chie's statement. "_I still have no light as to who the perpetrator is and what their motives are but all that I know is that we need our Personas immediately. Rise will be there in a few more days. Her power will help us greatly. However, I want you to—_"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Chie quickly turned around. Toshihiko reacted just as fast, leaving his post and running to where the voice had come. It was from Ozawa Yumi's apartment.

X

Yukiko hummed the lullaby as she watched Nanako drifted to her sleep. Such an innocent child… alone in a home like this…

_Pi…pi…pi…_

Her cell phone rang. She glanced slightly, shifting her body weight to the other side of the futon.

**Hanamura Yousuke.**

Naoto did tell her to 'use' him as a temporary shield.

"_I'm outside of the house. I'll keep the watch till morning._"

Somehow she hoped she was wrong. She really hoped she was.

X

The young man was fast, too fast perhaps. Four officers were barely tailing right behind him, Doujima amongst them. He had never seen a man that fast. He was there when he saw the man jumping from the third story apartment to the electric pole, dodging gunshots as he ran away from the window of Ozawa Yumi's room…

No normal man could do that. Most especially, no normal man could melt a window while having no firearm with him.

"STOP!" An officer suddenly appeared from a hallway before him. He blocked the young man's way, aiming his gun. "In the name of Inaba police Department—"

The young man jumped over his head, escaping easily.

"GET HIM!"

Toshihiko stopped, aiming his gun. Two shots were released—A trash bin fell with a loud sound and a telephone pole left with a hole. The young man's dash was unbelievably fast. Too fast for a normal being…

"Get back!"

A fast shadow brushed past Doujima and Toshihiko in one jump. The familiar green jacket fluttered under the dim street light.

"SATONAKA!"

Chie jumped to the wall, focusing her physical power to her feet. The man was a different man from yesterday but still…

"I won't let you get away!"

She kicked, and as if having a third eye the man dodged, letting Chie landed in front of him. For the first time he looked up.

"AGI!"

Chie stood petrified. The fire raged from his arm, burning the air to her place.

_How… could any man have… this power?_

"SATONAKA!"

-----------------------------

_**If it is indeed true…**_

_**We are in danger ourselves**_

----------------------------------------

To be Continued

-------------------------


	8. Repellent

**Author's Note: Preemptive apology : I'm sorry for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the lyrics or poetry I used in this fic.  
**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**Repellent  
**

**---------------------------------------**

_and I want to be the lover  
of volcanos, who loves best what burns her as it flows._

**Alison Luterman – "On Not Flying to Hawaii"**

------------------------

Fire burn the road when Chie jumped back twice, barely avoiding the heat. There were people here but she had no choice.

"Come!"

A blue card appeared from thin air, swirling in light. As if signaling its coming, the electricity was down in an instant.

"Skewer!"

Suzuka Gongen lunged, but the man jumped away, letting the Persona crashed to a wall and made a huge crack on the dense brick. Chie held back the groan of pain as she felt a portion of her life force dissipated. Her eyes eyed the man as he stepped on the street light, reaching out both of his hands. Cold mist circled around his palms.

"Mabufu!"

An Area Attack, with police officers around them.

"Suzuka Gongen!"

Crank! The ice broke as it reached the Persona, which shielded the police officers behind it. Chie herself received the attack head on, unaffected. She jumped to a phone pole, drawing much closer to the man. The Young Man chided under his breath.

Another blue card fell before Chie, lighting her face. They were close. Much too close.

"AGILAO!"

BLAST! Chie screamed as she was thrown. The man turned around quickly, jumping to the top of the roof. The girl landed on the road, fighting back pain as the blue card appeared once more.

"BLACKSPOT!"

Bulls eye.

The man let out a scream as he stumbled on the roof. But he was still standing, and he bent his body for another jump.

"I won't let you!" The card was smashed the moment it appeared. "ASSAULT DIVE!"

SMASH! Pieces of roof fell to the road. A big hole was visible from beneath the smoke… but there was no sign of the man.

He managed to escape.

Chie groaned, falling backward and hit a wall behind her. She coughed, trembling with pain and lack of energy. Battling without any healer was a suicide act. Being accustomed to having Yukiko, Teddie, and Yousuke around, she had forgotten how it felt like to have little to none life force left.

The street light flickered. But when the light was there to finally shine over her body, she was already closing her eyes.

X

Early morning sun warmed the roof of the houses around the neighborhood. The door of Doujima house flew open quietly. Footsteps drew closer to a figure sleeping just outside the house. A while later Amagi Yukiko had already crouched beside the sleeping Yousuke; warm hot milk in her hand.

"You'll catch a cold, sleeping outside like this."

Yousuke woke up with a jump. He was on a battle stance when he realized Yukiko was holding back her laugh.

"Sheesh, Amagi!" Yousuke groaned, putting down his kunai then sat on the road again. "You're startling me!"

"Well, I was just commenting," Yukiko stifled her laughter. She handed the warm milk. "Here, drink this. It'll warm you up."

"Thanks," Yousuke sipped the milk then shuddered from the warm feeling. Color crept back to his face as he warmed himself with the drink. After a moment of silence he looked back at Yukiko. "Nanako-chan?"

"Sleeping," the girl smiled. "Safe and sound."

"Great," Yousuke watched the road again, clutching the milk with both hands. He glanced at the girl once more. "Any word from the others? Have you contacted Kanji?"

"Naoto-kun said she would," Yukiko wrapped her knees with both of her hand, leaning forward. "But Kanji-kun hasn't phoned me yet. We're supposed to form some kind of defense. There are still some gaps between the suspected Arcana and we must somehow fill it up today. Last night all that I could think about is Nanako-chan."

Yousuke smiled faintly after the last statement. He was the same as her. When Naoto phoned him last night with urgency in her voice, all that he could think about was Nanako's safety. She did tell him that there were others that had been close to Souji but at the time she asked for his protection, he went to Nanako's place without a second thought. The little girl had been through a lot of thing. Perhaps he still hadn't forgiven himself for letting Namatame threw her into the TV years ago.

"Want to go inside?"

Yousuke turned to look at Yukiko. The girl was smiling at him, titling her head to the house.

"Nanako-chan will be happy having more friends to play with."

X

_Pi… pi… pi…_

Chie grunted. She shifted her body. Who the hell called her in this kind of time…?! She wanted more sleeeeeeeeep~~!

She reached out her hand to take her cell phone but…

"Whoa!"

Thud! She fell from the bed, smacking her head to the side table successfully in the process.

"Ouuuuuchhh!" Chie groaned, clutching her head in pain. "Ouch! Damn it! Who the hell put a side table here?!"

"That will be the janitor of the hospital, I guess, Satonaka."

"T-Toshi?!" Chie looked up just to see Toshihiko took the cell phone from the top of the table. She looked around, just to see the view of the hospital room. It was a single room, with sofas for visitors and the door to the balcony. It was empty with no medical equipment and by the folding chair beside the bed she had fallen from were her clothes, neatly folded. She took a look at her body, sneering when she saw she had the usual hospital pajamas. Her left hand was bandaged—it was that hand that she used to protect herself from the short-ranged Agilao. And her cell phone that woke her up…

"Give me that!" Chie snapped it from Toshihiko's hand. Her colleague gave a delicate smile. Chie looked at the caller's name.

**Shirogane Naoto.**

And she didn't answer. Chie glared at Toshihiko in irritation. The man raised his shoulder with a mischievous smile.

"What, Satonaka?"

"My cell phone means my privacy! Don't touch!" she put her cell phone to the table once more. Toshihiko chuckled. The girl groaned, throwing herself on the bed then covering her eyes with her right arm. She was tired. It seemed as if her endurance on summoning her Persona had decreased within the passing years. It had been a long time since she felt this exhausted after some summoning.

The door flew open. Doujima went in, his coat flinging on his back. He was tired; black circles were visible below his eyes and he looked a few years older than he really was. A relieved expression flooded his face for a while when he saw Chie was already conscious.

"How's she?" he asked Toshihiko. The police officer smiled and answered cheerfully, "Healthy and sound, Sir."

"Shut up," Chie groaned in annoyance. Toshihiko laughed then said, "See?"

"Toshi—"

"Thank God…"

Chie's eyes widened. A gentle, fatherly smile curved up Doujima's lips as he looked at the white sheet of the bed. He didn't really look at her but… Chie could almost feel like she saw her own father, worried about his little daughter's safety. The girl blushed, quickly sitting straight up.

"D-Doujima-san?"

"You may postpone your work until you get better," Doujima turned around, not even looking at her twice. "There will be no work for you for today. Leave the reports to Toshihiko. Get well soon."

Chie opened her mouth for words but the man already walked away. He stopped halfway, however, clenching his fist by his side.

"Thank you, Satonaka."

After the statement Doujima walked away with no more words. Even though he went away slowly, his words lingered in the air like an echo. Toshihiko watched him went away then looked back at Chie; a gentle smile on his face.

"He cares for you, you know."

And Chie just didn't know what to say.

X

"_W-We must gather?_"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is necessary," Naoto looked down to the traffic below. It was a busy day in Tokyo and the sun blazed upon her like a torch. She had 'run away' from the meeting downstairs and instead called Kanji to tell him what he must do for the time being. "Go contact the others. All that I need is the time when all of you can gather then we will be able to do a conference via phone. We must discuss this, somehow."

Kanji was a little taken aback. Naoto sighed then continued.

"It's hard explaining everything this way and I need to go right now," She glanced at the door leading downstairs. "Just… gather everyone, alright? Yukiko-senpai and Yousuke-senpai must've already gotten together now. All that you need to do is finding Chie-senpai."

"_A-And Teddie?_"

Naoto bit her lips.

"That's the problem," She tightened her jaw. She didn't want anyone confirming her fear. "No one had seen him anywhere. Not even Yousuke-senpai knows where he is. He is missing."

X

"Doujima-san had been talking about you, you see," said Toshihiko, sitting by the side of the bed. Chie glanced at him. "He was… worried when the light went out. Your voice and that blue light were the only signs we could make out that pinpoint your exact location. We didn't dare doing open fire. Moreover, when the lights went on again, we found you already wounded and unconscious. That was some night we had."

Chie looked away. Toshi's eyes landed on her bandaged right arm, wavering with something.

"But only getting a minor burn after such explosion is… amazing, Satonaka. Even unbelievable."

Chie didn't answer. Toshihiko closed his eyes then stood up, placing both of his hand into his pocket.

"However, Ozawa Yumi is already being assaulted, adding another name to our list and we're unable to find any trace of that man you've attacked," He raised his shoulder. "With you being off duty, I guess we can just wait for miracle to happen."

Chie gripped the sheet, eyeing how Toshihiko traced the outline of her cell phone.

"Are you suspecting me?"

He chuckled.

"No, of course not," He said lightly, glancing her way good-naturedly. Even though he said so, Chie couldn't help but fee;ing insecure. "I'm just wondering if you know more. After watching what happened last night, it seemed as if… you have the same power like those jumping monkey have. You can even take the explosion… and counter them with your… power."

Chie didn't say anything. She gritted her teeth. Toshi watched her reaction before finally backing away.

"Well, anyway!" He turned around, starting to walk towards the door. "You' had done a well job last night. I bet you're tired so get a good rest before being active again. A girl must sometimes take it easy, you know. And that burn needs some tending or it'll leave a scar. You wouldn't want that, would you, Girl?"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" he was annoying. He always was. Toshihiko laughed, reaching the door knob. He then looked back playfully, seemingly remembering something.

"Oh, and about that roof you destroyed last night? The office will take the charge from your monthly salary."

"W-WHAT?!"

He closed the door just in time before a flying pillow coming his way.

X

"I'm home."

The front door slid open. Nanako quickly looked up from the visual book Yousuke had shown her and ran happily to greet her father. Yousuke and Yukiko looked at each other; each giving the other a meaningful look.

"Welcome home, Dad! Yuki-onee-chan and Yousuke-nii-chan are here to play with me!"

"O-Oh… really? That's great," Doujima went in with Nanako tugging his arm. He looked up, seeing the two teenagers sitting near the low table. He gave them a smile but both of them could see how it barely reached his weary eyes. "Good morning, Amagi, Hanamura."

"Good morning, Doujima-san," Yukiko answered almost simultaneously with Yousuke. They helped Doujima with his briefcase, but other than that were completely silent. Nanako was still energetic, completely oblivious of the tension in the air. After a while Doujima looked at Nanako and said, "You have something to do, right, Nanako?"

Nanako stopped beaming. She bit her lips.

"The laundry," She said slowly. "But, Dad…"

"Do your work first then you can play with them," said Doujima. Nanako looked sad. He smiled. "Go. You have all day to play with them."

Nanako finally nodded then walked away. Yukiko quickly stood.

"I'd better he—"

"No, stay here for a second, Amagi."

Yukiko stopped on her way standing up. Doujima was sitting in his usual spot of the sofa, watching her and Yousuke with sharp, focused eyes. They weren't the eyes of an uncle—they were the eyes of a police detective.

"I have things to talk with the two of you."

X

The fresh air of countryside greeted her as the breeze blew the strands of hair from her eyes. She smiled in contentment, completely ignoring the numerous calls from her agency. Inoue would get pissed but that issue wasn't something that could bother her mind right now. Her eyes flew to the familiar station then beamed with happiness.

"Grandma! How's the Tofu Shop doing?"

Kujikawa Rise wasn't here for the shop though. Even Kanzeon knew what was going on.

The air was different. The town wouldn't be the same anymore.

X

"I said ruuuuuUUUUUUUNNNN!!!"

Nagase Daisuke chased his team members away from the bench. Ebihara Ai laughed, tidying the towels the boys had used. The young coach arrived by her place, heaving a heavy sigh of irritation.

"You guys have unlimited stamina, honestly," Ai said in amusement. Daisuke grinned at her, folding his arms.

"We should! Training makes everything perfect in the game later on," He was on fire again. That meant trouble for _her_. "The Winter Cup! We'll be able to grasp that now!! With such hard work in summer, autumn preliminaries will be a cinch!"

"Wow, confident, aren't you?" Ai let out a laugh. She then took a deep breath. "Well, let's hope, shall we?"

Daisuke smiled at her then looked back at his team. It was a beautiful day for the team. For now anyway.

They just didn't feel how a pair of sharp eyes watched them from behind the bushes with hunger. A red, long tongue licked the wet lips. What a delicacy… She would sure taste wonderful…

"_Moon Arcanum._"

---------------X---------------

To be Continued

-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Because of my exams, the story will be a little late. (perhaps you already see how distracted I am in this chapter, I cannot do this anymore with exams on the line)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Signpost

**Author's Note: Diiistracteeeed~~! I mean, my studies... Thanks, everyone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the lyrics/poetry I used in this fic. **

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**Signpost**

**-----------------------------------**

_I am everything you lost. You can't forgive me.  
I am everything you lost. Your perfect Enemy.  
Your memory gets in the way of my memory:_

**Agha Shahid Ali – "Farewell"**

-------------------

"You have arrived? That's good."

Naoto closed her eyes when the hot summer wind of Tokyo blew past her. She looked up at the blue sky, narrowing her eyes as the sunlight blazed upon her. A few nights without sleep weren't a good thing after all…

"Yes, Kanji-kun should've been by the shop right now," Naoto looked back to the busy street, watching people as they passed by. "Be careful, okay?"

She hung up. Now everyone was already in Inaba, she was the only one left in Tokyo. Police work was a real pain, but she couldn't let go off the job out of the blue. Being irresponsible was not something that an adult would do… right?

_Pi…pi…pi…_

Her weary eyes read the caller before she answered.

"Shirogane Naoto speaking."

X

"I have met one of those attackers last night," Chie touched the yellow lookout sign the police had set up around the house where the battle had taken place. Some police officers and investigators who were on duty there looked at her with a weird look. She smiled at some of them, pretending not knowing what they meant with their stares. It was normal for them to stare though. She had destroyed a brick wall and a roof after all… "I didn't know how to describe it but… it's definitely a man in my case. But I don't know if I can call him human."

"_What do you mean 'not human'?_"

"Well… you see… attacking people is already inhuman in its own context but… this one is not human in every level," Chie rubbed her cheek with her right hand then grimaced. She forgot she had a burn. "He used Agilao and Bufu on me last night. He even endured my Blackspot attack."

Naoto was silent for a while.

"_Any Persona?_"

"Nope," Chie examined the huge crack Suzuka Gongen had made the night before—it almost brought down a part of the wall. She wondered if this would be charged on her salary as well. "There is not a single thing coming out of him when he used his skills. He also has this… wonderful jumping ability. He jumped from the road to the telephone pole, then to the roof… I heard he even jumped down from the third story balcony too. Plus, he's annoyingly fast."

"_And you managed to keep up with him?_"

Chie stopped. She rubbed her cheek again. Now that she thought of it…

"Well… yeaaaa… kinda," Her memory was a blur since all she remembered was the tension and his movement. She didn't care about anything else that time. "I-I… I _did_ manage to get close to him. I wonder if it's because of my Persona?"

"_Probably, since yours excels in physical_," Naoto said slowly. "_But you're alright, aren't you? Did he hurt you?_"

"A little, just some minor burn because of the Agilao," Chie looked at her bandaged right arm. She turned to see the destroyed roof—grimacing when seeing how much would it cost to her monthly salary. "I survived the explosion though. The only reason I lost is because I used my physical skills too much. It seems like I don't have that much endurance anymore. I ran out of life force by the end of the chase."

"_I see…_"

Naoto's voice was too weak. She even lost her usual strength. Chie bit her lips.

"You… You're alright, aren't you, Naoto-kun? Are you sick?"

"_Eh?_"

X

Naoto froze for a while. The summer breeze blew, caressing her face. She was worrying about her?

"I-I'm alright," She answered finally. "Just a little tired."

"_Aw, good…_" Chie sounded relieved. But then her voice changed into 'Senpai' voice. "_Don't push yourself, okay? I know you're busy there in Tokyo and this case is getting even more confusing but think about your health too, alright? I learn from self-experience, you know. Thinking is hard work! Don't overdo it._"

The detective was silent. Chie's voice quickly changed to her usual self again, embarrassed and panicky.

"_I-I didn't say anything wrong, did I?_" She must've blushed over there. "_I-I mean, I know I'm not that good with words but… you know…_"

"No, nothing's wrong."

The detective had a small smile curved up her lips.

"Thank you, Senpai."

"_Aa? W-What are you thanking for? Hell, now I'm confused!_" Chie laughed bashfully. "_A-Anyway! I've read your mail, you said we need to get together? Yukiko didn't answer my call earlier though, so I think I need to wait for a while._"

"Try to go to the Tofu Shop then, Rise and Kanji-kun should've been there by now," Naoto looked down at the traffic again; her hand tracing the coldness of the handrail securing the edge. "After that… let's discuss everything once more. If we can do some conference, it'd be great. I will need every clue, anything, so that we can at least track them."

"_Roger that_," Chie smiled. "_I'll get going now. Take care, Naoto-kun!_"

"Yes, you too."

But Chie didn't hang up. Instead, she said it once again.

"_Don't push yourself, alright?_"

The call was cut off.

Naoto closed her eyes, listening to the ringing sound of the phone. She smiled.

When was the last time somebody ever told her not to push herself? Cases, investigations, all piled up on her desk and all that they say was 'get it done'. She almost forgot that there were actually those that valued herself more than her investigation.

She was glad she had her friends that reminded her that.

X

"Do your push ups! Then you all may have a five minutes rest!"

Groans and grunts were heard from the boys as they get down to the ground for the push ups. Ai watched in amusement; those boys seemed like they never ran out of energy until it was break time. As she thought that way, she realized that break means more water. She gathered the empty bottles of the boys into a leather bag; it was time for some refilling.

Daisuke glanced her way, noticing how she left her place.

"Ebihara, you're going?"

"No," She waved one of the bottles. "I'll go get the water for all of you."

Shouting of gratitude and 'I love you, Manager!' were heard from the boys. Ai chuckled when Daisuke stomped his feet and shut all the groans of agony away. The manager hefted the leather bag and made a small run to the drinking tap quite away from the field. The cicadas were singing and the summer sun was blazing happily. She was all sweaty when she arrived by the tap, feeling roasted from the heat of summer. She filled all bottles patiently—something that she had just learned—then put them in the bag again. She took some drink as well, smiling in contentment as the cold water ran down to her throat. She looked up to the blue cloudless sky, narrowing her eyes as the sun's light almost blinded her eyes.

It was a perfect day and she thought she would never feel that way ever. Being normal, trying to be nice to everyone, at first they didn't seem to be easy for her. She needed time to change and people to understand the new her. At times she almost gave up, but she remembered that one man who showed her the truth. He showed her that looks is not everything, that kindness is what people really seek. But what made him even more wonderful was how he stayed by her as she changed. Maybe it seemed like he always remained passive and silent, but he was there and he was patient enough to be beside her. Now that she had managed to change and having people around her, she didn't know how much thank you would be needed to express her gratitude to the man. He was here maybe only for a year, but that one year had given her happiness, perhaps until the day was over for her.

She hefted the heavy leather bag, grimacing. Perhaps this was how every boy that used to accompany her to her shopping trip felt. The amount of items she had bought could even be compared with a dozen of full mineral bottles.

She walked passed the grassy slope of Samegawa, looking down to the silvery white river. What a wonderful day… a perfect day for some more running for Daisuke…

She stopped. In front of her stood a small man, not even taller than she was. He was wearing a jacket that covered the lower part of his face and a cap. She was wondering of this man didn't get any heat stroke—the heat of summer was almost boiling her body though she only wear a shirt and trousers.

Speaking of summer… there was no sound of cicadas at all.

"Anything that I can do to help?" She asked politely, although inside she was not in the mood to be disturbed. The boys must be dying of thirst right now and anyway, the leather bag was irritatingly heavy. "I need to…"

"_Moon Arcanum._"

"Eh?" She blinked. What… did he say? "E-Excuse me?"

"Moon…" The man lifted his face. An evil smile curved up his lips. "… Arcanum."

The leather bag fell to the ground, spilling water onto the summer heated asphalt.

X

Tatsumi Kanji let out a sigh full of contentment. He had just walked away from the air conditioned Junes to the overly hot summer air in the open so a drink of cold Orange Smash was just what he needed to cool himself down. He walked leisurely along the way, somehow content by the realization of his sudden idea. Rise was coming back home to Marukyu Tofu Shop and he was going to give her some surprise. Anyway, Naoto's message of them must getting together was what inspired him. He had had all the ingredients needed; all that was left was to make them. Somehow, he didn't even care if the girls had their dangerous cooking skill mixed in their first dinner together—the ingredients he picked wouldn't taste _that_ awful even if mixed carelessly… He hoped.

The cicadas' sound was heard as he went quite ar away from the main street. The floodplain road was, as always, silent and serene. He heard the view there in summer night was beautiful. He wondered if that was true…

A cold wind blew and suddenly it was quiet. Kanji stopped, crushing his empty Orange Smash can as he tried to listen. He didn't like the sudden stillness. Something was not right. Nature always knew better about danger than human. Trusting his instinct, he ran from the way the wind blew. A while later, he really heard something.

It was a violent rushing sound. Like a rushing water, but like a violent wind also. It sounded so painful and empty at the same time, as if rushing emotions had been sucked out.

Kanji ran faster. He really didn't feel so well about this… not with the weird assault case around Inaba. He rushed through the bushes, ignoring the slapping leaves and branches, then finally managed to break his way to a plain.

There, he could only stand petrified. The view was definitely not something that he expected.

X

Doujima linked his hands together, watching both Yukiko and Yousuke with sharp eyes. Nanako's hum could be heard from another room as she did her job. It was almost ironic.

"I have seen… that creature… that you said you all have," The detective touched his black hair. He was getting old… and weary. And this was the last thing he needed. "That creature… I saw how… Satonaka used it. I saw how she battled with it. That was not… something that I pleased me."

"Chie was attacked?" Yukiko gasped. She grabbed Yousuke's arm. "I-I mean… Is she…"

"She's alright, with just a burn," Doujima closed his eyes. Yukiko sighed with relieved. "Which… is very… impossible. She should've been burned to death, given such explosion…"

"Explosion…?" Yousuke furrowed his eyebrow. _No way… No way if it's any form of Agi…_

"Tell me now," The detective's eyes looked at them again. "Tell me about everything you did when Souji was still here. Everything, from the beginning to the end."

X

A small man was crouching over the body of a young woman with wavy bright hair; surrounding him was a thick mass of swirling black cloud—intimidating. There was blood, covering half of the woman's body. But what froze Kanji wasn't the wound…

The mouth of the man was opened—red with blood. But what he sucked wasn't the blood itself. Dark aura was gushing out of the woman's open wound—more liquid than air—and he sucked it all into his mouth like a man dying of thirst. As he did so, black liquid slowly flowed out of the wound like blood, dripping to the asphalt like something he knew so well years ago. And as if realizing there was someone watching, the man looked up, finishing his meal.

A grin was formed on his face, showing a set of sharp white canine teeth.

"Emperor Arcanum."

The next thing Kanji knew, was that he grabbed a wooden signpost beside him and snapped it from the ground.

X

Rise looked around; her backpack was flinging by her right shoulder. She was by the front of her family shop and the Shopping District was as empty as always. Something was missing though.

"Rise-chan?" her grandmother looked back from inside the shop. "What is it, My Dear?"

"Has Kanji-kun come here, Grandma?" She couldn't stop her eyes searching for him. Her grandmother seemed to be thinking. "He should've been here by now."

"No, I don't think so, Dear," Her grandmother said with a smile. "There is no sign from any of your friend."

"That's strange," Rise titled her head. She looked at her cell phone. There was no missed call either. "Naoto-kun said he must be here now…"

X

The man was fast. He dashed around as Kanji fling the signpost for his life. It was unreal; the man was definitely not human… That small man leisurely dashed away from each strike he delivered, almost like handling a little boy. No matter how Kanji tried to hit him, it always missed. What makes him more mad was how… the man seemed to enjoy the little game. The grin he had had never worn off even for a while.

He finally raised one of his arm, filling it with fiery smoke.

"Agi!"

"What?!"

An explosion hit his signpost. Flare blazed on the wooden stick like a torch. The man's grin widened. He was preparing to dash closer. Kanji gritted his teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

He threw the blazing post at the dashing man, who avoided it with a small jump to the left. Kanji clenched his fist as the man flashed closer… then threw his fist as hard as he could to that grinning face he hated so bad.

Missed. The man threw himself to the side, brushing past his arm with a mocking laughter on his lips. As if in slow motion, Kanji could picture clearly how the man opened his mouth, showing a set of white teeth… Like he was ready for more meal.

The attacker reached out his hand, touching Kanji's exposed arm to seize him.

His hand was unbelievably cold… and lifeless.

_Thou art I._

SMASH! The man was thrown the second he touched Kanji. Kanji screamed, clutching his head as it felt like it wanted to explode. A figure stood between them, holding a fiery red sword in its right hand which it had previously hit the man with.

"Rokuten… Maou…?"

_I art thou._

Between his immense pain, Kanji could see the fear and shock printed on the man's face—a new expression over his stone-like features. The Persona shattered into pieces of light, and the man didn't like the surprise at all…

_Emperor Arcanum._

Kanji could feel his consciousness fading, falling slowly into the sea of voices and images from deep within his head.

He could only hope the man didn't eat him now… Although it seemed like a futile prayer.

The man was up as soon as he saw him falling. He surely wouldn't leave a threat be like this. He needed to finish him on the spot.

And fast.

-----------------------------

To be Continued

--------------------------------------------


	10. Yellow

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness of this one... Exam is on its way...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or any of the lyrics/poetry used in this fic.  
**

**------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

**Yellow**

**---------------------------------------**

_let the clots come  
when they want to._

**Lucille Clifton – "wishes for son" **

**-------------------**

The blonde man was falling. A chance. He wouldn't be able to summon that thing anymore. The small man moved, dashing to his prey with a hand swirling with wind. One attack—that was the only thing he needed to wound him and suck his extra meal.

On his palm, the wind intensified.

"Ga—"

Something flashed between the trees, fast… and approaching.

SMACK!

The next second, the small man was thrown, since a kick landed on his face even before he spelled his magic.

"Kanji-kun!"

X

"_I have heard from Chie-senpai_," Naoto's voice was low and weary. "_Our attackers are, indeed, not some human. Or at least, not the ordinary ones._"

"Well, I definitely wouldn't count someone who attacks other people with magic as ordinary," Rise swung her legs as she watched the other side of the road from her bedroom window. "What else?"

"_Wonderful jumping ability, powered-up physical ability, and skills just the same as ours_," Naoto sighed. "_He was able to withstand some attack from Chie-Senpai also. That is all that I can tell you for the time being. Maybe Chie-Senpai can tell you in a better detail than I do._"

"I wonder why she's not here yet," Rise titled her head. "Neither is Kanji-kun."

"_Is that so?_"

"Well… yeah…" Rise stood up then looked down at the empty street of the Shopping District. "You know… I just hope they really don't get themselves any unnecessary trouble."

X

Chie ran to Kanji's side, slipping her glasses as she ran. The man she had kicked jumped back swiftly, barely recovering from the surprise attack.

"Blackspot!"

CRASH!

The man gave a loud cry, thrown from his feet to the ground. Staggering on his feet, the next thing he saw was Suzuka Gongen lunging towards him.

"Rainy Death!"

"UARGH!"

He was thrown further away, slammed to a tree bark and sank down to the ground. His cap fell to the grass beside him; his black hair was instantly down and covered his face. Chie caught her breath, leaning to touch Kanji and saw the condition of the victimize woman. She chided, shifting her body to see the man on his feet again—hardly standing straight but fully alert. He was grimacing, holding part of his body that had received the full force of Suzuka Gongen's Rainy Death.

"_Chariot_…" His voice was low and hoarse, but it managed to drift to his opponent's ears. "… Go away, you Chariot!"

"Heck yeah! _You_ go away!" shouted Chie back. She grabbed her glasses, narrowing her eyes to summon her card once more. "Get the hell off my friend… or I'll let you feel more than a few Blackspots!"

The man didn't say anything. He snarled, showing a set of sharp white teeth.

"You know nothing…" He hushed. Somehow a cloud of cold mist drifted from his mouth. "You Humans… know nothing at all!"

And when he looked up, Chie was completely stunned.

Yellow. Bright, yellow slit-like eyes.

"Ebihara!!!"

The shout completely cut off their conversation. Daisuke was standing bewildered by the road side, eyes widening in shock, fear, and mixed emotions as he saw the bleeding woman by the side of the road with the bottles spilled beside her. He cared not for the two people still confronting and ran to the woman's side in panic. Chie was just about to shout when the small man gave a grunt and leaped—towards Daisuke.

"NAGASE! Get down!"

Daisuke looked up in shock, looking straight to the attacking man.

"Suzuka Gongen! BUFULA!"

Ice formed instantly by the man's feet but he jumped right when the ice solidified, escaping the trap. Chie ran to him, another card falling as the man got closer to the stunned Daisuke.

"BLACKSPOT!"

Sparks exploded right before Daisuke's eyes—the road before him cracked from the force of the blow but the small man had jumped away—leaping over Daisuke's head by a split of a second.

"Hey, WAIT!" Chie brushed past Daisuke, yet another card falling as her eyes locked on the back of the small man. She jumped with a kick, smashing the card into smithereens. "MABUFU!"

The wide wall of ice couldn't reach him when he jumped over the trees before disappearing to the woods by the other side of the river. Chie cursed loudly, landing on the grasses as she let her card disappeared. She could feel her heartbeat ran faster and how her chest felt like being crushed with pain. Out of breath, Chie bent down to support herself on her weak knees—exhausted to the core. She needed to stop or she could die because of her own Persona.

"Ebihara! Ebihara!!"

Chie looked back between all her panting. Her brown orbs watched as Daisuke took Ai to his arms and shook her. She wouldn't wake. Whatever it was in her was gone now. She wouldn't wake up.

Chie gritted her teeth, feeling anger and pain and grief heaved her chest like a heavy iron. Her body trembled, containing the emotions welling up in her heart.

"DAMMIT!"

Once again, the culprit managed to get away from her. Once again, a victim had fallen. Once again… she failed.

X

Yukiko glanced in hesitance to Yousuke beside her. Her best friend was rigid; hands on his knees as he concluded the story. Doujima was looking at them with unwavering eyes—so deep and hard at the same time. He didn't seem angry, but his whole feature signified unhappiness. He wasn't going to let them go. There was this something in his mind, it was apparent, but Yukiko didn't feel it to be good.

"Draining your life force, you say?" Doujima said between his linked hands. Yousuke bit his lips but nodded nevertheless. They had told him everything, even how Personas worked with every one of them. Chie and Kanji's Personas were the ones which used various physical skills and he told them the effect and 'cost' to summon the power. Doujima didn't seem delighted hearing it. "You mean every attack she used is draining her life force?"

His voice trembled with something so akin to rage that Yousuke was afraid he would burst.

"Y-Yes, Doujima-san," Yousuke couldn't help but stutter. Yukiko quickly added, "B-But it's usually fine with me, Teddie, and Yousuke-kun around, Doujima-san. We're healers so we can just—"

"AND YOU LET HER FIGHT NEVERTHELESS?!" He was up on his feet before they knew it. Nanako's hum from the other room was suddenly stopped. "You let her and Tatsumi used it?! What are you kids think you're doing! This is not something worth suiciding yourself!"

"W-We're not—"

_Pi… pi… pi…_

"Who the hell called?!" Doujima answered the phone even without looking. "Doujima speaking!"

"_Doujima-san… This is Satonaka Chie. I'm afraid… I… A-Another victim has fallen. She is by the Inaba Municipal Hospital and I have written all the reports of…_"

Doujima's eyes flew to Yukiko and Yousuke, who sat petrified under his stare. He listened to his subordinate's report then turned off the phone after a few words. He clenched his fists as he looked at the two youngsters in front of him.

"Take care of Nanako," He said slowly, taking his coat again. "I want no one to be hurt. No one. No more life force taken."

With that, he walked out of the house—leaving an air of uneasiness in the living room of Doujima Residence.

X

Chie closed her eyes as she leaned to the hospital wall—taking in as much rest as she could get. Her right hand throbbed agonizingly all the way and she was getting annoyed with it when she hefted Kanji to her house—just like in Yousuke's case. Daisuke told her he wouldn't say anything about Kanji—it didn't even seem like he paid attention anyway. Ebihara Ai's wounds were enough to worry someone.

Chie sighed painfully. Nurses and doctors walked in front of her like an endless wave. Too much sound drove her almost mad. Her head felt like it would blow. She needed some more sleep… and meat.

She wondered if Aiya had a spot for one more customer. She really needed some Beef Bowl before taking a deep, long sleep to restore her stamina back.

"Satonaka."

Chie opened her eyes in an instant, looking straight to the eyes of Doujima Ryoutarou. She was just about to stand up when Doujima patted her shoulder to keep sitting. His eyes didn't show any emotion, which scared her. He usually did that when he was not happy with something.

Doujima cocked his head to the Emergency Room door.

"Who?"

"Ebihara Ai, 19 years old," answered Chie, opening the small book she used to carry then gave it to her superior. "A manager of local soccer club under Nagase Daisuke. She was attacked in the road of Samegawa riverbank earlier this afternoon. I… I met the culprit once again, Sir… but he was a different man than yesterday. He's… smaller."

"Smaller?" Doujima narrowed his eyes. Chie nodded. She rubbed her cheek.

"W-Well… I can describe his face to the Investigation Team later on, Sir," she grinned sheepishly. "I'll go visit—"

"That's enough," Doujima closed his eyes. Chie raised her eyebrows. He looked at her feature—watching how apparent her exhaustion was. "You're off duty. You may go and report tomorrow. Have some rest for today."

"Eh?" Chie blinked. Strange. "Aa… Y-Yes?"

"Or you may call the Investigation Team to your house, whichever you think is suitable," Doujima turned around, looking away from his confused member. "Just rest your body."

Chie opened her mouth to say something but didn't have the words to. The police detective took out his cell phone, but stopped his movement halfway. He glanced from his shoulder.

"And your friend, Amagi Yukiko along with Hanamura Yousuke, are by my home," He raised the phone to his ear. "Go and visit them."

X

Falling water filled the empty dark corridor with clear dripping sounds. The serenity was broken though since stumbling footsteps approached from the entrance, slow but disturbing. A small man walked painfully, splashing puddles of water by his feet as he dragged himself along the corridor. His yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, watching the slightest movement even in complete darkness. Usually rats ran here and there, fleeing invisible threats, but there was not a single rat in the sewer. Animals weren't that friendly with them anyway.

"You got yourself beaten up?"

Another male was leaning by the intersection ahead of him. He was a brown haired male, with jacket covering his face and a gauntlet by his right hand. He watched as the man he greeted only chided and didn't answer at all.

"But you get the Arcana, right?"

"Of course I do!" The small man answered harshly. He glared at his friend, who didn't seem surprised with his sudden temper. His friend raised his shoulder and stood straight.

"Good, then," he said nonchalantly, turning around. "Father wouldn't want any mistake. And you wouldn't get the Miracle if you were to fail."

"Che!" The small man chided, clutching his stomach. Black drops dripped from his shirt—spilling the water below. He gritted his teeth. "You don't know a thing, Aren. Shut the hell up."

The brunette looked up at him from between his hair. His yellow eyes gleamed dangerously.

"_You_… are the one who don't know a thing."

With that, he stood up and walked away—leaving the wounded man alone and defeated.

X

The house was livelier than usual, with more people than just a girl and a big burly dog. Everyone was in the house—Chie, Yukiko, Yousuke, Rise, and even Kanji, who was still unconscious upstairs. The smell of Beef Bowl filled the living room. Aiya's delivery service had just arrived.

"To think that there's actually more than one culprit…" Yousuke rubbed his hair in distress. He watched as Chie chow down her meal like she had never eaten for days. "And all of them have great physical ability plus magic! This is going to be bad…"

"And with only three of us that are able to use Persona, we have the reason to worry…" Rise bit her lips. She moved uneasily, placing her hands between her thighs. "A-And… And we have no leader too…"

Everyone fell silent. Yukiko bit her lips, looking away from her friends. No Souji… There was no leader that guided them through the mist… She could easily tell him, asking him to go back to Inaba… but she didn't have a good feeling about the whole situation. It was better for Souji to be off abroad… rather than going back into uncertainty like this…

"But what exactly are they?" Chie looked up from her meal. She had regained some of her energy back from the meat she ate but the exhaustion still weighted her head. "I mean, they're fast, strong, and have a stack of magic! The only elemental Magic I haven't seen so far is Zio, but I bet they have it too; they just run away before using it."

"What's with all the black liquid thing?" Yousuke folded his arms. He leaned to the sofa and looked up to the ceiling. "I mean… I understand the wounds, but why black liquid? It seems like I've seen it somewhere before too…"

"If only I have my Persona…" Rise sighed. Everyone looked at her. "I could at least identify them! And if Teddie was here, he could sniff them out somehow!"

Teddie.

They all sighed. Yousuke gave a grim smile.

"You know…" He closed his eyes. "… I… kinda worried about him. He has gone for way too long…"

Nobody dared to speak they mind. Chie finished up her meal, right when the lights in her house flickered. She grinned at everyone else who seemed to be in confusion.

"Kanji's coming around," She said calmly. Sure enough, a while later the lights were completely off and Kanji's shout of agony was heard from upstairs. Rise grimaced.

"Doesn't that make you think twice before acquiring your Persona again?"

Chie laughed dryly.

"Once you do, you have no other chance, you know."

X

"_So I guess we can now conclude that they're tied directly with Persona and Arcana_," Naoto's voice was filling the living room. She was talking to everyone through the net, by conference. Really, technology these days was so convenient. Chie gave a sound of agreement then added, "And they somehow have the same ability as our Personas. Oh, and… have I told you about their appearance too?"

"Well, the only thing you've told us was that both of them are male," Yousuke sneered. Chie glared at him." Hey, I'm no liar!"

"Hahaha, as if!"

"_So what about their appearance?_"

Chie gave a tongue at Yousuke then continued.

"You know, they have this… weird lizard-like yellow eyes!" Chie said vigorously. Kanji, who was already woken up, nodded in agreement. "Yellow, it's terrifying, really!"

"Yellow eyes?" Yukiko titled her head. She looked at everyone. "Doesn't that remind you of something?"

Everyone fell silent yet again. Rise raised her eyebrows.

"You mean Shadows?"

_Shadows._

Now everyone really was silent. Naoto didn't say anything either, merely looking blankly at the monitor. Rise grimaced.

"Wait, you don't think…"

"But if they were indeed Shadows, they already have their own Arcana, right?" said Yousuke, confused. "I mean, if they already have their Arcana, why must they take the Arcanas here in this world too?"

"Or maybe they are neither Shadow nor Human," Yukiko exclaimed. She bit her lips. "They're human enough to be human, they don't have the same attribute as Shadows… And, they're in this world. Shadows only appear in the TV world, right?"

"If so," Kanji now looked even more puzzled. "What about Teddie?"

"Aa… T-That is…"

What about Teddie?

Now everyone was at a loss for words. There was no heads or tails about the problems in their origin. What they could build were hypothesis, but none of them had any evidence to be clarified. Rise groaned in annoyance, almost to the point of messing up her hair.

"Aaaargh! Give me my Kanzeon back!!!"

Naoto gave a small smile.

"_Yes, without any detailed information, it will be hard to take any conclusion about their self,_" she said slowly. Her eyes wavered for a while, unfocused. "_Yamagawa and I haven't made any significant progress with our research as well. Personas and Shadows are still a mystery up until now. And with Yukiko-Senpai's suggestion, another question is added to our list._"

"It is possible to be some kind of new Species," Yousuke shuddered at the thought. "I haven't met one myself, but I guess it will be unpleasant if it were true."

"_Anyway, our top priority right now is to defend those who are most likely be targeted,_" Naoto turned to glance at Yukiko. "_Based on what happened so far, the culprits are targeting those who are close to Souji-Senpai. The 'Arcana taking' itself is one of the idea born out of this suggestion. The first victim, Minami Eri, was a mother of a boy Souji once met in a daycare center when he was still doing a part-time job. They appeared to be quite close, given how Souji seemed to know more about both of them. Arcana is unknown. I have not gotten that far yet. It was beyond my comprehension._"

"Keep it up anyway, Naoto-kun," Rise folded her arms. She smiled. "Maybe I can make out something too. Once I do and I get Kanzeon back, I will be sure as hell I'll crack this up as soon as I can!"

Naoto gave a small smile. She then continued.

"_Second victim was Nakajima Shuu, another acquaintance of Souji-Senpai from his part-time tutoring job_," Naoto stopped for a while. "_Ozawa Yumi, the fourth victim, was Souji-Senpai's acquaintance back in the Drama Club. I've seen them together quite often in the afternoon, so it is possible that they are quite close. Then, Ebihara Ai…_"

"… who is the manager of Souji-kun's football team," Yukiko nodded. "They're very close. Souji-kun once told me how they both used to go shopping together to help her get off from her mind."

"Wow, you're very considerate as a girl friend, Amagi!" Yousuke raised his eyebrows. He laughed. "Damn, I wish you had never rejected me in my first year! I'm sure as hell it'd be good to be your boyfriend!"

"Argh, shut the hell up!" Chie gave a sharp blow with her elbow, furrowing her eyebrows in an uncharacteristic anger. Yousuke groaned. "You're worth the rejection!"

"Ouch, Chie!"

"_Anyway… taking all the similarity between all victims, we can conclude that every one of them is an acquaintance of Souji-Senpai and quite a close one in one point,_" Naoto seemed to look at a note. "_Seeing the numbers of victim, I think it is safe to take this hypothesis as a base for our action. The Arcana part though, is still only a part of the theory_."

"Okay, so we must put that aside for now?" Yousuke asked for confirmation. Naoto was just about to nod when Kanji said loudly, "Think it again, Naoto! That damn guy called me 'Emperor'!"

Naoto blinked. Chie gasped in remembrance.

"Aaargh! He also called me a Chariot!" She groaned. "And he told me to go away. Heck yeah!"

"They call tell which Arcanum we are?" Rise asked in bewilderment. She groaned. "It's like having Kanzeon as one of them!"

"_I see_…" Naoto seemed to have noted something on her notebook. "_So… they're able to identify our Arcana in one look…_"

"And they're sucking things!" Kanji raised his fist in anger. "I was so shocked and traumatized that I forgot to tell you!"

"Don't stop there, Dude, it's creeping me out," Yousuke grimaced. "What were they sucking until you got traumatized like that?"

"Ah, I get your point," Rise laughed. Kanji blinked in confusion.

"What's so funny?!"

"_What did the man suck, Kanji-kun?_" Naoto's voice showered everyone in icy-cold serious tone. Yousuke gave a tongue at Chie who was about to berate him for breaking the seriousness. Kanji rubbed his hair.

"Well… uh… I honestly don't know…" Kanji seemed to be thinking very hard. "It was like… like… this… black mist, coming out of that girl's wound. And… yeah, that guy's sucking it like some delicious noodle of something! It's horrible!"

It was almost not a description but Naoto didn't say a thing. She merely jotted down everything in her book. She glanced at Rise, who was looking blankly at the old monitor of the Satonakas.

"_If you were to acquire your Persona again, is there a chance for you to identify them in more details?_"

Rise gave a small smile.

"Given the information right now, I guess I can," she said lightly. She titled her head. "Kanzeon may be able to see something. At least to confirm what the hell they are exactly."

"_So we have to rely on you_," said Naoto. She closed the book then looked at everyone. "_For now, prioritize on protecting those that are suspected as close to Souji-Senpai. Doujima residence, given the fact that it was naturally his home in this town, must be guarded. The others are Nagase Daisuke as Souji-Senpai's Captain and Ichijou Kou, as his best friend. After hearing how Nagase-san had met with one of the culprit, I guess he will most likely be the next target. Since there are only three of us that can use Persona, I suggest Yousuke-Senpai can take the part of guarding Nagase-san while Kanji-kun can keep an eye on Doujima residence. I guess it is safe to assume that Ichijou-san is still away from danger. The others must wait until I can make out the way to wake our Personas back. I cannot risk for any of you to be in combat._"

"What about me?" Chie pointed herself. Naoto smiled.

"_You've done enough,_" she said calmly—almost softly for a Naoto. "_You're in no condition to take another fight, Chie-Senpai. You'd better heal your arm first. Or maybe you can ask the people in your officer to watch over Ichijou-san. A big number of guards will surely make our culprits think twice, even with magic and physical skill on their side._"

"Alrighty, then," Chie grinned. Naoto turned to look at Yukiko. She gave a small smile—almost painful.

"_I'm so sorry, Serpai, but can you try to talk more with Souji- Senpai?_" asked the detective. Yukiko didn't give any reaction for a while. "_Try to get as much information as you can about his closest friends in Inaba. Maybe we can then focus our—_"

"We… are currently not in a great term, Naoto-kun," Yukiko gave a small smile. Chie glanced at her, something flickered in her eyes. "I'm afraid that will be difficult for the time being."

Naoto watched for a while in silence; eyes wavering with something profound. She then gave a smile.

"_Then just try to do what is best_," she said finally. "However_, I think this problem must not be told to Senpai just yet. I don't want to see this turn out to be a trap to merely rule Souji-Senpai back to Inaba. That will be… unpleasant, won't it?_"

Yukiko nodded. Naoto took a deep breath.

"_So… I guess that is all for today_," she said slowly. Her weary eyes glimmered. "_Take care of yourself. I will be there after a few weeks._"

"Yes, you too," Chie smiled. "Take care, Naoto-kun."

"_Yes, I will_."

The window which showed Naoto's face closed by itself. Yousuke looked at everyone else then grinned.

"Well then! Shall we begin the defensive action now?"

X

Souji watched as the weather changed to rain, creating puddles all over the Street of Bordeaux. He had some materials to cover for tonight too, although he didn't feel like it. He looked at his wristwatch, then his cell phone. He wondered if Yukiko was available tonight. He didn't feel good about things with her recently, he thought he would need to say sorry or at least tell her that he cared. Besides, he could almost admit that he missed Japan more than what he lets on… A phone wouldn't hurt.

He took his cell phone… then dialed.

----------------------------

To be Continued

--------------------------------------------------------


	11. Calls

**Author's Note: I want to write Naoto. I don't know why, but I just want to. So don't fret. :D Let me have my fun…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or any of the lyrics/poetry I used in this fic.**

**Chapter 11**

**Calls**

_I never meant to fire you know  
I know you never meant to fire lover  
I know we never meant to hurt each other  
now the sky clicks from black to blue  
and dusk looks like a bruise_

**Andrea Gibson – "Photograph"**

"You better stay here for the night, Yukiko," Chie said in concern. She looked at the dark road, lighted only by the dim street lights. The big burly dog Chie kept barked from the front of its kennel. "Or let me accompany you to your inn. I'm strong enough to at least do that."

"No, it's alright," Yukiko smiled, patting her best friend's shoulder. Chie looked weary—exhausted. She even had difficulty in keeping her eyes open. "Just sleep well tonight. You need to rest."

"But…"

"It's okay," Yukiko grinned. She looked at the dog who was supposed to be hers many years ago, and now had lived a peaceful life beside her best friend—much more like herself. "I can take care of myself. Right, Chosokabe-kun?"

The dog barked. Chie gave a small smile, tired of telling Yukiko that the dog's name was Muku. She sighed then hugged Yukiko.

"Be careful on the way, alright?" She cupped the manager's face gently. Yukiko nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

X

Naoto put down her cell phone to the side table then threw herself to the bed with a sigh. She loosened her collar then put an arm over her eyes. Exhaustion seeped to her body like it had waited for so long to take over her consciousness. There were still things to take care of though and she was beginning to doubt whether she could really go to Inaba or not.

But things were getting serious and she was afraid she would run out of time.

The moment somebody knocked her bedroom door, she had drifted into darkness without her knowing. She jumped, suddenly feeling dizzy because of the sudden waking.

"Naoto-dono?"

"Y-Yes?" Naoto stood up, tidying her shirt. She realized she was still wearing full clothes when she drifted to her sleep earlier. Perhaps she really was tired… "What is it, Yamagawa?"

"Please excuse me for disturbing your rest, Naoto-dono," Yamagawa bowed down when Naoto opened the door to see him. "Your grandfather called."

Naoto blinked but didn't say anything else. Her grandfather rarely called. It was not that he wasn't care—she knew how caring he was—it was just he knew how busy she had always been since her debut in the world of investigators. They both knew each other too well, perhaps because of their almost exact situation—both of them were alone when they were forced to be together.

Naoto took the phone then answered—for once, softening her voice for the only family member she loved so dearly.

"Good evening, Grandpa."

X

The dark road was empty at night. Inaba citizen were never night people to begin with. It was still almost untouched, old and unchanging. It was how Yukiko liked it though. This was the Inaba she loved, the Inaba she protected. Yukiko looked up, smiling slightly when she saw the clear summer night sky. The stars were bright—she thought she could even make out the zodiacs if she were to try. Too bad she was not that good with astronomy.

_Pi… pi… pi…_

The sound of her cell phone almost made her heart skipped a beat. She took it out, looking at the small monitor, then gave a gentle, loving smile. It was just the time. Under the sky…

Too bad it was just a phone call.

"Evening. I was just wondering when you'll call, Souji-kun."

"_Ahaha, perfect timing then?_"

Yukiko looked at the starry sky, couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Never better."

X

"_I thought Yamagawa will pick it back up and tell me you've fallen asleep, Nao-chan._"

"I'm sorry, Grandpa, I got lost in thought back then," Naoto took a seat, taking a comfortable position. The short sleep made her head ached a bit but it was enough to keep her awake. "And… about the nickname, Grandpa…"

"_Oh, yes, yes, of course_," Her grandfather laughed on the other side. It was that old grandfatherly laugh—nostalgic and warm. "_I cannot call you that anymore, can I? My, Nao-chan, you've grown._"

"Granpa, please…" Her face blazed. "Just…"

"_I know, I know, Sweetheart, don't worry. It's just like you to object, isn't it?_"

He laughed again.

Naoto closed her eyes at the sound. She used to hear it when she was little, when she was still the little girl playing detective while her grandfather filed up the cases. She used to ask things to him while she sat by his lap, listening to his every story about wonderful detectives and the cases her parents had solved. Her questions used to be innocent and naïve, but as she grew they became analytical and rational that her grandfather used to smile or laugh hearing her every question. He was her favorite family—the closest one to her.

"_I've heard that you turn down the offer from Tokyo Police Department, My Dear._"

Naoto opened her eyes, tightening her grip on the phone.

"_It was quite a surprise for me, seeing how you used to like large-scale cases._"

"I… have other important things to be done, Grandpa," Naoto could feel how her voice hardened. She didn't like it. Her grandfather chuckled.

"_More important than cases?_"

Naoto opened her mouth but stopped in the middle of the way. She stayed for a while as her emotion took over faster than her mind then answered, "More important."

"_I see._"

There was silence in their conversation. Naoto waited patiently, although not as calm as she used to. For a detective to ever turn down an offer so good because of unknown issue, it would be hard to go back to the job, even for Shirogane detectives. Her grandfather must have some objections to her choice but she wouldn't back down. The only ones who could use Persona were the eight of them. She had to go back to Inaba.

"_I'm glad._"

"Eh?"

Naoto blinked. A gentle laughter was heard from the other side and her grandfather talked again.

"_I'm glad there are other things you value more than your cases. I wouldn't want my sweet Nao-chan turned iced cold and insensitive just because she drowns in her own job_," her grandfather's voice softened. "_It must be about your best friends in Inaba, is it? I cannot think of other things you would value over yourself other than those kids._"

"Grandpa…"

"_I'm not angry, Dear, you can be sure of that,_" Her grandfather laughed again. "_Even, I'm happy._"

It wasn't usual for her mind to go frozen.

"Happy…?"

"_I_ _was just wondering why you had turned down the offer, I was afraid I would be meeting some harsh reasons, but I'm glad it was the other way around_," said the old man. A flick of amusement played his voice. "_If it's for such reason, my Dear, I'm by your side._"

Naoto tightened her jaw. Sudden flick of irritation rose in her heart.

"Were they… calling you, Grandpa?"

"_Well… they're just requesting some assistance to me regarding you turning down the offer,_" said the man with a laugh. "_They're asking me to ask you to come back. But I don't want to force your over things you've decided for yourself, so I just had to ask you. And I'm glad I did._"

The young detective smiled. She closed her eyes again.

"Thank you, Grandpa."

"_Why, don't thank me for anything_," her grandfather laughed again. "_Do what you think is right. You mustn't make your theories by emotions, Sweetheart, but you must still live your life with your heart. Either way, Dear, you know that I'm currently not in Inaba so I don't know what happen, but be careful. Inaba is not as peaceful as it was._"

"I know," Naoto bit her lips. "That is why I'm going back, Grandpa."

Silence once more. A while later another laugher transmitted through the phone.

"_Yes, sure_," he said. His voice turned gentle. "_Yes. Yes, sure. That is just like my Nao-chan._"

"Grandpa…!"

He laughed. It took a while, but Naoto didn't try to stop him. He had the right to call her with the nick in every way. After the laughed, he stopped for a while.

"_Just be careful_," he said softly. "_You're my only treasure_."

"Yes, I understand," A gentle smile curved up her lips. "I understand, Grandpa."

He was, indeed, the only one who would always call her an only treasure—and also be the only one who saw her as Grandpa's little girl.

That said though… She never wished otherwise.

X

"Really? Now you have successfully made me jealous, Souji-kun."

"_Have I? Hahahaha… Wish you were there with us, Yukiko. Eiffel Tower looks beautiful at night._"

"Does it win with Inaba's starry sky?"

Souji stopped. He then laughed.

"_Barely though._"

Yukiko giggled.

"You lost, Souji-kun."

"_Hey, it's unfair_," Souji protested. "_You know I cannot win with Inaba in comparison._"

Yukiko laughed again.

The walk back home didn't feel that scary anymore with Souji on the line. She walked while looking at the night view, beautiful as it always was—if not more with him felt so close. The street lights were dim, only lighting the spot under their tall pole. Yukiko narrowed her eyes as she looked for the bus stop. She wondered if there was still bus for tonight. If there wasn't, she had no other choice but to walk home—of course, it would be a drag to do so though.

"_How's everyone?_"

"Healthy as always," answered Yukiko automatically. She didn't know how many times she had told him this every time he called. She wondered if he still believed her. "Why? Didn't you call everyone?"

"_Well… Naoto seemed exhausted._"

"Of course, she's busy with Tokyo Police Department."

"_Oh_," Souji stopped. "_I thought—_"

Static noise cut in. Yukiko stopped her steps.

"Souji-kun?"

"_I—but-… You know—_"

Yukiko lowered her phone, suddenly feeling the chilling wind of summer night.

She didn't know why but she just knew calling him wouldn't be of any help. Her eyes quickly glanced at the street lights. The ones before her were working normally but the ones behind her…

She quickly closed her phone and ran.

X

Muku the dog snored. His tail whipped the wooden floor of the kennel lazily, sending dusts to fill up the closed space.

The dog had grown so big over the years that Chie often said to his face how she couldn't imagine the cute small puppy he was the day she first met him.

"You really should go on a diet, you know, Muku-chan," Chie sighed one day. "I should've cut the portion of your food!"

But she never did. Muku loved his master a lot—her, and that dark haired girl who used to come around. She also used to give her some bonus over a wag of tail or a whimper with cute face. They were his favorite food suppliers.

Muku opened his eyes. He looked up, not knowing what had disturbed his sleep. The night wind whispered as it blew to his kennel, sending chill unlike previous night wind would do to him.

He stood up with a jumped. And barked.

X

The air was cold, brushing her cheek as her adrenaline took her feet faster. The street lights all turned off behind her, like a wave following her every step. It went faster, as if finally realizing that it was its prey walking before it and she had recognized it as an enemy.

The disruption of electricity suddenly sped up to her—street lights sparked as a shadow brushed past it with jumps faster than human's.

And suddenly a man jumped in front of Yukiko, halting her steps with only his existence.

The street lights by the side of the road flickered then turned down with a sharp sound.

Yukiko chided, her hand moved in reflex to the fan by her belt. The man looked up as if realizing her movement, his face dark without a single light shining over them. He was a normal build man, with short hair… but definitely not ordinary.

"Agi."

Yukiko jumped to the side just in time—right when the fire blazed the road she previously stood. How much more ironic it could be? Attacked by her own element but unable to withstand? The man moved closer, walking in sure steps. It didn't seem like it wanted to do any commotion that would draw the police.

"Back off," Yukiko held her fan before her. She knew it would be futile to tell him to but she had to at least try everything.

She wouldn't let him get the Arcanum Souji had given to her.

There was no reaction over her words. Instead, the man suddenly moved forward. It held out his hand but Yukiko flicked her fan, deflecting his move. Her hand deftly flowed to the rhythm of the combo she used to do years ago, hitting his stomach, chest, and face with three clean hit. The man staggered to the back and Yukiko quickly lunged for an attack.

In the blink of an eye, the man's face suddenly before hers and his hand already locked hers with an iron grip.

Yukiko froze at the speed, she couldn't even make out the slightest move he did. He harshly pulled her right hand, making her dropped her fan with a groan of pain. Beneath her pain, Yukiko opened her eyes, looking at the face of the man that watched her with cold composure of a proud predator.

Yellow. Yellow emotionless slit eyes looked back at her dark orbs, glimmering.

She gasped, trying to break away but unable to. The man didn't show any expression—as if not feeling her tugging her hand. He instead raised his other hand and touched her neck.

_Thou art I…_

BLAST!

The man was thrown, letting go of his hand over her wrist. Pain hit her head like a boulder, forcing to her mind pictures and voices of memories. Amaterasu was as vivid as it could be, gliding over her body like a silvery guardian—holding its katana with courage.

_I art thou…_

Yukiko groaned, falling to the ground while she clutched her head. Amaterasu shattered into lights, showering her as if symbolizing the massive pain she felt in her head.

_Priestess Arcanum._

"Argh!"

She trembled with pain and her attacker watched from afar. He narrowed his eyes—a shine of disgust and hatred suddenly flickered in his eyes.

"You too?"

He held out his hand. Yukiko watched beneath her pain as swirling of wind formed on his palm.

"If so, then you must be eliminated."

The wind intensified.

"GARUDYNE!"

"SUSANO'O!"

Dusts blown along with high air pressure as the two forces collided. Susanoo stood firmly in front of Yukiko, shielding her from the blast without a single scratch. The Persona shattered, falling over Yukiko like a protective shield.

A sudden calm seeped to her heart, letting her to finally close her eyes into her pain.

"My, my… You just don't know how much trouble you'll cause me if you hurt his girlfriend, do you?"

Hanamura Yousuke stood on the roof of a house right behind Yukiko, grinning with two spanners on his hand. He put on the headphones by his neck and sneered.

"He's vicious once he's angry, you know. For our own good, Dude, I just had to stop you."

He jumped down, almost in the same time with the blue card of his heart

To be Continued


	12. Towel

**Chapter 12**

**Towel**

_incomprehensible to man your ways.  
May be the Devil after all exists.  
'I don't try to reconcile anything' said the poet at eighty,  
'This is a damned strange world.'_

**John Berryman – "Eleven Addresses to the Lord"**

"GARUDYNE!"

The wind slashed the man violently—forcing him to step away from Yukiko. Yousuke landed in front of his best friend, twisting the spanner on his right hand. He grinned.

"Seems like though you're able to use it, you're not immune to it," Yousuke straightened his headphone. He sneered, pointing the man with his spanner. "Lucky for me."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Human," The man gritted his teeth. Fire engulfed his hand. "Agilao!"

Ball of fire blazed to the place where Yousuke and Yukiko previously stood. Yousuke had Yukiko on his arms, jumping to the wall behind them. He shook his head playfully.

"No fair, Man."

"Maragion!"

Fire burned their surrounding area but Yousuke simply jumped higher, landing on the roof. He gently laid down his best friend then stood up, looking at the man surrounding by flames before him.

"Sheesh, looks like you can't understand my words," Yousuke rubbed his hair. "That guy won't like it, you know. Anyway…"

Sounds of people waking up were heard. Explosions and blackout could really make anybody surprised—especially if two unknown persons were on your rooftop at night, smashing blue cards that released vivid spirits. Yousuke looked at the man with a grin.

"Anyway…," Yousuke put on his glasses, closing his eyes as the blue card fell. "I'll beat you in no time."

He smashed the card in front of him.

"SUKUKAJA!"

Lights covered him, blinding—as if a warning to the one he faced. Yousuke's eyes flashed, smiling wider when the man stepped back.

"Here I come!"

The next second, blasts and explosions erupted in the narrow street. Walls cracked when the impact happened too close to their bodies—sending shards of cement, bricks, and other materials to the street. The man stumbled as he barely dodged every blow Yousuke delivered—the Sukukaja was working, too fine perhaps, it was almost unbearable for him. He stepped back after dodging a swishing spanner, giving strength to his feet as flaming red fire burned his right hand.

"Agilao!"

"SLOW!"

The fireball hit the streetlight. Sparks exploded, but what blinded the man wasn't the explosion his fire caused. A blue card he feared fell almost right in front of his face, as Yousuke was much closer than he had anticipated.

"GARUDYNE!"

"ARGH!"

The man was slammed to a wall, forcing to cough. Black liquid splattered the road as he staggered, while Yousuke jumped to smash another card.

"SONIC PUNCH!"

Susano'o saw-like cylinder smashed the wall. The man had crouched just in time, but he couldn't move anymore. Another Garudyne, and he would surely lost. Yousuke dashed, blue card falling in front of him. The victory was right before him…

"Zionga!"

Loud explosive sound almost shattered the windows of the nearby houses. Yousuke snapped his teeth together to contain his scream then looked back. Another silhouette was standing on the rooftop—one hand extended, while the other was steadying the body of Amagi Yukiko on his shoulder.

"Dammit, you!" Fear and shock clenched his heart. No way if Yukiko was now… "BRAVE BLADE!"

The cylinder swished to the night sky as the shadow side-stepped. In a summoning almost too fast, Yousuke had the Sukukaja powered him up again and swiftly jumped over walls and roof to the newly arrived enemy. It was just another man—taller this time, and he wore a cap.

Yousuke was frantic, it was visible. The fear of losing Yukiko literary unleashed him.

"Give her BACK! GARUDYNE!"

The wind crushed the space in which he had been standing, sending roof to the air and opening a gaping hole on the top of the house. The man was standing on a street light now, steadying himself when Yousuke smashed another card.

"SONIC PUNCH!"

Finally Susano'o managed to hit him. Perhaps carrying Yukiko was hindering his movement. He staggered by the edge, losing his balance. Yousuke lounged with his spanner, giving a loud cry. And the spanner hit his face, hard… and sending him flying to the other side of the road.

Yukiko's body was thrown to the air, falling to the road. He wished that body just didn't abide the law of gravity.

"Amagi!"

Yousuke threw himself to her, catching her mid-air, and falling with a loud crash to the road. He let out a cry of agony—he shielded her from the fall and that was enough to hurt his limbs. He tried to pull himself up, trembling with pain and agony, but he couldn't let himself to collapse. The second man was already standing, one hand on his bleeding cheek. Sparks of electricity was visible on his other hand—charging. It wasn't over yet…

The sound of police car's horn suddenly pierced the night. The commotion of their battle finally brought the authorities to realize there had been a fight. The second man gave a snort of agitation but turned to his partner. Without a sound, he shouldered him and jumped to the night—leaving the wounded Yousuke and Yukiko on the road.

The roar of the police car was getting closer. Now Yousuke knew just why Chie ran away in reflex. He hauled Yukiko, swallowing back all his pain as his muscles ached by his every move, then jumped away. He wouldn't look back. He had no power left than to carry her to Chie's home.

Without his knowing though… the soft red cell phone of the Amagi Inn Manager that laid forgotten amongst rubble of wall started to ring—calling from the other side of the globe to his beloved girlfriend.

X

"Down, Muku! Down!"

Chie stomped her feet to the ground in irritation. This time, miraculously the dog obeyed her command and stopped barking. He lied down, giving out a growl from his throat. Chie groaned. She needed more sleep—her body felt like breaking down.

But Muku rarely barked so devotedly. She must admit that it bothered her mind.

"Why were you barking anyway?"

The dog replied with a look of his bright brown eyes, pouting. Chie groaned again.

"You naughty! Don't give me that, you know you need to be punished."

She patted the dog's head then cupped his head with her hands. She looked straight to his eyes.

"Please, don't confirm any more of my bad feelings, alright?"

The dog only licked her face before closing his eyes to sleep once more. Chie, however, no matter how she wanted more sleep, could not do so easily. Somebody fell with a loud thud from the side wall of her house… the next thing that happened was that she was the one that woke her dog up with a shout—not the other way around.

X

"He… has… power ups…"

The night wind blew past them as they jumped from roof to roof—in every roof, the house's electricity was disrupted. His capped partner didn't say anything.

"That Sukukaja…"

"I'm more worried by the Priestess he protected," said the capped one, casting an eyes at the night view of Inaba. He let a grunt. "But that is another issue. Let's have Father fix you at Home."

His wounded partner didn't say anything. He merely gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

A drop of black liquid fell from his wound, staining the roof of an apartment.

"I… wouldn't get the Miracle this way…"

"Shut it," said his partner, somehow grim. His grip tightened on his partner's shoulder. "Every one of us will get the Miracle."

He tightened his jaw.

"Every… one of us…"

X

_Hanamura resident…_

The sun was shining brightly. A new day… and new bandages for Yousuke. His mother had been pretty nosy when it comes to wounds and she had been bothering him with questions since the second he arrived wounded on the front door. But Yousuke wasn't in the mood to reply any of her questions and instead fell asleep the moment his body touched the couch. Bad news though, when he opened his eyes the next morning, his body ached twice the night before.

"Honestly, my dear, tell me whom do you fight with?" His mother came with a basin of warm water. Yousuke grunted, merely taking off his T-shirt. The movements were painful. He could swear he heard bones cracked. Exaggerating, of course. Though not so much with him falling from the top of the street light. "My! Look at all those bruises!"

Sure enough. Bruises and gashes covered his back, angry violet colored his body like a misplaced painting. His mother shook his head.

"Honey, you need a doctor, honestly!" She was angry alright. Yousuke groaned.

"Mom, I can fix it!"

Diarama. All he needed was restoring his spiritual power. Hahaha, she just didn't know. But yeah, not knowing means she wouldn't believe.

"No! I'll have Dad send you to the doctor!"

_Awww… shit…_

Yousuke sighed. _Amagi, please open your eyes soon and heal me!_

Really, having no healers were a major pain in times like this. They couldn't rely on conventional medication for quick recovery, they needed healing skills. Yousuke groaned when his mother placed a warm towel on his bruise, it felt relaxing but kind of painful at the same time.

The door bell rang. Yousuke's mother looked up from her son's injuries then sighed.

"Now who…?"

"Shall I—"

"Stay here!" His mother rarely shouted at him but now she did. It made him even more miserable. She hurried to the front door—her face telling him she would make some excuse not to chat to tend for his injuries. He sighed. He loved his mother and all, but he kinda hated it when his mother was so overboard about things.

"O-Oh… G-Good morning, Hanamura-san…"

He RECOGNIZED that voice. He swore he did.

"Oh, Chie-chan. Is there anything the matter?"

Bingo.

"N-No, I… I heard Yousuke was wounded. I thought I might as well come around and visit."

She sounded so nice and cute. So not her at all. Yousuke could almost choke.

But if she wasn't nice, what could she be then? He had turned down her offer of staying in her house for the night. His mother didn't like it if her son was away without telling before hand and he would be in a deep, deep, VERY deep trouble if she found out he had been staying by a girl's home of all places.

And she was the first of their team to come and visit him. That was… nice.

"Oh, sure… please," Yousuke's mother sounded… too happy? Giggly? That was not a good sign. "Please, come this way. I was tending his injuries… Maybe you know what happened?"

"O-Oh, I… I don't really know…" The footsteps drew closer, and soon she came into view. She was wearing her usual white shirt and black skirt, with her signature jacket around her hip. A plastic bag was hanging on her right hand—Sonzai Daigaku's brand was attached by the side. Her eyes roved around the wide living room before falling before his figure. Her face turned from straight to… indescribable. Then Yousuke realized he was wearing nothing but shorts.

Both of them reacted almost at the same second—Yousuke grabbed his T-shirt and covering his chest, while Chie looked around frantically with blush all over her face. Yousuke's mother giggled, even when Chie said awkwardly, "I-I-I… M-Maybe s-shouldn't…"

"No, no, please do stay here for a while," Yousuke mother waved her hand lightly. She smiled. "I'm sorry, Chie-chan, but can you take care of his injuries while I prepare your tea? Yousuke-kun is the type that used to disobey my words so I need someone to look after him while I go."

"W-Well, t-t-that is unnecessary, Hanamura-san! I-I-I…"

But she already left. Yousuke groaned audibly once she disappeared into the kitchen then sighed.

"Mom always forces what she wants like that!" He groaned again. Chie finally looked at him, the blush still visible on her face but it seemed like she had recovered from the shock of the image. He put down the T-Shirt on his lap—red with embarrassment. "What, Chie? Want to tease me again?"

"Hey, what's with the accusation?" Chie had her hands on her hip. She put the plastic bag on the table in front of Yousuke. "I came with the noble reason of visiting and that's what I get? What a way, Hanamura Yousuke! Look, I even bought you some meat croquettes!"

Sure enough, the smell of croquettes was drifting from inside the plastic bag. Yousuke looked at Chie with a brow raised.

"Meat croquettes?"

"Well, meat can get you back in shape!" She grinned. "It's proven!"

_Yeah. Only for you, you know._

Her eyes then fell on the bruises by his back. Her expression changed. She took a deep breath.

"That's… quite some bruise."

"Haha, yeah."

Yousuke chuckled. He took one of the croquettes and put it in his mouth. Chie seemed hesitated for a second. Her eyes drifted to the kitchen, then to the empty space of the sofa Yousuke was sitting. Uncertainty filled her figure. Yousuke glanced at her and patted the space.

"Go ahead, feel at home."

That was not the case. Chie felt like she would burst it out bluntly but then finally she sat beside him. The basin of warm water was by the table, stirred by her movement. It was silence for a while. The sound of kettle on top of the stove was heard from the kitchen—Yousuke's mother really was preparing some tea…

Chie looked at the bruise once again. It was like he had a new coloration over his skin—the colors were so vivid, she could just imagine how painful the impact would felt. Bruises and gashes aside though… she had never known that Yousuke's back was so broad… and strong. He was a man, after all… And he protected Yukiko. Protecting her till he sacrificed his own body…

Chie bit her lips. Mixed of emotions filled her head. She didn't know what to say about that.

Her hand touched the wet towel on his shoulder and he reacted with a grunt. She withdrew in an instant, face blazed.

"D-Did that hurt?"

Yousuke chuckled, taking another croquette.

"Guess, Silly."

"S-Sorry…" Chie put her hands down again, biting her lips. Yousuke watched her movement then looked away, taking another bite.

"But well… I guess I would appreciate it if you change the towel."

He said it all in monotone, almost expressionless voice, but a faint blush crept to his face. Chie blinked for a while before she raised her hand. She stopped mid-way though, seemingly uncertain.

"Y-You sure?"

"You think I can reach that far back by myself?"

That was not really a good answer but she sighed and did it anyway. She took the towel, dipped it into the warm water, squeezed it a bit, then put it gently on his bruise again. Yousuke stirred. The slight press was painful, but the warmth really made up for it. Chie had her hand on his back, her eyes slowly tracing the mark of battles he had acquired. It was quite an impact he had received… and more over, after receiving it, he took Yukiko… Despite all the wounds…

"T-Thank you."

Yousuke opened his eyes. Now that was strange.

"For what?"

"For… saving Yukiko."

Yousuke glanced at her. She was biting her lips, looking down at her feet. She was torn—he didn't know why. She was torn by her own emotions.

"I-I mean… I… I would be… more than devastated if Yukiko were… i-if Yukiko…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. As always, she tormented herself in a way he couldn't understand.

"She's my best friend too, you see," Yousuke laughed. He grimaced, even a laugh hurt him. "You have no need to say thanks. Even, at times like this we need to help each other, right?"

Chie didn't look at him. She moved uneasily still.

"R-Right," She finally said. A strange smile curved her lips. "Yes, you're right."

"Chie?"

She didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even sure she heard him.

He wondered what made her suffer so. But he didn't bother to ask. She had her own privacy, and anyway, his mother came with the tea.

Yousuke's mother asked about what she knew, but all she said was that 'I heard Yousuke had protected Amagi Yukiko from thugs' and suddenly his mother turned bright and all proud. Their conversation was closing to an end though and a while later she was already off to the street. Watching her walking away from the living room, Yousuke couldn't help but feeling puzzled. A melancholic Chie was not a good thing…

And beside, the towel was cold again. He in some way wished she had changed it one last time before she went.

Her touch actually felt good.

And he chided himself for wanting more.

X

The sun was blazing, heating her like a stubborn torch. She should've felt hot, or at least warm. She didn't feel any of it thought. In fact, she felt out cold, misplaced, wrong, and… and downright sinful. She didn't know why, but it was just not right. So not right…

Her hand clenched into fists but she was surprised that what she wanted to hit the most was herself.

Relief and jealousy… They were two damn very different things while regret was amongst them—heaving her from both sides like a merciless opportunist.

If punching herself on the head could get rid of it, she would happily do so. Unfortunately… even she knew that it would be futile.

Feelings were not something ridden through physical means… and now she just didn't know what to do than to loath herself and her heart.

It was not the time. So not the time at all...

X

"Why, Doujima-san? You seemed bitter."

Toshihiko stirred the coffee then took a sip. Doujima stayed silent by his desk. He hadn't gone home since yesterday. There was a call for a commotion in the Residential District and when they arrived no one could be seen. He vaguely knew what happened though… and he would definitely ask those kids. Chie would soon be at the office today. She had a lot to tell… and things to settle.

There were just too many things he didn't understand. How much more powerless police could be?

And in his hand was a cell phone. Red, cell phone.

And it bore the trace of the incident years ago.

As the last caller was that man who was said to have settled everything.

To be Continued


	13. Forgotten

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I was busy for the exams, and life is getting hard. Please do not expect this story to progress as fast as it used to do. I'm not sure I can keep up since Exam is right before my eyes. Thank you very much**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or any of the lyrics or poems that I used in this fic**

**Chapter 13**

**Forgotten**

_of no summer. It was a test: if the tree lived,  
it would mean you existed._

_By this logic, you do not exist. Or you exist_

**Louise Gluck – "Vespers (Once I believe in you…")"**

_Pi… pi… pi…_

The red cell phone of Amagi Yukiko was ringing. Doujima shifted his gaze from his papers to the cell phone he had kept. His eyes narrowed.

The name displayed was not something that could make his mood softened.

X

Chie kicked the stone on her foot, watching it flew to the air then off to the river. Her eyes drifted from the green canopy all around her to the silvery blue Samegawa River. She was supposed to go to the office soon or at least go back to her home to check Yukiko. But she couldn't bring herself to do any of the two. To the office now meant explaining to Doujima while going back home now meant… she would need to meet Yukiko.

It had never occurred to her that she would ever feel this way to her very best friend—at least not exactly this way. She had been jealous of her since they were becoming best friends—of course she was not affected by it anymore—but… jealous because of… _this_?

It was suffocating. She wasn't sure meeting her now would be best…

X

Naoto tapped the papers on the table as she waited for an answer. The call ring was getting too long; she was kind of worried. Uneasily, her eyes drifted to the clock…

9 A.M. It's morning enough for someone—like Yukiko, more over—to wake up. And under the circumstances between her and Souji, it was a slim chance for Yukiko to be forgetting her cell phone.

The ring suddenly stopped. Finally somebody picked it up.

"Yukiko-Senpai. I need to talk to you about the ca…"

"_What case, Shirogane?_"

The detective strained her jaw. Her grip tightened and her movement of tidying the files stopped immediately. As always, her mind reacted faster than any of her other conscious sides.

"What happened to Yukiko-Senpai?"

Doujima chuckled on the other side. He didn't seem cheery though.

"_You know better than I do. Aren't you, Shirogane?_"

Naoto remained silent. This wasn't going to be pleasant… but maybe…

"Why, Doujima-san…" She released the tension on her chest. A fleeting smile was visible on her lips. "We're both in a lost here. It wouldn't seem fair for one to do one-way talk, would it?"

X

The breeze was calm and the road was quiet. Chie walked slowly along the path she knew very well, heaving deep sigh as the sun was slowly getting higher on top of her. Her eyes drifted to the familiar roof of her house, slowly realizing that she hadn't turned off the front light when she went out of the house earlier this morning.

It was off now.

Muku must've made quite a fuss a while before. She recalled how animals were uneasy whenever those… lizard-eyed men or a Persona appeared. Chie walked down to her house slowly, pacing her steps with the slow stir in her heart.

As a best friend, she loved Yukiko. Saying otherwise would mean a lie—or, in their words, denying themselves. But saying that she wasn't uneasy would mean just about the same. She just had to accept it.

Chie gave a wry smile as her house came into full view.

Seemed like old jokes came true after all…

X

"Agh! Ouch! Ah!"

Bones trauma? Inner bleeding?

"Oww! Ouch! Ouch!~ AWAWAWAWA!"

Rontgen and thorough check-ups? The hell with it all! Just bring Yukiko here, give her a fan, and with one blackout, he would be as good as new.

Which means he didn't need to go through this damn sound wave thing process! It was killing him! He would be dead the moment the medication was over.

Yousuke limped from the rehab room to the place where his father was waiting. The man was busy on his cell phone, talking with fast sure tones to his subordinates back in Junes. Yousuke looked around. Perhaps there was some place where he could go smashing Susano'o's card unnoticed. His Diarama wasn't as good as Yukiko or Teddie's Diarahan, but at least he could just cure the aching and sore feeling.

_Pi… pi… pi…_

Yousuke flipped open his phone, looking at the name of the caller while grimacing from his move.

**Shirogane Naoto.**

Ah. That's a little weird.

"Yousuke speaking."

"_Has anything happened over there? Is there any other attack involving Yukiko-Senpai?_"

"Ah… well… uh…" A barrage of questions without any greetings was so Naoto, but he was a little taken aback by the fact she didn't know a thing. "Well… uh, yeah. You didn't know?"

"_No, I don't,_" If she was angry, it was wonderful how her voice remained flat and emotionless. "_Tell me._"

Strange for someone like Naoto to be left behind without the latest issue, especially if things were as crucial as now. Straightening his back with a grimace, Yousuke then told her everything.

X

"Coach! We can't do it without Manager!"

"Come on, Coach! We cannot do this anymore!"

"Coach, what if we…"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

Daisuke stomped his foot to the ground in agitation. The boys shuddered then fell silent immediately. Daisuke gritted his teeth, clenching his fist till his knuckles turned white.

"So what if Manager Ebihara is in the hospital?" he yelled back. "That will not change anything! What we can do for her now is to train like always and get that damp trophy then greet her with a smile! GET THAT?"

The boys fell silent. Daisuke gritted his teeth then bellowed again.

"Now get your ass on the training once again! Don't disappoint the Manager now! GOOOO!"

The blue jacketed coach chased the boys away, blowing his whistle like a maniac. The boys ran again eventually, giving shouts of vigor when Daisuke blew his whistle twice with rhythm. Rise watched everything from the bench, Ichijou Kou sitting beside her with his arms folded while Kanji was somewhere by the riverbed—looking at everyone like a hawk.

After a few moment of silent, Kou sighed. He glanced at the idol beside him.

"So you're saying… that coach is going to be attacked soon?"

"Not only him, but you too," Rise turned to look at the blue haired basketball player. "You see… both of you have very high possibilities of being attacked by the culprit. That is said by the detective herself."

"Shirogane-kun, eh?" Kou looked at the sky. He chuckled. "Heh, that one tough chick."

Rise giggled.

"Wow, that's one way to say you're surprised, Ichijo-Senpai."

Kou grinned as Rise laughed. The dark haired boy smiled then took a deep breath.

"Well… so… tell me if I get this straight," He furrowed his eyebrows. Rise stopped laughing and looked at him. "Those people that have been attacked and people like us that are going to be attacked next… becoming a victim or soon-to-be victim just because the simple reason of being close with Seta Souji?"

Rise didn't answer for a while. She smiled wryly.

"Simple?" She sighed. Kou raised his eyebrows. "People will think that way… thinking that being friend with him is simple…. Of course. But maybe it _is_ simple…"

Kou blinked.

"Kujikawa-san?"

"Anyway…" Rise smiled at him. "Well… yeah. It's that simple."

Kou rubbed his neck. He didn't seem to understand her earlier statements but then he finally looked at her again, seemingly discarding what he had heard earlier.

"Then if that's the reason, aren't you also included?" said the basketball player, titling his head. Rise smiled again. "I mean, people like you, Hanamura, Amagi, Satonaka… and even that Tatsumi kid are also included, right? He was with all of you all the time."

"Yes, we are," answered Rise without even thinking. She gave a small smile. "But… I think we can handle them our way."

Kou only raised his eyebrows yet again. He nodded a few times, but didn't seem to understand. He looked at the sky again, saying nothing more. The breeze was gentle, caressing them with the warmth of summer. It was serene… even at times when they could die at any second. Rise watched him watching the sky and after a while said slowly, "I kinda surprised, you see…"

"Oh, why?" Kou turned to see her again. Rise chuckled.

"I thought you would be kind of like, "WTF? Why me?" or "BS!" or something along that line, you see… but you didn't say a thing," Rise shook her head. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at him again. "I mean, aren't you scared? Or… angry or some sort? Especially when you said that the reason is… 'simple'."

Kou looked at her blankly for a second then laughed. He raised his shoulder.

"Well… to tell you the truth, I really am feeling kind of confused and scared," He gave a laugh. He then heaved a deep sigh, looking at the sky once more. "But I'm not angry. If I really am in danger because I'm a friend of that man… then I'm not regretting it. I won't regret meeting that man."

Rise's brown eyes widened slightly. Kou's smile broadened.

"You won't too, right, Risette?"

His smile softened. He looked back at the blue sky.

"There is just no way… that I will every regret meeting him. Not after he showed me the world outside my own shell and my own self… And I guess…" He titled his head at her, grinning. "The same goes to you all too, am I right?"

Rise looked at him for a while then smiled.

"Right."

X

"Chie didn't call you?"

"_No, she didn't,_" There was still no sign of emotion in her voice. It seemed like the only thing that could make her angry was underestimating her, and other thing wouldn't budge her a bit. "_And I doubt either Rise or Kanji had any idea about this as well._"

"Oh, I see…" Yousuke titled his head, a little confused. "That's kind of weird…"

"_Did anything happen?_"

"Well, I've told you…"

"_No, I mean,_" Naoto sighed exasperatedly. "_Did anything, in normal terms, happen there?_"

Whatever 'normal terms' mean here?_Hey, Naoto, which part of this whole situation is normal, I ask you?_

"Well… uh…" Yousuke messed his hair. A second later he groaned in pain. He couldn't lift his left hand too now! That sound wave thing was definitely a hoax! "Chie did seem kind of weird this morning."

"_Chie-Senpai?_"

"Yes, well… she… she visited me in my house this morning and…" _she saw me half naked._ Yousuke's face blazed. _SCRATCH THAT._ "And… yeah… she… thanked me for saving Yukiko but… eh… well… yeah, kind of weird."

"_Ah._"

The 'ah' that came from the detective's mouth sounded so meaningful. Yousuke wondered if him saying the same 'ah' would sound that intelligent as well… he highly doubted it though.

"_I see,_" Her words suddenly sounded so fast. It didn't seem that calm anymore and… a little bit forced? "_Well, I'll call you later. I need to contact the others._"

"Well… yeah… Sure…"

"_Take care of your wound. And…_" She trailed off, thinking. "_Never mind. Later, Yousuke-Senpai._"

"Well. Ah. Yeah. L-Laters."

She hung up.

Yousuke looked at his phone, a little confused. He rubbed his hair.

Now why was Naoto stopping her sentence back then? Since once she did so, it usually didn't bode so well…

X

"Tadaima!"

The door opened with a creak. Muku barked as if answering but other than the dog's loud 'woof!' there was no other voice answering her. Chie stepped in, looking at her messed up living room and the kitchen beyond. She titled her head.

"Yukiko?"

There was no answer. Chie stopped by her way on the steps, noticing how the side door was open. She went to the opened door and walked out of the house to the small yard, wondering where her best friend might be after waking up from the Awakening.

"Oh, okaeri, Chie!"

Chie stopped her steps.

Yukiko was by her backyard, an ornament fan by her right hand and Amaterasu gliding above her. The Persona shattered into lights as its mistress turned around, smiling warmly at her host.

"I thought you wouldn't be back for a while… so I was just thinking about trying it out," She shyly closed the opened fan—apparently the one from the case in Chie's bedroom. Chie smiled in relief. "I'm sorry I was late at replying. I didn't make you worry, did I?"

"A bit," Chie laughed. She watched Yukiko as the manager flicked the fan in her hand again. "You're not injured anywhere, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Yukiko opened and closed the fan with a flick. She beamed. "Thank you for saving me."

A fleeting pain hit Chie's unconscious mind almost immediately. She blinked a few times then sighed.

"I'm not the one who saved you…" she said slowly, slightly clenching her fist. Yukiko blinked. She seemed to have forgotten. "It's… Yousu…"

_Pi… pi… pi…_

The phone cut her off before she could finish. Chie took out her cell phone, looking at the screen with a certain degree of annoyance—combined with a slight relief she didn't understand. She immediately answered the moment she read the name.

"Satonaka speak…"

"_Doujima-san is getting agitated right now!_" Toshi's voice sounded like he was in a hurry. "_Hurry up and get your ass here, Satonaka! You don't want to get chewed again, right?_"

"But I still—"

"_Just hurry up! There has been another case! He'll eat you for sure if you don't get here in three minutes!_"

"A-Another case?" Yukiko quickly looked up to her. Chie glanced at her briefly in anxiety before shouting at the phone again. "B-But who? W-When…"

"_Just go to the office already! Or straight to Shopping District! We're going there now!_"

The call was cut off. Chie turned to look at Yukiko, who stood rigid with the fan in her hand.

Chie smiled wryly.

"Looks like our yellow eyed-lizard hate to waste time."

After a short grin, Chie jumped away from Yukiko's sight, leaving her best friend with the key of the house.

X

The wind blew gently, ruffling the clothes of two men as they looked down to the town from the top of the roof of Junes. They watched as people passed by endlessly. Ordinary people. Not much of their concern.

"What's next?" Under the cap, his eyes were unseen and only a small portion of his black hair was visible. His short brow haired friend shifted, hiding a hand that was red with blood. He had patches of dark red splattered all over his black clothes. Not a very tidy way of eating. "I'm hungry too, you see."

"They're gathering forces, trying to hinder us," His friend merely straightening his body. "Guren and Coris failed last night. Choose the one that is less guarded. Unless you eat more, you cannot fight them."

"Che," The small man with cap crouched. He grinned, showing a set of white fangs. "Small preys don't interest me."

His friend turned to look at him from between his brown bangs. His yellow eyes narrowed.

"Push your luck then."

The black haired man chided and pushed his cap deeper. He snarled.

"I don't need Luck. You'll regret saying that, Aren. You will do."

After the words, the small man jumped from the top roof. Aren watched as his friend jumped away then folded his hand, red tongue licking some of the blood that smeared the corner of his mouth.

"You are the one who will regret that, Vala."

X

"_But who? Who is the victim?_"

"I don't know, Naoto-kun! She was off right after the phone call was cut off," The Satonakas' phone was old and dusty, but it was working alright. "I want to go too, but apparently I cannot jump as high as she can."

"_That explains our deduction that someone's physical boost is affected by their Persona,_" Naoto stopped for a while. She then remembered what she ought to say. "_Your cell phone is in the hand of Doujima-san. I'll call Chie-Senpai to get it back. We need it to contact Souji-senpai._"

Yukiko froze. I-In Doujima's… and why…

"B-But why…" She stopped. Pieces of remembrances suddenly reappeared in her mind. Her phone… that night. "B-But how… why… A-And b-by you mean contacting t-then…?"

"_No, I don't mean we're going to tell everything to him,_" Naoto sighed. She gritted her teeth on the other side. "_I am not feeling well with the way this case is going. My bad premonition somehow keeps on strengthening as if it would come true. I don't think it's wise to tell him to come, when all of the Arcana are gathering within his body._"

Yukiko pursed her lips. _All of the Arcana… within his body…_Naoto continued.

"_What I meant was… you must somehow make him telling you all person he contacted during his stay here in Inaba,_" Naoto sighed. "_I know you once said that you wasn't in a good term with him, but I suspected that now… perhaps you could… Okay, what I mean is, we all know he is a great person, and I'm sure he cannot stay away from you for too long and…_"

"Yes, I understand," Yukiko clenched her jaw. She took a deep breath. "I will try."

"_And I think… I have the clue as to how we can wake our Persona again._"

Yukiko blinked. She pushed the phone closer to her ears.

"_I know it's almost too late since only Rise and I left but… maybe… It's worth trying._"

X

Daisuke folded his arms as he watched his boys went away. The sun was setting and the breeze was getting softer, bringing the sound of the summer cicadas to their place. Kanji Tatsumi watched everything from the side of the road, playing with glasses in one hand. The coach turned to look at the blonde man then said, "Are you really supposed to be here at a time like this? I mean, is your duty really to look after me? Aren't there more people in need of your power?"

"Well, Naoto said so," Kanji put on his glasses. He grabbed his coat, almost let it fell off. "It's not about whether you're a man or whatso… but you had seen what happened in the plain before with Ebihara, right? You need… special power… to be able to fight them back."

"Like what Satonaka had?"

Kanji nodded. He looked up at the sky.

"Yes. Like what Chie-Senpai had."

Daisuke titled his head at Kanji.

"Then that mean you had it too."

Kanji didn't say anything. He merely nodded. Daisuke chuckled. He turned back, looking to the bench where Rise and Kou sat.

"Kujikawa-san too?"

Again, Kanji nodded. He rubbed his neck.

"She has yet to wake it up again though," he said with a sigh. Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Well… you see… it's kind of complicated… and anyway…"

"You won't need that kind of knowledge if you were to die soon."

Cold wind blew right from behind Kanji. He turned back quickly, but the first thing he saw was a hand stretching right in front of his face.

"GARUDYNE!"

X

Chie held back a grunt as she stepped into the crime of scene. It was a small room, with tatami and low table… with the addition of a whitish print of an old woman's body by the very middle of the room. There was puddle of dark blood and some of it had smeared the table—Chie got a very clear view of how the woman had lost her life. An investigator standing by the doorway offered her a photo that she took a quick look at. There was no unnecessary wound, but a stab by the stomach was enough for a very old woman to lose her life.

"Kuroda Hisano," said Toshi, who stood beside the low table while holding a pocketbook. Doujima was by the far back of the room, examining a low wardrobe. "She just came home from the city to visit her husband's grave. While resting from the long trip, she was attacked by the culprit and lost her life. There is no trace of struggle. Perhaps it happened too fast for an old woman like her to react."

"How could someone…?" Chie gritted her teeth, stopping her sentence midway. Drips of black liquid were visible—although not as stand out between the dark bloods. Of course… the attackers were not 'someone' in the first place. They were 'something', inhuman beasts that feast on Arcana. Hearing her voice, Doujima shifted. He glanced back from his shoulder, looking at the woman standing beside Toshihiko.

"You came, Satonaka."

"Ah. Yes, Doujima-san," Chie gave a salute. She nodded. "Satonaka Chie re—"

"Will I end up like that too, Satonaka?"

Chie froze. She lowered her hand, eyes widening when Doujima shifted to look at her more closely. His weary eyes fell on the blood, wavering with thoughts.

"D-Doujima-san—"

"Will Nanako end up like that too?"

"N-No! No! Of course not!" shouted Chie immediately. "We'll protect you! We won't let that happen! Of course we…"

"Will _you_ end up like that too?"

Chie opened her mouth then closed it. Would she end up like that too…? A voice from the very back of her mind said she would. If it was necessary to protect everyone, she would.

Toshi watched her as she went silent—watching her as she tried to pick the words for her intention. Doujima gave a wry smile.

"As expected from you… Satonaka."

X

Kanji stepped back, staggering, when the wind managed to blow him from his stance and slash his skin like invisible blades. He groaned, opening his eyes right when he saw a fist coming right into his face.

"BASH!"

Blood splattered the road almost at the same time with Kanji's groan of agony. He swayed—the world was spinning before his eyes and his brain was shocked frozen by the impact. But the attacker moved, fast, before his opponent could fully comprehend what had just happened.

In a split second, two kicks had landed on Kanji—sending him flying to a signboard. He was slammed to the board hard, sending it crackling and crashing to the ground. His attacker slowly stood, sneering as he watched his opponent lay on the road helplessly.

He was the same small man, with the same cap, who had previously attacked Ebihara Ai. And now he was back for his meal. Seeing how Kanji trying to stand up, the small man raised a hand once again.

"GARUDYNE!"

"ROKUTEN MAOU!"

The wind swept the Persona in one powerful attack and Kanji clashed his teeth together in pain. He tried to stand up, shifting his body weight on one knee to pull himself up. The blue card was falling even as he tried to stand. This man must be…

"SONIC PUNCH!"

Blood once again spilled to the road, and Kanji was slammed to the ground. He groaned, cursing, trying to push himself up but the attacker sent another wind crushing him, forcing him to kiss the ground once again. Kanji let out a loud grunt, hands shaking as he tried to stand up again but he couldn't.

"D-Dammit you…!" Kanji coughed up blood as he tried to push himself up. "You… I will not...!"

"GARUDYNE!"

The next wind that crushed him pushed Kanji to the ground, refraining him from saying anything else than the groan of his pain. He tried, and tried, but the pain hit him like showering needles, rendering him helpless as that man watched him suffer. The small man sneered, taking off his cap to brush invisible dust from his trousers. His yellow eyes glimmered with satisfaction.

"Emperor, down."

Taking advantage of Kanji's disability, the attacker shifted his attention to Daisuke, who was petrified by his place. Everything was almost too fast for someone to even notice. The attacker sneered.

"Next."

And he flashed, so fast—taking Daisuke's throat in one leap and slammed him to the ground. The coach coughed, struggling under the weight and power but he could feel how wind intensified all around him. Kanji's eyes widened in disbelief.

"NO!"

"GARULA!"

Wind gathered around them then crushed their body in one powerful swirling swoop. Daisuke screamed, blood splattered as multiple wounds was created within a fraction of second. The man sneered as he watched blood dripped from the wound, and he opened his mouth, ready to have his meal once again…

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM!"

"NO, ICHIJOU-SENPAI!"

SMACK! A loud sound was heard when a heavy bag filled with full-mineral bottles hit the small man right on the head. The man was down to the ground, forced to release his grip over Daisuke. His yellow eyes shifted sharply, narrowing in disgust at Kou who stood right beside Daisuke, heaving heavily with the bag of bottles in his right hand.

"Don't you dare…" Kou held up his bag. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Ichijou-senpai!"

Rise ran to their side, catching Kou on his hand. Her eyes roved to the attacker for a bit in anxiety then continued to tug Kou away.

"Ichijou-senpai! Don't! You—"

"_A regular… man… DARES to hit me?_"

The deep voice froze Rise's system. Her eyes quickly glanced at the small man, who slowly stood up. His yellow eyes were narrowing dangerously—the irises turned the pupils into mere slits. Kou gritted his teeth, ignoring Rise's tugging on his hand.

"Hands off my best friend!" He bellowed, stepping forward. Daisuke groaned, shifting his wounded body in pain. "I don't know WHAT THE HELL you exactly are, but I don't give a damn! I won't let you touch my friend anymore!"

The small man heaved a low sigh, slowly standing up. He stood in low position, lowering his back like a cat ready to jump. Rise watched in anxiety as the event turned. It wasn't good… This really didn't bode well… That stance… That stance… was like… how everyone in the TV world…

Something struck her like a lightning. Something that rendered her cold.

"No… No!" Rise tugged Kou harder. "Run, Senpai! This isn't—"

"_The LOVERS._"

Rise glanced quickly at the man. He was taking deep breaths. His nostrils moved like he had smelled something… delicious. A sneer curved up his lips.

"… And a piece of Strength… I have… a huge accomplishment today…"

The small man lifted his face to take another deep breath. His yellow eyes drifted to Rise and Kou—glimmering with hunger. Kou gritted his teeth, clutching the bag harder till his knuckle turned white. This man was insane. He was a total lunatic!

"Y-You monster…"

Rise glanced around, trying to find a way out. Kanji was still lying helpless by the signboard… There was no sign of him moving… They cannot…

"For you prey… to fight against me…" The small man crouched, snarling. Gusts of wind were formed on his palms. Rise's eyes widened. "What exactly… can you do?"

"NO! RISE!"

And the next thing she remembered… were only flashes of crimson coloring the asphalt.

X

Chie stood still as Doujima went out of the room, brushing past her without saying anything. Toshi watched everything happen, even until the door closed behind his superior. The young officer turned to look at Chie, smiling faintly.

"You'll turn like this too eventually?"

His voice was light, too light, for such heavy question. Chie tightened her jaw, glancing at him. She chided.

"You don't understand a thing."

Toshi raised his eyebrows. He chuckled.

"Even with such power on your side, you're going to say that you'll turn like this too?"

"I SAID SHUT UP."

Toshi gave a small smile at her aggressive return. He closed his notebook.

"If you think so… then what a shame for that power to have landed on your hand."

He walked away, brushing past Chie without any other word spoken.

X

_**So this is the power you've given me… The power to protect everyone**_

To Be Continued


	14. Blackness

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long. And pre-emptive apology for the incoherence that you will find in this chapter. I was taking too long in completing it, I lost the feeling of writing when I typed the end of the chapter. I deeply apologize. Oh, and it's less than a month before my National Exam. The next chapter will be take a very long, I mean l o n g time.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the lyrics/poems that I used in this fic. They are of their resepctive owners..  
**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter XIV  
**

**Blackness  
**

**-----------------------------------**

_Don't use my blood.  
I offer it for nothing,  
a sacrament unfit for you to touch._

_**Tim McBride – "Don't Use My Blood"**_

--------------------

Kou gave a loud cry, splattering blood all over the place as he received the impact of Garula head on in the place of Rise. He fell to Rise, bleeding and wounded. The girl fell along with him, eyes widening as blood splattered to her face. Kou groaned, shielding the person behind him though he was unable to even feel his right hand anymore. Rise laid petrified, eyes widening with horror when more blood spilled from the deep wound on Kou's right shoulder.

"NO!!" Kanji pushed himself up—his body screaming with pain. "Stop it, dammit! It's me you're supposed to deal with!!"

"Shut up!" The small man flicked his hand and another Garudyne slashed Kanji. The blonde man was down in an instant, pushed to the ground he hated so much. Their attacker looked at Kou again, narrowing his eyes in disgust. He spitted the ground. "That kind of attitude… is what I hate from human the most!!! They're nothing but a liar, even to themselves!"

The small man took Kou's arm, drawing his face closer to his prey, and showed his fangs.

"You… ARE THE FIRST!"

And he opened his mouth.

"NO!"

X

"… I see… I'm sorry."

Chie's voice lowered into a whisper. Naoto who was on the other side of the phone didn't answer directly right after. She had asked for Chie's confirmation about what happened last night and had slightly reproached her for being forgetful about telling. She wasn't angry though, and her voice was cold as ever, but Chie from the very beginning was very low spirited. It didn't need a detective to know that something was wrong.

It wasn't Naoto to talk about sentimental stuff though, so the detective remained silent. She didn't hung up, nor saying anything.

The only thing that both of them could hear was each other's breathing—a solid reassurance that they were still there. None of them left.

"… Tell me, Naoto-kun…" Chie's voice suddenly drifted. It was low and too melancholic to be Chie but it was her. "… Is… feeling love and anger at the same time a sin?"

There was no immediate answer, but a while later Naoto's signature soft sigh was heard.

"If that is so, Chie-Senpai…" Her voice was soft, with a flick of gentle amusement. "… Then everyone in the world is sinful."

X

"DAISUKE!"

Scream was heard all over the floodplain when black mists burst out of Daisuke's wound. He had jumped to the small man right before he sucked Kou, receiving the attack on his stead. The small man continued to suck, harder, swallowing more mists and made it burst out of Daisuke like an overflowing aura. Black liquid wasn't only dripping right now. It was spilling like an overturned barrel of oil—gushing out like it had been pressed out of the coach's body and splattered the road with blackish stain.

"NO!!!" Kanji struggled on his place, gripping the grasses as he tried to draw closer. Blue card was falling before him, but he couldn't even lift his hand to reach the gliding card. "Dammit! NO! NOOO!!!"

The black liquid splattered all over the place—over Kou, over Rise, over the road—as Daisuke finally fell lifelessly to the ground, leaving only an empty shell of his body… and as the small man licked his lips in contentment, a soft sound was heard from behind the petrified Kou.

_Thou art I…_

The small man lifted his face, his eyes changed from proud predatory to shock.

_I art thou…_

"AAAAAA!!!"

A card shattered. Bluish aura illuminated from Rise—along with a figure of Kanzeon, which towered over her body like a graceful protector. Kou's eyes widened when Rise started to scream—clutching her head to contain the sudden agony. The small man stepped back in disbelief—his slit-like eyes widened.

"T-That's…!!!"

"Aaaaa… AAA!!" Rise clutched her head in pain as numerous memories flooded her. As she screamed, Kanzeon shimmered—raising her head to the sky and sending transparent blue shockwave to the air. Air was blown from around Kanzeon, swooping the floodplain with a gentle breeze that was… calm and relaxing, almost too comforting to be real. Rise's eyes widened in both pain and shock. Her eyes drifted to the small man, who was standing petrified under the light that Kanzeon illuminated, reflecting unexplainable confusion and pain...

_Lovers Arcana…_

The brown eyes turned watery—painful and confused. A drop of tear fell from Rise's eyes.

"T—Teddie…?"

It was now streamed of tears… and Kanzeon sent another shockwave to the air, with more breezes following right after.

"_Why…?_"

X

Chie blinked. A while later she laughed.

"You're being too good, Naoto-kun."

"I'm just giving deductions based on the fact that I've seen, Chie-Senpai," The detective was definitely amused. She sighed again. "Anger and love are not about being egoistic. It's everyone's ego—it's something impulsive and unavoidable. Therefore, it's not something sinful, unless it was left growing into an overdrive. I believe in your case, you won't let that happen though."

"Eh?"

It was Naoto's turn to chuckle.

"You love Yukiko-senpai too much, Chie-senpai. You cannot hate her."

Chie stood frozen. Her face blazed, but it was nothing compared to Naoto's next statement.

"And you like Yousuke-senpai too much either. You cannot give up—and it's not even your nature to give up either. I guess knowing that much is enough as an answer for now, is it not, Senpai?"

X

Kanzeon shattered. Rise fell to the road, almost in the same time with the pieces of her Persona. Kou watched with bewildered eyes, staying frozen by his place as everything happened. The gentle breeze and relaxing atmosphere disappeared when Kanzeon vanished—negative feelings flooded the plain almost like a wave at that very second. The small man moved again, gritting his teeth together when as his yellow eyes drifted to Rise. He chided.

"More of you?" He heaved a sigh, letting whitish cloud to drift from its mouth. "Then I have to finish you first!"

He took a step forward towards Rise but Kou raised his arms, shielding her from the small man's view. He was trembling—because of the bleeding and also because of fear. But he didn't back down. He still there in front of Rise—covering her like a shield. The small man gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's useless," the small man said. His palm held another swirling wind. "You cannot protect her. You're just another meal, the same as that stupid human earlier."

"I'll try still!" Kou clashed his teeth together. His eyes flashed. "That man had taught me to never give up… and this time is not an exception!"

The small man's eyes turned to slit. He gritted his teeth together, blowing white mists from between his fangs. Disgust and unexplainable fury raged from the man's eyes and slowly but surely blackish aura started to emerged from his body.

"That is why… Humans… are disgusting…"

He showed his fangs, narrowing his pupils to slits.

"They are all nothing but pitiful LIARS!!!!"

He raised his hand.

"GARU—"

"AGIDYNE!"

BOOOOM!

The small man let out a scream when he was slammed to the ground hard. Fire burnt his jacket, raging to eat his whole body. Kou sat petrified, eyes widening when the fire exploded before his eyes. Dust and the smell of burning clothes drifted to his place as he watched the small man threw his jacket away in rage—heaving painful groans in his every move. Kanji turned to where the sound was heard and just like he had expected, Amagi Yukiko was meters away from them with a blue card falling before her again.

"Amaterasu!" She smashed the card. "SALVATION!"

Beautiful colorful lights covered Kanji, Kou, and Daisuke then a second later they all found themselves cured and healthy, as if nothing had ever hurt them before—Daisuke's bleeding stopped, but there was no sign of him waking up. The small man had stood firmly again now, his yellow eyes narrowed in disgust at Yukiko who walked closer to them.

"_You…_"

"AGIDYNE!"

The small man rolled over to evade the sudden explosion. He gritted his teeth together in annoyance, especially when he saw Kanji standing up too, the signboard in his hand. The blonde man was pissed, and he was ready to give his opponent what he had received.

"_You'll pay, Dammit_…" Rokuten Maou's card falling in front of Kanji's enraged face. "FOR SENPAI! ZIODYNE!"

The small man barely dodged but he managed to jump back, letting his cap fall to the road and got hit instead. He looked at Kanji with pure hatred and roved his yellow eyes at his surrounding. His aura was getting stronger—the blackish mist that covered him rose up to the air like an intimidating presence.

"Come!" Yukiko flicked her fan. She had arrived by Rise's side and it was clear that she was on for some fight. "If you dare, come here! I'll burn you to crisp!"

The small man growled, snarling as he bent himself in defense. He knew what was going on and he knew he wouldn't get out of there alive with two angry Persona users. And it pissed him off. Pissed him off so bad… that the aura which emanated from his body turned stronger than ever—he could even merge with the shadows by his feet. Yukiko lowered her fan, steadying her heavy breathing.

The next attack would deal severe damage…

"Enough, Vala."

The cold voice showered everyone like a sudden rain.

"You cannot win."

A brown haired man stepped in, suddenly appearing behind the small man. Kanji sneered, clutching his signboard even harder.

"More of you, eh?" He narrowed his eyes. "This is interesting."

"We have no intention of fighting with you," The newly arrived man's eyes rested on Yukiko, hardening themselves. "That will not be beneficial to any of us."

"Like we'll let you get away after hurting Daisuke-Senpai!" Kanji swished his signboard. "PRIMAL FORCE!"

Light exploded right in front of the brown haired man but he stood unaffected. Kanji's eyes widened.

"It's not working?!"

"You'll think twice before doing that again," said the brown haired man. He had a hand on his friend's shoulder, holding the small man back. "Our duty here is over for now. And if you are wise enough, you will let us go."

"Like we'll do that!!!" Kanji held his signboard again, a blue card falling before his eyes. "Not when we're on the upper hand!!! Zio—"

A cold smile curved up the brunette's lips.

"Wait!!" Yukiko held back Kanji's strong arm, slightly getting dragged herself. Kanji looked at her in annoyance but she clashed her dark eyes with Kanji's strong ones. She looked at her two opponents. "Why should we let you go? Is there a reason for us when we can still win over you?"

"You can win over my friend, given your elements… but you cannot win over me," The brown haired man's yellow eyes narrowed. He was emotionless, unlike his little friend that was gawking at him in tantrum. "It will be better for you to let us go and we will let you go. Especially you, Priestess, you cannot stand against me."

Yukiko tightened her jaw. It was true how her eyes could see cold mists evaporating from the man's right hand. She, of all people, couldn't stand against cold. But it seemed like the small man was weak against her fire, so they were more or less at a draw. But if the brown haired man was not only immune against physical but also immune against lightning… that would spell trouble—his smile when Kanji wanted to cast Ziodyne earlier didn't mean a good thing.

"Like I said!!!!!" Kanji swished the signboard. He growled. "We're NOT going to let you—"

"Fine, then!"

Kanji turned to look at Yukiko in bewilderment. The dark haired woman's eyes were fixated on their opponent, didn't even waver when Kanji opened his mouth to say something to her in surprise. The brunette gave a fleeting smile.

"You may go this time," Yukiko lowered her fan. She gritted her teeth. "But next time, don't expect us to hold back."

"Y-Yukiko-Senpai!!!! But—"

"Wise decision, indeed," The brunette nodded. He pushed back his small friend. "Let's go, Vala."

The small man slapped his hand away from his shoulder in agitation.

"You… Who told you to—?!"

"Father will not like it if you failed again," The brunette's orbs flashed. Yukiko narrowed her eyes. _Father?_ "Father will be angry."

The small man, Vala, chided. The aura slowly resided and he straightened from his snarling stance, slightly trembling from accumulated anger. He casted a disgusted look at Kanji, then turned around. The brunette looked at Yukiko, nodding his head.

"Until we meet again, Priestess."

His voice was low and formal, but Yukiko kept hers cautious.

"That Father you said…" said Yukiko slowly. The brunette raised his head. "… Who is he?"

The man didn't answer directly. His yellow eyes shimmered, narrowing, then he curved his lips into a cold smile.

"Father is Father," He turned around. "There is no other explanation than that."

With that said, the both of them jumped to the woods, disappearing from Yukiko and Kanji's eyes.

X

"I've never heard of evidence being given back to the owner," An investigator yawned as he handed Chie the soft red cell phone Doujima had given to him before the detective went away. "But since Doujima-san said so… I guess I cannot help it. There's nothing crucial in it either. AND it ran out of battery a while ago. We really have no need of it now."

"Thanks," Chie flipped open the phone, looking at the black screen to make sure it was alright, then flipped it close again. There was a slight crack by the screen but other than that, the phone was perfectly fine. Yukiko will be devastated if it were to break—"argh! Souji-kun's number!" or anything along that line. "Where's Doujima-san?"

"He went away, didn't say where he was going," The investigator raised his shoulder. He waved. "That's none of my business anyway. He seemed kinda down. The superior from the central office is beginning to question how we're handling things here, you know. The case is getting even more serious now that we have an old woman being murdered. Perhaps Detective Doujima is being pressed by the upper class."

But that wasn't the case. Chie bit her lips. Doujima's earlier statements still bugged her. It was not only about pressure…

"Well… but Doujima-san said something about… you being in full charge of the case now," The investigator turned to look at Chie, who quickly looked at him in shock. He grinned mischievously. "Then it means YOU will get to talk with the superior of this case and all. The good side is, you're free to use whatever resource available for the sake of the investigation. So… hm… I must somehow obey you, Satonaka. I dunno what Doujima-san was actually thinking when he signed the paper, really."

X

"Naoto-dono."

Naoto looked up from the file she was looking to Yamagawa who stood by the door way. The man was holding a phone, and he bowed when Naoto walked closer.

"From whom?"

"From the Central, Naoto-dono," said Yamagawa, handing the phone to her politely. He bowed slightly. "They said they have important issues to talk about with you."

Naoto threw a look at Yamagawa, blank and unwavering. Her butler nodded then walked away. She looked at the phone as if waiting for it to swallow her face before finally brought it to her ear with a sigh.

"Shirogane Naoto speaking."

X

"… yes… I don't really know…"

The low voices finally reached her ears when she stepped out of the small apartment. Doujima was talking on the phone by the end of the balcony, seemingly in quite a serious conversation. Though the feeling of wanting to question him was swirling in her head, she didn't have any other choice but to stand by the door like an idiot, waiting for her superior to notice her presence. Interrupting Doujima would always be a suicidal act.

"… So I guess we need to… Ah, Satonaka!"

His voice was a little fake, but it managed to make her blink. Chie opened her mouth then say, "Y-Yes?"

"Amagi is by your house now, isn't she? Is her cell phone have been off the whole time?"

"O-Oh, yes!" Chie answered quickly. CRAP! She forgot to phone her parents! "Yes, she's by my house, saying that she'll be staying for a—"

"Yes, yes, of course," Doujima quickly replied. It seemed as if Yukiko's parents had been storming him with questions all these time. "Yes, I'll tell her that. Yes, su—No, I mean… Amagi-san, I am sure—… no, of course not. Yes, Satonaka will. I'll tell her. Yes. No, no problem. Sure. Yes. Good day, Amagi-san."

Doujima turned off his cell phone with a sigh. He turned to look at Chie, who stood by the door with an apologetic grin.

"You'd better remember to do proper precautions if you want to stay in low profile, Satonaka," Doujima shook his head. Chie gave a sheepish nod. "If the parents were to know, you all will be in a deep trouble with restrictions to your movements."

"I'm sorry, I was… too exhausted last night, although maybe that cannot be used as an excuse…" Chie moved uneasily. Doujima was looking at the roofs of other apartment surrounding the building, eyes wavering. Chie bit her bottom lip. "But… why, Doujima-san? You… You don't like us to interfere before, but now why…?"

"… it is almost obvious, isn't it?"

Chie blinked. Doujima's voice sounded so distant. His face was hard and his expression was grim. He didn't like it, but he couldn't help it. His grip by the rail securing the balcony tightened, as he finally admit that he had lost to a greater power than himself.

"For Nanako to survive… there is no other way but to give you the best assistant, is there?"

X

_Bordeaux, France…_

Souji looked at the phone in his hand, countless thoughts circled in his head. Should he trust Yukiko? When he called the others, they all sounded so fine—Chie was busy with her work, Yousuke with Junes, Rise with her Idol schedule, Naoto with her detective works… even Kanji was busy with his textile shop and knitting lesson. But it didn't seem right. Something just didn't seem right…

Souji flipped open his black phone, watching the screen as it displayed the wallpaper. He and Yukiko, on the night of the previous Christmas Eve. He remembered how Nanako took the photo with a giggle, smiling happily as she ordered them to say 'cheese'. She said they would look good together with only a shawl that linked their neck. Why, how cheesy. The thought itself only make him think of those Japanese anime fanarts…

_Pi… pi… pi…_

Souji blinked, a little surprised when he saw the name that was suddenly displayed and breaking his daydream.

**Amagi Yukiko.**

He stared at the screen for a while, mesmerized. Yukiko calling him? His thumb hovered over the dial button before finally it rested there, unmoving.

Their last call was suddenly cut off. After that the phone was seemed to be inactive. When it was active once more, his call wasn't picked up. And here she was, calling him. Perhaps she wanted to tell him sorry? What took her so long, he wondered…

And he was even more curious on how her parents called him just a while ago, accusing him for kidnapping her. L.O.L. If there was a way for one to kidnap others via phone, the case years ago would even be a lot more bizarre and unsolvable, even by his team. But why, he wondered. Why had Yukiko disappeared from home? Was that a confirmation that something is not right? He had pondered about this in a whole five minutes, wondering of not to call everyone. After a while he tried.

Yousuke's phone was off, Naoto's phone was busy, just like Chie's… Kanji's and Rise's somehow inactive either. He could call no one… and when he was in the peak of his confusion, there it was, the name appeared so suddenly on his cell phone like a mocking move. He wondered… if this really was Yukiko.

Call him strange, but he was oddly calm about everything. He knew, somehow, Yukiko was alright. What had stolen his mind was… confusion, curiosity, the need to know what happen even if he knew the outcome.

The caller was persistent. It seemed like the one on the other side would not put the phone until he answered.

His thumbs caressed the dial button, but he didn't press.

X

_Inaba Municipal Hospital…_

The phone was kept on giving the waiting ring. It was low, mumbling, and too gloomy for the heat of the summer. Her eyes drifted to the heated asphalt by the hospital's parking lot, knowing exactly that the orange flashy car was Yousuke's father's soon-to-be-ex car. There were chaos, questions, police officers, and everything else when Daisuke arrived. Confusion was everywhere but out of the blue Chie came, giving her the cell phone, then darted off to the emergency room. Kou was hospitalized also, with no apparent reason… and Yousuke was already off to Doujima's house without his father knowing.

She sighed, looking up at the bright blue summer sky.

It was one hectic day…

And it didn't seem like he would answer the phone…

… and so the ringing continued to be heard from the cracked soft red cell phone.

------------------------------------

To be Continued

---------------------------------------------


	15. Links

**Author's Note: This will be my last upload before the exam (which begins from the day after tomorrow until the end of the week). This chapter might not be as coherent as the usual chapter and my emotion was unstable when I typed this so... well... anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the poetry/lyrics that I used in this fic. **

**------------------------**

**Chapter XV**

**Links**

**---------------------------------**

_  
Most just reply, Nothing's wrong.  
I miss you, too._

Come quick.

_**Ronald Koertge – "The Ubiquity of the Need for Love"**_

**----------------------**

_**Punishment.**_

_**What did his mom and dad said about it again? 'Go to your room' or something along that line? That sounded kind of cliché… but it was true. Being in your room alone wasn't nice. Especially if you knew there would be no one by the morning. Your parents would've had left.**_

_**At least that was in his case.**_

"_As always, they were workaholic."_

_**Sad. They said they work for their family. For the son to grow up. But they had never seen their son's face by the morning or maybe… they let their son with no memories of them being home in the morning. Why… there was only sunlight. Perhaps they thought mere sunlight was sufficient for such a small child.**_

_**He had never formed any connections anymore once he had come to understand what he saw. Life is a fleeting journey. Just walk around it, glance around. Everything was nothing but mere illusion, they would soon disappear. And you will leave them sooner or later…**_

_**Eventually, you would need to face that you were alone again.**_

X

"Souji speaking."

"_Ah… Souji-kun… finally._"

The breeze blew gently. It smelled of grapes, of soil, of leaves, of farms, of summer. He had forgotten how it felt like to breathe in her air. He was fed up with his France now.

"…"

"…"

She sighed on the other end. She noticed his silence—perhaps she knew from the very beginning he was being annoying on purpose.

"_I'm sorry… I really am._"

X

"But this one is very bizarre, Satonaka," An investigator flapped his notebook to his hand. Chie looked to the window, didn't pay the slightest attention to what he said. "There is no wound yet there is blood on his clothes, and some trace of slash. I mean, is it possible for someone to bleed without being hurt?! But even without any sign of wounds, he is still unconscious like other previous… Hey, listen to me, will you?!"

"He just had been healed," said Chie, rubbing her hair. She was getting annoyed with all those questions. Although she couldn't come up with some scientific excuse and whatnot like what Naoto could definitely do, she really needed some space from those noisy investigators. "That's all! So just give it a…"

"Who healed him with no trace?! How could…"

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh!!! Shut up already!"

Chie walked past the annoying investigator without even looking at him, opening the door then went outside. The investigator growled in annoyed then shouted, "Hey! It is your duty!!!! Come back here, Satonaka! Read the investigation report first!!!! Damn it, Satonaka!"

"Answer them, will you?"

A hand stopped Chie right when she came out of the room. Toshihiko watched her annoyed face then sighed.

"They don't know a thing. Neither of us does. You're the most resourceful member in this case, so you must tell us everything you know. We cannot go on the way it is now."

Chie bit her bottom lips. She clenched her fist.

"Personas are selves controlled by ego."

Toshi narrowed his eyes as Chie looked away to the window. She chided under her breath.

"I cannot explain something as abstract as that, can I?"

Toshi clashed his teeth. He groaned.

"But you can't just…"

"Sorry, I gotta phone someone," Chie brushed past him, not even looking at him. Toshi raised his hand but she was already meters away from him, walking fast with sure steps as she opened her cell phone. The young officer gave out a grunt then let his hand fell to the air. There would be next time.

X

"Why a sorry?"

"_Don't act dumb, Souji-kun, you're angry at me, aren't you?_"

Souji sighed.

"No, I don't."

"_Yes, you are._"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Yukiko."

"_You didn't say anything, so I might as well fill it._"

The man finally let out a sigh. The conversation wasn't a friendly one. They rarely had a word fight before—even close to none—and this didn't feel so good to both of them. But Souji knew this stance. Yukiko was being defensive again and usually it ended up into something very miserable on his side.

"I'm not angry."

"_Really?_" She wasn't convinced. It was with reason though.

"Yes, I am not angry," Souji repeated. He glanced at the sight of the river below the hill. Samegawa. Too bad it wasn't… "I was… confused."

Yukiko remained silent. Souji sighed once again. Right. A determined Yukiko wasn't an enemy anyone would love to meet. He knew that more than anyone, didn't he?

"You father called," Souji said finally. "He was accusing me for abducting you and other stuff. Where have you been exactly, that your father became so worried like that?"

"_Chie's house_," answered Yukiko swiftly. Almost too swiftly, like she had been waiting for him asking her the question. "_Perhaps when Dad called Chie and I were still sleeping so…_"

"Why did my phone call was cut off?"

"_There's disruption on my cell phone, the battery was running out too so…_"

"Aren't you on the way home when I called you?"

"_There was no bus schedule to the Inn left, so I guess I'd better go back to Chie's home and spend the night there…_"

"Why didn't you phone your parents?"

"_My, Souji-kun… it's late already. There's just no way I would…_"

"Why didn't you do so in the morning?"

"_Well… many things happened this morning and so…_"

"What things?"

Yukiko stopped. She hesitated, only her breath was heard from the other side. Souji kept his voice low then asked, again, "What happened?"

"_Chie got a call from her fellow police officer and head off right away, leaving me in charge of the house. Then I got to receive the call Naoto made for her about the case they're doing,_" Yukiko sounded exasperated. "_Naoto's kind of busy… so she left a message and so the messaging ping pong happened. Honestly, Souji-kun… you're beginning to sound like Doujima-san._"

Souji didn't have anything to say about that. He remained silent for a while then said slowly, "You… answered them pretty easily."

"_Well, since that's the truth,_" Yukiko laughed. Her laughter died down a while later though, and she sighed. "_Why, you're not suspecting anything of me again, are you, Souji-kun? I thought we've settled this already._"

"I'm just worried," Souji said again. He groaned. "You made it sound like…"

"_If you can't trust me anymore… how can any word I said be understood by you?_"

Souji closed his mouth.

"_If that is so, Souji-kun… then…_" She trailed off, seemingly trying to find the words. "… _then what are all these years…_"

"The only reason I was questioning you is because I'm worried about you," Souji cut her off quickly. The statement wouldn't be nice for both of them if she continued. He just knew. "I don't want anything…"

"_Does worrying mean not trusting, then?_"

They both fell silent. Souji clenched his teeth then sighed yet again.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Yukiko. You know it."

"_You're not saying nice things either,_" She sounded tired. She had enough of the quarrel already, just like him. "_If you want to say that you're hurt, Souji-kun, I do too._"

She really did. Her voice turned low and weak, and it was clear that she didn't take all those questioning earlier as easily as how she appeared to be. Souji massaged his temple, slightly groaning. He had hurt her yet again now… they really should stop being a masochist to each other.

"Alright, I'm sorry," He said finally. There was no immediate reply so he continued. "I'm sorry for judging you. It wasn't wise of me."

"_It's alright_…" There was a hint of a gentle smile on her voice and he inwardly wished he was there. "_… I'm not supposed to say it to you like that either. I'm a little tired here too, I guess…_"

"What happened?"

Yukiko stopped. Souji gave a laugh at her silence.

"Come, now… should you block every question I gave you too?"

"_No…_" She was laughing too. It was a relief. "_I just want you to know your place._"

X

Chie stopped by the inner garden of the hospital, opening her cell phone. She sighed when she saw the blank screen. She forgot that she lent her battery to Yukiko. Their cell phone was the same model and since Yukiko's call was a little bit urgent (to call her anxious father before he went on a rampage) she lent it to her. Now how the heck she could call Naoto?

"If you're looking for a public phone, it's near the cafeteria by the left corridor."

Doujima's voice almost made her heart stopped. She turned around to see her superior behind her, an unlighted cigarette in his mouth. Doujima gave an empty smile and cocked his head to the corridor he was talking about. Chie gave a grateful smile then rushed to the phone, inserting her phone card, and then dialed the number she knew by heart. As she waited for the phone to be picked, she glanced at Doujima who sat by the hospital bench.

"You didn't go home, Doujima-san?"

"That Hanamura kid arrived at my house the moment I want to stop my car," Doujima took his cigarette pack then tapped it on his palm. He had run out of cigarette, it seems. "I rushed here after then."

Nanako was safe with Yousuke. Chie bit her lips then focused on the phone again. If there was anyone everyone in their team wanted to save the most, that person would be Nanako. Naturally, her well being came up in first even without anyone's request.

However things… really didn't go the way it should be.

"_Shirogane Naoto speaking._"

"Ah! Naoto-kun!" Chie almost dropped the phone because of the sudden answer. It was rare for Naoto to pick the phone up herself. "It's Chie here. There are things you should know…"

X

Nanako's humming could be heard even from the roof. She was hanging the laundry today. It really was a perfect day for doing the laundry. The sun was still blazing and all…

"Hot, damn it…"

But it clearly wasn't the right time for scouting on the roof. Yousuke fanned himself with today's newspaper as he watched Nanako hung the laundry down by the yard. The sun was shining over him like wanting to change him into a living _yakiniku_. He glanced at a speck of cloud by the horizon, wondering if it would bring wetness to this land again. Summer was approaching its ending anyway… and the unbearable heat was beginning to take its toll on the town of Inaba. The usually foggy town now blazed with summer heat and cicadas' song. It was a complete opposite with the other three seasons. He was beginning to wonder whether this was normal.

Nanako's voice turned to mere echo when she went back to the house again. Yousuke watched the empty yard in silence, feeling the exhaustion on his hand as he continued to fan himself.

"_**She may not be in danger for now… but I won't take chances," Naoto said slowly. "Those that were attacked… It appears that those attackers will attack whoever cross their way and turns out to be their meal. Nanako's quite safe since she stayed home all the time, but I don't want to bet the slim chance of them crossing Doujima-san's house."**_

Yousuke gave a low grunt. He looked up to the sun, wincing when the so called sun returned his gaze with full force of its light. A small smile curved up his lips.

"… damn it, Souji… Even when you're not here, these things keep on happening around you…"

A light breeze blew by. He groaned, opening his eyes. A second later, his groan was heard yet again. There was not a single cloud in the sky now...!

"Susano'o… please turn into an air conditioner already~~!"

Now Yousuke really hoped Chie was there to cool him down with some Bufula.

X

"… _Ebihara_?"

"Uh-huh," Yukiko sat on the bench under a tree, watching as Yousuke's father turned on his car. He looked furious. No wonder, since Yousuke ran off on his own after Yukiko healed his bruise. The man didn't pay attention to anything else though, and he didn't even say hi to Yukiko. Good, she didn't want Souji questioning her again. The truth was she really didn't want to lie to him anymore. Everything was enough as it was. "I met her. She asked about you. You know, how you're doing and such… you're quite close with her, I see."

"_Well yeah_," Souji sounded strange. He was always like that whenever they talked about Ebihara Ai. Maybe something did happened, or maybe not. Ai was one of those topics Souji would rather not talk about with her. "_She used to talk a lot about herself when I was still there. How's she doing?_"

"She's the manager of that team Nagase made," Yukiko made it sound easy. There was no need to add details like they had been attacked. "You made quite many friends back in Inaba… I'm surprised that they seem to be quite close to you even after all these years."

"_Ahah, really_?" Souji laughed heartedly. He seemed content… and Yukiko closed her eyes as a sudden ache filled her heart. If only he knew… "_I'm glad. I miss all of them too. Who else did you meet that asked about me?_"

"Uh… well…" Yukiko bit her lips. She inwardly berated herself for being taken off guard. "Urm… Ichijou asked about you. Then… that girl from the drama club, Ozawa. Oh, and… a boy with glasses, a few years below us. He asked you too."

"_Shuu?_"

"Yes, the one that you taught, right?" Yukiko smiled, somehow thankful with the notes Chie had shown her before. She didn't really know Nakajima Shuu. The glasses thing was all textbook read. "And… a woman… said that she was from the day care center… Minami-san, was it?"

"_Oh, yes…_" Souji laughed again. There was smile in his voice. "_My… they remember me. Who else?_"

"Well… it's kind of hard to keep track on that, right, Souji-kun?" Yukiko added a playful tone. She looked at Yousuke's father's car as it disappeared by the hospital gate. "Could you tell me who else that you're waiting for? I mean, just how many persons became your acquaintance here in Inaba?"

"_Oh? Why d'you ask?_"

Yukiko gave a laugh. She made a sound like thinking and continued. Time to play her role.

"You see~~ Souji-kun, suddenly being approached by someone you don't know, a woman or a girl at that, and asked about how your boyfriend was doing really doesn't feel nice, you know."

Souji made a voice like choking. Yukiko inwardly sneered. At least he knew what she was talking about.

"So I thought it will be wise of me to ask you before hand who your acquaintances are. You know, so that I won't feel so confused anymore as to how you know them."

X

"_Rise has…?_"

"Yukiko said so," Chie glanced at a person waiting outside the phone booth and gave an apologetic grin. Why, the man didn't seem to know what the grin meant and glowered. "She said that Kanji said to her that Rise had awoken to her power. She said Rise was the one calling her too. What kind of call, I don't know. I mean, things are weird enough as it is that I don't understand common verbs anymore, Naoto-kun."

The detective didn't give a single reply for the last statement. Instead, she asked, "_Did she have stains on her? Where's Rise right now?_"

"My house, most probably," Chie rubbed her hair. She forgot to ask it to Yukiko. "I mean, you cannot expect Kanji's textile shop or Rise's tofu shop to get their electricity cut off. Yukiko had my keys, so I guess she had handed it to them. I haven't met Kanji or Rise yet today."

"_Things are hectic there, are they not? You didn't seem to know much unlike if you question them properly._"

"Gaaaah… It is!" Suddenly frustration flooded her again. Chie groaned loudly. "There's this other attack and Yukiko's father calling everyone, even Souji, about how Yukiko didn't go home last…"

"_Does Souji know what happen right now? Did he…_"

"Yukiko's making up excuses with him now, I bet," Chie gave an exasperated sigh. She couldn't imagine what Yukiko had to make up to both her parents and Souji. "I'm sure Yukiko will somehow find a way."

Naoto didn't say anything. She seemed like she was unconvinced or uncertain. Chie blinked a few times, realizing her silence, then slowly asked, "I-Is there… anything…?"

"_No, it's alright_," the detective seemed to have her usual smile on her face. She took a deep breath. "_… Yukiko-senpai must have had it hard all these times, having to lie to Souji-senpai every time she phoned him or vice versa._"

Chie chided under her breath. Like any of them didn't know that already. Yukiko and Souji were always getting along very well until this time. Yukiko had never, ever, said anything like 'things aren't going well with both of us' like what she had said the last time everyone was together. She may not said it more than that but Chie, more than anyone else, knew just how much she hated the situation. Yukiko was, after all, someone who used to bottle everything up inside her as she moved on against the will of her own.

"_Is there anything else you should tell me? Who had been attacked this time?_"

"Oh, yeah… It was… Nagase Daisuke… oh! And about that old woman earlier that was found dead…" Chie quickly roved her pocket for her notebook. "She… I mean, Kuroda Hisano… didn't die on the spot. The cause of death is blood loss. Well, no wonder, she got stabbed by her stomach…"

"_Blood loss…?_" Naoto seemed to be pondering on something. She stayed silent for a while. "_… And how about Nagase-senpai?_"

"Cured by Yukiko, but still not waking up," Chie fanned herself with the small notebook. She glanced to the outside again, quickly meeting the angry eyes of the previous man who had waited since she began talking. "I mean, none of the victim has woken up. Salvation cannot cure it either."

"_I see…_"

Both of them were drown in their own thoughts at once. After a while Chie remembered something. She glanced at the man outside the phone booth before she talked again.

"So, Naoto-kun, when will you be here?"

There was no immediate reply. A soft sigh was heard then Naoto's low voice drifted slowly.

"… _I can only promise that I will be there, Chie-senpai._"

She seemed to hesitate for a while, but before Chie could say anything else, Naoto continued.

"_For now… wait for Rise to wake up. If she had awoken to her power, there must be something about them that we can understand. That is the only thing that we can do for the moment._"

X

"_**That is why… Humans… are disgusting…"**_

_**He showed his fangs, narrowing his pupils to slits.**_

"_**They are all nothing but pitiful LIARS!!!!"**_

"_**You are hollow… If there is anything that you have forgotten, it is the fact…"**_

"_**That kind of attitude… is what I hate from human the most!!! They're nothing but a liar, even to themselves!"**_

… _but if we didn't lie to ourselves… how could we survive?_

"_**Why do you still resist?! Even should you win, naught but suffering awaits!"**_

"_**LOOK AT ME!"**_

… _there was no other way… but to push forward…_

"_**I will find the meaning of my own existence myself!"**_

… _and we did, didn't we…?_

"_**Because I am you… and you are me."**_

"_**I'm sorry. You must've been in a lot of pain until now."**_

… _but we saw… truth._

"_**When we don't know anything… On the contrary, maybe we're the one who know them the best, Rise," She stood up, heaving a deep sigh. Her dark eyes shimmered. "Years ago… we **_**did**_** created them."**_

_The fog… was gone._

"_**So this is the world inside people's heart."**_

"Rise?"

What she saw first was Kanji's worried eyes and the ceiling of Chie's hectic bedroom.

X

The breeze blew gently and the leaves whispered as it passed by. Yukiko watched the blue sky turned warm and listened tentatively as Souji concluded his explanation. She smiled.

"I see… you have made so many friends."

"_Ahaha… one of so many reasons why I keep going back there. Inaba is my home, Yukiko._"

Her eyes softened. A warm smile curved up her lips. Souji…

"_Yukiko?_"

"I love you, Souji-kun."

The man was taken aback. He seemed to be trying to find words for the sudden statement but unable to. Yukiko closed her eyes and said it again.

"I love you."

It was silence for a while. A while later Souji's voice was heard again, with a hint of smile on his lips.

"_I know,_" he said softly. "_I know and I believe you. Don't worry about anything._"

Knowing he believed her in that one saying was enough for her. The truth was… it didn't matter if he didn't believe every word she said, as long as that one last statement managed to reach him. If there was anything she would never lie to him about, it was the fact she had just said. And he knew… just how desperately she needed him to believe in her.

And to believe in the lies as well.

"… I will phone you later. Dad must be throwing tantrums by now."

"_Ah, yes. I'll wait. Take care._"

"You too. Until then, Souji-kun."

… _I'm sorry._

------------------------------

To be Continued

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Wish me luck on my exam!!!!**


	16. Promise

**Author's Note: Exams... is hell. I wanted to cry. Anyway, taking up the pace... and more Naoto. I've fallen in love with her character more than what I imagine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or any of the poetry or lyrics that I used in this fic.  
**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter XVI**

**Promise**

**---------------------------------------------**

_Without a heart the animal_

_is very very kind_

_so kind it wouldn't like a soul_

_and couldn't use a mind_

_**E. E. Cummings**_

**-------------------------**

Naoto placed the phone back to its place, dark eyes wavering with thoughts. Yamagawa waited behind her, watching her every movement with calm eyes. He kept his silence until his mistress put her hand beside her again, casting an empty look at the window. She was already in her outdoor outfit, only lacking her signature cap. But where she would go, both of them had no clue.

"Naoto-dono, the car is waiting by the front door. Shall I call the estate about your arrival?"

She glanced his way, tightening her jaw. After a while she nodded.

"Yes. Tell Yakushiji I'll be there today."

Yamagawa nodded and withdrew himself. Naoto gave a grim look at the phone she had just put down and finally turned around.

X

Loud rickety noise was heard as the fan started to spin once again. The refrigerator downstairs also gave a sound as it went back to life. Kanji sank back to his chair, heaving sigh when Kanzeon finally disappeared completely. Rise groaned on Chie's bed, releasing the strands of her hair from her fingers—something that was left after the temporary pain.

"I can't believe it was _this_ painful," Rise gave a look at Kanji. The man snorted. "Kudos for Chie-senpai, really."

"She had Yukiko-senpai with her," said Kanji, fanning himself with a book. He groaned. "Damn… it's hot. Chie-senpai didn't tell me where the remote for the air conditioner is…"

"T-This is…" Rise suddenly realized her surrounding. She looked around in shock. "… Chie-senpai's bedroom?"

She thought this was Kanji's. The posters were almost completely blocking the view of the real wallpaper. She could barely make out the faint crème look of the wall between all the kung-fu posters. A punching sack was available also, dangling on a metal bar. Honestly… it was way beyond her imagination of what a girl's room could be… She meant a _punching sack_?!

"Ah, the attacker!!!" Rise suddenly remembered. She quickly turned to look at Kanji. "The attacker! And Nagase-Senpai! What had…"

"Yukiko-senpai arrived and managed to make them back away," Kanji stopped fanning himself. His sharp eyes darkened. "She had healed Nagase-senpai and Ichijou-senpai… but it seemed like Salvation cannot cure Nagase-senpai after that sucking. Plus, she said she could only cure his outer injuries. Maybe Salvation cannot cure normal people as fully as it can do to us Persona Users."

Rise bit her bottom lips then cast a look on the bed sheet. If she could just do something back then… Kanji watched her for a while then remembered something.

"Oh, speaking about the attack…" He put down the book to the side table. "Did you feel anything, Rise? You know, Kanzeon has awakened and all…"

Rise glanced at him sideway then looked down on the bed sheet again. She gripped the white sheet with her hands, clenching her jaw. Kanji blinked at her reaction, stopping his movement of taking the book to fan himself again.

"Rise?"

The girl looked away.

"… I'll tell you when everyone is here. I'm not even sure… that I even felt anything…"

Kanji looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything else. They both needed time to understand.

X

The view of Tokyo's busy street flashes by her window, filling her with unneeded thoughts and deductions. The law of relativity, they said. Who and which that moved in this vast world all determined by mind. The way the world turns also determined by the minds of the people. The world was shaped by human themselves. If there was a different dimension in this world, perhaps it was because of the different interpretation of every mind that lives in this 'world' they see and feel. If it was that easy to defy the 'law' of things... there is nothing impossible since the mind made it so. Persona, in its own meaning, defied the law of everything, the law that they made. The materialization of someone's ego... the materialization of someone's suppressed ego... the materialization of something that cannot be materialized... if such thing is possible, it is possible for someone—or something—to take things that is not even real in the first place. It was her very first argument for the taking of Arcana.

But then what were they? What was something that could do things against the law of this world? Something that could trigger the same 'law' in this world? What was the connection... that summoned their ability from the other world born from immaterialized egos to here, the world of real objects and binding laws of science?

_Pi… pi… pi…_

Naoto glanced at the dark blue cell phone that she left open on the seat beside her. From whom? The one who would fill her with more emptiness or something the opposite?

**Amagi Yukiko.**

None of her above premonition. She gave a deep sigh then picked her cell phone. She hoped this one was good news.

X

"The Central… ? What do you mean, Doujima-san?"

Her superior blew the smoke of his cigarette to the open air, watching it disappeared as breeze blew by. They were by the parking lot, so that Doujima could smoke his cigarette once more. Yukiko was nowhere to be found. Chie presumed she already went home in a hurry to calm her father down. Doujima glanced at Chie beside him, dark eyes hardening with something.

"As I talked to the representative of Central about the assault case here, I asked for their permission on using the assistance of Shirogane Naoto," he said lightly. Chie widened her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but Doujima cut her off. "Unfortunately, Shirogane was in for other cases by the Tokyo Police Department, directly by the Central's command. She was in quite a trouble, the representative said, because of her decision on cutting of the contract in the middle of the agreement for indefinite time. With the current case on the way… it will be hard for her to go with it without disgracing her family name."

Chie casted disbelief look, clenching her fists hard. She chided, cursing under her breath.

"Her reason of resigning is to be in this case, right?" She looked at him desperately. "Why don't they just transfer her and get over on this case first? That way they don't have to cut the contract…"

"The Central, of course, want their business to be prioritized, Satonaka," Doujima inserted his cigarette in between his lips. "Superiors want the best of every service. Abandoning a large scale cases just for an assaulting case in such a small rural town is a little… insulting in their eyes. Perhaps yes, we have a casualty now that Kuroda-san passed away… but think about what case she was in right now. Hers now was already about large homicide cases and millions of Yen robbery, not something comparable, in their eyes."

"Human lives are not something to be compared!" Chie clenched her fists. "We don't know what those men are; we don't even know their purpose! What if the purpose is the same as what happened years ago that will endanger humanity?!"

"What proof that we have that can make them understand, Satonaka?" Doujima cast a hard glance at her, silencing her. "Don't be naïve. Personas are non-existent in this world. There is no way of explaining the situation to them; we will only be mocked at as insulting the common sense of the high-ups. More over… Shirogane's resignation is for an indefinite time. There is no way the Central will tolerate such act."

Chie bit her bottom lips, looking away. So Naoto… could only help them from the background? But without her, they lack one Persona Users… and the one with the ability to use Megidolaon and light and dark magic at that part… plus, if things get rough, they cannot contact her directly. She was… the one that put back all the puzzles from them. It was always her. Even though Souji was the one who opened their way, Naoto was always the one that put the pieces back together for them to understand.

"So the only thing we can do is wait," Doujima tapped the cigarette pack again. He looked at the empty pack with an exasperated look. "It is her choice."

Chie didn't say anything else. She continued to look at the road, clenching her fists tighter. Doujima sighed then tapped her back. When the fresh officer looked back at him, he smiled.

"Let's find me another cigarette pack, shall we? Getting all gloomy over things wouldn't help us, would it?"

Chie blinked.

"D-Doujima-san…"

Doujima chuckled. He looked at the sky, which slowly turned darker as the dusk started to arrive.

"That is what he had taught me on his time here. I guess he really did turn some people back to their sense, didn't he? I kind of miss him too, that Souji."

X

"That is more than enough, Yukiko-senpai, really, I thank you."

It was rare for Naoto to be a little spirited over things at a time like things. It seemed as if her earlier hypothesis was true. The list of persons Yukiko had mentioned all matched the definition of someone who would seem to have 'touched' Souji more than mere acquaintances.

"_But… I have searched for Arcanas, but it seemed like we still lack some more names if we were to fill up all Arcana cards…_" Yukiko seemed hesitant. "_He doesn't seem to have anymore names to tell me though, so…_"

"No, this is fine," Naoto looked at the note in her hand. "This is enough for now. It is impossible in the first place to know who or what that supports Arcana. Arcanum could be in any beings, we cannot only count humans in them… in more than a way. However, knowing this much is enough. At least we really know what they are after, although we know not of their reason."

Yukiko stayed silent. She was not as positive as Naoto on this. The detective paused, analyzing the situation as she heard Yukiko's heavy breaths.

"… Is there anything wrong, Yukiko-Senpai? Is there…" A notion suddenly came dawning into her head. Why, she had to _ask_ Souji, didn't she?! "Has anything happened? Is there anything I can…"

"_No, it's okay_," Yukiko smiled on the other end. She stopped for a while. "_Oh, have you received Kanji-kun's message? Rise-chan has come around._"

Bless her soul.

"Did he say anything else?"

"_He said Rise… would only say everything once we have gather_," Yukiko seemed confused. "_She also said that she wasn't sure of… feeling anything._"

_What?_ Naoto remained silent. She looked at the fading lights out side of her car's window. They would soon arrive at the Estate. Yamagawa who steered the car seemed to understand her look and refrained from what he was about to say.

"Then… could all of you gather again tonight? I will try to contact all of you."

"_It's…_" Yukiko seemed uneasy now. She lowered her voice. "_Well… Dad's been very angry since the afternoon. He wouldn't allow me to go outside the house. I cannot be there._"

"Well…" Ah, she forgot that part. "Then let everyone else gather. E-mail Chie-senpai about the list of the persons, then when the gathering has started tell them to contact me."

"_Alright. I understand._"

"I have to stop for now… Take care of yourself, Senpai. Thank you very much once again."

"_It's alright. You take care too._"

The phone was cut off, almost as the same time as the stopping of the car. In front of their car was a tall grand gate with two guards guarding each side and one more in a post on the right side. One of them looked into the car, quickly bowing himself when he saw Naoto.

"Good evening, Naoto-sama. Welcome home to the Shirogane Estate."

As the gate slowly opened, Naoto silently watched the grand building they were about to enter. She touched her cell phone to her lips, thinking as the building drew closer… and stormed her with the grandeur she had lived in for all her childhood.

X

"What? A discussion at a time like this?"

Yousuke almost slipped from the roof top. A cat a few meters beside him meowed at his reaction. Apparently they both disturbed each other's comfort on the roof of Doujima's house. They had coexisted with each other since the afternoon sun was blazing hot until when the cold breeze of dusk swept the neighborhood. Strangely enough, the presence of the cat made Yousuke relaxed enough to go resting on a nearby tree and fell asleep there for the rest of the day. The cat would meow if anything happened around its territory, it was almost mystical. And now as they told him to scout the Doujima House, they told him to gather?

"Hey, wait a minute, what about Nanako-chan? I cannot leave her home alone at night!"

"_Doujima-san is on his way home_," Chie's voice sounded exasperated. "_Gokurousama, Yousuke. Or do you want to wait the result of the discussion being e-mail to you later?_"

"Hey, that's discrimination!!!" Yousuke hissed in anger. "Never before, even in times of Souji's regime, I've ever been left out from a discussion!!"

Chie's choking on the other side was heard. _Regime?_

"_Anyway, once Doujima-san arrived home, go to my house_," Chie sounded exasperated. "_Doujima-san is a police officer, Yousuke. You can trust him. Anyway, I have asked him to take some back-up as well. It will be fine for a while._"

Yousuke casted a doubtful look as a car turned by the corner, casting vivid yellow light from its front light. Doujima's car. He looked at the starry sky then at the cat sleeping beside him before finally said, "Alright. I'll be there in a sec so don't you dare making early start."

He then cut off the phone call and jumped away from the roof of Doujima's house.

X

The well polished marble floor made a loud sound in every step she took to the reading room—as if counting down the time before she finally met with her grandfather and the others. Meeting her grandfather was not the problem, she knew her grandfather always by her good side. It was the idea of having to meet the other distant family member of hers, who supported the name Shirogane just like her, but didn't quite knowing who she was except as a detective she always was thus never knowing the lonely little child she had been. In the end, within her life, her only real family—someone who knows her the most—was her grandfather.

A servant opened the door of the reading and she walked in slowly, taking off her cap so as not to offend anyone within the room. Her family was well-known and respected; it was common sense if manner and civility were valued.

"You've finally arrived, Naoto. I was wondering if you wouldn't come."

The low, deep voice was the voice of her distant uncle, standing with a cup in his hand. He was wearing a necktie and shirt, very neat—unlike what people usually would wear for a family gathering. His sharp, cold dark eyes stabbed hers almost at the instant they met their gazes. There were only two persons in the reading room though. Her grandfather was sitting by the couch near the fireplace, smiling at her gently and saying, "Okaeri, Nao-chan."

"Tadai—"

"I'm still wondering how could you walk in and said it so easily after you have disgrace the family name, Naoto," Her uncle cut off their greetings. He placed the cut on a side table nearby. "You better have a good explanation for your decision. As you might have known, what you have done affects not only your career, but the entire family as well."

Naoto tightened her jaw. Her distant uncle was unhappy. His eyes kept locked on hers; demanding, powerful—as if they wanted to punish her just by giving her mental corrosion. Her grandfather glanced up at him playfully and said lightly, "My, don't be so serious. Nao-chan is not the kind that will do something irrationally. She has explained to me that…"

"That why I said Uncle is too soft to her!" Her distant uncle suddenly turned around. He looked at Naoto with sharp eyes, gritting his teeth. "Do not spoil her anymore, Uncle. She needs someone who could actually open her naïve eyes of the truth of this world!"

"Well I believe she has seen the truth herself, if she had made her choice so firm that she manages to stand here before your words without faltering, Sonny," Grandpa's smile turned wider. He looked at his angered nephew with calm eyes. "I believe even if you call everyone else in the family to gather here just to stop her from doing what she thinks is right, it will be in vain. Don't throw needles tantrums, Son, it will accomplish nothing."

Naoto almost choked from the last words. She bit her bottom lips as she saw her uncle turned redder in anger. The man looked at her then said with restrained voice, "What is your excuse, then?"

"The case in Inaba may not seem that dangerous at a single glance, but after seeing it deeply, I presume it must be solved as soon as possible," said Naoto firmly. "But with my current contract with Tokyo Police Department I cannot go to Inaba even when we must try to find the truth post-haste. That is why…"

"Why it is so urgent for you to go to that village?" Her uncle insisted. He crossed his arms. "Why is it so important to solve it quickly?"

"Because I'm afraid if I wait any longer it will be too late," Naoto strained her jaw. "… I'm afraid it will be too late to save everyone else. After all, I am needed there. More than solely for my capacity as a detective."

The last word managed to make her uncle stopped and creating a smile upon the lips of her grandfather. Her uncle withdrew, chided, and looked away. She knew he had never known she was someone in the very beginning. The lone girl left by his passed away cousins used to never have anything to be called a self other than her detective self in his eyes. After a while, her uncle took his cup and a coat of jacket that was draped on the back of a couch beside the one Grandpa was sitting on.

"Have it as you will then, just don't disgrace the name of Shirogane Detective."

He closed the door beside him and vanished. Naoto watched him went away then glanced at her grandfather who sat calmly by his place.

"Uncle is…"

"He just doesn't understand your causes, Nao-chan, don't take it too deeply," Grandpa smiled gently at her. He motioned her to get closer. "A good name of someone is not determined by the reaction of others. It is you, Nao-chan, who knows the best of where your honor lies. As long as you stand firm to what you believe, so will the name of the Shirogane."

Naoto placed her right hand inside the warm palms of her grandfather, feeling the warmth that enveloped her just by being with him. He was the one that she loved and loved her, the only one who would understand. Her grandfather looked at her and said, "You said… it will be too late to save. What is the assault case exactly in your eyes, my dear?"

"It has a pattern, Grandpa, and I am one step closer in getting the names of the persons they're trying to assault," her voice changed from the monotonous voice she used to her uncle into the burning voice she rarely used. "That is why I must go there myself. Everyone… I must somehow do something. There is something in Inaba that only I can do."

Her grandfather looked at her with his calm eyes. His eyes were a little lighter than hers and calmer, deeper, with wisdom in life. He suddenly closed his eyes and his palms that enveloped her right hand got warmer. He smiled.

"And you yourself fit the pattern, my dear?"

Naoto's eyes widened. Her grandfather only smiled at her reaction. He tapped her right hand.

"I know you too well, Nao-chan," He chuckled gently. "The thing that 'only you can do' in a case means you are directly involved in the case, that you are a part of that case also. You insist on going to Inaba, while solving a case is not necessarily means being there directly. Your determination is so strong that not even the words from your family can turn you down. For someone who has known lost before… the only thing that can make them chose a dangerous decision without faltering… is if the presence of someone dear to them is being threatened. I know that very well, Nao-chan. You are going to go, regardless of anything, for the sake of your friends."

Naoto looked away, hiding her eyes from the look of her grandfather. Her grandfather's eyes turned softer. He sighed then smiled.

"I give you the permission to go."

He stopped for a while, then brushed the forehead of his granddaughter gently, making her looking at him with a blush.

"Just promise me you will go home, Nao-chan."

And as if it was not enough, the old man said again, softer, but more demanding. A voice that made her remembered.

"Just promise me you will go home."

--------X--------

"_**Mom and Dad are liars! They said they will go home!!!" There were only tears from the child and there were no words that could make up an excuse either. "Mom and Dad are liars!!!! Mom and Dad are liaaaaarrs!!!"**_

_**But throwing tantrums would accomplish nothing. No matter how much tears she had shed, her parents would never come back home.**_

---------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Echoes

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the overly late update. I was distracted and had a slight writer's block. Then uh... a lot had happened...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the lyrics or poems that I used in this fic. They are of their respective owners.**

**Chapter XVII**

**Echoes**

_As in a breeze, our figures shadow  
Of the flame. If I turned and ran_

_What could I save? Only my body, dry tinder  
That catches for him. My good friend_

**Katherine Coles – "A Letter from A Friend on Her Anniversary"**

"Yousuke will be here after a moment," Chie turned back to look at everyone while putting down the phone. Rise and Kanji nodded at her remark. "Well, anyway... shall we phone Naoto-kun?"

"I guess," Rise took out her cell phone. She stopped for a while then looked at Chie. "Is Yukiko-senpai really won't come?"

Chie stared at her, unblinking—then heaved a very deep sigh.

"If you know her father, you know better than to ask, you see."

Rise blinked. Chie looked at her then sighed.

"Just phone Naoto-kun already. We'll e-mail Yukiko later."

X

"STAY THERE AND THINK FOR A WHILE!"

The door closed with a loud bang. After a few second of silence, Yukiko finally let out her breath. It was a horrid ten minutes in front of her father and she had held her breath for the longest time of her life—looking down to the floor and took in every single piercing thing her father said. Her mother watched from the corner of the room with sympathetic eyes. She knew very well just how dangerous her husband could be when he was mad.

"Your father is just worried of you, Sweetheart," Her mother finally talked. Yukiko didn't look at her, merely linking her hands together as she sat by the corner of her bed. "Your father never…"

"I know, Mom, it's alright," Yukiko gave a small smile at her mother. Her mother only stayed and returned her smile with a saddened look. It wasn't the smile her daughter would have given to her if she had been alright for truth. "I'm honest, Mom, it's alright."

She glanced at the window, unconsciously gripping the cell phone in her hand tighter.

"… I'm alright."

X

"YOSHA!"

A loud crank was heard when the window was opened harshly from outside. Chie looked at the perpetrator in anger and bellowed, "That's _my_window, Yousuke!"

"It IS yours," He grinned.

"Aaarrgh! Damn you!"

"Senpai!"

If only Kanji didn't catch Chie's shirt in time, Yousuke would've been on top of Muku's kennel by now. Rise sighed at seeing the event—Yousuke now jumped into the room, avoiding the kick Chie made under Kanji's restraint.

"_Lively as usual, aren't you all?_"

Everyone quickly turned at the monitor of Chie's old computer. Naoto was on the screen with an amused look. She had been there for a few minutes before Yousuke came and it was quite a view looking at what happened through the webcam.

"Naoto! Hey, you're here already!" Yousuke laughed. He rubbed his head. "Well, I guess I'm the only one who's late, huh?"

"Then don't sound like you're happy for it!" Chie broke away from Kanji's strong hands. "Sheesh, Kanji-kun, he really needs some whack, you see."

"At least keep him alive until the discussion is over, Senpai," Kanji grinned. Yousuke glared at him. Naoto let out a chuckle but then broke the lively atmosphere with her usual monotonous voice.

"_Anyway, since I believe everyone is here already, shall we begin, then?_"

Her eyes drifted to Rise, who seemingly feeling uncomfortable under the look the detective gave.

"_Rise?_"

The idol gave a sigh then smiled wearily.

"Yeah. So well… here it begins."

X

_A few hours before… France._

Souji stopped his feet halfway, looking at the grasses below his sneakers. The sun was blazing hot and the bird chirped like they were in a party of their own. The countryside of France was better than in the city, he always thought that way. At least by the countryside, he could feel the serenity of the place he missed so much.

"_**I love you."**_

Souji sighed. He said he understood… but understood about what? Yukiko didn't say anything when he said that… then that meant there really was something he needed to understand. Was it her need to be believed? If it was so, then why? What was it that she was trying to hide from him?

Souji played his cell phone on his hand, flipping it mindlessly as he watched the wind blew the branches. What… was the meaning of all of this?

X

"You didn't feel anything?" Yousuke's eyes widened. "How come?"

Rise bit her bottom lips and linked her fingers together.

"I… I don't understand… it's just that…" She stopped for a while. "… It's just that… there is nothing… to feel…"

Now everyone stared blankly at her. Rise rubbed her hair.

"You see… it's… they're just… hollow, I don't know how to put it…" The girl cast a look to the floor. "There is just… nothing to feel. I don't even know if that was… the real them. It doesn't feel like they're real at all!"

"But heck, they can kill you!" Kanji put his fist into his palm. "How can they not be real when they can slash you to little bits and pieces?"

"That is why…"

"_Perhaps 'not feeling' itself is what you feel_," Naoto's voice drowned everyone. She gave a glance at Rise. "_Is there anything else?_"

"Well…" Rise rubbed her cheek with her forefinger. She then cast a look at the floor in uncertainty. "Uuurm… There is also… this… that I… really… not sure of…"

Everyone held their breath in anticipation. Chie straightened her sitting position, making the old chair she seated on creaked with her weight.

"… Inside of them… I felt… Teddie."

"What?"

Now almost everyone was up from their seat. Chie groaned.

"What's the deal here? You said they're not even real!"

"But why Teddie?" Yousuke slammed his hand on Chie's desk. "I haven't seen him for ages and what the heck is that bear doing with them?"

"Teddie couldn't have been there!" Kanji now had both of his hands into fists. "That bear wouldn't have sided with them! The hell if he's a Shadow, he won't hurt us!"

"It's not like they're Teddie!" Rise said in frustration. "They're hollow… but they have persons inside of them! They have Teddie and everyone else, it's… it's confusing! It's painful looking at them!"

The idol covered her face with her hands. Yousuke stopped his sentence right away at the look of her condition. Kanji blinked, uncertain of he should do. Chie lowered her voice and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, gently.

"What… What is…"

"They're many people… all of them… are screaming… it's too loud.."

"_**You're not my Dad! I hate you!"**_

"_**I must… get… the highest score! Or Mom will not love me anymore!"**_

"And I don't understand… Teddie… Teddie is there too, I… I want to ask, but I don't understand…"

"… _is Nagase-Senpai amongst them too?_"

Rise lowered her hand, glancing at the monitor. Naoto repeated her question, slowly.

"_Is Nagase-Senpai's voice amongst those voices too?_"

"_**I'm not running! It's none of your business!"**_

"It's…" Rise bit her bottom lips. "… the loudest."

Naoto gritted her teeth, her expression changed from emotionless to depression. Chie looked at the two in confusion and shouted, "Hey, w-what did that mean? What happened?"

"_Let us just take a blind guess,_" Naoto's voice turned methodical. "_If our assumption that what they after are Arcana, then was the mist, Arcana? The black mist, according to all of you, is what they swallowed. What are those black mists, and what is the effect of the mist to them? What IS it anyway, and what are they? Now, Rise had provided us one clue: they are hollow and it doesn't even feel like they are real but there are people inside of them. According to Yousuke-senpai, it is unlikely that someone that already has an Arcanum to take other's Arcanum since they have their own. If they are hollow, then it IS possible for them to do so. So, there is one possible confirmation to the possibility of Arcana taking. Any objection so far?_"

Blank stares were all that Naoto got for the question. She sighed then continued.

"_Arcana born out of someone's ego_," She paused. "_What will happen to someone if their ego is being taken?_"

The others looked at one another. Yousuke raised his shoulder.

"That person will have no self?" he said uncertainly. Chie looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows.

"If so," she chuckled. "Then wouldn't the thing that take the ego will have more than one self?"

Silence dawned over them. Chie blinked at the grim look the others gave at her then stuttered, "W-Wait. Wait, you don't think."

"_That is exactly what I thought will happen_," Naoto sighed. "_And if it is true… then what Rise said to us may make sense… that they have more than one self after every ego they eat._"

"Then… Then that means…" Rise bit her bottom lips. ".. That means… T-Teddie is…"

"_Yes_," Naoto nodded slowly. "_There is a high possibility that Teddie has fallen too. If his self could be heard inside them, then… there's a possibility he has been sucked just like everyone else._"

X

"_**I know, I understand. You don't have to worry about anything."**_

Yukiko flipped open her cell phone just to stare at the crack on its screen then flipped it close again. What had she said to him… What had she said to him? He shouldn't know anything… He shouldn't have known anything… Yet…

"_**I understand."**_

Why… He always knew, didn't he? He always knew… Yukiko closed her eyes.

But if there was anyone she would wish to be able to protect then it was him… Him only…

_Please, don't ask anymore…_

If only there was a person she wanted to protect the most in this world…

_Please… don't ask…_

X

The silence that accompanied them was unsettling. What Naoto said was true, but none of them wanted to confirm it, not even Rise, the one who understood the feeling the most. She divert her eyes from the gaze everyone threw at her, before finally looked at the monitor, to Naoto who didn't seem to be as shaken as they were, with unfathomable look on her face.

"Then… what… shall we do?"

"_There is nothing more that we can do than to protect others_," She opened a note book. "_We cannot let anything like this happen again. And as we go on, we will try to find the way to bring them back. If it can be taken, then it_can_be brought back._"

The firmness in her voice made a spark appeared in the eyes of the others. Kanji grinned, a fist in his palm.

"Nice, Naoto!" he tightened his knuckled. "That's exactly what we're going to do!"

Naoto smiled at his remark, then looked at the note book again.

"_These are the list of persons that Souji-Senpai came in contact to during his stay here in Inaba_," she tapped the notebook. "_And after I said it, I want all of you to station yourself in the houses of these people. Even if you're not an acquaintance of that certain person, please find whatever information about him or her. You will begin to move this very night. And one thing…_"

Her dark eyes darted to see everyone in the room.

"… _Do not move alone. Remember, you yourselves are preys._"

X

The cold wind of the night tapped the window of her bedroom. Yukiko sat rigid by the side of her bed. She didn't feel the need to sleep. After what her father had told her… and after what Souji had said to her… there was just no way for her to get a good night sleep.

"… _The assault cases happening in the town of Inaba have now taken a casualty_…"

The sound of the TV by her parent's bedroom somehow found a way to echo to her room. Why… was her father really that angry…?

"… _the victim was_…"

Was he… really that angry?

"… _the police department of Inaba confirmed that_…"

The wind was a little strong tonight… and her window creaked…

While yellow eyes narrowed right by the glass of her window.

And as fast as she realized it, the window by her bedroom already cracked by the wind.

"Vala's right. You _do_ smell good."

X

SMASH!

The loud sound from Yukiko's room woke Yukiko's mother up almost immediately. Her husband, though, already on his feet.

"What's ha—"

Loud explosion exploded from his daughter's room before he could continue and along with it, the lights and TV were out almost instantaneously.

"YUKIKO!"

X

"AGIDYNE!"

Smoke and fire bellowed from the wall of her bedroom. Yukiko ran towards the door, her eyes widening when seeing the blonde man that attacked her appeared from the fire she created. He was wearing a shirt and coat-almost too formal to be an attacker. He had the yellow eyes though... and he bent his right hand, grinning despite the burn he had on his face.

"GARULA!"

SMASH!

Yukiko threw herself to the door, destroying it with force to dodge the swirling wind. The wall on the opposite of her room cracked, sending blisters and shards from the wall to fill the dark corridor. Yukiko scrambled to her feet, dodging a part of a door that smashed the wall near her shoulder. Her attacker appeared from her room, half of his face was damaged from her Agidyne. He grinned at the girl before him and placed a hand on top of his wounded face.

"Diarama."

BAD. BAD. SIGN.

Yukiko reacted almost in that very second, forcing her feet to stand up and…

"YUKIKO!"

Her father's voice completely froze her whole system. She glanced at the door of her parent's room, looking straight to the eyes of her father—shock, confusion, anger, rage, and everything else mixed in the dark orbs of his. The man that attacked Yukiko raised his face, grinning. The light from the fire in Yukiko's room fell on his face—making his yellow pupils shone with flame.

"YOU!" the inn owner stepped forward in anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?"

"No, Father! Don't—"

"My, my… such unnecessary anger," the attacker raised his shoulder in ease. Fire crackled from the wall of Yukiko's room. "She attacked me first, you see."

"YOU!"

"No! Father! Go!" Yukiko quickly stopped her father from advancing. She could feel how her father's wrath almost dragged her along. "No! Father! He's not an ordinary man!"

"Get away, Yukiko!" her father grabbed a nearby pottery. He stepped forward. "This rascal… This rascal!"

"Perhaps you should really listen to your daughter, old man…" The man's sneer widened. He raised his right arm that was filled with charged electricity. "I'm not even… a 'man'."

Yukiko's eyes widened.

"ZIODYNE!"

"AMATERASU!"

The deafening sound shook the house. Yukiko grunted in pain, almost got thrown away but was stopped by the presence of her father's body behind her—Amaterasu had shielded them by taking all the damage itself. The old man was rigid, eyes wide with confusion and shock that he couldn't move. His daughter coughed, feeling the pain of the Ziodyne her Persona had taken. The attacker chuckled, lowering his arm.

"My… That's quite brave of you," he charged his hand once again. "You can dodge that and let him get it, you know. It's not necessary for you to take the damage on his stead."

"Don't… touch my family…" Yukiko put a hand on the wall to steady herself, grimacing. Her right hand gripped the fan tighter. "You may hunt me all you like… but don't you _ever_ touch my family..."

"Yukiko…" Her father stirred. His hand grabbed her shoulder. "Yukiko! You…"

"Run, Father…" she shrugged his hand off, spreading her fan. "Just run. He's… He's not someone you can fight. Just run!"

"There's no way I would leave my daughter with a lunatic like that!"

Yukiko gritted her teeth. Hard-headed father as always…

"AMATERASU! MARAGION!"

X

Chie's eyes narrowed as she cast a look at the lights of the town of Inaba. Rise was staying close with Kou and she didn't say that she felt anything… but… the police officer really didn't have a good feeling about the night.

"Rise-chan, would you mind if I leave you here alone with Ichijou-san?"

Rise looked up from the basketball player to her senpai, blinking in confusion.

"Well… yeah… if you really have to go. Why?"

"You're protected since Doujima-san and I have stationed some men for protection, so you will not be that alone, besides you can feel their presence if they come close," Chie touched the hospital window. "...But there is one person that is completely alone by now."

Rise blinked. She then jerked forward.

"You mean…"

Chie grinned then opened the window.

"Well, maybe it's just my feeling but… It's not that bad to fetch her, right?"

She jumped, even without waiting for her kouhai's reaction.

"Chie-senpai!"

X

The explosion almost blown off the roof of the second floor. It was just for a split of time, but Yukiko managed to drag her father downstairs using his shock when he saw fire flared up from her Persona. Her mother ran behind them, frightened by the sudden burst of flame. The resting room downstairs was still untouched—while fire had raged by the left wing of the second floor almost completely. Yukiko pushed her father to the couch, ignoring the grunt the old man gave. When she withdrew herself, the man caught her hand quickly, forcing her to look at him in the eye.

"W-What had…" his eyes were frantic. Shaken and hysterical. "What had you done? What… what happened, Yukiko? You must explain! You must…"

"What an aggressive woman…"

Yukiko quickly turned herself, sending a low grunt as she tugged her right hand away from her father's firm grip. She could hear the gasp her mother let out when the attacker stepped down the stairs leisurely—brushing away dusts and ashes from his coat. He put a hand on a burn he had by his left arm and, again, to Yukiko's annoyance, said, "Diarama."

_Healing ability…_ She gripped the fan tighter. She was at a disadvantage because of the presence of her parents. It was already bad enough that she had… to… _burn_ her inn, and now she had to think about how to save her parents from this lunatic also… and… the servants were awake. She could hear their footsteps approaching to the resting room they were in. In a state of a shock like this… and the fact that she was in her own inn... she had limited option on how she could use her fire.

"Why do you risk your life on saving them, Priestess?" the attacker ruffled his blonde hair and glanced at her direction playfully. "Shielding with your Ego… exhausting yourself for their sake… What is it to be achieved from doing that?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Yukiko bent herself in defensive stance when he finally get downstairs. The crackled of fire from the upper floor echoed in the silent resting room—the left wing of her inn wouldn't hold out much longer. And the servants from the right wing were getting closer… Their footsteps now could be heard almost too clearly.

Seeing the dilemma in her eyes, a chuckle slipped from the lips of her attacker. He put a hand on his hip.

"You're right to be cautious, Priestess... unlike Aren, I never hesitate," he waved one of his hand, smirking. He then straightened his coat. "And unlike Vala, I'm not reckless. Unless you release your power in full force, you cannot defeat me. And anyway... why do you have to think about anything else than to defeat me? Humans sure are strange."

"You..." Yukiko gritted her teeth. Her next sentence was no more than a hiss. "What exactly do you want to say?"

The attacker grinned, waving his hand to the big television set by a few meters from him.

"I mean… what is there to achieve…" the television set flickered. His yellow eyes sparkled. "… by saving those that made you say… or rather, feel… things like this?"

Her dark orbs widened in disbelief. He _so_ didn't mean to…

"**Historic inn? Manager training? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down!"**

Her fan almost fell off her hand. But the rustle behind her meant something else.

"Y-Yuki…"

She glanced behind, to the disbelief eyes of her father that were locked to the TV set—which showed… her Shadow. Her mother also stood rigid, hand on her mouth.

"**I never asked to be born here! Everything is decided for me! From where I live to where I die!"**

"Yuki, is that…"

Shock… and… tears. Her parents… Her parents were...

"**I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all!**"

She gritted her teeth, looking straight to the playful eyes of her attacker. His smile grew wider as the echo of her past resounded in the room. The fire upstairs crackled.

The picture in her TV changed… the picture of her burning room.

"**Why must they be here? They're hindering me on using my power!**"

Even..._the present._

"So now…" he grinned, waving his hand lightly. "Why… must you sacrifice yourself?"

That wasn't the right question to say at that point. She raised her fan as the blue card fell slowly in front of her face, swirling with power and emotions.

The tears from her mother's face trickled down to the wooden floor... and the heavy breath of her father reached her ears like a piercing daggers.

The card glowed brighter than ever.

"_You're going to pay…_"

Her eyes flashed.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

The next explosion was nothing to compare with her first two.

… and it was nothing that could be heal with just a Diarama.

To be Continued


	18. Sparks

**Author's Note: I remember somebody asked me whether or not I feel like Yousuke after the test week. If Yousuke felt like breaking down and paranoid each day regarding the test result... then I AM feeling like Yousuke.**

**By the way... lately, I watched too much Gunslinger Girl (not the -Il Teatrino- but the first)... ...my emotion turns unstable.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the poetry/lyrics/lyrics translation that I used in this fic. They are of their respective owners.  
**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter XVIII**

**Sparks**

**---------------------------------------------**

_I want you to hear my thoughts, too, someday  
They won't become words  
But I muster the extent of my strength  
Because I know I'm going to live_

**Lia – "Doll"  
(Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino- OST)**

--------------------------

Fire blasted the left wing of Amagi Inn in an uncontrolled burst. The foundation creaked, crackling with fire and starting to crumble under the force of the blow and the flame. Yukiko caught her breath, spreading her fan once again as her dark orbs eyed the raging fire. Both her father and mother were frozen; shaken by every single thing happening in front of their eyes.

The man was thrown along with the blast of the fire... but Yukiko knew better. Swirling wind was disturbing her fire from inside. She chided, flicking her fan.

"Father! Take cover!" She ran towards the fire. "Don't go near here!"

"Yukiko!!" Her father quickly jerked to his feet, trying to follow his daughter but the flame suddenly flared on his way. "Yukiko, wait!! YUKIKO!"

But she had disappeared. How she could go inside the fire with not a single care in the world... was something that he could comprehend either...

"YUKIKO!"

X

"Che... why can't we go, like, with one of the girls?"

Kanji scratched his head. Yousuke gave a look at him and sighed.

"Chie said it's dangerous for Rise to be with me," He made a face in annoyance. "... And it's not that okay if Rise with you either. Damn that girl! At least let us have a taste to go with girls for a while... Don't you agree, Kanji?"

"So true," Kanji sat on the roof leisurely. He waved his Tap Soda, eyes darting to see the Konishi Store in front of them. "And... we're not guarding any girls too."

Yousuke chuckled. He put his arms behind his back.

"I guess we should live with it then, Kanji."

He looked at the summer night sky.

"Well... at least in my case, I'm doing this partly for the sake of a girl."

X

Amaterasu nullified fire. Not even putting her hand inside a raging flame could hurt her now.

The fire was blocking her views but she knew the corridor better than anyone else. Even if the flame had eaten every wood there was... she knew exactly where she was. And she knew the wall by her right was missing.

"ZIODYNE!"

She dodged just in time. The thunder shot through the flame and destroyed a pillar in one loud explosion. Swirling wind caught her attention, and she reacted right when the yellow eyed man lunged to her with his fist ready. Yukiko spread her fan, blocking his fist with all power she could muster. He pushed with his fist, harder; Yukiko gritted her teeth when she could feel how she got dragged despite her resistance. The man grinned despite the blocking—his yellow eyes widening with a desire she couldn't put a name on.

"DEFEND, PRIESTESS!"

_What the he—_

"GARUDYNE!"

The burning wall cracked and out of the flame Yukiko broke through, barely holding on from the violent rushing wind that cut her skin. She hit the ground of her yard, stopping after a few yards away from the burning left wing of her inn. She coughed, trembling as she pulled herself up. It was painful... She had never thought Garudyne could feel this piercing in real world's battle.

"What's wrong, Priestess?"

The blonde man was already in front of her, smirking with pride. His yellow eyes narrowed mockingly.

"Where's the realization of your previous statements?"

"AGIDYNE!"

Fire exploded the place the man previously stood. He was up in the air, jumping just in time to avoid the burning fire. His smiled broadened.

"Maragidyne!"

Fire blasted from Amaterasu, circling a wide area with hot burning flame. The blonde man whirled in the air and landed safely a few meters away from Yukiko, casting amused look to his surroundings. He raised his shoulder in ease.

"If you're trying to trap me—"

"AGIDYNE!"

He barely escaped the last explosion—it managed to burn the outer side of his left arm. He side-stepped a few meters, his yellow eyes fixated on the angry face of the woman. His lips curved into a smirk then he said, "You're really serious, aren't you, Priestess?"

It was all just a play for him. Yukiko gritted her teeth, flicking her fan to her side. Blood was trickling from the wound she got from his Garudyne and she knew that if she continued to attack blindly, she would only waste her own spiritual energy.

If there was anything she would want to kill in this world for real...

She gritted her teeth and looked at the man right in the eye. Those yellow eyes showed nothing but mockery… and there was nothing human in him. Not his eyes, his words, his movement… he was not in any form human despite his looks.

"You devil."

He raised his eyebrows at her remark. He grinned wider and licked his lips.

"Why… I WAS a Devil."

X

"Sheesh, she always jumps at everything without thinking!" Rise fell to her chair again after closing the window. Kou glanced at her from his bed. "I mean, we have no one if combat were to happen!"

"You cannot fight like Chie-san?" said Kou in bewilderment. "I thought you have 'it' too!"

Rise sighed. She smiled wearily.

"Well… yeah, I do," She closed her eyes. "But mine is only for side-support… I cannot do any combat moves."

Kou's eyes widened in disbelief.

"T-Then… Then what if those scary people come?!"

She looked side-ways, listening to the footsteps of the nurse outside of their room.

"I cannot fight for you… But if anything happens, I can at least guarantee a certain escape."

X

The fire crackled behind him, towering mass of smoke darkened the starry night. Yukiko narrowed her eyes and suddenly her anger vanished with a swept of sudden logic.

_Was_ a Devil?

His eyes narrowed as her gaze changed. He grinned.

"You think you've learned something about me, don't you?" He waved his right hand and healed his left. "Let's see how much that knowledge could get you out, Priestess."

Yukiko didn't answer his bluff. Instead, she asked, "Why are you after me?"

He smirked.

"Since you smell… _so damn good_."

X

Naoto flipped the paper she had in her hand, reading the small fonts of the prints she just got from Yamagawa. The recent case in Inaba was almost similar with the ones two years ago. It talked about ego. What would happen if someone had no ego?

… _Syndrome._

Naoto stopped. She looked at the article again, reread it, then gritted her teeth. If it was true…

"YAMAGAWA!"

She rushed outside, taking her cap that was on the sofa in her room. The servant came just a few second later, almost bumped her when she went out of the room.

"Prepare the car. I need to go to Inaba, now!"

X

Fire, wind, and electricity clashed with each other as both Yukiko and her attacker threw their magic. His Ziodyne was strong, but his Garudyne did more than just average damage. Yukiko's fire wasn't something he could handle with mere Diarama anymore though… and the battle was drawn even for minutes. One thing that was a disadvantage on Yukiko's side: She was not built as active physical attacker while her opponent was. He was too fast.

"ZIODYNE!"

Yukiko dodged the electricity for the third time in the day. Her breath was failing her—she felt like her heart could burst out of her mouth. The man was on the air already, jumping at her with a swirling wind in his hand.

"GARUDYNE!!!!!"

The land cracked. Dirt and grasses blended in the air as the wind slashed violently the place where Yukiko was. The girl had thrown herself a few meters away, swishing her fan to the falling blue card that appeared in front of her.

"AGIDYNE!!!"

If he was too fast, then all she needed to do was slowing him down.

The man glanced at her in shock, seeing how red hot flame sparked on the spot near his right foot.

The air blew up in a second with a blinding flash. The blonde man groaned in pain, staggering in his stance as his right foot was set aflame. Just before he managed to stand upright, Yukiko already swished her fan.

"AGIDYNE!"

Another explosion—larger than the last—and it was on his face. He groaned in agony, losing his balance. He opened his yellow eyes in pain—looking right when another card fell to Yukiko's fan.

"DAMN IT!!!!!"

He raised his hand as swirling wind intensified on his palm… and Yukiko swished her fan.

"AGIDYNE!"

"GARUDYNE!!"

X

"Put the fire out! Save anything that can be saved!"

The servants were rushing here and there, bringing furniture that could be saved. The fire was raging, towering to the night sky like a living snake. The left wing couldn't be saved anymore, but somehow the right wing was far from harm. Yukiko's mother was kneeling on the ground, holding her sob as the inn's left wing crumbled pieces by pieces. Her husband stood rigid beside her, his eyes fixated on the circle of fire a few meters away from the inn.

Yukiko was there, he knew. After seeing what happened on the second floor of their left wing, he just knew that his daughter meant fire.

The fiery circle suddenly flared, as if signifying a blow.

Someone blasted out of the fire, bleeding and blown by a powerful wind force.

"YUKIKO!"

She hit a tree bark that stood by the side of the road to her inn, coughing in pain. Her father quickly ran to her place, but a sudden burst of flame from inside the fiery circle caught his attention. A shaky figure came out of the burning flame; swirling wind enveloped him like a shield. Half of his face was burnt, and the right part of his body was even worse. He limped—his right foot was no where could be seen as a 'foot' anymore.

Yukiko caught her breath, trying to open her eyes. It was painful… her head felt like it wouldn't stop throbbing from the impact of the blow she had just received. Her back felt like it would break… and… her spiritual force was…

"To think that I will be forced this far… by a mere human…" The blonde man stepped out of the circle of flame she created, heaving deep breaths. He gritted his teeth. His yellow eyes flashed. "You really should pay, Priestess…"

Not another Garudyne… She watched in pain as he charged the wind on his healthy left hand. If it was only a Ziodyne, she could handle it, but… a Garudyne would most definitely…

"What have you done to my daughter?!"

She was snapped back to reality by the shout. Her eyes darted in fear when she saw her father had a nearby fallen wooden fence in his hand. He had taken steps forward to the attacker. Her father was mad. At the time when he should've done nothing than to lay low.

"Don't, Father!"

Yukiko tried to straighten her standing but the pain in her back was immense. Diarahan could cure her… but her spiritual force is a big bargain. Attack or cure… She only had enough power for one.

"Father, no!"

No use. Her father was not someone who would listen to her in the very beginning. He had run towards the blonde man, swinging his fence in rage. Yukiko chided, seeing how the blonde man now had his yellow eyes moved to her father while his hand kept charging his Garudyne. The blonde man moved, fast, swinging his fist filled with Garudyne to her father.

"Garu—"

"AGIDYNE!"

The blow of the explosion forced Yukiko's father to fell on his back, eyes wide in shock. The blonde man shrieked, crying in pain as flame burst to his body. Wind slashed uncontrollably around him and instead of putting out the fire, it made the flame rage even more. Yukiko fell to the ground, panting heavily. She had almost no magic left… it was all she could muster…

"DAMN IT!!! DAMN IIIIIIITTTT!!!!!"

The attacker moved wildly, trying to escape from the flame. He roared… and his silhouette somehow turned abstract when the flame bellowed to the sky.

"GARUDYNE!"

Flame was blown by his wind. Yukiko raised her head; her eyes widened when she saw what was revealed when her flame vanished.

The blonde man was all black—pitched black—and he had lost his hair and everything else. All that was visible was his yellow eyes, flashing with rage and anger to her place. Black mists slowly arose from his black body—forming a mass of black cloud all around him. He heaved deep breaths, sending cloud of mists to the air.

"_For me… to use this form…_" He crouched and an uncharacteristic growl escaped his throat. "_… you will… regret this, Priestess…_"

What the hell happened was the only thing Yukiko needed to know. She clashed her teeth together, gripping the grasses below her. He still had some more attack up in his sleeve… and she was…

"DIE!"

He charged, fast, raising his arm. Swirling wind was gathering on his palm as he ran to her. And she knew, she couldn't dodge this one with her current wounds. Her eyes watched as he drew closer…

… and as a sudden light formed on his temple—shimmering with power.

"BLACKSPOT!"

Black liquid splattered the ground like blood. The attacker hit the ground hard—the blow knocked him right on the spot. He groaned in anger, roaring in pain, and downright furious. He pulled himself up, crouching like a cat, as Chie arrived on Yukiko's side—panting heavily because of all the running she had done to get to her place.

Chie touched her glasses—her eyes narrowed as the blue card lighted her face with its glow.

"GOD'S HAND!"

The falling golden hand hit the road in one heavy blow. The man's painful shriek echoed in the night—black liquid splattered the road like something had been squashed flat. Chie tightened her jaw to contain the pain her attack caused her and she saw exactly how the man rolled to his safety—dripping black blood in his movements.

The yellow eyes darted at her with pure hatred—so intense that it was almost suffocating—before they avert themselves to the tree surrounding the inn.

With a leap so akin to a cat's jump—the man was gone.

"Yuki!!!!"

Chie quickly supported her best friend who had fallen to the ground upon seeing the man fled. Yukiko was wounded and her skin was way too cold. Chie untied the jacket on her hip and wrapped her best friend with it, gently lifting her in worry.

"Are you alright?" she asked anxiously. "Honestly, Yukiko, I was so glad I decided to come!"

"… Bufula…"

Chie blinked. She looked at her best friend in confusion.

"W-what?"

Yukiko opened her eyes, clutching to the green jacket of her best friend.

"Put out… the fire… with your Bufula…"

Chie finally lifted her head… and stared in bewilderment at the burning Amagi Inn.

X

"_I really need to talk to everyone… there is something I need to confirm!_"

She was in such a hurry, that Rise didn't know what to say. She cleared her throat as she tried to find a word to say then said, "Naoto-kun… we're… we're not together. You told me yourself we need to separate."

"_I know… I will arrive there in the morning_," She paused for a while. "_For now, just… tell them to explain the current situation to the person they guard. I don't want to bet on slim chances. Everyone must listen to what I'm going to say later when I'm there._"

She paused again. Her next words then came out faint, almost a whisper.

"_Don't use your Persona unless it is necessary_."

X

The hot tea warmed her hand but somehow none of anything that the servant served warmed her heart. Her mother and father were by the couch in front of her. Both of them were silent, but the silence was a demanding one. They needed an explanation… and Yukiko knew it would take a while.

She had healed her wounds and the servants already gave her new clothing—as her previous one was all torn and ragged. She averted her eyes from her father and mother's looking only to the surface of the green tea in her hand.

"What is happening here, Sweetheart?"

Her mother was the one who talked first. Her voice trembled with shock. Yukiko closed her eyes. She just couldn't bear tohear such voice from her mother. Her father put a hand on his wife's knee gently, calming her as she began to shake with depression.

"Is… spending the night in Satonaka's house a lie as well?" asked her father gently. Yukiko lifted her eyes. Her father's eyes were shaken, but calm. It seemed as if he knew just how much burden his daughter had on her shoulder. "Are you…"

"Half of it is true," answered Yukiko slowly, cutting off her father. She repeated, slowly. "Half… of it… is the truth, Father."

"Yukiko was knocked unconscious after being attacked by those creatures," Chie quickly cut into the conversation. "I… I forgot to phone you. It wasn't her fault, Amagi-san. It was my…"

"Not Chie's either," said Yukiko softly. She glanced at her best friend, her eyes softening. "You saved me more than once… There is no reason to blame yourself, Chie."

"Then… what is happening here?"

There was no immediate answer from both of them. Yukiko exchanged look with her best friend, then heaved a soft but deep sigh. She then looked at the eyes of her parents and began to talk.

X

The soft sound of Kou's breath was the only thing that could be heard in the hospital room. Rise leaned to the hospital bed then settled her head on her folded arms. It was boring without anyone to talk to… and she heard how the nurses gossiping about her outside the room.

"_Rise, that celebrity?? Looking after that boy?"_

"_They said she came to Inaba a lot. Perhaps he was her boyfriend?"_

"_Oh my, I never knew…"_

"_How romantic, to have gone to the countryside just to…"_

_Awww… sheesh!_ Rise felt like crying now. What would happen to her career if she was being gossiped to have an affair?! And, going to the country side without telling her Agency! What if the story grew into a love story of her running away just to see her injured boyfriend??

"Awwww noooo!!!!" Rise hissed in frustration, suddenly covering her face with her hands. Out of the blue she felt like sobbing. _My career!! The career that I've built with hardwork!! It's not that I know Ichijou-senpai before! Anyway, he likes Chie-senpai!_

And sooner or later, Inoue would know where she had run to and come to search for her. The wave of frustration washed over her again.

"Chie-senpaaaaai~~~!!" She almost sobbed literally. "Please come so—"

Her eyes snapped open. She quickly stood up, so swiftly that Kou woke up from his sleep. The basketball player groggily opened his eyes, looking at Rise who stood frozen with a hand on the side of his bed—her eyes were far away, looking at the window with a strong alert gaze.

"Kujikawa-san? What's…"

"You can move, can you?" She said so without even looking at Kou. Her eyes were fixated on the window, whatever was outside. Kou blinked at her statement then answered with a nod.

"A-Aaa… But…"

"Put on your sandals, fast!" Rise quickly had her glasses on. "Do it!"

Kou almost jumped from his bed because of her shout. Right after he got both of his feet into the fluffy hospital sandals, Rise caught his right arm and tugged him to move harshly.

"W-Wha-Wha…?!"

"One of them is coming here!" She didn't even look at Kou as she slammed open the hospital door and rushed outside—dragging Kou. "And I'm not going to let them catch you!"

A certain escape… was all she had now.

X

"So… what… the… girl in the television said…"

"It was the truth," Yukiko averted her gaze. She could feel her heart gave out a sharp pain. "I… I did feel that way… at the time… It is my… suppressed ego…"

"Yuki…"

Her mother seemed like she would break down and cry again. Stuttering, Yukiko quickly said, "B-But it… it was the past, honestly, Mom. I… I… I have… I have learned! I… I stay now because I want to! I…"

"If you don't want to… you can just say it, Sweetheart," Her father smiled. He walked closer to his daughter and sat beside her. "If you feel like you're being forced… you should've said so."

"Father…"

He put a hand on her head. His smile turned gentle.

"I'm sorry… for never listening or paying attention to you…"

X

"Damn… it's boring…" Kanji fanned himself with his hand. "Without anyone it's boring…"

"Don't say that too quickly, Kanji," Yousuke chuckled. He put on his glasses. "Since it seems like we have guests."

X

Tears now leaked not from her mother's eyes but from her own eyes. She covered her face and cried in her father's embrace. If only that time she had the courage to say everything, everything wouldn't have happened. She knew now how afraid she was of her father—how he had never listened to her, how he had always kept his distance from her… She knew now just how mad she was of her parents. They had never understood her… but it was her who never talked to them either.

"_I'm sorry_…" She sobbed. Her voice trembled. "I'm sorry… for never telling you anything. I'm sorry…"

"No, we never try to understand you too, sweetheart…" Her mother smiled at her. "We're so busy with the inn… that we had never stopped to see you."

Yukiko nodded between her sobs. She looked at the tears in her hand and smiled.

"I… I love this inn… and I stay because I know I love everyone…" she whispered softly. She slowly looked at her father's eyes. "But maybe… I was… mad… I was mad… since… none of you ever ask me how I feel… even after I've changed myself…"

Her father tightened his embrace. His daughter put a hand on her face.

"And I'm sorry… for not being able to protect this inn…" She glanced at the left wing. "I… I cannot… I didn't even pay attention… I…"

"What are you talking about?" Her father laughed. He pushed her gently and looked into his daughter's eyes. "You are alright. It is a lot more important than just our inn, Yukiko."

X

Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway of Inaba Municipal Hospital. They had no more time and they had no chance if they were to meet directly.

"Anyone, answer me!!!" Rise caught her breath as her cell phone kept on giving busy signal. Kou was running in front of her. The hospital rooms flashed beside them. "Please, anyone!!!"

The police officers Chie assigned to protect them were already ahead of them, but it was clear that they were confused and didn't believe Rise's explanation. If only Chie was there…

"SHEESH, Senpai!!!! Answer me!!!"

One of them was getting closer… and she knew…

Her eyes glanced at the window of the corridor—widening in horror. She could now see him.

The lights on the road hundreds of meters away from the inn were beginning to flicker.

_Senpai… ANSWER ME!!!_

X

The loud sound of Chie's cell phone broke the melancholic atmosphere in the room. Chie grinned apologetically as she flipped open her cell phone, only glancing at the caller. _Rise-chan?_

"Yes, what is it, Ri—"

"_Senpai! One of them is coming here!_"

"Eh?"

"_He's coming!!! Fast!!!!_"

Static suddenly broke into the line. And a while later, the sound of shattering glass.

"_WAIT! NO—_"

"RISE!"

The line was cut off.

--------------------------------

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------------


	19. Raids

**Author's Note: Please blame Ar Tonelico 2 for lateness and writer's block... This chapter is not proof-read.  
**

**-looks at my natural talent test result- my top number 2 weakness: Linguistic. Ah... I see.. I have no talent...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the lyrics/poems/translations that I used in this fic.  
**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter XIX  
Raids**

**------------------------------------------**

_Woke from dreaming but it took convincing  
I was shaking screaming I was still alive_

**The Delgados – "Woke From Dreaming"  
(Gunslinger Girl OST)**

**-------------------------**

Shattering pieces of glass showered the hall way when a brown haired man broke in from the window. Rise looked back in shock but made no stop—she needed no one to tell her to keep running.

"W-Wha?!" Kou looked back in bewilderment, halting his steps—but before he could get a clear view, Rise already pushed his back to run faster. "W-What the hell?!"

"Keep running!!" shouted Rise. She looked in dismay when the lights started to flicker. "Don't look back! Just keep running!"

The police officers all had their attention stolen by the man. Some of them had taken their gun, but couldn't decide what to do. They were in a hospital. Gunshot would most probably…

The man moved fast—an officer was down from a blow on the jaw, and he quickly moved to the other. Out of five officers that were assigned to protect them, three was down in an instant. One of the surviving two didn't waste any more time and pulled the trigger. Gunshot echoed in the corridor. Without even looking whether or not it hit, Rise pulled Kou to the stairs leading downstairs. More gunshots were heard—simultaneously breaking the serenity of the hospital. The two of them just reached the level below them when suddenly a wave of frosty air brushed them from behind. Loud shouts and groans were heard and the gunshots continued.

"K-Kujikawa-san!!!!" Kou looked at Rise in both fear and confusion. "T-That man will…"

"It's just a Mabufu!" Rise said as she tugged Kou to move faster down the stairs. "There are more officers by the lobby. Just run! They'll be okay!"

_I hope._

Kanzeon was too powerful for its own good. She knew exactly what kind of pain the officers upstairs felt. But they had no time to worry. She pushed Kou all the way down the stairs in panic. She knew what happened… it was a matter of second before the man caught up with them.

And she was right. In a mere seven seconds, a cold hand shot out in the dark to catch Rise's shoulder but she moved a fraction of second faster, dodging the hand while pushing herself to the wall.

A kick was delivered right on the same second.

"DOWN!"

She pushed Kou down—right when the kick swished above their head. The man glared at them with his yellow eyes, his left hand raising.

"BUFUDYNE!"

A loud crank was heard as the ice formed itself—in thin air. Rise had thrown herself and Kou down the stairs just in time, landing harshly on their sides by the base of the stairs. It was painful, but it was nothing compared with a crackling Bufudyne. The attacker glanced at them, his yellow eyes clashed with Rise's brown ones—hardening with something.

"You…"

He flashed away from her sight… and reappeared just before her body—his right hand was up with swishing wind.

"GARULA!!!"

The wind slashed the air… and again, he hit only the floor. Rise had rolled herself to safety a few seconds before it hit. The fraction of his slashing wind missed her in a split inch away. Rise quickly got up on her feet, groaning as she tugged the stunned Kou as well. But before she was completely up, she threw herself to the wall—avoiding a fist that swished right to her face. The man's yellow eyes now completely locked on hers—shimmering with something so akin to rage.

Her avoiding his every move was not coincidence. It was predicted.

"_Lovers._"

Heavy. So full of hatred. Rise smiled wearily at the storm of the dark feelings that touched her sensor and answered just as low.

"Hanged Man."

His eyes sparked and the next second, the wall where Rise had leaned onto cracked—a fist blew right into the wall where Rise's head was. She had dodged to the side, standing facing him. His eyes flashed dangerously at her.

"Must. Be. Eliminated."

A small exasperated smile was the only thing Rise could counter with at the moment.

X

"What's wrong, Chie?!" Yukiko looked at her in worry when Chie's eyes changed. "W-What happened to Rise-chan?"

"They attack her!" Without even waiting for anything else, Chie grabbed her glasses by the table. "You stay here, Yuki! I will—"

"T-There are many of them?!" Yukiko's father rose from his seat. Yukiko gave him a grimace. "W-Why…"

"Anyway, I'll go!" Chie ran to the door but Yukiko held her. "No, Yuki, you stay here! You're too weak to fight now!"

"No! I will—"

"Let me get you there, Satonaka," Yukiko's father showed a car key. Chie looked at him in bewilderment. The man gave a grim look. "It's faster than running, I bet."

X

"PRIMAL FORCE!!!"

The land gave away, cracked and smashed when the force hit it hard. Kanji had jumped away in time, though, landing beside Yousuke. He put down the shield he brought along and looked up at their opponents who stood by the streetlights.

"It won't be long before your Sukukaja wear off, Emperor!" said a very familiar small man: Vala. He sneered at them with mockery. "Then at that time, you can't dodge my Garudyne anymore!"

"You really know this cocky boy, Kanji?" Yousuke grimaced, shoving a part of his left sleeve that was burnt by an Agilao. "You seem pretty… er… close."

"Like hell we are!" said Kanji, annoyed. He glared at Vala who was now twirling the hat in his hand. "He attacked me once before."

"Ah, I see…" Yousuke grinned awkwardly. He then faced another one of their enemies. He was taller than Vala, and… totally colder. He hadn't said anything since they first attacked the two Persona Users other than his skills. He had a gauntlet on his right hand and after a just a few minutes battling with him, Yousuke knew immediately that Physical attacks were useless against him. He even ran straight to Yousuke's Brave Blade as if welcoming it. Yousuke gripped his kunais tighter. It wouldn't be an easy fight for both of them.

"You can take care of the annoying boy, can you, Kanji?" Yousuke gave a smile. Kanji answered with a small 'aa'. "This one is kinda hard."

"Stop wasting time… they're charging," Kanji nudged Yousuke beside him. "Here they come!"

X

Wind was swirling by the right hand of the man. Rise clashed her teeth together. Kanzeon never failed. It was… powerful. Her Persona was powerful enough that her head felt like it wanted to explode. Countless voices were all screaming, struggling, crying, all in one time like an endless emotional storm. Looking at her attacker was beyond painful—her eyes started to turn teary with all the pain she endured from merely looking at him. But she had to. She somehow… must live.

The man charged, but Rise didn't make a move to dodge. She believed in the power of her own Persona.

Loud gunshot suddenly echoed in the room. The man let out a cry, his body was pushed away when a bullet dug deep to his flesh. Another gunshot was heard, and now the man stood staggering two meters from Rise, gritting his teeth together. A matter of second later, another gunshot.

"Ichijou-san! Hurry!"

Rise tugged Kou to stand immediately. The attacker quickly moved but another gunshot hit him in the head, halting his steps.

"Kujikawa-san! Over here!"

Toshihiko shouted by the end of the hallways, his gun pointed at the attacker. Rise rushed to him, followed by Kou. She knew that someone was coming, that was why she didn't move—anyway, she _couldn't_ at that time. The proximity with the attacker was literally crucifying for her. She had never thought of a more horrid experience other than hearing and feeling the groan, moan, scream and torment inside the body of the yellow-eyed man. A drop of tear fell from her eye; she heaved a deep, relieved breath when the tension slowly dissipated as she ran further away from the attacker. She couldn't take it anymore. She had… enough…

Her eyes suddenly darted backward, and in horror she grabbed Kou.

"DOWN!"

"AGILAO!!"

Fire burst from behind, barely touching them. Hot heated air swept past them and Rise turned back to look at the attacker again—watching him running to their side. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing the stunned Kou, and dragged him up. Run.

The attacker's hand was already up when they moved. Rise's eyes watched as the cold air formed on his palm…

Several gunshots were heard simultaneously. The attacker gave another groan of agony when bullets showered him. Three other policemen had arrived, all releasing gunshots at the attacker. None of them hesitated now. Something that could withstand so many gunshots in vital area of its body was just definitely not human.

"Are you okay?" Toshihiko give them his hand once they were close enough, tugging them to the safety. It was the emergency exit's entrance. The alley was dark with dim light but at least they were sheltered. Rise fell to the floor almost immediately, panting with exertion. "Kujikawa-san! A-Are you hurt?!"

"Toshi!!! He… He's heading this way!" shouted one of the policemen, his hand started to shake. "Our shots are useless!"

"Keh!!! What is he anyway?!" Toshi quickly aid his comrade. Kou watched in bewilderment when more bullets were released. His eyes were fixated on the image of the brown haired man, standing despite countless gunshots directed at him.

Rise put a hand on her face, panting hard. The voices slowly disappeared as she drew farther from the attacker. Her head felt light… and somehow it felt like a powerful grip had released her. A harsh tug suddenly awoken her from her short break—Toshi had pulled her up, his face was pale under the dim light of the alley. The gunshots were still thundering the alley… and Rise knew more than anyone how the attacker still pursued them.

"It isn't safe here!" Toshi said as he helped Kou to his feet. "Hurry, follow me!"

"No! Watch out!" Rise suddenly tugged Toshi away from the entrance.

"AGILAO!"

Burst of fire burned the wall. Two of the policemen shrieked in pain. The burning smell of fabric filled the dark hallways and Rise groaned in annoyance—the uneasiness swept back at her senses. She tugged the stunned Kou and Toshi and shouted, "RUN! QUICK! He's coming!"

"BUFUDYNE!"

A solid wall of ice caught the hand of one of the officers. He cried in agony, struggling in pain when the ice cracked and shattered.

"Open fire!!" Toshi raised his gun to the entrance, and the next second what he looked straight into were a pair of yellow slit like eyes—flashing dangerously at him.

"SHOOT HIM!"

Loud gunshot echoed in the hallway. Black liquid splattered the white floor—the attacker's shriek signified the pain he felt after the bullet dug into his eye. Rise quickly scrambled to her feet, grimacing as she tugged both Toshi and Kou.

"NOW! RUN!!"

X

"AAAGH!!"

Yousuke stabbed his kunai to the wall, trying to stop his movement. Blood littered his clothes as his nose started to bleed—a Blackspot got him on the face quite hard. Between his pain he looked up, straight to the image of that man he fought raising one of his hands. Yousuke let out a groan, his grip over his stabbed kunai tightened.

"BUFUDYNE!"

The ice formed itself with a loud crank. Yousuke had rolled over to safety, stopping right on time just to see his opponent jumped at him with a light shimmering on his right hand.

"PRIMAL FORCE!"

The road cracked with the force. Yousuke jumped back twice. He was about to steady his stance when a fist came to his face.

"SONIC PUNCH!"

The sound alone was enough to signify the damage Yousuke endured. The brunette stepped back in agony, clutching his bleeding temple. He opened one of his eyes, looking at the yellow eyes of his attacker as he started to build cold mist on his hand again.

"BUFU—"

"SUZUKA GONGEN!"

The wall of ice hit the white body of Suzuka Gongen, which shielded the staggering Yousuke right in time. Yousuke let out a gasp, tripping and falling to the road. His head was spinning; the pain almost rendered him blind.

"Yousuke!" Chie ran to his place. A few meters behind her, the car of Amagi Inn was stopping—Yukiko was just about to step out of the car. "Yousuke! Are you okay?!"

"Kanji…" Yousuke gasped in pain when Chie helped him sit. The last time he saw Kanji was when the blonde young man surrounded by swirling wind. "Kanji, he…"

"Primal…" The cold voice beside them showered them like ice. Chie quickly turned back. "… FORCE!"

The wall cracked and gave away to the force, but Chie had pushed both of their bodies away just in the nick of time. The attacker now raised his hand, shimmering with the yellowish light of Blackspot.

"AGIDYNE!"

Painful shout was heard from the yellow eyed man as explosion engulfed him. He staggered in pain, groaning when the fire threatened to eat his whole body. Yukiko panted meters away from them, her fan was spread open. The man now turned to her, his yellow eyes narrowed in disgust.

They both remembered each other.

"_Priestess_…!!"

"GARUDYNE!"

The wind pushed him harshly away, sending him crashing to the wall. The wall cracked; debris crumbling to his feet as he tried to steady himself. He just about to raise his arm for an attack when a loud sound of thunder resounded from afar. A while later a figure shot out of a tower of smoke, cursing and grunting on its way to its companion.

"Aren!!" Vala landed on top of the Konishi store's roof. The brunette he was calling jumped to his side, holding the painful wound on his side caused by Yousuke's Garudyne. The small man glared at Yousuke and cast a miserable look at Kanji, who was running to their place while dragging a big heavy shield on one of his hands. The blonde man was wounded—blood dripped from the wound on his head and arms but he was still able to fight. Kanji swung his shield when a blue card fell before him again; his eyes were locked only to the two yellow eyed men by the roof top.

"ZIODYNE!!"

Thunder roared from the sky and blasted the front roof of the Konishi store where their enemies stood. The two of them already jumped away though, leaving trails of black blood. Aren coughed, casting a look a Yukiko. The Priestess had now spread her fan, and he knew exactly Salvation could mean doom on their side.

"Withdraw, Vala," The brunette touched the shoulder of his companion. "We're outnumbered."

Vala clashed his teeth together and let out a roar of anger before finally looking away. Chie quickly stood up from her place beside Yousuke, touching her glasses to let the blue card falling.

"BLACKSPOT!"

Aren jumped on the way of the attack, receiving it head on in Vala's place. His yellow eyes flashed to Chie, burning with hatred. But without delivering any attack, he and Vala jumped to the darkness, leaving the Persona Users alone with the half destroyed Shopping District.

A faint creak was heard from the closed door of Konishi Store. Chie, Kanji, and Yukiko quickly turned to the source, only to find the bright hair so akin to Konishi Saki's hair. Konishi Naoki peeked from the small gap he opened by the doorstep of the store, a baseball bat in his hand.

As the Persona Users held their breath, his eyes fell upon the battered body of Yousuke and the exhausted face of his friends.

"W-What… happened here?"

X

The parking lot was dark; dim lights barely illuminated over the cars parked. However, hasty steps were heard from the emergency exit and somehow the darkness for once became a good thing… or at least what those who flee thought.

It was then when the light flickered off.

"AGILAO!"

"Ggghhhh!!!"

Rise tackled Kou that was running in front of him and both of them fell to the bottom of the stairs harshly—the latter let out a groan of pain. Fire flared some inches above their heads, sending wave of heat to their place. Toshi broke out of his hiding from an escape door, jumping right to the attacker who was running towards the two preys he after. The officer tackled him on the shoulder, pushing him harshly to the stairs. Rise pushed herself up, dragging Kou along, and glanced back only to watch Toshi slammed the Shadow guy to the end of the stairs. The man coughed black blood but he groaned and managed to get up, grabbing Toshi's hand on his head and slammed him to the wall. The grunt Toshi made didn't represent the immense agony he felt; the cracking of bones rendered him numb with pain. The yellow eyed man had moved the moment Toshi was off from his back, lunging himself to Rise and Kou who had run to the nearest police car. Cold mist evaporated from the attacking man's right hand and a while later his voice echoed in the almost empty parking lot.

Rise grabbed Kou's hand and threw him off to the side.

"BUFUDYNE!"

The car cranked when a block of ice engulfed it like a hungry blue monster before a second later shattered into pieces. Rise clashed her teeth together when the shattering ice grazed her skin, letting droplets of fresh red blood to ooze out of her wound. She was just about to open her eyes when a strong hand grabbed her forehead and smashed her to the police car.

Rise cried in pain, from the impact and from a sudden shower of emotions that rammed her skull the moment the yellow eyed man touched her head. She shrieked, struggling under the firm grip of the man, but none of her effort moved her attacker. Instead, the man opened his mouth… and between her pain Rise looked at the yellow pupils in fear since she knew exactly what he was about to do…

"GET OFF HER!"

SMACK!!! A spanner hit the yellow eyed man right on the temple, releasing his grip on Rise. He staggered, opening his eyes to look at Kou with intense hatred, before a loud gunshot was heard and knocked him on the head. Toshi was panting; he was still lying on the floor but the gun was raised at the attacker. He shot again and again, until the last bullet dropped to the floor. They all hit.

But much to his chagrin, the bullets couldn't bring his enemy down. The yellow eyed man roared in anger; his hand enveloped itself with wind when he suddenly bolted towards Kou—the other hand rose to his prey's face. As an answer, Kou raised his spanner.

"NO! Run!"

Rise tried to get up but the pain on her back rendered her immobile. And just as she expected, the yellow eyed man caught Kou by his forehead and slammed him to the pillars a few meters away—knocking the spanner from his hand. Kou coughed, air suddenly forced itself out of his lungs. The basketball player struggled as wind intensified around him… and finally smashed him for every side.

"GARULA!"

Blood splattered the parking lot and Kou cried in agony. His body tensed from the barrage of pain; his eyes darted in fear towards the opening mouth of the man that grabbed his forehead.

"NO!! SENPAI, NO!" Rise forced herself to get up only to fall again. She raised her aching arm helplessly at the sight of the bleeding Kou, and the tears finally leaked from her eyes. "No… NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

"_**They don't need me anymore!"**_

She could hear his voice.

"SENPAI!!!!!!"

And the yellow eyed man sucked the basketball player away. Kou didn't even have the chance to scream when the black mist was sucked away from his body. Toshi stayed frozen—his eyes were locked on the overflowing mist that sucked right into the mouth of the yellow eyed man. Rise cried out, pushing herself to stand up but the pain rendered her almost numb. Kou's screaming filled her head, and she knew it was not just the silent scream from the mouth of the basketball player…

A soft thud was heard when Kou finally fell lifelessly to the ground. The black liquid that oozed out of his body created puddles all around him in exchange for blood. The yellow eyed man now stood up; his eye narrowed when he changed his target to Rise.

"You're next… _Lovers._"

Rise gritted her teeth. She leaned to the police car, wincing when every move she made hurt her body so intensely. The Hanged Man attacker wouldn't waste time… It wasn't in his nature to play…

And that was exactly what happened. In a blink of an eye, the man was right in front of her—eye met eyes and Rise gasped in pain when the storm of emotion invaded her head once more. She tried to pull away but the man caught her chin, drawing his face closer to hers—so close that she could see clearly the narrowing pupil of his… the hollow socket of his shot eye... and the screaming shadows that raged inside his head.

"A… AAAAAHHH!!!"

"Dammit! Let her go!!!" Toshi tried to move himself… but somehow he couldn't feel his feet… "LET HER GO!! DAMMIT!! KUJIKAWA-SAN!!!!"

Why… Toshi was not among his concern.

A cold breath drifted from the man's mouth… and as if responding, the voices in Rise's mind grew louder. Too loud… the scream… the shout… the cry…

"N-No…" Tears leaked from the idol's face. The pain… "Please… No… Stop! Stop…"

As if not hearing her plead, he drew closer… and the pain in her head got even worse than she had ever imagined.

"Stop?"

His mouth was just a mere breath away from the wound by her shoulder caused by the shattering ice earlier. The fresh blood was warm… _very_ warm…

"_Why_…?"

The blood was still flowing out… and his cold breath brushed her skin.

"You used to hear yours, right…? Why can't you hear ours?... No..."

He hushed softly, brushing her wound with his breath.

"Why _won't_ you hear ours?"

_No…_

His teeth glimmered when slowly, very slowly, he started to suck…

_You're not the only one feeling pain…_

She could almost feel… how a part of her started to move away from her, a self that dripped out of her body… a self... that detached itself from her body...

"YAMATO TAKERU!"

Blinding light exploded right behind the yellow eyed man. Cards of light swirled, danced; trapping the man in an illuminating cage. He cried out, lifting his head and howling to the night when the light enveloped him—when the light encased him… and blasted away his shadow.

"AAAAH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

His skin started to peel.

Rise watched as his body turned black, as his grip on her weakened along with his dissipating power… as light tortured him with its embrace. The yellow eye narrowed with pain and finally the light completely covered him, engulfing him in it's cage, before it exploded with a loud blast.

Black liquid splattered all over the place, staining the parking lot with dark stains. Beautiful colorful lights flashed on the man's place before they suddenly bolted to the night sky, leaving trails of light in the air.

The voices disappeared along with the lights and Rise's brown eyes were wide with shock when they fell upon the figure of Shirogane Naoto, who crouched by Kou's place and had her hand on Kou's spilling black liquid.

The detective panted; her face showed immeasurable pain. Her dark blue eyes, narrowing with agony, answered Rise's gaze and a smirk formed itself between her pain.

"… I… didn't think… it will be… this… _painful_…"

After hushing the last word, she fell to the black puddle—letting her cap to drop to the floor beside her as if accompanying her as she drifted away from the reality.

_Thou art I…_

_I art thou…_

_The Fortune Arcana._

----------------------------------------

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------------------

**Announcement: I have been accepted for my Veterinary UnderGraduate program in a university and actually the uni made it a must for the freshman to stay in the uni's dorm for a year. That is why... I don't think I can type as frequently as I used to (or even be online as frequently as I used to). I will be devastated if I cannot finish this though (meaning: I must finish this!) since I'm eager to see what your reaction will be by the end of the story XD so rest assure, I will try my best. Do not expect fast updates though... I cannot promise.**

**Again, blame Ar Tonelico 2 for this chapter's lateness. The game blew away my inspiration too successfully... -whimper- the songs... are just... keep replaying in my head...  
And, as a practice for my newly learned and still nooby Hymmnos language:**

**Was yea erra pic rre yora hyma wart mea.  
Wee ki ra yatse akata mea tes yor.  
Infel yor.  
**


	20. Causality

**Author's Note: My dormmates are awesome... but somehow I keep getting sick in the dorm... Oh, and I haven't proofread this chapter...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the poems/lyrics/translations that I used in this fic. I also do not own Hymmnos Language.  
**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter XX  
Causality**

**-----------------------------------------**

Was au ga, Diasee, Pauwee  
aiph yos dealij zuieg en needle eterne falfa  
siepir tes pauwel an hyzik

_(I feel very sad and I want this feeling to end)  
Oh Children of God, Children of Power  
If you detest fighting and seek for eternal peace  
then let your power and flesh fall asleep together_

**Misha Arsellec Lune (Shikata Akiko) – "EXEC_Chronicle Keys"**

**-----------------------**

Chie's house was unusually stuffed with people but silent regardless. The sound of water boiling in the kettle was heard away in the kitchen, Yamagawa was preparing tea for everyone. Chie, Yousuke, Kanji, and Yukiko sat by the living room's sofa, empty and blank stares were all directed to the table. Rise was sitting by the dining table alone, completely silent after the incident back in Inaba Municipal Hospital. Naoto was still unconscious in Chie's bedroom... and none of them knew from which part they must start the discussion. And anyway, it was a tough night for everyone. And the clock was ticking, slowly...

5 AM. The daylight should've begun to show its beautiful golden lining by the east... Yukiko sighed with the thought of leaving the Amagi Inn to both of her parents. Daylight meant another day of continuing their business... with a broken inn…

And her head felt light. She wondered if it was because of her excessive use of magic…

"I... I'll go to Naoto-kun's room."

Everyone turned their eyes to Rise, who had rose from her seat and was now on her way to the stairs. She leaned to the wall though and had a hand on her face as if containing something.

"Rise-chan?"

She didn't reply Chie's calling and instead went upstairs without a word said; it was not even clear whether or not she heard her Senpai's voice. Yousuke cast a look at Chie who could only raise her shoulder in response. Kanji chided. He leaned to the sofa and took a deep breath. A silent Rise was never a good thing. Since when that girl learned to leave her spirited being behind? The one time was only when they first met her by her tofu shop, but that clearly wasn't her healthiest moment…

A soft thud was heard and suddenly Yukiko already leaned to Chie's shoulder, eyes completely closed. Her breathing was sure and slow and Chie could only give a small smile.

She had pushed herself more than anyone tonight—right after exhausting herself from fighting the guy in Amagi Inn, she healed the rest of the party with Salvation.

They all deserved some rest. The night was more than enough for every one of them.

X

Her panting filled the room. She leaned to the weird patterned bed cover, clutching her head to contain the burst of emotions and memories in her head. She was restless, something wasn't right with her... something wasn't right with anything about her...

"_**Why... why must you leave us and come back?!"**_

"_**Why won't anyone love me?! People love beautiful women, don't they?"**_

She gripped the bed sheet. Her head felt like it wanted to burst... There were voices, screams... and somehow she felt like she couldn't find her own…

… _Where? Stop this!_

"_**Only studying... is it the only thing I am worth?"**_

"_**I... I'm not afraid, so stop sticking your nose into my business!"**_

"_**There is no meaning. I don't even feel anything in basketball anymore…"**_

_Stop... please, stop this!_

Burying her head to the fabric wouldn't stop the voice... no... instead... Instead...

_**The cold breath brushed her flushed skin. Cold, inhuman… like a hungry beast.**_

"_**Why…?"**_

He talked… to her.

"_**You used to hear yours…"**_

Was it her fault? Her fault?? Kanzeon's fault? Their fault? The fog? The goddess? Shadows? Human? The world? What??? Who? Whom? Why...?

…Hear what?

"_**Come!!! Look at me!!!"**_

She… she didn't understand…

"_**Why can't you hear ours?"**_

"Rise."

"_**I'm sick of being an airhead cliché that chokes down everything she's fed with a smile!"**_

She didn't understand at all…

"_**No..."**_

"Rise!"

"_**I'm sorry... You must've been in a lot of pain up to now."**_

_Somebody…_

… _which… is mine?_

"_**Why **_**won't **_**you hear ours?"**_

"RISE!"

Her eyes snapped open and her right hand instinctively grabbed the hand that had gently shaken her clenched left hand. There were tears on her face, but she could see the dark eyes of Naoto, looking at her with worried expression.

Daylight streaked through the window, falling to the bed sheet… A remembrance of the coming of day…

"Naoto… kun…"

Her tears wouldn't stop.

Sunlight… It was already day break… How long had she been there beside the detective? How long… had she struggled alone in her own dream?

But was it even… her own?

"What's wrong, Rise?"

_Rise…_

"Rise?"

_Mine… _

"_**Not Risette, the fake celebrity!"**_

_Mine!_

She hugged her best friend's arm and buried her face to the long blue sleeve. The tears and fear wouldn't stop clenching her heart but at least she could feel her best friend's warmth right there beside her. And Naoto had enough heart to not push her away and stayed, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.

She was there. Naoto could touch her. She was _there_.

"Rise, tell me, what's wrong?"

Rise. Right… She is Rise. _The voice was hers_.

"I found it… Naoto-kun, I found it!!! Thank you… My god, thank you!"

"_Found_…?"

The fear wouldn't reside. Nightmare… somebody please tell her it was only a nightmare…

X

"I never expected it would turn that way, really."

The officers were all in a panic, but Chie had a reason why she must keep a cool head at a time like this. She was not one to be cool-headed, but at least she could try for the sake of her comrade. She glanced at the living room, looking at her now sleeping friends. Yukiko was lying on the sofa, a curling comfortably with Chie's green jacket as her pillow. Kanji had drifted to sleep too, dominating the sofa with his arms. On the contrary, Yousuke slept with his arms crossed by the armchair, brown hair falling to his face. None of them were capable of fighting… Chie was the only one still capable of fighting in, she hoped, full power.

"_You should have informed us earlier what kind of abilities they have! You made us jumped to our deaths there!_"

"I really don't know that much! It's not like I meet them every day!"

Well, actually, with everything, that becomes every day.

"_What kind of being are they anyway? Our attacks couldn't even scratch them!_"

"Beats me! All I know is that they're monsters."

"_FINALLY you say something logical, Satonaka. They ARE monsters. I don't want to deal with them anymore! Listen here, Officer. If you ask me to guard any of those that you said will be attacked by them again, I will never, EVER, obey that command. I'd rather lose my position in the force than to lose my life!_"

Chie groaned inwardly. She knew that the only ones capable to fight their enemies were only Persona Users. But still…

"Can't you just…"

"_No, no! I'm lucky I only got medium burn last night! And that already scarred me for life! Look here, Satonaka, I don't want to end up like Toshihiko, get it?_"

Chie blinked.

"Toshi?" She then remembered the last time she saw Toshi was when he was brought to the Emergency Room. "Now that you mentioned it, how's he doing?"

"_You haven't heard?! Honestly, what are those guys in the info sector doing at a time like this?!_"

"Cut the crap, Maeda. Just tell me what happened to Toshi!"

There was silence for a while. The officer back in the hospital sighed.

"_They said his backbone's broken. Something about… he won't be able to ever walk again._"

X

Naoto walked down the stairs from Chie's bedroom, feeling a little dizzy from last night. Rise was following behind her—sometimes she could be heard groaning or whimpering from the headache she told her about after the moment the idol woke up with tears all over her face. What the idol felt could be something that was caused by Kanzeon, or perhaps it was because of the yellow eyed man whom she was saved by Naoto from. Whichever it was though, it must be investigated. Not only because it would bring them to light about their enemies, but also since Rise was a valuable and indispensible factor in their part… and she seemed very troubled by it. Naoto couldn't help but feeling a little uneasy with her condition.

She cast a glance at the dining table, looking straight to the tea set placed neatly by the table. The tea was still steaming, and Yamagawa had just put down the snacks. He noticed his mistress coming down from upstairs and he quickly straightened himself, smiling at the detective.

"I am glad to see that you are fine, Naoto-dono," he said warmly. He moved the chair for her to sit. "Please, have a nice cup of tea. I am sure that you are still exhausted."

"Thank you, Yamagawa," She looked around the dining room to the adjoined living room. Yousuke, Kanji, and Yukiko were still sleeping. By the door was Chie, still talking on the phone. She was too far though, the detective couldn't even make out the emotions in Chie's voice. Rise fell in step beside the detective, still having one of her hands on her forehead. The idol glanced at Naoto who still had her eyes on Chie then said, "What's wrong?"

"I have a lot to ask to Senpai regarding last night and whether or not we will still be able to use the help of the police force after the event tonight," said the detective swiftly. She then took a seat and poured her tea. "We cannot take chances now. I see that all of us are exhausted. We're not in the condition to attack or defend ourselves."

Rise didn't say anything and merely sat beside Naoto and poured her own tea. She sipped it then a while later heaved a deep, contented sigh. Naoto eyed her reaction. Rise caught the dark eyes on hers then raised her eyebrows in question. Naoto closed her eyes, taking her cup.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yep, a lot," The idol gave a grin. "I mean… it is all thanks to you too, arriving just in time last night. I was just about to get my own self taken."

"I was just lucky," Naoto stirred her cup. "I phoned you but the line was busy. When I saw the hospital's electricity was out, I rushed there."

No matter what Naoto had said though, Rise's smile kept adoring her face. She put a hand below her chin and looked outside. Her eyes turned hazy, and she seemed to look at something more than the messed up yard beyond the window.

"And… you called my name when I woke up earlier," She said slowly. Naoto's dark eyes wavered; the tea was hot against her lips. "Thank you. Honestly."

Naoto sipped her tea. It didn't seem like a good idea for her to ask Rise now about her earlier confusion. It would not be good if the idol went unstable again. The sound of the door closing was heard. Chie walked in, heaving a deep sigh as she walked closer to the dining room where Naoto and Rise were having their tea.

"Is there anything wrong, Chie-Senpai?" Naoto's voice was her usual low, monotonous voice. Chie gave a glance at her and groaned. It appeared very clearly that the young officer was troubled.

"Well, it's just about Toshihiko, my co-worker," said Chie with an exasperated sigh. Yamagawa offered her a seat, and she blinked before finally taking the seat awkwardly. Rise put down her tea immediately and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Well…" Chie stirred the tea provided for her. She moved uneasily. "Toshi's backbone was broken last night. They said he would never be able to walk again."

"What?!" Rise almost dropped her cup. Her shout also successfully woke Yukiko up. Naoto stayed silent, her hand on the dining table slowly beginning to tap the table. "T-Toshihiko-san…?"

"Well, I still don't know the exact detail yet… but that's what I've heard so far from my comrade at the hospital," Chie's grip on her tea cup strengthened. Naoto eyed her as she gave a grim smile. "He's such a good officer… I will come to his room later, to see how he's doing."

"M-May I…"

"No," Naoto suddenly cut off into the conversation. Rise looked at her in bewilderment and shouted, "But why…"

"Since you are needed to feel their presence here in this house," Naoto said nonchalantly. She threw a hard gaze at the idol. "We have more than just a few Arcana gather in this house and plus, none of us is in the capacity to fight in full power. We need to be able to detect their presence and flee, if possible. That is no one than you could do."

Rise stayed silent. Chie pointed at herself then asked, "Well… then… am I still allowed to go?"

"There is a possibility that they suffer just as much damage as us, and with you, Senpai, still able to fight in full power, I doubt they will go after you," Naoto sipped her tea again. "Even if they were to ambush you, you're going with your fellow officers and that will be enough for them to think twice, seeing what the officers could do to one of them last night. And your going to the hospital is almost mandatory for our progress. You must go, to ensure that we will still have the assistance from the local police force in a way we favor. That is all."

Chie's inexplicable look and Rise's silence were the only things that greeted Naoto. She put down her tea and turned to look at Yukiko.

"Where is your phone by the way, Yukiko-Senpai?"

X

Souji flipped the phone in his hand idly. His grey eyes examined the outline of the country side; his mind mirroring the view of his lovely Inaba from the serene look of his France. He flipped closed his phone again, not sure of how to feel. Honestly… Yukiko…

_Should I not ask you anymore? I never question you._

He never did. And he wasn't going to. But he wanted to ask the situation. Yukiko had never had any reason to lie to him about anything. But then… why now?

He had tried to phone her for dozens of times now but the machine always answered that the phone was out. Running out of battery? Could she have forgotten her phone somewhere? But Yukiko wasn't that kind of person, really…

A sudden ring made him stopped flipping open the phone. He looked at the caller's ID, narrowing his eyes when he saw the familiar name.

**Shirogane Naoto**

Why… Naoto wasn't one accustomed to social gathering via phone with him.

"Souji speaking."

"_Ah, Senpai. Yukiko-senpai wished to talk to you._"

Ah?

"I see… I was wondering where she was."

"_She got into some… accident, the way she put it,_" Naoto's voice was flat, like always. Souji narrowed his eyes. "_Her phone is… well, I think it's better for you to talk to her in person. She seems like she's very eager to talk to you._"

"Sure, let her."

X

_He was being too calm._ Naoto's dark eyes drifted to Yukiko, who was paler than how she should be. _Yukiko-Senpai… she must've always had it hard. Anyway…_

"Senpai."

Naoto handed her phone to Yukiko, who took it without saying anything, then turned to look at Chie, who moved uneasily.

"You may go to the hospital now," said the detective in low voice. Chie didn't look at her; she was looking at Yukiko who talked in low voices on the phone, walking away from everyone. "And inform the others who is suspected to have Arcana to come and gather here. I will explain things to them."

Chie bit her bottom lips but she didn't make any other move. Naoto narrowed her eyes and tapped her fingers.

"Chie-Senpai."

Chie sighed heavily and she finally stood up, slightly slamming her palms on the table. She took her jacket without even looking at the detective and opened the door.

"Ittekimasu…"

The door closed. Chie wasn't in a good mood.

Naoto stayed silent, only looking at the closed door. After a while she poured her tea. Seeing the emotionless reaction, Rise groaned in annoyance.

"You can at least say something!" said the idol. "I mean… sheesh, Naoto-kun!"

"That will not make any difference," Naoto sipped her tea. "Nothing that I said will make things go better. It is what they should do. I will only make it worse if I comment."

Rise clashed her teeth together. Naoto put down her cup then turned to see the idol.

"Now it is your turn to say something," said the detective. She noticed how Kanji and Yousuke were already up because of Chie's slamming on the table. "Tell us, Rise, what happened?"

X

"_How come? A car smashed it?_"

"The car of the visitors, yes," Yukiko closed her eyes. That was an awful lie. Really awful lie. "The servant who accidentally kicked my cell phone had apologized numerous times, but anyway…"

"_How come you phone me from Naoto's cell phone?_"

"She came to Inaba, to discuss the case she has with Chie," She was tired, so very tired… She wondered if it was because of the excessive use… "She came to the inn first, looking for temporary shelter until her servant finished with preparing her long abandoned house. She came just in time, I need to tell you not to phone my cell phone anymore…"

There was silence, but Yukiko didn't notice it. She was dead tired, the sleep was not enough. She wondered why her spiritual force didn't go up as high as what she wanted to with the sleep, she felt like breaking down…

"_Are you alright?_"

She chuckled. She felt lightheaded… perhaps she should sleep more…

"What are you talking about, Souji-kun? I'm alright."

There was another silence, but she noticed none. She wondered if eating anything would…

"… _Why another lie, Yukiko?_"

X

There was silence after the story. Yousuke and Kanji both had their mouth open and Naoto had a hand on her chin, thinking. Rise moved uneasily. She averted her gaze from the ones Yousuke and Kanji gave her. After a while she finally said, "Stop staring!"

"But what you were saying are just plain weird!" Yousuke leaned to the sofa again. "'Container' Arcana? What is that? "

"Well, don't ask me! I don't understand either!" Rise groaned in annoyance. "I mean, I don't have time to think! He moved so fast, I could only rely on Kanzeon at that time! If I had moved just a fraction of second slower, I would have been consumed by him!"

"They do have Arcana… but they're empty…" Naoto closed her eyes. She then looked at Rise. "Does that mean it feels like some kind of shell, Rise?"

"Shell!" the idol pointed at Naoto. Her eyes sparkled. "Yes! That's the right word to put it! Like a 'shell'! And then… And then I remember he said something back then, just before he sucked me… uh… I was in pain, I almost couldn't hear him but… I think I do hear something strange…"

"And that is?"

Rise looked to the ceiling, trying to reminisce.

"Something like… "_you used to hear yours… but why won't you hear ours…_" or something…"

The dark eyes of the detective narrowed. Kanji gave a loud sigh and had a hand on his face.

"What the hell does that even mean?" he said exasperatedly. Yousuke chuckled dryly and added, "Beats me, Dude."

"Having more than one self… needing an 'empty container' to take the egos… and a 'shell'…" Naoto linked her fingers together, looking into Rise's orbs. The idol raised her eyebrows in question. "And what you said, '_why won't you hear ours_'… was that 'you' only refer to you, Rise, or to all of us Persona Users? That could mean different… both on the interpretation and perhaps what we will deduce on what they are exactly."

"I don't know, Naoto-kun," the idol raised her shoulder. "I mean, I don't even know if I heard him right since… well, you know my condition that time… and anyway, I don't recall him giving clues as to whom the "_you"_ refers to."

Naoto closed her eyes again. Kanji scratched his head. _Man, is she the only one who can understand all this?_

"By the way, Naoto," Yousuke called carefully. The detective opened her eyes, questioning. "How did you reacquire your Persona?"

"Oh yeah!" Kanji quickly cut in. "I've been wondering about it for a while too!"

"It's just something that most of us had missed," Naoto sighed. She took her cup of tea. "The dark liquid. Haven't all of you come in contact with it when you reacquired yours? All I needed to do was touch the ones from Kou-Senpai."

"That's it??" Yousuke almost jaw-dropped for the second time of the day. "I mean… nothing more??"

"Yes, that is all," Naoto gave a thin smile. "However… I think the explanation for it is far more complicated than just the liquid itself. Anyway, I think it is a good time for me to explain my hypothesis about it, since we're all talking about our attacker right now."

X

The hospital was cold and chaotic. There were traces of fire burst on the wall, smashed windows, bullet holes, and many more. The nurses were running here and there and the doctors seemed a lot busier than usual. Chie followed her fellow officer—who had his hand bandaged for burn injuries—and stole a glance at some of the opened doors of the hospital room. She saw glances of bandages and smelled various medications… that include even ointment.

A pain hit her heart and unconsciously she clenched her fists by her side.

_Protecting Inaba? These officers were Inaba townspeople too and what had I done?_ Chie gritted her teeth. _I am such… a useless…_

"Here's the room, Satonaka," Maeda stopped walking on front of a wooden door. He sighed and looked at his co-worker. "Are you sure you want to go in? He's in a pretty bad shape. Not only about his body, and also… you know… he's kinda in a bad mood."

"Yes, I will," Chie nodded firmly. She unclenched her fists. "I mean… I'm responsible… for this."

Maeda stared at her for quite a while with a pitiful look then sighed. He raised his shoulder.

"That is why… I think you shouldn't go in…" said the officer exasperatedly. He took the doorknob though. "Anyway, go ahead if you're that determined. I warn you though, Toshi is harsh when he's in sour mood. Don't take anything he said to heart. He's just being emotional."

Chie nodded. She knew that more than anyone else she believed.

Maeda opened the door… and she stepped in.

X

"If we apply the law of relativity, we can see that everything that happens is determined by our mind and our logic," the detective said between her fingers. Kanji groaned. This was going to be scientific… "Why we could only summon our Persona in the TV world? What kind of rule that applies? And why now we can summon it in our world? I think this links to the 'rule' we apply to ourselves. The world where something illogical could happen… how could that rule be brought upon us in a world where science and law of nature governs everything? I think that something must make us remember, or forcefully adding the rule to our mind again."

"The dark liquid?" asked Rise slowly. Naoto nodded. Yousuke raised his eyebrows, "But how…?"

"Something that can make us remember about the TV world must've come from the TV world also so that it can apply the same rule…" explained the detective. She sighed. "When we touched the dark liquid, I think the substances made our unconsciousness awoken itself again and trying to apply the rule that we have so long denied. The headache that came after is the side-effect of being forced to accept the logic of the Persona's existence. At least that's what I think it is."

"But the dark liquid is not from the other world!" said Rise quickly. "If that's so, then it doesn't match!"

"Maybe it is something that used to exist in the TV world," said Naoto, who heaved a deep sigh again. "The attackers. They managed to make something that the people with Arcana here in this world posses into something that exists in the TV world. The TV world exists because of the real world, so I think it is possible to make something from the real world into something from the TV world. That something must be the element that linked the world together, things that tied with egos and personas."

"But then that means…" Yousuke scratched his head. "Those people… they're the one who apply the rule? They're the one… who… come from the TV world?"

"If my hypothesis is correct, then yes, they are," said the detective. She straightened her sit and leaned to the chair, resting her head. "And if it is correct, Teddie being consumed is also logical. However, I still have no idea as to why they come here and taking the Arcana in the first place."

"And what does that ties to what happen to me?" asked Rise. "What's with the 'you' thing you were asking about?"

"If we know the answer to it, we may know what kind of being they are… and…" The dark eyes of the detective moved to Rise's. "… we may know what it is that must be heard. Or why they want to be heard. Perhaps that is the answer as to why they are attacking us, people with Arcana."

Silence greeted them after her last statement. Naoto's dark eyes were still on Rise's though, contemplative and somehow… demanding. The idol raised her eyebrows in question and asked slowly, "Is there… anything else?"

"What was it that you found earlier when you woke up, Rise?"

The idol stopped. Naoto narrowed her eyes.

"You said you found it. And you thanked me for my voice. What was it? What happened?"

"Well…" Rise seemed hesitant. She didn't want to be reminded of it again. "It's… well… voices. There were many… voices."

Naoto stayed silent but a spark lighted her eyes. Rise took a deep breath, looking down to the table.

"The reason I heard things… perhaps it's because he had time to actually suck me, I don't know…" the idol sighed. "Or maybe it's because I have Kanzeon… which is right, I don't know… but… There were many, many voices… And I don't know which are mine… I don't even know who I was… But I know I must find the voice, somehow. Something is telling me, urging me, to look for my voice. It wasn't a pleasant thing but… but when you called me, Naoto-kun, I…I was being reminded that… that I am Rise. That Rise's voice… is mine. That it is _mine_…"

Rise closed her eyes. Naoto stayed silent. Yousuke and Kanji both could only look with no clue at the two's conversation. A while later Naoto's sigh was heard.

"If what you said is what I think they mean…" she said slowly, taking a deep breath. "Then… we are in a deep, deep trouble."

"What do you mean?" Yousuke made a worried face. "Come on, Naoto! Don't scare us like that!"

"A 'voice' that must be found… A 'self' that cannot be remembered…" Naoto shook her head. She linked her fingers together and leaned to the table again, closing her eyes. "If it is true…then one of our roads is blocked…"

She looked at Yousuke and everyone else.

"Those that have been attacked… it is possible that they will never wake up again."

--------------------------

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------


	21. Ambush

**Author's Note: I'll be glad if anyone will note my grammar mistakes... The long hiatus is taking away my English. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the poetry or lyrics I mentioned in this fic. :)**

* * *

**Chapter XXI  
Ambush**

_The hurt is not enough:  
I long for weight and strength  
To feel the earth as rough  
To all my length._

**Robert Frost – "To Earthward"**

"_**We'll meet again someday!"**_

_**Why… lies. He was so accustomed to lies. The ones those people he left had said; the ones that were around him had said. Usually most of them were tender lies, lies that they both know. It was so obvious that… it was almost courteous to say the lie to his face.**_

_**He knew which lie was which. He had a notch on this, he didn't know why…**_

_**Tender lies were tender… but they were still lies.**_

X

There are certain moments in life, in which you feel like you want to know the truth but at the same time you don't. It appeared in many conditions, but most of those time you just knew, even before it was spoken, what will be told to you right at that time.

Some people just opted to ignore that whispers.

"What do you mean, Souji-kun? That sounded harsh..."

He sighed. Yes, he wasn't that kind to ignore the tiniest whisper. He used to, but not now after those whispers had saved his life for dozens of time in the brink of death.

"… You used to lie to yourself..."

Yukiko's breath suddenly stopped but as if ignoring the sign, Souji continued.

"… do you want to lie… to me too?"

What greeted him was silence.

In that silence he found her answer.

X

"What do you mean?" Yousuke was up on his feet before he knew it, slamming his hand on the table. "What do you mean they will never come back?"

"It's still a hypothesis, it may not be true so calm down," Naoto shook her head. Her voice was firm but unconvincing. "So just calm down, it is just a worst-case hypothesis. We must keep our head clean."

Yousuke bit his lower lips then sat back down again. Rise moved uneasily then said, "But even if it is, we must not ignore it, Naoto-kun. I mean…"

"I know…" Naoto looked down, her eyes seemed to have wondered elsewhere. "That is why we must not let any more Arcana taken… most importantly, _our_ Arcana…"

X

The window was opened, but the suffocating air seemed unaffected by the wind that blew softly through the gap. Some flowers were in the vase. It seemed new, perhaps Doujima was just here. It took a while for Chie's eyes to finally land on Toshi. It needed courage, and she found in only after a while of struggling.

Toshi was looking far through the window, his eyes empty and emotionless. It seemed like he was in a trance, or maybe he was dreaming. The bandages that covered his body were clean and new. Although it seemed like not even a blotch of blood stained it, the backbone suffered injury far more grave than what could be seen from outside.

"Toshi."

Her voice was croaked and trembling… and weak. It seemed like Toshi didn't hear her.

"Toshi, it's…"

"... must..."

"Eh?" Chie quickly looked up to see Toshi's face. She held her breath when she saw the empty eyes were looking straight at her eyes-empty but with something behind it that she didn't know what.

"... Must have... "

His voice drifted away, getting even thinner. Somehow, Chie knew deep down, perhaps it was better for her not to hear what he said anyway...

"... To protect..."

X

"Does it seem like.. I want to, Souji-kun?"

Souji was taken aback. Her voice surfacing was sudden, and the honesty and feelings that suddenly flooded the phone wasn't something he expected. It seemed as if she was crying...

"Do you honestly think that I would.."

"No, Yukiko, I..."

The phone was out the moment he spoke. The repetitive sound the phone gave suddenly felt so loud in his ears while he himself didn't even have time to persuade her to listen what he meant. Perhaps she had harboured the burden a longtime, he felt but the way she cut off the phone..

All he wanted was to asked her what happened. Now he could only stared at his cellphone, and watched the words "Disconnected" clearly thanks to his phone's backlight.

X

Naoto closed her eyes. It would be a total lie to say that she didn't hear Yukiko's sudden sobbing. She knew sooner or later Souji would know their lies, but she didn's know it would be this soon. She should have thought twice... Yukiko didn't deserve everything...

She wasn't Rise who would move right away either. All she needed to do now was to make a way, somehow, to get them out of this mess. She wasn't Souji... But she hoped she could stop everyone's tears like him.

X

Yukiko's body shook with all her sobs. She didn't even notice the way Rise almost literally barged into the room to see her. She didn't know why, she wasn't supposed to lose her composure. She knew that Souji was their most important key but then why... Perhaps after all, she couldn't bear lying to him.

"Senpai..." Rise came by her right side, touching her shoulder gently. It was as if she would break with the slightest touch.

Her heart had broken. It _had been_ broken, but not quite had the time to shatter like now.

Kanzeon wasn't activated but Rise could feel her tears now fell to her cheek, feeling the pain that ripped Yukiko apart. She wasn't one to invade someone's privacy but it just seemed like every emotions around her had been amplified in her chest, she could only feel Yukiko's exhaustion and pain.

She knew she could only be there. It was the least and the only thing she could do.

X

Yousuke chided loudly, standing up in agitation as the door to the room where Yukiko was slowly closed—cutting off the sobs of the young woman. Kanji was already up on his feet for several moment earlier than Yousuke, but unlike Rise who stormed in, Kanji's feet only took him to the entrance and stopped there. He didn't understand anything about relationships like this, but he knew exactly, his friend was in pain.

"So, what are we going to do now, Naoto?" Yousuke turned to the detective. His voice was almost sarcastic and Naoto dismissed the tone. Though seemed heartless, she understood that much.

"We must try to find the remaining Arcana," said the detective slowly. "And we must find them now, quickly. Souji-senpai had come to learn that something is definitely wrong here, so we have to race with the time to know what exactly is happening here."

Her tired eyes turned to Yousuke.

"Senpai, do you think you can go and find the brother of Konishi-san?"

Yousuke didn't give any reaction. Naoto gave a thin smile.

"I believe none other than you is best suited in this task."

X

The hallway was empty in Chie's eyes as she walked away from Toshi's room. She didn't even say a single hi to Maeda—who then said 'I've said so' to her—and just walked. What filled her mind was Toshi's empty eyes... And the possibility of what his words might be. It didn't made her happy Toshi didn't actually reprimanded her for not preparing everyone against the yellow eyed man's powers, it was quite the opposite. The way he looked at her maybe seemed emotionless, but she knew that there were more to it. Perhaps Toshi now hated her more than anything else that he couldn't even express his hatred like normal people.

The thought made Chie almost shuddered. She had met a lunatic police officer in her high school days and she didn't want to remember it. Although of course she remembered it clearly. How could she forget the image of the huge monster that looked like some crippled old man with strange looking shirt and misplaced halo on his head? How could she forget those yellow eyes that looked straight back at her, ruffled hair, guns, and the summoning light of the sinister persona? How could she forget the kind of power loss could bring?

Truth.

Being so painful, people tend to avert their eyes from truth…

But what truth they have now? She doesn't even have any path to walk on…

The sound of her cellphone broke the silence. She took out the yellow phone to look at the caller reluctantly. Her eyes paused at the name of the caller.

**Seta Souji**

Something had happened. Souji wouldn't call her if everything was okay. The policewoman bit her bottom lips, wondering what she should do.

Thankfully, the sound of a loud crash downstairs relieved her of the need to choose any options.

X

Yousuke didn't really pay that much attention as he rode his bike down the asphalt lane by the side of Samegawa river. He knew he should go directly to Naoki's place but he took a little detour, just to have the wind swept his face. It was out of his nature to actually defy direct orders, but he knew Naoki was perfectly fine. When Naoki found what was the cause of all the commotion around his house and that he was in danger, he didn't hesitate to say yes when Kanji said he needed protection. Thus, even now Naoki has three policemen around his house. If anything happened to him, Naoto's phone would've told everyone in Chie's house.

Yousuke sighed audibly, his eyes watched the blue sky. How many years had it been since the first time he met Souji? How many years had it been since the death of the first girl he fell in love to? How many years had it been.. Since he fought with himself? Since he discovered these trueselves? Them, and the Shadow that everyone has?

And now.. How... How did it come this?

X

Her feet took her downstairs faster than what she predicted. Perhaps it was also because of the same adrenaline that pumped her heart she could run that fast. She jumped over the stairs, listening to the screams and gunshots. It came from even lower floor… Gunshots meant some police officers… and they were all located…

Chie kicked the window without a second thought and jumped from the third floor.

X

The flight was short but the second she was on the air it felt like forever. At least in those few second she could see around her pretty clearly: the blue sky of Inaba, the police cars lining by the parking lot... And the man who was showered by bullets, running towards the main gate. Trails of blood followed him, it seemed like he had stepped on a puddle of blood... And a puddle of black blood. She was late.

Chie landed almost smoothly on the parking lot asphalt, her feet bent absorbing the impact-her Persona power absorbed the rest. Right after her land, she dashed. Dashed with all her might, the wind was rushing on her ears and the view flashed befor her eyes. The only think that remained unmoving was that man she after.

She brushed past her fellow officers that were still shooting bullets to the man. She could hear her comrade's shouts and the bullets flashing left and right but instead, her feet kicked the ground even harder. He was getting closer... And her breath was starting to fail her.

The blue card fell from the sky meters away ahead of her. She jumped for an overhead kick.

"SUZUKA GONGEN!"

A loud crash was heard when both Chie's kick and Suzuka Gongen's spear landed right on the yellow eyed man's back and made him crashed to the ground head first. Chie landed in front of him as the yellow eyed man tried to lift himself up from the ground. The wound Suzuka Gongen made opened by his stomach, black liquid filled it like bubbling lava. The man looked up, his yellow eyes were brimming with hatred and his nose dripped black liquid to the asphalts.

"YOU!"

She remembered him. Though at the time she met him he was nothing more than a black figure with black masses circling him, she still remembered that same eyes that watched her before he jumped to the woods.

He was the one that attacked Yukiko.

And he's not immune to physical attack.

The blue card fell along with her flashing foot.

"RAINY DEATH!"

X

Yousuke stopped by the front of Konishi store. Three policemen saw him then stirred, two of them reached inside their jacket.

"What bussiness do you—"

"Chill, man, I have no yellow eyes, see?" The brunetted laughed as he pointed to his right eye. "I mean, I come here because Shirogane Naoto told me to. Do I get my permission?"

"Well… o-ok…"

The policemen looked hesitant, but they let go off their guard and let him passed. There was no one in the store other than Konishi Naoki, they said, since the parents both were out on an delivery errand to the city. The empty state of the house made them even more anxious. It seemed like they had been informed about what those Shadow persons could do and were seemed a little scared. Yousuke understood perfectly why though. Well, the damage those Shadow guys did when they were at the hospital were really discouraging…

"So what if you are yellow eyed?"

Yousuke froze; his step stopped right by the front of Naoki's door. His brown eyes looked back to the corner of his eyes, his hands clenched into fists.

A small man with cap stood behind him, a grin was visible on his lips… and the police were already down on the ground.

The man's yellow eyes flashed.

"I can always fight my way in, Loser."

X

Cloud of dusts covered Chie's vision as bricks and asphalts cracked because of her blows. She covered her self with her right arm, wincing to see beyond the clouds. She should've hit the man... but there were no reaction...

Then the dusts cleared, revealing the reason why there was no reaction.

Aren stood in front of the wounded yellow eyed man, his gauntlets shone when sunlight fell upon it. Chie's heart sank.

"_**That man named Aren... he's immune to physical and uses Bufu skills," Yousuke rubbed his bleeding nose as their car raced down the lane to the Inaba Municipal Hospital. "You'd better be careful, Chie...He is not an enemy you can handle if you meet him."**_

Oh, shi—

"Shield me, Aren."

The blonde man jumped from behind Aren, charging to Chie. Black liquid spilled to his coat because of the bullets wounds but he didn't seem to mind them. Instead, his yellow eyed locked into Chie like he intended to kill her with his gaze alone.

"ZIODYNE!"

X

"Aaa…. ARGH!"

Rise clutched her head, releasing her hug from Yukiko. Yukiko quickly turned to look at her, catching Rise before she collapsed from the bed. The idol gripped her head tighter, straining herself to contain the agony. It was now Yukiko who supported her.

"R-Rise-chan? What's wrong? What ha—"

"… A… A nurse…"

Yukiko furrowed her eyebrow. The tears dried into tracks by her cheek. Her attention was drained to Rise.

"Nurse?"

"Chie… Senpai…"

Rise half-opened her eyes, heaving. The voices were shouting in her head, so loud that her head throbbed like it would blow.

"Chie-senpai… Chie senpai is in trouble!"

X

Chie whirled back in time before the lightning hit the ground she stood on. She was very well aware that the Devil man was running after her with his other hand wielding powerful swirling wind.

"GARUDYNE!"

The wind sent leaves fluttering in wild circles all around Chie but the eye of the tornado missed as she continued to jump back. Chie jumped to the Hospital gate, then to the tree; on air for a few second. That few second was enough for the blue card to fall in front of her face.

"TARUKAJA!"

Lights blinded her but the effect of the magic was instantaneous. The power welled up inside her like an angry beast. With a loud cry, she kicked.

Her feet planted themselves on the ground, sending ground waves to the surrounding and cracked the asphalt. The Devil Man already jumped away though and now right beside her was Aren with his shining fist swishing for her head.

"GIGANTIC FIST!"

He missed her by a mere inch, she managed to bent herself backward in the nick of time…

Hands as a center, Chie whirled. Her feet swished like whirlwind, knocking Aren off his stance and give enough power for her to propel upward, whirling in the air for another…

"Get her, Harlo!"

The Devil man was already in front of her. His fist was shining with power.

"GIGANTIC FIST!"

"AAAGHH!"

The trees shook. She had been thrown like a bullet to the garden. Branches and twigs cracked from the impact and she smashed into a stop by an oak tree. Chie clenched her teeth together to contain the pain on her back. Her right foot that she used as a shield throbbed slightly with pain. But she has no time to groan… Since Aren was already running towards her…

"ASSAULT DIVE!"

She rolled, the impact of Aren's attack brushed past her. She crawled to her feet quickly, knowing that a second lateness would…

"Die, CHARIOT!"

Harlo was attacking from above, surrounded by electricity. Chie chided.

"ZIO—"

"GOD'S HAND!"

The loud booming sound of the golden hand as it smashed downward from heaven replaced the sound of thunder. Chie jumped, reaching for the nearest tree branch but a hand shot out of the dusts behind her, catching her left foot. Aren.

"OaaaAAAAAHHH!"

He tugged her foot and whirled her around with all his might then threw her to the sky. His right hand gleamed with power.

"TORRENT SHOT!"

Golden light shot through the air from his fist and exploded in the air. A second later Chie's body could be seen falling from the cloud of smoke that came out of the explosion. With a flash, Aren already on top of her.

They were falling down… but Aren had his joined hands on top of his head, shining with energy.

"MIGHTY SWING!"'

"SUZUKA GONGEN!"

Energy waves spread from their impact. Chie gritted her teeth as Suzuka Gongen shattered again; receiving the damage it previously absorbed. Aren was still in the air but he couldn't attack her now the law of gravity has taken control of them…

Chie landed first, right on the asphalt she previously cracked. She quickly jumped, knowing that Aren had his fist ready for another shot…

"DEATHBOUND!"

Upon touching the ground, violent black cloud swirled away from his body—tossing Chie away from her place. She had time to shield herself though, and that was enough.

Gunshots echoed again. The police finally had clear shot of Aren and they didn't waste their time. Every bullet didn't hurt him but it was clear he was disturbed by all the bullets. He stopped his movement, trying to get rid of all the bullets showering him.

_I cannot fight them alone!_

Seeing the chance, Chie quickly turned around and ran… towards the gate.

There was only one thing in her mind: **RUN**.

"_**We cannot let any more Arcana taken… especially **_**our**_** Arcana."**_

She jumped the gate, feeling a force had build up at the place she was at just a fraction of second ago. Just as she thought, a Blackspot exploded behind her. She landed on the asphalt, rolling, then quickly on her feet again after a breath away, sprinting away from the hospital. Thunder struck behind her, courtesy of the Devil Man. She ran too fast though, they of course cannot keep up with her…

"Torrent Shot!"

The road in front of her cracked when the attack exploded on it—missing a fraction of inch from her head. Chie chided, her foot had started to ache—she couldn't out run them this way… and they were showering her with attacks…

Then she saw it.

A bus running back to Inaba. A few meters in front of her.

It didn't need her a second to jump towards the running bus. She wouldn't make it by a jump… but…

"COME!"

The blue card was falling… and the air was rushing on her ear as the bus drew farther away…

And power, again, build up on her place… A Primal Force.

"SUZUKA GONGEN!"

Energy exploded in the air with a loud ear-shattering sound.

X

"Ggggghhhhhh!"

Yousuke stopped his move by planting his feet on the ground. Blood trickled down his face, his right hand was immovable. The kunai almost fell from his grip but he maintained both in his hands by will alone. He stepped harder to the ground and looked up, to the roof of Konishi liquor store.

Vala grinned while twirling his hat and beside him, stood another man. Yousuke knew the other man very well… he was the one that attacked Yukiko.

"Now, Guren… Shall we finish this off?"

X

The bus's back window shattered when Suzuka Gongen and Chie smashed into the bus. The passengers, though not that many, screamed as it happened, watching in fear as Chie rolled to her feet—Suzuka Gongen shattering into shining dusts. The bus almost ran off coursed but managed to maintain its balance. The driver looked back in shock and shouted, "H-How… W-WHO ARE Y—"

"Police!" The police badge flipped open in her hand. Blood stained her shirt and the bus floor—dripping form the wound on her face, arms, legs, and back. Chie half-ran to the driver's seat, still waving the badge. Pain was trying to slow down her body but she refused to stop. Her Arcanum… She mustn't let them take her Arcanum. "I'm a police officer! Just remain calm! I need this bus! I—"

Thunder strike behind the bus—almost reaching the rear bumper. Chie chided, shifting her gaze for a second to see both Aren and Harlo still chasing after her. On foot.

"Ma'am! But we have passenger! I cannot—"

"Just drive!" Chie averted her attention to the driver again. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Drive as fast as you can!"

She turned back, her eyes narrowed when she saw Harlo build up more wind in his hand. Her feet took her back to the rear part of the bus, shining card fell in front of her.

"MABUFU!"

A wall of ice trapped the two yellow eyed man's feet, halting their steps. Chie heaved deep breath right away, almost losing her balance. She did, a while later.

Her body fell with a soft thud to the bus's floor. The passengers quickly scrambled to her place but she noticed none. Her consciousness fades almost as fast as the shattering of Suzuka Gongen.

X

Guren jumped, his hands accumulating fire as he descended. Yousuke, gritting his teeth, twirled his kunai then smashed the blue card in front of him.

"AGIDYNE!"

"Sukukaja!"

Yousuke jumped away right in time. He stepped on the wall and charged straight at Vala, swinging his spanner to crush another blue card.

"BRAVE BLADE!"

The spinning wheel of Susano'o swept past Vala who managed to duck… but it turned like a boomerang.

Black blood splattered the room when the wheel embedded itself on Vala's back. Yousuke would've cheered if only Guren didn't rush toward him with his burning fist.

"Agidyne!"

The fire blew past Yousuke. He stepped on a pole and lunged himself at Guren, planting his spanner of the left cheek of the yellow eyed man then swinging it with all his might.

He was sent crashing to the road below.

And Vala was right by Yousuke's back, black blood spilled from his mouth.

"BLACKSPOT!"

"AAAAGHHH!"

Yousuke smashed through the roof of Konishi liquor store. He smacked the floor hard, coughing blood—feeling how his body was rendered immobile by the pain. Barrels of sake broke from the impact and littered his clothes, seeping to his open wound.

"Gaaahhhh!" Yousuke rolled in pain, trying to lift himself. Blood seeped through his clothes and sake seeped inside his wounds. The pain was immense, it even gave a wave of headache and rendered him immobile. He could've just fainted from the pain… he could've just… just…

Vala was standing in front of him, jumping inside the store. His yellow eyes narrowed in disgust at him but a satisfactory grin was visible.

"This… will end, Magician."

A baseball bat flashed in the darkness.

Loud cracking sound was heard when the bat smacked the back of Vala's head so strong that the small man hit the ground in the instant. Yousuke opened his eyes, looking straight to Konishi Naoki's grey eyes.

And a second later his eyes widened in horror.

Guren was already jumping to him, swirling Agidyne in his hand…

"NAOKI, NO!"

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is supposedly longer, but when I find out that the supposedly cliffhanger part is still quite a long way down, I decided to cut it off till this part. I'm sorry for a year long hiatus. Being in veterinary medicine is very hard. Last semester I barely have time to breathe, I mean, going to campus at 8 and home at 5 PM then have numerous homework and tests at weekend is really exhausting and demand more attention that I ever give to my study (XP). I want to put my all in this fic, I don't want to write things that are being pushed to be written (sorry for the Yukiko part though, I am sure most of you can see that it is being forced to exist, that part is). Not a really good chapter.. so I apologize, AGAIN. Plus, the hiatus is corroding my English. I am deeply sorry for any grammar mistake.**

**Next chapter... hahahaha... finally we reached the next chapter... The part that I've been waiting for, that part is one of the scenes that made me decided to make this fic. :)**


	22. Chariot

**Author's Note: I am sorry. I am so very sorry... I don't know how many apologies I should say to all of you for the lateness of this chapter... Life has a lot of different ways in hindering me from continuing.. I even forgot many of P4 skills I need to continue this. Proof-read by Saber-chan! :3 Thank you very very veeery much! XDDD**

**K-On is a very interesting series. I think you have to thank this anime/animanga in a way for me continuing this fic. It somehow managed to make me reminisce this sense of friendship and warmth Persona 4 characters had for each other. Oh, and I got myself a vicious female black cat. You cannot touch her since she will bite and scratch you till you bleeds but heck, at least I got a cat. LOL named her Carbon. well, she IS black.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the poetry or lyrics that I used in this fic. They are of their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

**Chariot**

* * *

_the nights you fight best__  
__are__  
__when the laughter of fools__  
__fills the__  
__air,__  
__when the kiss of death is__  
__mistaken for__  
__love._

_**Charles Bukowski – "Regardless"**_

* * *

Explosion lit up the Shopping District. Fire bellowed from the Konishi Liquor store and loud, agonizing, shrieking voices echoed by the road of Shopping District: the shriek of both Vala and Guren. Two figures broke out of the front window—bleeding and surrounded by fire.

"Garula!"

Yousuke blew the fire away from his body, still gripping Naoki close by him. Fire had eaten half of his body… It managed to burn his back. Naoki was wide-eyed. His body was wounded by shards of the windows but other than that he was fine. Yousuke had shielded him from most of the blast.

Yousuke fell to his knees once they hit the ground; Naoki fell beside him. The kouhai quickly scrambled to his place, trying to support his senpai's weak body. It wasn't that he lost most of his strength already… but the pain…

"Yousuke-Sen…"

"Diarama!"

The light healed much of his burn and let much of his pain dissipated. Yousuke sighed deeply as he leaned onto Naoki again, feeling how his spirit power was depleting as fast as the healing of his wounds…

"YOU WILL PAY FOR IT, HANGED MAN!"

The rooftop of Konishi liquor store was smashed from the inside, flying across the road. Yousuke pushed himself upward as he tried to look back. Although his feet trembled from exhaustion, pain, and loss of blood, both of his hands still gripped his kunai tightly. He knew better than anything—strength of heart was the only power he had left now.

Black masses crawled from the open gap on Konishi store's roof. One was shorter, and one was taller. Their bodies were nothing more than masses of black shadows in figure of men with two yellow eyes that glared at Yousuke and Naoki with hatred. Yousuke could almost feel the grin tugging his lips.

"Well… you managed to piss them off, Naoki."

The sake was actually kind of good to his wounds—it healed slowly.

"At least enough to let them do some _henshin_ thing."

.X.

"… dy…"

It hurts… everything hurts…

Her head felt like it could split open…

"… lady…"

She couldn't feel her backbone… they hurt so much… It felt like a line of pain… She couldn't move…

"Lady!"

… and she couldn't open her eyes…

_It hurts…_

"Officer! Keep your eyes open! Officer!"

_No, I… I can't…_

Chie coughed and pain shocked her nerves. She groaned, trying to move her body but all that came to her were immense pain. Somebody held her hand firm though, tugging her as if trying to keep her from slipping to other world. The strength pulled her conscience, tugging her from the slipping dream that somehow crept to her head. That darkness was seducing… if she could just close her eyes and went somewhere… this pain… would go away…

**Really.**

Her eyes shot open with a loud painful gasp… and a cough of blood.

Her blood splattered over a bright blue shirt. A man with eyeglasses was holding her hand, clasping it with his firm hands. His eyes lighted when he saw her eyes focused themselves on him. He didn't seem to mind the blood she just coughed up… instead, he seemed to have been relieved solely in seeing the brown eyes opened.

"Kami-sama! Bless you!"

Suddenly her surroundings seemed so lively. Chie tried to focus her eyes, realizing that people were circling around her, cheering. She couldn't make out what they were saying though, nor could she see their faces clearly. Her brain felt fuzzy and her body sore. She was rested on the seat by the back of the bus; shards of glass were scattered all around her. The strength that pulled her back to her conscience had dissipated, her hand were devoid of any strength… more over…

Her eyes widened. Her white shirt was already by the bus floor, blotches of red colored it like paint. Quickly, she looked down to her body, her face flared red in an instant. Somebody had taken care of her wounds, stripping her off her shirt. Her stomach was bandaged. The bleeding wounds by her hands and right foot were patched and bandaged and she could feel the stinging pain of antiseptic on her back. She tried to move… but the pain, again, held her in place…

Why… she had no strength left… to even… open…

"Don't! Don't close your eyes!" the man that had held her hand suddenly shouted, as if reading her mind. "Please, keep your consciousness! Can you see me? Can you hear me?"

Chie groaned, feeling his hand tugging her sore one.

"… pretty much… yeah…"

"That's good, hang in there!" Why… he seemed so enthusiastic… it made her head ache. She felt like resting… "Don't! Please! I'm a doctor we're heading to…"

_The ATTACKER!_

Chie quickly shot up, tugging her hand away from the man's grasp. Pain shocked her nerves again and she groaned, slumping to the bus floor. The doctor held her right before she fell though, trying to steady her back.

"Don't move yet, your wounds were…"

"… the… attacker…" Chie tried to shrug him off but she couldn't… "The attacker… will…"

"They're not following, don't worry about anything," The doctor tried to keep her rested, trying to be as gentle as possible. "We're heading back to Inaba so you will be alright, you hear me? Don't…"

Inaba… Chie gritted her teeth together. Her Inaba…

… The bus…

The people around her were cheering upon her opening her eyes, really… She could now faintly make out, '_I was worried…_' or '_when it happened…_' and everything else. And she could see the shattered glass around her; some of it had stains of her blood on them. She had crashed into them anyway… and… the hospital… the victims…

She clenched her hand, her body shaking from all the emotions welled up in her heart.

… _Toshi…_

"… _**must have… to protect…"**_

_To protect…_

**Protect.**

Tears fell from her eyes, streamed down her face and brushed dried blood off her cheeks. Her tracks of tears were faint crimson as the tears passed the wounds on her cheeks. The bitter pain… she could feel it in every part of her.

She was just running desperately, wasn't she…?

She could protect no one… She was never strong enough…

Clutching a piece of glass in her hand, Chie tightened her jaw and held her breath in all her regrets.

.X.

Vala lunged himself directly at Naoki. He extended his black mass-like hand, while he shrieked. His 'mouth' opened wider than anything that Yousuke had ever seen before—if it was even a mouth, not some splattering black mass. Swirling wind covered him as he jumped.

"GARULA!"

He blasted towards Naoki, using the wind as his propellant. The blue card fell right at the same time as Vala's incantation, smashed to bits in a fraction of second.

Shockwaves burst to the air when Susano'o blocked Vala. Yousuke shielded Naoki, dragging the younger boy behind him as the air was swept by the wave. As Vala was thrown by the impact, Guren was already by Yousuke's left side.

"PRIMAL FORCE!"

A spanner spun in the air. Yousuke tightened his jaw as the blow literally knocked the spanner off his left hand on his attempt on blocking it.

Guren caught his shoulder, pushing him with his other hand… and Vala was already lunged himself at him.

"RAINY DEATH!"

"GUH!"

Yousuke staggered, losing his balance. His right hand that was holding his spanner to block the attack was aching; he could feel his grip loosen.

They definitely knew it too.

Vala swished his limb.

"SONIC FIST!"

The blow hit Yousuke by the face. He lost his balance, falling backward… and instead of connecting his attack, Vala jumped towards Naoki. The bright haired boy's eyes widened as Vala's ominous eyes grew nearer.

"GARULA!"

.X.

"… O-officer…?"

The doctor blinked, seemingly unsure of what to do. The other passengers surrounding him now looked at him in question, some even give demanding looks, while others eyes were filled accusations.

"_Doctor_…"

"W-Wait, I don't even—"

"Help me stand… please…"

Chie's voice halted everyone in the bus. The doctor blinked, inching closer.

"Y-Yes?"

"Help me get up," Chie tried to keep her voice firm, one of her hand reached for support from the bus while the other brushed the track of tears on her face. The doctor seemed shocked in hearing her request. She didn't pay attention though, and instead snatched her bloodied white shirt from the floor. She didn't even think about the possibility of the whole bus seeing her naked. "I don't… have much time…"

"But you're not strong enough!" The doctor quickly had his hands over her shoulder, trying to keep her from getting up. "Officer, your wounds are…"

"Healing, and that is enough," She was stubborn. It was one trait she never let go off. Ignoring the sore feelings, she stood up slowly, shrugging off the doctor's hand. The movement caused pain to her back and she slightly winced.

"But there is no way your wounds already heal that quickly, you must rest, Officer!"

"I have no time to rest," Chie shrugged him off again. After wearing her shirt back on, she tied her familiar jacket around her waist again. All the pain had lessened now, she could feel it. She was still weak, but she knew her power would slowly build up inside her again. Why, in the TV world, medicine worked almost instantaneously, right? She turned to look at the doctor, giving a small smile and a touch at the shoulder. "Thank you very much. You've helped enough, Doctor."

"You are very welcome, Officer, but I am still against you moving!" The doctor grabbed her shoulder. The other passengers also shouted, "Yes, don't move yet, please."

"We saw how much you bled, you are not alright yet!"

"Officer, you have to take care of yourself!"

"Please, officer, go sit over here. Don't move yet!"

"Please rest, Officer!"

A sudden pang pinched Chie's heart as she faced all of the passengers. The bus was still running but the passengers were standing, all looking intently at her, although they had to keep holding on to something for support from the bus' movement. She was stranger to them; she only knew some of the faces as those she passed in town when she was doing her patrol but everyone… Everyone was really worried about her. The doctor still insisted on her resting and all other passengers were joining in asking her to sit. She had smashed into their bus, disturbing their trip and even used up all the first aid kit available in that bus but everyone…

Chie curled her hand into fist. She _will_ protect them.

And the bus finally arrived at the last turn to Inaba.

.X.

Blood splattered the road. Naoki screamed as the wind slashed him in multiple places. Vala grabbed the boy, shifting his weight over his prey as he opened his mouth…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Loud ripping sound was heard; followed quickly by a sharp whack. Yousuke had hit Vala by the head with his spanner; his shirt that was held on to by Guren was ripped off in his attempt to help Naoki. Tracks of Guren's clawing hand were bleeding on Yousuke's body but he minded them not. He pant out of anger, out of desperation. He was supposed to protect Naoki! He wouldn't let those monsters…

"AGIDYNE!"

The air exploded by his side, throwing Yousuke across the road, hitting an electric pole not so far away. Guren had jumped at him like a cat, hand swirling with energy.

"MIGHTY SWING!"

The road cracked. Yousuke rolled over, clashing his teeth together as he tried to scramble to his feet. To no avail.

Guren hit his back with another powerful Mighty Swing, forcing him to hit the ground. Air was forced out of his lungs and his vision blurred quickly. His consciousness was failing him… but he knew… a blue card fell to his trembling hand.

"Garudyne!"

Wind forced Guren off his back, pushing him off to the road. Grunting and heaving with pain, Yousuke pushed himself up, trying to get to Naoki even before he regained his balance. Vala was already leaping towards the wounded boy, his yellow eyes darted to Yousuke.

The blue card fell again, Yousuke's eyes lit up with determination.

"GARU—"

"BLACKSPOT!"

Burning pain hit his body as Yousuke was dragged across the asphalt road by the force of the blow. It was so hard, that his only spanner now flew to the air and dropped to the ground as he was unable to keep his grip on it anymore. Blood smeared the road with its crimson color but it was not the end.

Grabbing the injured Naoki, Vala opened his mouth.

"NO!"

.X.

Her cell phone rang. Chie turned from all the passengers to her cell phone, ignoring the doctor's incessant demand for her to sit.

**Shirogane Naoto.**

_Why… Does Naoto know—_

Her cell phone suddenly turned off. Chie felt her heartbeat stopped temporarily.

She turned to look back at the broken window, feeling a chilling wind behind her.

And the yellow eyes of Harlo was what greeted her, shining as he grabbed the window ledge, channeling wind on his other hand.

"GARUDYNE!"

.X.

Yousuke smashed the blue card with his hand. Black mist swirled out of Naoki's mouth and eyes as Vala sucked, but Susano'o appeared as vivid as ever, its features glowing as it lunged itself at him.

**NO.**

"BRAVE BLADE!"

Black blood spilled to the road when Guren took the blade on Vala's stead. Its body bent itself in agony, but the yellow eyes were widening with hatred towards Yousuke. And Naoki…

Yousuke could only watch as Naoki's body fell to the asphalt road again, motionless. Black liquid had pooled over the asphalt and Vala's swirling black mass trembled with joy. His yellow eyes slowly turned to see Yousuke, blinking with dark delight.

"_Unable to save anyone… aren't you?_"

He was… _laughing_.

Clashing his teeth together, The Magician stood up. He raised his bloodied right hand, ready to receive the one that fell from the sky.

The blue card shone even brighter than ever.

**You're never the Hero.**

"FUCK YOU!"

**You're not him.**

"_Give me strength_… SUSANO'O!"

.X.

"SUZUKA GONGEN!"

The persona appeared just in time, shielding the doctor and nearest passengers with its body. Wind slashed Chie as she bust right into the swirling Tornado, hands grabbing Harlo's shoulder and pushing him off the bus with all her body weight. She clashed her teeth together even as the wind peeled off all her bandages and ripped her body.

She jumped, resting both of her feet on Harlo's chest… and kicked.

Harlo hit the road and black blood splattered. Chie landed by the bus again, panting heavily as blood flowed, again, from her body…

Her eyes caught movement from the sky.

Aren was jumping off the cliff of the last turn, his hand shone with power.

"BLACKSPOT!"

Power exploded… by the back tire of the bus.

.X.

Wind swirled all around them, smashing Guren and Vala off their feet. Yousuke ran towards the two black masses, grabbing his spanner as he ran down the road, discarding his headphone to the ground…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

**Somewhere deep down… I didn't trust you.**

The blue card shone brighter as it fell and Yousuke swished his spanner, tears making tracks on his face.

He passed Naoki's lifeless body, stepping over the black liquid spilt on the asphalt.

**No, it's more like… I was jealous of you.**

Blood dripped from the wounds on his body, coloring the hot asphalt with crimson.

_Please…_

The card shattered.

_Please save them…_

"SUSANO'O!"

… _Souji…_

.X.

The bus gave out a loud screeching sound when it went uncontrollable. All the passengers were pushed from side to side as the driver tried his hardest to keep it on the road. The rim hit the asphalt and sparks burst from the impact. Buildings flashed past them… and Aren was following beside the bus, jumping over roof tops. Harlo was behind him, running with a body not so much human anymore. Power shimmered on Aren's hand again.

"Torrent Shot!"

The blow hit the side of the bus, sending it screeching to the other side of the road. The passengers all screamed in fright as the side of the bus bent to the inside from the impact. It didn't turn over. It somehow still managed to…

Aren already charged for another attack.

They won't make it.

**MOVE.**

Chie groaned loudly and released her grip from the window ledge, running to the front side of the bus.

"Grab something to hold, everyone!"

She smashed the blue card with her hand, blinding everyone with her bluish light.

"TARUKAJA!"

Power built up inside of her, welling inside every fiber of her body.

Her feet took her faster to the front of the bus, and with all her power, she jumped and smashed the front window…

And as she turned around facing the bus mid-air, another blue card was falling beside her.

"SUZUKA GONGEN!"

A loud, very loud crash was heard as the white Persona appeared, smashing its shoulder against the front of the bus. The front of the bus got wrecked, its back tire were lifted some inches off the ground. Chie swallowed her scream and bit down all pain from the impact her Persona received, feeling how her white Persona got dragged behind by the blow. But the bus managed to stop… and Chie managed to land safely on the ground, coughing up pain.

… **I think this "power" of mine is what I wanted all along.**

Her eyes opened, right to see Aren jumped at her with a shining fist.

They just… wanted _our_ Arcana…

"COOOOOMMMMEEE!" The young officer took her stand; her body glowed bluish with power. "FIGHT ONLY ME, YOU COWARDS!"

**I'd have to thank you for that.**

_But why…?_

"FIGHT ONLY _ME_!"

.X.

**Oneechan… I sometimes opened the refrigerator only to find the pudding still hasn't been eaten yet.**

Her breath quickened… and she clutched her head in pain.

**You have gone to the other of the river… but now, you won't come back here again even if I screamed for you.**

Tears now trickled down her face again. All those emotions hammered her head, the voices turned desperate. She could feel Yukiko's hand tightened around her… but…

"I'm sorry… o… _onee-chan_…"

Her weak voice made Naoto and Yukiko take their eyes off from the road as the car still drove down the lane.

"Onee...?"

**I try to make amends for my sins… They may never get erased.**

"_It's my fault…_"

Rise sobbed quietly. Her tears were dripping to her knees; her mutters turned inaudible.

_Come back…_

**There is no real me!**

.X.

Blow by blow were delivered, cracking the road and smashing the tall wall of the surrounding buildings. Blood had trickled down to the asphalt road for how many drops… no one could count. Her bandages fluttered, blood flowed out of the rips and to the ground.

One of her kicks finally landed on Aren's body, sending him crashing to the road below. Chie landed on a lamp post, eyes examining her surrounding… and that was when she saw…

.X.

Yousuke grunted when he was thrown to the ground again, letting go off his spanner. It clanked to the ground… His right hand was injured so bad… he couldn't feel it anymore…

Guren was on top of him in a second, opening his mouth…

"BLACKSPOT!"

The yellow eyed man was smashed to a wall. Yousuke gasped as he got up to a sitting position, coughing up blood… when a familiar jacket fluttered in front of him.

He had never seen her so battered and bloodied before. Her white shirt was torn and ripped here and there, bandages hang loose in some part of her body and blood had colored her almost completely red. Still…

Those brown eyes were strong. It was blazing with anger, rage… determination… _Life_...

Chariot.

"Chie…"

She grabbed his shoulder so quickly; he didn't even have the time to flinch from the pain.

"Let's make a run for it, quick!"

.X.

The police were spouting everything almost frantically. They must've been really shocked after watching what happened. They watched Chie kick the ground 'till it cracked, watched her fighting using her Persona against those monsters they couldn't beat with bullets. Those were just nothing someone could easily comprehend on first sight. They even saw firsthand how the monsters sucked the black mist out of the nurse's body. How on earth something like that could happen was beyond their wildest imagination.

"We don't know what happen next! All that we know is that after she battled them, she jumped from the gate... then we don't know where they went!"

The gate…? Naoto quickly turned to look at the gate. She ran to it, leaning over the large gate. There was no trace… but there was a crack somewhere far away. Probably Torrent Shot. That means…

"Yamagawa! We're leaving!" Naoto ignored the police officers around her as they tailed her here and there, demanding answer. Yamagawa nodded then walked to the car. Inside was Yukiko and Rise. The latter was still covering her face with her hands, holding back pain and sobs while the former hugged her.

Naoto tightened her jaw.

"_**Onee… chan…"**_

She… didn't want to believe what her mind told her. She didn't want to believe that Rise…

"Go to Inaba as fast as you can, Yamagawa. We need to find them!"

_Hold her, Yukiko-senpai… She may need it more than anything else._

.X.

Their panting was loud and unsteady. They couldn't even keep track of what direction they were running in anymore. They had gone in and out off alleys for God knows how many times… and now they're in some abandoned store building; there were many in Inaba since the establishment of Junes. Chie kicked the nearest refrigerator, then a table then everything else she could find to block the door. The room they were in was almost completely dark, aside from the sunlight that peeked through the barred window. The young police officer watched her blockade while panting heavily, clenching and unclenching her fists as her adrenaline still rush inside her vein. They had… outrun them…_ For now_.

"Yousuke…"

Chie turned to look at her companion. Yousuke was leaning to the back wall of the store; his breathing seemed to be getting heavier. A metal bar had stuck itself in his thigh, sticking out painfully. He was shielding Chie from Vala's Garudyne when Aren threw it to his thigh. It was a miracle how Chie managed to heft him all the way to the place they were now. Yousuke's power up was what saved them. They managed to draw themselves away from those monsters by constantly granting Chie speed bonuses.

However, it was clear that the feat had taken its toll on Yousuke, more than it was on Chie. The Sukukaja was draining his magic. He was getting weaker as the seconds rolled by.

"Yousuke, are you…"

"Don't say it," The young man chuckled, grinning. He grimaced as he tried to sit upright. "I know I look bad…"

"Heal yourself!" Chie gently put her hand on Yousuke's wounded shoulder. "Use Diarama! You have enough for that don't you?"

"Heh. What do you think?"

The officer bit her bottom lips. She didn't want to look weak but watching his condition like this just…

The Magician groaned slightly then sighed, "We have to… contact Naoto… Do you have your phone with you?"

"It got smashed… when I fought Aren," Chie said slowly. She threw a questioning look. "And yours…?"

"No hope… I got an important lesson though. Don't put your phone in your back pocket. When mine broke, the glass stabbed into my butt, it hurt like hell, I'm telling you."

It may not be the time but Chie just had to let out a chuckle. Yousuke smiled upon hearing the light sound in such unfortunate condition. It somehow made him…

_Satonaka…_

He could feel it… the warmth and life that she emanated. She always had the most spirit amongst all of them, always so energetic and upbeat… She even beat Kanji in who get into the fight head on the fastest. She was so… _alive_… and reachable… So close… that he never…

A small smile crept up his lips.

"… I only have… enough magic for one more… Sukukaja."

"That means you have enough for Diarama!" Chie quickly shouted back, grabbing Yousuke's shoulder. "Heal yourself first!"

"No way, with this kind of condition," Yousuke scoffed. Chie furrowed her eyebrow.

"What do you—"

A bloodied hand rested itself on Chie's shoulder gently. His eyes were bright and clear.

"You have a better chance of running… if you go without me."

"**NO!**"

Without her knowing it, she had grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about? I won't EVER leave you! Why are you—"

"You can go faster without me…" Yousuke grimaced. "I will only hinder your movement, we can't get away nor do we have any chance of fighting them with my current condition..."

"That's why I said heal…"

"And have no magic at all while fighting them? I can't heal these many wounds with two Diaramas!"

"I can carry you! I can…"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

His shout muted all other sounds around them. Yousuke panted. He grabbed Chie's shoulder, shaking it with whatever power he had left in him. His bright eyes were blazing as he looked straight into her eyes. A bluish aura filled him, emanating from the core of his soul.

"You have to live," He heaved. "YOU have to protect this city. I don't have the chance but you—"

"_YOU_ SHUT UP!" Chie slapped his hand away. She grabbed his bloodied wrist. "You're not making any sense, you hear me? Have you forgotten what Naoto-kun said? We mustn't let our Arcana…"

"It's better to have one taken than both of ours!"

Chie gritted her teeth.

"Since when were you this pessimistic, Hanamura Yousuke? I can carry you! I can…"

"Fuck that, you can't outrun them without my Sukukaja and I can't do it anymore!"

"THEN HEAL!" Her tears were finally spilled. "Heal yourself, Yousuke! It was that easy! You'll get better and those wound will stitch close and… and you won't need to… I… I'm begging you… just heal yourself… just… don't…"

Her hand trembled as she could trace all those rips and wounds on his body. She could see those deep bleeding laceration and injuries. She could even feel his body slowly turn cold. She couldn't…

He... He could heal himself, couldn't he? ... Couldn't he?

His hand cupped her face. It was wet and sticky from all the blood… but it was the first time ever for him…

His eyes were still bright when he looked at her.

"Live."

The blue card was falling, illuminating the room.

Chie shook her head.

"No… No, please… call it back…"

"You can bust the window and run," He ignored her, raising his hand to catch the card. Her tears were now streaming down her face and her hand trembled as she touched his hand on her cheek.

"No, Yousuke! No, please… don't do this!"

"You have to live and get away. Take everyone else out and…"

"No, I can't, Stupid! We're getting out together and…"

"You have to run!"

"NO!"

"Do you want to have you Arcana taken? We have no choice—"

"I said no!"

"Stop being stubborn! It's not about—"

"NO! NO! NO! I WON'T EVER—"

"I HAVE LOST THE MOST IMPORTANT GIRL IN MY LIFE AND I _WON'T_ LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Her words were lost.

"_Yousu.._"

He just… said…

Her eyes were wide as he heaved his breath, grabbing her shoulder and slightly shaking them. His eyes were brimming with determination as he hissed, again.

"I won't let them take away… _my most important person_… ever again."

Her tears dripped to the floor.

"Sukukaja."

.X.

Loud crashing sound was heard as the tables and refrigerators that barred the door got blown away by a powerful Blackspot. Aren, Guren, Harlo, and Vala leaped into the room, their eyes dilating as they entered the dark place. A window had been smashed open in one side of the room and near it stood Yousuke, slightly leaning to the wall.

"_YOU…_"

"A slight bit too late," The Magician chuckled as he saw the enraged look of his attacker. His hand grabbed the metal bar on his thigh. "Too bad though… you need to get past me first if you want to get her."

With a grunt, he pulled the metal bar off and pointed it at his attackers.

.X.

The engine was roaring as the car sped down the lane. They got to be faster… They got to…

Rise's eyes turned wide.

_No…_

She felt like her breath was taken away when she heard a familiar voice in her head. It was so familiar… that she could feel tears welled up in her eyes again.

_No… No…!_

**They're all days you didn't live to see… I'm going to live them here.**

… _Senpai…_

.X.

Black shadows leaped between the buildings, flashing under the sunlight. She didn't even need to look back to know that they had caught her footsteps already.

_Which means…_

Coughing her tears, she ran.

Her breath was heavy and incoherent as she ran as fast as she could along the dark and empty alleyway. She could hear the footsteps of her pursuer right behind her—fast and agile. Her heart pounded like they wanted to burst, her feet screamed in pain when she pushed herself faster and faster. No, she couldn't stop now… She couldn't stop or else they'll get her. They mustn't have her… No… Not when she had someone's last wish on her shoulder.

Narrow alleyway. A chance.

She jumped, stepping on a trash bin, kicking to the wall while she turned herself around, facing her attackers.

She gritted her teeth as a blue card appeared in front of her.

"Come…"

She could see the shock on her attackers' face as her feet flashed.

"SUZUKA GONGEN!"

Ice froze the entire hallway, rigidly blocking the way of the attackers. The moment she touched the ground again, she dashed with all her might, ignoring the sound of shattering ice behind her. They could catch up to her…

They could…

**_"You have to replace my CD, dammit!"_**

Her feet felt faster than they ever were before…

**_"Do you know about the Midnight Channel?"_**

**_"You believe in urban legends, Satonaka?"_**

She must… not…

**_"Atta', Girl! One more!"_**

The alleyway was almost at its end… and she could feel power build up behind her. A Primal Force.

**_"Curry is supposed to be 'really spicy' or 'kind of mild'… but this just stinks!"_**

Shards and bricks filled the air as the force exploded right behind her. Strong wind swept past her.

**_"If we push ourselves too hard and get wiped out, who'll save Yukiko-san then?"_**

They were building for more attacks… and she felt her breath fail her, replaced by some sharp pain in her throat.

**_"Live."_**

A Blackspot was building right on her back.

"BLACK—"

"AGIDYNE!"

.X.

Fire exploded inside the alleyway, throwing Chie to the road away from the narrow space. She fell to the ground hard… and soon Yukiko and Naoto were right beside her. Yukiko quickly bent down to her best friend, seeing how she remained crouching on the ground, bleeding with all those bandages and injuries.

"My God, Chie! SALVATION!"

The attackers had broken through the smoke, leaping out of the alleyway. Guren was in front of them, having shielded them from the Agidyne. The detective pointed her gun upward, shooting a falling card.

"MEGIDOLAON!"

Blinding lights fell from the sky, touching the spot where their yellow eyed attackers were. Black blood splattered the road when Guren blast into nothingness. Colorful lights leave his place. Seeing it, Aren stood up again, crouching and snarling at Naoto. While Harlo…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A kick landed on Harlo's head, knocking the yellow eyed man to a nearby wall. He was just about to fall down when Chie's foot stomped him on the face, crushing the mass with her foot. Her blue card fell almost in the same time as her stomp, shining brightly.

Her eyes were filled with tears as she turned to look at both Vala and Aren who were away from her…

"AGNEYASTRA!"

"Wait, Senpai!"

Too late. Series of meteors fell crashing down from the sky, showering both Vala and Aren. Aren shielded Vala from most of them, being immune to physical attack. He was still doing it when a kick threw him off to the wall… and a Blackspot exploded right on Vala's small body. Harlo was already up again now, its feature turned into a black mass as he lunged himself at Chie.

"Agidyne!"

Yukiko's fire halted him in his steps, throwing him away. She quickly turned at the rampaging Chie.

"Chie! Wait! Chi…"

Tears were the only thing Yukiko could see. She kicked and stomped and attacked with sorrow printed clearly in all her movement. She may be vicious but Yukiko could clearly see the desperation she held… the pain… and…

Those tears...

**"I don't wanna try those Mystery Food Xs!"**

Naoto pointed her gun again, her card falling.

"Mind Charge!"

Aren broke out of the series of Chie's kick. His eyes darted to Naoto, who eyed him while charging her magic, then as swift as a cat, he swooped up the black mass that was Vala.

"Blackspot!"

The force exploded near Vala but Aren managed to drag him away. Harlo was just about to accompany him when Naoto pointed her gun at him. Series of relentless gunshot echoed in the street and Harlo kept on leaping to avoid the bullets, swift and agile. He was about to get away… when Chie's kick landed on him again, sending him crashing to the ground. The black mass stirred as if signifying its pain… and Chie was about to land her last kick...

Yukiko grabbed her shoulders right on time, halting her.

"LET GO OFF ME!" The young officer struggled fiercely; her tears were wet on her cheek and stained red by her blood. "LET GO! LET GO! LET ME GOOOO! Let me go! Let me… _go_… _Just… let me… go_…"

Her voice turned weak as slowly, she broke down. Her knees buckled to the ground and her power was drained by every tear that rolled down her cheek. She was holding back the pain as she ran, trying to leave it all behind while in fact, every step she took was a confirmation of what had happened. Her every breath was his... Her every heartbeat all because of him... How could she even run from that guilt when her living was her reminder after all? She was running... all for him... and now... Now that she's alive...

Her tears were streaming down her face and she cried as she clutched her chest. Why...?

Yukiko put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, slowly hugging her. The sobs were heartbreaking… and Yukiko somehow knew why she cried like this… though she wouldn't… believe…

"_The Magician_… tastes not bad at all…"

Both Yukiko and Naoto turned to look at Harlo, who was nothing more than a lump of stirring black mass. Uncharacteristic laughed escaped the monster, and its eyes blinked with delight.

"He was… the most delicious one ever… Struggling like a fool until the very last min—"

Naoto's gunshot cut off his sentence. The black mass shrieked when it stirred—coiled—in pain since Naoto's bullet dug right into its eye. The detective took some steps closer then put her feet on the mass, which gotten smaller since some of its black blood spilled to the asphalt.

"Why do you attack us?" The detective demanded, stepping a little harder on the mass. "What do you need Arcanas for?"

The Devil man gave out a shrilling chuckle, coiling itself around Naoto's foot. Its eye narrowed.

"Why do you need to know when you are going to die? Is this what preys usually do before their deaths?"

"Go ask yourself what 'prey' do before their death now," Yukiko snapped. "Why do you attack us?"

"… Why…" The Devil man coiled again, chuckling. "… to satisfy our best interest all along."

He gave out a shrill laughter.

"Since we're always forgotten… it has always been… our goal since the very beginning, Human. You are blind. Just like how you always are."

Naoto tightened her jaw and slowly hardened her step. The Devil only gave out a laugh. Its eyes darted to Chie, who was still crouching by her place; silent tears were piercing her like daggers to her heart.

"Say good bye to him while you can, missy."

With that, the black mass burst into puddles of black blood, letting multiple colorful lights to swirl in the air and blasted off to the lonely sky.

What was left now was only Chie's crying… and Naoto could feel her heart tightened with every sob that her senpai broke out. It was heartbreaking... Calling it a 'loss' is not even appropriate...

There had been too many tears…

"Naoto-kun…"

Rise was beside her before she knew it; her hand was so uncharacteristically weak when they touched her shoulder.

There had been too many sacrifices…

It was not about mysteries anymore.

It was about staying alive.

.X.

**So.. this is my power?**

**The power to protect everyone dear to me, huh… heheh, just like what I wanted.**

**Let's keep at it so we can live every day with a smile… Leader.**

...

_The rest… is up to you, Souji…_

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

**Author's Note: That was... not as good as I planned it to be... *sigh* Again, please, accept my apology.**


	23. Reflection

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking a long time this time too... I was busy with university schedule... This chapter is unproofread.**

**Angela Aki's Tegami managed to bring me to tears... Persona 4 the Animation is also a great remembrance to me about how much I love the series. By the way.. The World God Only Knows is a surprisingly good series. Man, I am glad I bought it when I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 or any of the lyrics or poetry I used in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII  
Reflection**

_It was not dying -no, not ever dying;__  
__But the night I died I dreamed that I was dead,__  
__And the cities said to me: "Why are you dying?__  
__We are satisfied, if you are; but why did I die?"_

_**Randall Jarrell **__**-**__**"Losses"**_

* * *

The wind was cold, brushing the hot asphalt with its eerie touch. It seemed like it was trying to tell them that dusk was coming, that the sun was low on the horizon… that the day has ended.

Naoto slowly put her gun in its case again, looking away from the sight of her Senpai, who was still in her previous position with tears streaming down her face. There was no word that could be said. Saying anything wouldn't mend how things go at that second.

"Yukiko-Senpai… please come with me," The detective finally moved, walking towards the narrow space Chie came from. Yukiko turned to look at Naoto in shock. She was still by Chie's side and leaving her best friend in such a state is… "We need to find Yousuke-senpai and heal him. Rise, you stay here with Chie-senpai."

"I-I want to see him!" Chie suddenly moved, catching Yukiko's hand as she slowly stood up. "Wait, Naoto-kun, let me…"

"No," Naoto didn't turn around to look at Chie; instead, her eyes were cast upon the puddle of black blood near the narrow alley. "Rise… needs you."

"Naoto-kun, I'm the reason why it happened, so please, Naoto-kun, let me..." She was not listening. Her steps didn't even falter for a bit as she went away. "Yukiko!"

Chie's pleading eyes turned towards Yukiko, whose hand still inside her grip. The long haired woman smiled gently, putting her hand on top of her friend's.

"Yukiko, please... Yuki, I..."

"It's ok, Chie," Yukiko said gently. She gave a reassuring squeeze to her friend's trembling hand. "I'll make sure he'll be healed completely. Rise-chan needs you here… more than what you think."

"But…"

"The longer we wait, the more dangerous it'd be for him," Naoto briskly moved to the space as if ignoring Chie's pleading. "Let's go, Senpai."

Yukiko nodded, gently letting go off her hand from Chie's grip. The young officer's hand fell powerlessly. She didn't object anymore, but she couldn't look up to both Yukiko and Naoto either. She could only feel the cold wind, and the weak touch of Rise on her shoulder.

"Senpai..."

The hand was cold... and Chie could only tightened her jaw and closed her eyes again as pain swept her.

The wind reminded her too much of him. Feeling the wind that blew past her felt like hearing him again, with all his last words.

X

"... You won't... say anything... Naoto-kun?"

Their walk was fast, Yukiko could swear she was half-running behind Naoto. The detective had been really quiet; it only added the feeling of loss in her heart. Hearing her question, Naoto seemed to stop for a while, but half a second later continued her steps.

The sound of their footsteps resounded in the empty alleyway, only giving little chance for the wind to whisper.

"Nothing that I could say will ever make things right... Senpai."

The buildings around them were tall, casting shadows to the road. Yukiko could feel the heat from the asphalt and the cold of grief. She felt like she could still hear Chie's sobbing by the back of her head. Yousuke had always been their friend, their voice. Losing Yousuke was just… and for Chie it must have been… more than devastating, since for all this time, Yukiko knew just how much Chie…

"I thought… that maybe you could..."

"I cannot even... make any justification for anything I had asked them for."

The detective completely halted her steps now. Yukiko stopped behind her, feeling somehow... the younger girl didn't want her to come nearer. Not at that time, at least.

"Just like how I don't have anything to say to you... Saying 'Sorry' is just... too simple. Sorry will never be enough. To you. To them. To everyone. Saying it will only be a disgrace to all of you."

"Naoto-kun..."

The detective's dark eyes looked into Yukiko's brown ones. For a while the emotionless veil was torn. She was nothing more than their younger friend, just as confused and beaten as all of them. Yukiko pursed her lips, averting her eyes. She knew that look so much. If she looked into the mirror, she knew that the same battered brown eyes would look back at her. Questioning.

Why?

A small smile crept up the detective's face.

"You shouldn't mind me, Senpai," She scoffed. "You're barely standing as well."

Yukiko smiled. It was broken, but honest. She gave a pat on Naoto's shoulder, gentle and understanding.

"I stand only for Chie and myself, Naoto-kun... But you… You have to stand for all of us. That is not the same."

Naoto's hand was slightly trembling as it when up and touch the Inn manager's hand on her shoulder. She said nothing but her older friend understood.

Yukiko gave her a gentle shake.

"Thank you, Naoto-kun."

.X.

"Uooohh! Kanji-oniichan is amazing!"

Nanako cheered when Kanji lifted the rabbit plush doll he just made. It was a cute pink rabbit doll, with big round eyes that seemed as smiling cheerfully at the young girl.

"Kanji-oniichan is an expert!"

"Ohahahaha, not that level yet!" Kanji laughed. He shoved the pink doll to Nanako. "Here, you want it, right?"

"Really?" The girl beamed. "I can have it?"

"I can make it anytime," The bright haired man answered with a grin. "But this one, this one needs a friend."

"Sure! Nanako will want to be its friend!"

"It's decided then!"

The laughter of that little girl gave a slight tint of smile on Kanji's face. He was never that good with little children but Nanako was so easy to like, it was almost effortless for him to actually spend time with her. He came with the excuse of 'taking Muku-chan' for a walk before dinner while for truth it was all just to guard her for the day. Doujima was by the police station all day and that meant Nanako was completely alone. Upon finding out that the yellow eyed monsters already made their move again, Naoto quickly told Kanji to go to Nanako's place… with Muku. She said that animals could sense those Shadow-like people. Muku would be a… substitute for Rise.

"_**You're beaten by a dog, Rise."**_

_**The idol gave a short sigh and a slight smirk.**_

"_**Really? So you can understand that his barking tell you their weakness as well?"**_

When she said that, she was in a slightly better condition. Now that he thought of it, lately the idol always seemed distracted and distant. She didn't even seem like herself. More often than not, her eyes showed that she wasn't even there at all. Naoto's look whenever she saw her was never a good sign either… Kanji just had a feeling that something was not right with his idol friend.

In fact, nothing was right at all.

He turned to look outside to the lawn, where Muku was sleeping. The big dog was sound asleep, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun.

There was still no message from Naoto… For now, he could only wish for the best.

.X.

The building was half-destroyed when they arrived. It had lost a portion of its wall and there were tracks of blood and black liquid. Naoto stopped near the blood stained windows, almost feeling how she held her breath. Yukiko was covering her mouth with her hand, afraid of what they will find.

The both of them climbed the broken window... and looked around the room.

They found him.

Blood was coloring the wall like someone had smeared paint all over the room. The puddle of black blood was wider than any other victim, flowing on the floor. His back was against the wall, legs spread open. His shirt was torn and burnt... and there were countless wounds on his body.

Even so, the metal bar was still in his hand.

Naoto stepped closer—Yukiko ran closer with tears welling in her eyes. She watched as Yukiko casted Salvation on her friend's body over and over again with a cracked voice. The detective bent down, reaching to touch her Senpai's hand. It was warm... and alive. Just as she thought.

And just as she thought, it was rigid, still holding the metal bar tightly as if he could fight someone with such lifeless body.

Even if he had lost his soul, his hand still firmly gripped the metal bar.

"**Live."**

.X.

The wind was getting colder but Chie didn't want to move from her place. Her eyes were still locked on the narrow alleyway, waiting for both Yukiko and Naoto to come out.

"Senpai..."

She ignored Rise, who tugged her arm gently.

"Senpai, Naoto-kun called you from my phone."

Chie quickly turned back, almost snatching the phone from Rise's weak hand. Almost desperately, even before she reached the phone, she said with a coarse voice, "Did you find him? Did you…"

"_We did,_" Naoto's voice was calm as usual. _"In a broken shop."_

"How's he? W-What have they…"

"_He's alive."_

There was silence.

"_He's alive and healed."_

The tears that fell from her eyes were not out of pain. A feeling of relieve flooded her, heaving the tensions from her heart. She closed her eyes, pushing the back of her fingers to her mouth. There was nothing that she needed to say or hear anymore. It was all that she needed.

She knew that they got his Arcanum—she needn't hear Naoto say it to her. Her greatest fear, all this time, was that he had crossed that very thin line… that very thin line of death.

It was all enough… Her quiet sobs could be heard all the way to Naoto's place, who was staring into space as she listened to the soft heave of Chie's strained breath. She knew she didn't need to say anything else, not now at least.

.X.

"… yes, take us from Konishi's store, it is much closer from there. I will wait for you there, Yamagawa."

"_Understood."_

With a flick of her wrist, the dark blue phone was shut. Naoto took a deep breath, lowering her cap. For now, those were the only things she could do. She could hear Yukiko walking to her place, with a question.

"We leave Hanamura-kun here?" asked the inn manager slowly, uncertain about the idea. "Is that okay?"

"Let the ambulance take him, he will be alright," Naoto didn't even turn to look at her senpai. "They won't attack him anymore."

It was a little bit painful to say it, but that was the truth. Without any Arcana, he wasn't their prey anymore. He was just another normal villager…

"You won't let Chie see him, will you, Naoto-kun?"

Yukiko's voice was demanding, but the detective still wouldn't look into her eyes when she answered.

"It is best…" she trailed off, her eyes fell on the blood smearing the whole room. "… that she didn't know about this room. Not now, at least."

The inn manager's grip on her fan tightened.

"Chie is strong, Naoto-kun."

The detective took a deep breath, feeling the will of the Priestess digging her back.

"Yes."

Her answer was not what the inn manager thought the detective would say. Naoto then continued her statement, slowly and carefully, choosing her words as she knew the honor of their friend lies on her words.

"Yes, I know. That is why, Senpai, she has to see how strong she really is… not weakening herself by her own superstition of herself. In her confused state such as now… his condition… will only make her feel powerless."

Yukiko bit her bottom lips. That much, she understood but…

"At least that is how I feel right now. To her, it would be more than this… I believe."

The inn manager watched as the detective walked out of the ransacked room, stepping on mixed puddles of blood and black liquid. Her footsteps sound so bitter, as if she was kicking all of her careful calculations into bits and turning all logic into nonsense… as if she was trying to beat the heart back into the blood.

.X.

They were silent as Yamagawa drove the car down the lane, slightly speeding. Chie and Rise was sitting in back seat, both sitting quite a distance away from each other. The young officer was wearing her green jacket, concealing her stained white shirt from view. The bandages were still hanging loose from some part of her body, revealing unscarred skin which had been stained crimson. She was looking straight at her feet, planting her hand deep into her jacket's pocket. Her stance was telling Rise to stay away and leave her be, and that was what the idol exactly did. The red haired idol was watching the road outside, staying quiet, as if in a trance. Or maybe she was in a trance… Chie didn't know and didn't care at that moment. She didn't feel like knowing anything else. This state of stillness was perhaps the only thing she needed at the moment.

"Senpai… Senpai, look outside…"

Rise's voice was weak. Chie stirred, the tension on her shoulder seemed to strengthen as the puddle of stillness was disturbed.

"Senpai…"

Finally the officer lifted her head… only to freeze at the sight.

The bus that she had used to get to the shopping district was still by its previous position. There were ambulances and police cars. Several persons were sitting by the sidewalk, grimacing or wincing as the paramedics tended to their minor wounds. A stretcher was being pushed into the back of an ambulance, though other than that was concealed by the back door of that same ambulance. The bus itself looked like a crushed soda can, its rear window was gone, the front part of it was wrecked so much, it seemed like it had just hit a boulder. The left side of the bus had a huge dent, spreading a web of cracks to the window above it. And the passengers…

Those on the sidewalks… The ones that were groaning in pain, those that could not help but to cry…

Chie clenched her hands, feeling how it seems like something solid crushing her chest and forced her to choke. Her breath came out harsh and forced… like she had to force herself to breathe.

As if feeling her anxiety, Yamagawa slowed the car down the empty lane, almost to the point of stopping.

Rise raised her hand to touch her Senpai's shoulder but then halted her movement.

Maybe… she couldn't even touch her by _touching_ her.

"Senpai, why are…"

"… Let me out…"

Yamagawa pulled the car to a stop. His dark eyes were dim as the rear window reflected them. Rise looked worriedly at her older friend.

"Are you alright, Senpai? You don't look so…"

"… Go on without me."

The passenger's door's lock was opened with a click. Rise watched as Chie turned her back on her, opening the car door. She bit her bottom lips, feeling how the presence of the Chariot was drawing farther away… but she couldn't muster any words to tell her to stay…

Without any sound objection, the young police officer closed the door, completely shutting away her presence from the car.

**I actually only wanted to find some excitement! I thought you were the same, but there you are, being the Hero.**

The idol could only cover her face with her hands, almost drowning by the back seat when Yamagawa continued their driving. Her only spark of conscience had just stepped out of the car.

**I hate my Dad… I don't want to see him ever. He had betrayed us and now he return?**

The voices… were growing louder.

**Why? You are ME. And I am YOU.**

_**Why won't you hear ours?**_

.X.

_There was a gentle sound of car… so familiar… but he knew he shouldn't hear that sound anymore. That car had found its destination. It had reached the end of its journey. Supposedly._

_Or maybe, as usual, it was just offering its assistance again…_

… _or maybe, it just wanted his presence?_

_Somehow, though… the car felt… incomplete. It was empty._

_The blue velvet seat was intact, but something was wrong. A book lay alone by the seat that man used to sit. It was closed. The brown cover felt like beckoning him to go closer…_

_He obeyed…_

_When the light suddenly showered him, and letting him opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room._

.X.

"Yes, Detective. Shall we report to Doujima-san about this finding?"

"Just give him the info for now. I will ask for an emergency meeting. Just make sure that what happen to the body doesn't leak to the media too much."

"Understood."

The police officer went away after that, leaving Naoto and Yukiko by the sidewalk. In front of them was a large pool of black liquid, previously belong to Konishi Naoki. The boy himself was already in an ambulance heading to the hospital. Police line was being prepared by several police officers. They seemed kind of shaken by the fact that the whole store was blown up, some telephone pole was left with dents, and brick walls were partly destroyed. Inside her mind, Naoto could just imagine how desperate Yousuke was in trying to save Naoki. The smeared blood on the asphalt a few meters away from her showed her just how fierce he continued to fight even with such injury to his hand.

"Hanamura-kun…"

The dark blue eyes slowly moved to look at her senpai who was holding her hands by her chest. She didn't say anything, only letting his mind to start wandering on its own.

Now with those Shadow eyes people getting a Persona user… what will happen to all of them?

The sound of tire screeching shifted their attention to the familiar sedan Yamagawa was driving which stopped right outside the yellow police line. Yamagawa stepped out of the car, bowing deeply when his master walked closer. Naoto raised her eyebrows.

"Chie-senpai…?"

"She dropped off by the intersection, there is an accident involving a local bus."

Naoto's eyes widened.

"Then, Rise…"

Yukiko quickly ran to the back seat, opening the door to look for their member.

Rise was curling herself on the floor, trembling and cowering in pain. Her dark eyes were hazy and shrouded with fog as slowly, very slowly she looked up. A black tear had made track down her eye, smearing the left side of her pale face.

"… _I thought… I could trust you…"_

… _**but you're not the same as I…**_

X

Souji gasped, sitting straight up. His head throbbed and he covered his face with his hand. His grey eyes slowly opened, watching the sheet of his bed. The sound of someone moving downstairs reminded him that he was at his parent's summer house, the scent of France air reminded him that he was in real world now.

_**This is a world between reality and dream…**_

Why now?

He opened his palm; his eyes narrowed when he saw that back side of the familiar blue card. He turned it over.

The Arcana was blank.

X

"Satonaka-san!" shouted an investigator upon seeing the young police officer walking closer, carefully going inside the yellow police line. "Satonaka-san! W-What had happened to you?"

"A lot of things," Chie only gave a slight tilt of her lips as a small smile. She turned to see the bus. "How many casualties are there?"

"Fourteen are injured, six are badly injured, the others only have light gash and bruises," the investigator continued to talk as they walked. Several officers turned to look at Chie, seemingly curious on how dirty and bloody she looked. "The driver suffered quite severe injuries by his legs; he is now on the way to the hospital. There is no death, however."

_No death…_

Her clenched hands trembled.

_Injured…_

She was drawing near to the sidewalk where some of the passengers were, talking to the investigator in charge of questioning the chronology of the crash. The investigator noticed their coming and quickly stood up, saluting her with his cap.

"Satonaka-san! They said that someone that looked just like you had…"

Completely ignoring him, the young police officer bowed down deeply in front of the passengers.

"I AM TERRIBLY SORRY!"

"… eh?"

X

"Rise-chan!" Yukiko quickly went into the car, grabbing Rise's shoulder. That black track of tear froze her heart. "Rise-chan, are you alright? This is me! Rise-chan!"

The idol's face was still in a haze, it seemed as if she didn't even know where she was or even who she was. Naoto watched it all through the window; her right hand was clenched tightly in fist as it rested on the side of the car.

The blue card fell beside the inn manager, ready to be smashed. Yukiko was about to crush the card when Rise's hand went up then stopped her right hand.

"Rise-chan!"

Her brown eyes were back, focusing themselves on Yukiko's worried face. She seemed tired though, with blood drained from her face. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm alright… Senpai… It's alright…"

"No, you're not!" Yukiko hugged her right at that second. "For Heaven's sake, Rise-chan…"

"What happened? Was it the same thing as this morning?" Naoto asked as part of her upper body peeked into the car. Her dark eyes traced the black track on Rise's face. The idol answered her question with a weak nod. Averting her eyes elsewhere, she answered slowly, "It was when… Chie-senpai went out of the car…"

"I see…"

The detective went out of the car again, facing Yamagawa. They talked for a while; Naoto seemed to interrogate the faithful butler.

Yukiko let go off her hug, watching Rise's face as color slowly tint her face again. She brushed the black track off her younger friend's face. The black liquid felt unearthly cold. That sensation alone made her uneasy.

Both of them carefully sit by the backseat. Rise moved around uncomfortably, feeling a little cramped because she had been curling in such tight space just a few minutes before.

"What happened to Chie?"

"She went out by the car crash site on the way," Rise answered slowly, sighing a relief. Yukiko's solid presence calmed her… and somehow, the voice died away. The idol massaged her temple that ached terribly. "She… was… very troubled and emotional. I could feel regret, helplessness, and pain… I-I couldn't stop her… I thought it must be really important that she… almost choked out of her frustration…"

Yukiko bit her bottom lips. Her eyes watched as Yamagawa went into the car again; Naoto was still talking to some police officer. The detective's back seemed agitated…

The inn manager clenched her hand tightly, closing her eyes. If there was anything… anything she could do…

It was only to conserve her power… and waited.

X

"S-Satonaka-san!" The investigators were shocked. Now some of the police officers working also looked at their direction. "Wh-What did…"

"I am so sorry!" She continued to shout, ignoring everyone around them. She was just running… She dragged all of them, she caused the bus to go off track, speeding… "I caused all of these troubles on all of you, I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have jumped into your bus… If I hadn't, then all of these… all of these things wouldn't have happened! They just… wanted me… Though they just wanted my Arcanum but I… I…"

Her tight fists tightened.

Even when she bowed, she could see the blood on the road. It belonged to some of the passengers, she knew. The passengers that told her to hang on, that helped her, that tugged her to life… When she smashed the window, all she could think about was that she lived. She didn't even think about the people inside, who might get involved with her battle. Now that she saw what she had done…

"I am so sorry… I had caused this accident to your bus… Maybe sorry won't be enough but I…"

Yousuke… and now these people… Chie closed her eyes, feeling that the helplessness in her starting to burn her eyes.

"Please forgive me…"

**I'm pathetic.**

_I know._

She hadn't changed… For all these years… she hadn't changed at all… There was no need for her to look at her Shadow anymore. No, she got nothing to hide… She's so…

"What are you talking about, Officer?"

Her eyes opened, spilling tears to the road. Someone had touched her shoulder gently.

"Please raise your head… What are you apologizing about?"

The voice was warm. Chie slowly looked up, looking right into the eyes of a middle aged woman. She had a bruise by the side of her fore head and some gashes on her arms. Even so, her eyes were warm and gentle.

"Why… You had saved us, haven't you? You sacrificed yourself to save us… There is nothing to be sorry about."

X

_Soul and body are one part of the same existence… If one of them is disturbed, the other couldn't function properly… What exactly is soul?_

Naoto stayed silent as Yamagawa started the engine. Her dark eyes watched Rise from the rear window, realizing how unfocused the idol was.

_So what happened… if the soul was partially taken? Was it calling for its other half…? If so, then… what's with the other voices? What are they calling for?_

_**You are blind. Just how you always are.**_

X

"Eh…?"

Her brown eyes widened.

Because of her shout, the other passengers realized her arrival, and they were all coming to her side, ignoring whatever wounds that halted them. Before she could even said anything more, the woman that first talked to her said, "We were all worried about you, we couldn't stop asking the other officers about you!"

"Yes, we were worried! We thought you could've been gone by now!"

"You were so brave, Officer! You saved us!"

"You had lost so much blood! We thought you couldn't survive!"

"I'm so glad to see that you are alright! You just don't know how scared we were!"

The other passengers quickly joined in, stunning the young officer. They patted her, touched her, relieved to see her all and well. They were all around her, congratulating her for being alive and well, completely happy to see her okay. Chie tightened her fist as tears welled up in her eyes again.

_They are… they don't even think about their injuries… yet…_

"B-But I have caused all of this upon you all!" The officer's cracked voice rose amongst the excitement of the passengers. Her tears were starting to spill. "I dragged all of you to my battle. I have caused you this crash when it shouldn't have happened if only I didn't come… All of you are injured! Even though I'm a police officer… even though I'm supposed to protect all of you, I… I…"

**I'm pathetic.**

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…"

She pushed her right hand on her eyes, the tears wouldn't stop. Why did she become a police officer in the first place? She couldn't even… protect…

"But you did protect us, Officer."

She closed her eyes tighter.

"You did save us. You used your body to protect us, didn't you? You sacrificed yourself to save us."

"We're here because you stopped the bus with your power, whatever it was. Although I don't understand what happened, but I know it was you who stopped the bus!"

"If you hadn't saved us, we would have been gone by now."

"Even with such wounds and injuries, you tried your best to save us. You even take those monsters all by yourself!"

"We should be thanking you, Officer… You have tried your best, why should you apologize?"

"Officer, what happened? Please lift your head, Officer…"

_No…_

Everyone was surrounding her, telling her to lift her head, asking was there anything wrong with her.

_That wasn't it… Why…_

The warmth… was suffocating. Her tears just wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes no matter how hard she pushed her hands to her eyes to contain it, along with that tension that welled up in her heart these past few hours.

"_**You should live! YOU have to protect this city!"**_

"Officer, please lift your head… You have saved us, do not be ashamed."

"_**I will not have the chance but you—"**_

"_**NO!"**_

Everyone… believed in her.

"… Thank you…"

The young officer continued to cry, but her weak voice was heard. There were smiles on the passengers' faces.

Her tears were honest.

"… Thank you very much… Thank you…"

X

Naoto stood outside of the police line, watching the scene in silence. Yukiko was beside her, along with Rise. The detective gave out a sigh.

"… That is why you people has such strong Personas."

Her low voice made both Rise and Yukiko turned to look at her. She had stepped into the police line though, talking to the officers there. There was no need for them to ask her she meant though.

Chie's tears had answered all of their questions.

..X..

The dull sound of waiting ring filled his ears. He tapped the coffee cup in front of him, feeling the heat of summer that seeped into the café.

Finally, the other side picked up.

"_Souji-kun…_"

It wasn't Naoto that picked the phone up. Her soft voice almost made him jumped. She was tired… and broken… but even if she knew he was the one who called, she picked it up nevertheless...

"Yukiko."

He had not the heart to hurt her… The gleaming key in front of him glinting—reflecting the summer sun to his eyes. But even so…

"Yukiko, I think we need to talk."

X

The meeting room was buzzing with murmurs. The white board in front was empty without any photos being taped there as their suspect. The suspect remained unexplained and untouched, it was the strangest case they had ever found.

"Silence!" Doujima's voice swallowed the other's voices. "The meeting will start now. If you may, Shirogane."

The detective walked to the front. Everyone's eyes fell upon her. She took a deep breath. There was a promise she must keep.

"My explanation must be heard without any interruption," said the detective with a firm voice. "I will not answer any question until my explanation is done. Furthermore, something that I am going to say are out of your common logic so I need all of you to open your mind. And this meeting must remain a secret. Not even the headquarters… should know about the truth that I am going to uncover."

It was a complete silent that greeted her. The tension was apparent, and the curiosity was growing. Her dark eyes fell on Chie. The young officer was steady on her seat. Her brown eyes returned the detective's intelligent gaze.

"Then, I will begin."

X

**Why… Why is it only you that have returned? Where are my other sons?**

"They are stronger now, Father… We cannot save the others…"

**Is that so…?**

Aren remained quiet, his eyes was somewhere other than where Father was. Vala grimaced, Father's wrath was not a beautiful sight.

**Then… that is fine… With the Arcana that you have taken so far, I have enough power now… to begin…**

Vala's eyes lighted.

**Furthermore… I have found a suitable vessel. It will only be a while… until the Miracle.**

"Then, Father, I…"

**Be patient, My Boy… I will not abandon my Sons.**

The sound water dripping was the only sound that was heard after Father's sigh. Aren narrowed his eyes, then closed them. It would only be for a little more while…

X

"_There is need to talk about love… or any of those things… You understand me as much I understand you. Just… tell me, Yukiko. Tell me everything._"

She closed her eyes.

"_Just what on earth… is happening there?_"

**...**

- To be Continued -


	24. Choices

**Author's Note: A very, very slow chapter-not only about the update, but also the content. :) Just like it said: Choices. You have to thank the song I'll Face Myself (Battle) in P4 Reincarnation album. I won't be able to continue this without it. As usual, unproofread. I am sorry for this. :(  
**

**Btw, Dissidia Duodecim is entertaining and I ABSOLUTELY. LOVE. LIGHTNING. I always have a thing for tsundere character, and I just LOVE onee-chan character and her being both? INSTANT FAVORITE. Well, just saying. :))**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV  
Choices**

_there are ways out.__  
__there is a light somewhere.__  
__it may not be much light but__  
__it beats the darkness.__  
__be on the watch.__  
__the gods will offer you chances.__  
__know them.__  
__take them._

_**Charles Bukowski – "the laughing heart"**_

* * *

"_**France? That is so far away..."**_

_**The thought of him going to a place where she couldn't even use train to get there made her felt lonely. Even as he tightened his arm around her shoulder, she could feel that slight pang of loneliness.**_

"_**I'll phone you."**_

**I know.**

**But it won't change the fact... that you're too far away...**

X

There was a feeling of weight on her heart. The night wind that caressed her face added a chill that ran down her spine. Chosokabe was silent, though, which means everything was alright. Even so...

This room was filled with his scent, his being, his presence... And for the first time, she realized that it filled her with uncertainty. The low sound of shuffling from the other room—marking the movement of Rise—and the grumble of Kanji's while he dreamt reverberated to her place.

They were restless. Each and every one of them. Not knowing what will happen to any of them now that Yousuke was gone—a fact that slammed them with the realization that they could be the victim just like everyone else. They were not the investigators anymore, they were the prey. They couldn't even protect themselves... yet they cramped themselves around Nanako. Would that be good to her? Naoto thought so, because it was best to have those who could give resistance, no matter how small. Just like how Yousuke did with the bloodied metal bar he took out from his thigh.

And now he asked, gently, if anything was wrong in Inaba. _Everything was wrong, Souji-kun. Everything was very wrong... we don't know where to walk, or even if we should go to another town and run away. We don't even know if we wanted you here..._

She felt like crying, again, wondering if it was wrong for her to actually be weak.

_**I only have to stand for Chie and myself.**_

That was not true… She wanted to stand for _him _too...

"… Nothing."

"…_eh?"_

And now it was not even possible. Not that it ever was in the very beginning.

"...Nothing... is alright, Souji-kun…"

Slowly, very slowly, she told him. There was no need for her Shadow to tell her again.

**I can do nothing on my own. I'm completely useless.**

X

They only glanced at them and then passed with silent understanding. It was past midnight when the meeting was over. Silence was the only reward after the meeting. Everyone was tired and shocked and confused but none questioned them any further. They didn't throw them questioning glances or annoying buggery anymore. As Chie sat by the bench outside the meeting room along with Naoto, none of the officers going out of the meeting room bothered them. Now they did understand. Now they did know who were the ones supposedly feeling more uneasy. They were not the ones hunted.

Doujima was still inside the meeting room, exchanging words with some of the higher ranking officer. Chie put her hand inside her track jacket's pocket. She could still smell the metallic odor of her blood in her shirt, how the smell of grime and gore still clung onto her. Now she wondered how all of those officers could even stand to sit beside her all the way to the end of the meeting.

Her eyes dropped to her worn down shoes. It was the same model since years ago, she didn't have the slightest urge to change model. It suited her just fine and felt good too. She traced the scratches along her shoes, wondering why the shoes didn't break instantly whenever she kicked. She felt really thankful though, since most of the damages the town suffered were affecting her salary, it made her extremely happy that she didn't need to get a dozen more pair of shoes every time she battles.

"It's almost two."

Naoto's voice was sudden, sounded kind of strange in Chie's ears given the silence of the hallways. Chie only nodded, heaving deep breaths as she slowly leaned to the cold wall behind her. Two police officers passed them, glancing at them but then continued walking.

The neon light atop of them was bright. Chie narrowed her eyes as she stared straight to it.

"... I kept wondering... what was on his mind."

Naoto shifted, her dark eyes eyeing Chie as the officer gazed at the lights and talked. Her eyes were lighted by the neon, the detective couldn't judge the unstable emotions in her words.

"Was he scared? Did he think that it will be painful?... was he mad, even? At me, maybe? Or at the world?" She raised her hand to the light, shadowing her face with the shadows of her fingers. "Did he think of _her _when they come? Did he even think of anything?"

"I am sure he was thinking of you," Naoto answered. Chie chuckled. A small smile was shadowing her lips.

"He's stupid."

"No, he's honest."

Naoto's answer gave Chie a small laugh. After a while she bit her bottom lips and turned to look at the floor.

"Honest, now? Was he, really?" Her eyes drifted away from the present. "... or was he just remembering the one he couldn't save before? It has always been… my worry."

Naoto nodded in acknowledgement. There was nothing more painful than being accepted but not as your true self. They knew that the best.

Chie took a deep breath, her eyes softened.

"Now that I have calmed down… I think I know why I was so sad…" Her smile slowly shadowed her face again. "I never told him… of how I feel, of anything. Now I don't even have the chance to ask him."

Naoto was half-expecting tears, but she saw none. Her senpai was stable… her storm of thoughts had gone—it was admirable, given the short time of reprieve. Perhaps the hours before the meeting when she was alone in the locker room meant more than just her grieving for him. She bet the event with the villagers also contributed to that.

"He said… I'm important for him. I didn't know what to say. I kept on thinking, why didn't I say it at that time? Why didn't I tell him? I kept on hitting myself of the chances that I had let slipped away. Now I know why…"

She sighed, smiling again.

"I don't know… if it was her he's still in love with… or if he did see me. "

Naoto stayed silent, knowing that everything she said wouldn't make things right. Only Yousuke could answer that. And her Senpai knew that more than anyone.

Though Naoto could pretty much guess… but it was not her place to guess. Nor if her senpai would want her to answer the rhetorical statement.

"Nee, Naoto-kun..." Her hand was still partly smeared by her blood and perhaps some of his. The hand that touched his.

Her hand clenched tightly.

"I love him. I won't give up."

When her eyes opened, it was blazing.

"I'll make him blurt it out himself, that stupid Junes boy. I won't let him die before that. We _will_ get him back. We _will_ get everyone back. We'll survive this no matter what."

Somehow, a small smile curved up Naoto's lips. She will be alright.

The fire in her eyes was what made her the Chariot after all. The Champion.

"Sure."

X

Souji clenched his fist on the table, hearing every tremble of her voice as she told him what happened in Inaba. They were only rough sketches of what happen, and Souji could smell that something more was happening, but the vague news was enough to make his heart fell. All of these times… she had… been… silent.

Her voice was a mere whisper as she talked, clinging to the gentle voice were signs of tears… She wanted him to go back. Just as much as he was dying to. Now it just got worse.

He _had_ to go back.

"I'm sorry…"

There was a momentary pause. She seemed taken aback by his voice. Souji closed his eyes again.

"… I'm sorry for keep on phoning you. I didn't make it easier, didn't I?"

There was no answer from her, merely the sound of her restrained breath. Under such pressure, he couldn't even imagine her talking with her light voices, all these times, just how painful was that for her?

"… _No… no, don't apologize…"_

There were tears in her voice and he could feel his heart tightened.

"… _It is me who should be sorry… for not trusting you…"_

Not?

"Yuki, what do you…"

And the phone was out.

X

"Tadaima."

The house was quiet. The shoes lining in front of the door were many though, a lot more than usual. Doujima had a small smile curved up his lips. It was ironic how danger could bring people to pack together. Naoto and Chie were waiting patiently behind the detective as he stared at the shoes. He then walked into his house, looking at them from his shoulder.

"Make yourself at home."

All of them were tired, physically and mentally. Kanji's low snoring was heard from the sofa and, true enough, he was sprawling on the sofa where Doujima used to sit. The TV was on—if it was out, it was a sign of the shadow people's coming. The volume was down though, although still audible. Doujima motioned to the set of stairs leading upstairs then said, "You can both sleep upstairs. I have told Amagi to use Souji's bedroom. You can share with her."

A little bit disturbed by the fact that she will go into someone's bedroom—a _boy_ at that, Chie asked, "So where does Rise…?"

"I think she sleeps with Nanako," Doujima said nonchalantly, turning his back on them as he flung his coat to the dining table and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. "One of you can sleep there as well, just be careful not waking Nanako up. She's a pretty light sleeper. You can both go straight upstairs. I want to stay here for a while."

Chie made an acknowledgement voice and Naoto nodded. After bidding Doujima goodnight, they walked up the steps slowly. They could hear the faint movement of someone… Naoto thought it was Rise.

"I will sleep with Yukiko… I think," Chie broke the silence. She looked solemn. "I need to see if she's… alright."

Naoto nodded. Without a smile, the young detective gave a low statement, "And I need to see if Rise is alright."

Without saying anything more, they both part ways.

X

The room was dark, though unlocked. It was somehow bland and empty, though Chie could see some part of Souji was still there—given some distinguishable paper cranes that were lining the study desk and two toy models on the shelf beside the cupboard with a TV on top of it. She bet some of his shirts and other belongings were still there too, given the fact that he regularly visited Inaba every year. There was a futon on the floor, in front of a study desk and beside a low table. On top of it was Yukiko, lying on her side. She seemed to be asleep… though her right hand still clutched Naoto's dark blue cell phone. Slowly, soundlessly, Chie walked closer.

It had been a while since the last time Chie saw Yukiko asleep. Yukiko was always busy and eventually Chie was taken by her police work too to ascend to her current rank; they had little time to do sleepover or anything like that. However, there was no need for a genius to see the tracks of tears lining her face.

Gently, the young officer squeezed the other woman's right hand. Somehow, Yukiko responded by clasping her warm hand in both of hers—the phone between their tangled fingers.

Souji had made his decision.

X

The dark blue eyes watched as the idol trashed in her sleep, almost to the point of disturbing the small girl beside her. Nanako was still sleeping soundly though, seemingly content at the fact that she was not alone in her house tonight. The wall was not a good place to sleep, not that the young detective even intended to. She didn't examine the room, not at all. Such invasion of privacy if not needed for investigation was not appealing to her. Instead, the dark eyes watched as Rise slept; examining, calculating… thinking. She was deep in thought, even in her current state of utter exhaustion. She needed sleep, she knew, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to. Perhaps she did sleep, along the flow of time in the dark night, but her trail of thought remains.

She was more asleep in her wake… and a lot more wake in her sleep. She couldn't discern time and space anymore, but she could still identify the slightest sign of the black tear smearing the side of Rise's space.

The idol's time was ticking… just like a time bomb.

X

The loud wail was echoing in the enclosed space. Aren titled his head slighty, his dark eyes dim. Vala was with Father, he could hear how the small guy was frantic as Father let out another shout of agony.

"Father! Father! What can we do?"

**MY POWER... FIND HIM...**

"But Father, there are a lot of them up there!"

**FIND MY VESSEL! FIND HIM!**

"But, Father, then who shall—"

**AREN!** Father's voice was thundering to the man's place. Aren stirred. After a deep breath, he stepped out of his wall. His eyes eyed as the crawling shadows were gathering around Father's base—'base', it was not even akin to foot anymore**. Go, now! You know what you must seek… Go find him… I will grant you more strength to replace the one you've lost.**

Darkness crawled from the base of Father to his place—slithering under the faint ripples of the sewage water to his feet. Aren tightened his jaw. He took a deep breath as the darkness touched the base of his black boots—the boots themselves were as much of a flesh as any of his other body parts.

"Then who shall guard you here, Father?" asked Aren with his deep calm voice. Father's darkness stirred. From the edge of his eyes, Aren could see how Vala gawked at him. Father let out a shrill chuckle.

**Do not misunderstand me, Son. Vala could guard me here. Just find my vessel, or feed me enough power to contain them.**

Aren nodded slightly then withdrew himself, ignoring the way how Vala looked at him. He was of no concern to the short haired warrior. His partner could remain jealous for all he knew, he wouldn't care.

Why, Miracles would be bested to all of them. Or so he hoped to believe.

X

Waking up with his scent all over her, Yukiko opened her eyes. Beside her was Chie, sleeping a seemingly undisturbed sleep—she was tired, it was apparent. The sunrise was peeking from the curtain, giving golden strands of light over the low wooden table in front of the grey leathered sofa. It might be not the first time for her to wake up in his room, but nevertheless, this morning gave her some kind of premonition that she couldn't put a finger on.

But it wasn't a good one, of that she could be certain.

She could hear someone scuffling down the stairs. Getting up, Yukiko silently strode to the end of the room, opening the door to see Naoto's back as she descended down. The small back was rigid, as if it held something bigger and heavier than it should have shouldered.

Somehow, she didn't like the sense that it gave her, whatever that was.

X

"Good morning, Naoto-dono," Yamagawa's deep and controlled voice made Kanji turned his head around, along with Doujima who was making his morning coffee. Naoto nodded and replied calmly. Kanji examined her then grunted, "Oi, are you okay?"

Naoto scoffed, putting her cap on the dining table.

"You should say that to Rise, not me, Kanji-kun."

"Then, is she okay?"

The look on Naoto's eyes was indescribable. She only sat down on the dining table, receiving a cup of hot tea from the butler. Doujima pour the hot water on a cup, letting silence bridged the detective's answer.

"… I think it is best to say… that time is not in her favor."

Right at that time, Rise walked down the steps with Nanako behind her.

There were circles under her eyes and it seemed as if she didn't sleep at all through the night. She looked so tired, Kanji was on his feet the moment he saw her since she looked as if she would collapse at any second. He didn't know what he could do though. It just that something, anything, maybe he could just ease her pain, no matter how… and anyway… He turned to look at Naoto, feeling the wave of anger surged inside him.

"W-What happened? What the hell is happening?"

The detective remained silent. Rise looked at Kanji with a questioned look then asked, weakly, "Kanji-kun? Is there anything wrong?"

EVERYTHING IS WRONG! He wanted to scream but Nanako's frightened look stopped him. The big man put his fist on the dining table and looked away with a grunt. Naoto didn't make any move, even as Nanako stopped by beside her and looked over to Kanji and her face.

"Are you two having a fight?"

"No, it's alright, Nanako-chan," Naoto smiled at her, putting her cap over to Nanako's head. Nanako seemed unconvinced. Rise smiled then bent down to look at Nanako. A bit weaker than usual, she cheerfully said, "Hey that looks good on you! Right, Kanji-kun?"

Kanji seemed taken aback by Rise's exclamation but upon seeing the wavering ruby eyes on him, he answered a little late, "Aa.. You look cute in it."

A little unlike her original self, Nanako still looked at both Naoto and Kanji and asked, "Are you sure you're not having a fight?"

Naoto gave another smile then gave her a pat on the cap covered head of Nanako.

"No, we're just tired."

"They're pretty busy in the last few days, Nanako, so they're a bit tired since they come home late too," Doujima came to them with three cup of coffee. He gestured Nanako to go to him, which the little girl obeyed right at that time, bringing the cap along with her. Doujima laughed then straightened the cap on her head. "Hey, that does look good on you."

"Really?"

"Yes, sure, just ask Shirogane if you could keep it," said the detective in a humorous manner. Naoto eased a smile at him and said kindly, "If Nanako-chan wants to, she could keep it."

"Really?" The little girl beamed at the detective who smiled in return. Naoto nodded.

"Yes, why not?"

"Really now, Shirogane?" Doujima laughed. His laughter didn't exactly reach his eyes though, that much was seen by the detective. "Hear that, Nanako?"

"Thank you very much!" Nanako beamed at Naoto as she stuffed her head in deeper in the cap that was a bit too big for her head. Doujima's eyes darted to Naoto's dark blue ones which were indiscernible again and turned to Nanako who was now asking for Rise's opinion about her newly acquired cap. He coughed.

"And I have another surprise for you, Nanako."

Naoto shot a look at Doujima, who beckoned Nanako closer again. The girl threw her father a questioning look.

"I think I was not around in most of the summer days so… do you want to take a vacation? Outside of Inaba?"

Now everyone looked at Doujima and only Nanako who shouted, "Really?" happily. Chie and Yukiko who were by the stairs were frozen as well. Even as Nanako was beaming with happiness, everyone could feel the stern aura of everyone in the room. Doujima's eyes were dimmed as he looked at all of them; his strong arms embraced the happy Nanako.

"Yes. You'd better begin packing now, we're going tomorrow."

X

"I'm sorry."

No one said anything as Doujima bowed himself in front of the group. His back was rigid, as his hands were tightened in fists. Nanako was upstairs, packing her bags, while the others were said to have 'something to be talked about' with Doujima. What came out of the man's mouth first was apology. Apology that all of them understood.

"The image of Nanako years ago just too much for me to bear," Doujima still hadn't lifted his head. "I am sorry to impose everything on your shoulder but I cannot think of…"

"As do I."

Naoto's voice made everyone turned to her now. The young detective's eyes weren't as bright as they were before but there was understanding in there.

"I understand. I, too, cannot find any other way to get Nanako and you to safety other than to send you out of Inaba," the detective didn't give a single smile but her words alone let out something more than the calm tone. "We are not even sure if our Personas could protect ourselves, let alone protecting others. I was about to suggest you that."

"Well… we can't forget the event when Nanako get kidnapped either," Chie gave a wry smile. "If that is what it takes for Nanako to survive, we're ok with it."

"This is a great idea," Kanji nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't like it to have Nanako get hurt again. I won't be able to face myself if anything were to happen to her!"

"So I guess we have come to an agreement," said Naoto, glancing at both Yukiko and Rise's approval nods. She turned to look at Doujima, whose face flooded with relieve. "You have no need to apologize, Doujima-san. All of us understand."

The man seemed unable to utter anything. All he did was bowed, again, and said a firm, "Thank you very much. Kami-sama's blessing upon all of you."

_How funny… we have killed a Kami before._ The dark eyes of Naoto wavered as a small smile touched her lips. She took a deep breath.

"But may I ask you a favor, Doujima-san?"

Letting out a deep breath as he straightened himself, Doujima gave a smile and said, "Anything, Shirogane."

"Will you take Rise and Kanji-kun with you?"

"EEEEE?"

Kanji was the one shouting, Rise only raised her eyebrows. Chie and Yukiko looked at each other, but said nothing more before they then looked at Naoto again.

"Naoto, Oi!" Kanji put a step forward, curling his hands into fists. "What are you talking about?"

Doujima narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked slowly. "You need them here to fight those Shadow fiends, don't you? And have you acquired enough data that you do not need Kujikawa's power anymore?"

"I still do not know what they are, and I know that we need Kanji-kun's power but then it will leave you and Nanako-chan completely defenseless," said Naoto calmly. She ignored Kanji's scowling eyes. "Rise could give you precise guidance if you ever encounter them and Kanji-kun could defend you, he is the only one who could cast the protective spell of Marakukaja so he is best for the task."

_Moreover, Rise is…_

"But don't you need them here?"

"I do," said Naoto without even thinking. She gave a gentle smile. "But I believe we have other priorities. Besides, Yukiko-senpai is a healer and Chie-senpai is literally a power house, you have no need to worry about us. The three of us will stay here and hold them off. We will be the ones waiting for Souji-senpai until he comes."

Yukiko's lips tightened. Naoto has suspected as much. Only glancing at the inn manager had given Naoto the clue that she was right. Souji was coming back.

"Souji's coming here?" Doujima turned to Naoto. The detective nodded. "Is that a good thing?"

"We honestly don't know," replied Naoto. She paused. "But he will bring a huge change. For good or for bad… we don't know."

Doujima only nodded. He understood.

They were on the phase of accepting and gambling on everything.

The curtain would fall sooner than they expected.

X

The sewage water didn't smell that good as Aren walked across them. He hated this place but alas, this place was filled with darkness, something that he was accustomed to. They were so close to it anyway.

His dark eyes turned to look behind his shoulder, silently watching the immense darkness behind him. He could see strands of darkness had populate the sewer, creeping their ways further and further away from Father's place. Power… such immense Power… Power to grant the Miracle.

His eyes turned to his previous destination.

It was a gamble he would take.

X

Naoto watched as Nanako talked to Rise how happy she was about going to vacation with her dad. It was noon and just as she thought, nothing major happened. The shadow guys must had it hard just like all of them. They lost yousuke, but their enemies lost two of their partners. Kanji was stuffing himself with some canned food by the dining table and Yukiko was checking her new cell phone that her father bought—Souji was soon going to call them again and she could not use Naoto's cell phone all the time.

"Naoto-kun?"

Naoto turned around, facing Chie. The young officer was already in her new white shirt and black short skirt. She seemed to have a kind of determination in her eyes.

"I want… to see Yousuke."

Yukiko stopped her meddling with the new cell phone and so was Kanji with his canned food. Naoto watched her senpai then smiled.

"Yes," she said. "I think you should."

There was a slight bit of revelation in Chie's eyes as she raised her eyebrows. That was easy.

"We all… deserve some breather," said the detective, smiling. "Just be careful."

Chie nodded firmly. She exchanged some words with Yukiko, gave her best friend a pat on the cheek, and right after a short goodbye, bolted out of the door. Naoto watched her then rose up herself. Her eyes lingered shortly on the cap that was lying on the table in front of the TV but then revert back to the door.

"I'll be going myself," she said, gesturing Yamagawa to her. Kanji looked at her in suspicion.

"Where are you going?"

"Just around here," she said nonchalantly, tidying her yellow tie. "I need some air… to think."

There was a firm period in her statement. She nodded at everyone and smile.

"See you later."

And then she was off.

X

_**The sky was dark and the rain was relentless. The young girl was rigid as she stared at the grey gravestone of her family, how the rain refused to let even a single incense lit up. The police were proud of them, they said. Proud of what? Of the ashes of her deceased parents? Or over the unsolved case they blamed upon the girl's family?**_

"_**I will become a detective!"**_

_**She was shouting at the gravestone with her cracked voice. Her tears were dissolving in the rain and what was left in her eyes was hard determination.**_

"_**I promise you I will become a detective!"**_

_**So that no one needs to suffer the same pain as her.**_

_**So that no one would cry over lost promises.**_

X

Naoto's shadow loomed over an open entrance of the town's sewer. Her eyes traced them to the Samegawa River, calculating. She could feel the iron taste of blood in her mouth as she bit her lips. Her eyes tightened.

"_**It is best to say… that time is not in her favor."**_

Rise's soul was depleting. She was being drained of her soul slowly over time and her hours were ticking. That was the only explanation Naoto could come up with. Along with the waves of other souls being sucked, a portion of hers were also being taken away. Soon, she could no longer remember herself.

As per now, the detective still didn't know what to do with those lost souls.

"_**We **_**will **_**get them back."**_

Yousuke-senpai.

There were so many things left behind, it couldn't end here…

Unless...

It was time for gambling.

Reloading her gun, Naoto walked towards Samegawa River.

This was a chance she was willing to take.

X

_**"Just promise me you will go home, Nao-chan."**_

_**And as if it was not enough, the old man said again, softer, but more demanding. A voice that made her remembered.**_

_**"Just promise me you will go home."**_

* * *

To Be Continued


	25. Hanging

**Author's Note: First of all, I know this has been a long, long, VERY long while since the last update. I even sure that none is reading this anymore. However, to indulge myself of the knowledge that I at least, is doing something productive and relieve myself from the ending of this story, I will continue to write. Second of all, I would like to give pre-emptive apology as this is my first time writing something since a very long while so I might already lost my touch. However, that should not stop me, now, should it? :D**

**If you want to blame anything for the lateness of this fic, or even thank anything for making me actually continue this, please blame (and thank) AKB48 and other 48 family group for diverting me away from this fandom, and also for leading me back here. :D Also, blame my university for those mood-killing assignments etc etc = this one is the one, major, the very factor why this story comes to a hiatus.**

**Also, as always, this is unproofread. If you happen to find anything, just tell me. :D Thank you very much as always.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or any of the lyrics or poems I used in this fic.  
**

**-  
Chapter XXV**

**Hanging  
-**

_I wouldn't have been sure of my answer.  
Because there wouldn't have been enough_

_attention to my suffering. And that's unforgivable._  
_But I keep on forgiving myself_

_**Jason Shinder – "The Good Son"  
-**_

Shadow casted itself to the inner side of the tunnel. A beacon of trouble, she thought. The water was ankle deep and it didn't smell as fresh as the Samegawa River. Of course, the waste was not a hygienic place to begin with. Slowly, she walked to a sidewalk on one of the sides of the tunnel. It was dry enough and she hated to soak her fine shoes.

There may or may not be enemies. She came based on her intuition after all. That is why keeping her shoes clean were amongst priority so as not to draw unnecessary attention if she were to walk back to Doujima's house.

Naoto touched the cold sewage wall, tracing the brick for any unusual signs. This was not a blind guess, to be honest, although she wasn't sure of it either.

The Shadow people always caused blackout… which supposed to be a major nuisance for them.

The Shadow people could go wherever they want in this town, which was strange. They came up in random places without anyone noticing them and that shouldn't have been possible unless they teleport. They also didn't cause electricity blackout, which supposed to happen when they come out. With their continuous battle with each other, Naoto managed to know that the blackout happened in certain proximity with the electrical appliances. If that was so, as long as the Shadow people were far away enough from the electronic appliances, they could go wherever they want.

Flying? It was not an option, they didn't have wings—unless they could transform and indeed possessed wing. If that was the possibility, they were supposed to do that when fleeing, not trying as hard as they could to outrun the Persona Users. It also added to the undeniable possibility that someone will report that a human is actually flying—which no one had said anything near that. That leaves the only option: underground.

The sewage was low enough so as not to cause any blackout and reveal their location. The sewer, like any other place in Japan, connected with one another, those Shadow people could travel almost wherever they wanted under Inaba. That was why, the most probable place for them to use as a base is this sewer.

Which means she literally went to kill herself going down alone.

Courage. It was not whether she wanted to, but whether she could.

The souls… were mingling with one another. There was no other explanation Naoto could make. There must be a way that they could mingle with each other, and perhaps this could link to the way they were taken… and the way to get them back. Did they meet one another soul in a track… or clashes with each other somewhere?

Rise did say that she could hear screams inside the Shadow people.

Naoto took a deep breath, instinctively raise her hand to grab her signature cap… which wasn't where it usually were. Nanako had it now.

There was a heavy weight in her heart, but she swallowed it. She was not fearless, that she knew the most. She was not the most honest or the most kind-hearted in the group, but she, too, knew pain.

Fingers tightly wrapped around the handle of her revolver, she walked into the darkness of the sewer.

X

They were... the forgotten. No one remembered them, or even wanted to. They were casted away, unwanted. That was something really cruel and painful but no one even paid attention to it anymore. All they wanted was for that pain to go away.

That was the Miracle.

That was he had always hoped for.

Aren walked slowly along the darkness invested sewer. He was so accustomed with this track, he needn't lights or even sense of direction anymore to get to where he was going. If it was for the Miracle, he would take any path. He believed in Father.

He _wanted_ to believe in Father.

Father was the one who gave them this birth. Father was the only one...

_**Bring me the vessel...**_

He wouldn't let Father in pain... He wouldn't let anyone touch his Miracle.

X

There were many detective and police movies. They always aired a little late at night but since there was no particular restrictions from both of her parents or her grandfather, she remembered quite vividly about what happened in those movies. She even remembered some of the actors. Why, she always strive to be one of them, didn't she? It was natural for her to remember those movies.

In those movies, detectives will do anything to gain the truth.

Not to say that she was an avid fan of the movies... but now she knew what that exactly mean. After going through a knee deep sewage water-it was only ankle deep in the beginning and she eventually had to cross-and now walking silently with her back almost touching the wall by a low platform by the side of the sewer, if it was not for truth, what were those efforts for? Feeling something tugged her mind, flashes of those movies came before her.

Even Sherlock Holmes would go through this for truth, wouldn't he? Although maybe he would do it a lot more... intelligently.

She was right about one thing though. Long ago, the sewage water was cast to the river, now they had to undergo series of processes before being released to the natural water bodies. It lead, however, to the main sewer and Naoto had to admit that it was not the best smell that she had ever known.

The moment she was inside she knew that perhaps she was correct.

She could _feel_ darkness. That was queer.

Who, when, what, where, why, and how? She remembered the reason that brought her there instantly-hammering the back side of her head.

Licking her lips, Naoto walked deeper. That darkness told her to keep away but her feet took her even deeper instead. The more she wanted to go away from there, the more she advanced.

**Fear is what makes a man.**

_True._

She could almost scoffed.

_I am not a man though. I am, however... a detective._

X

**Isn't that hard? To try getting a ticket as fast as possible?**

_**It is. But that is not a problem at all. Is everyone ok?**_

**They're going their own ways.**

_**Is that okay?**_

Her fingers stopped. Was that alright?

**I don't know. But they all have their rights to go their own way.**

_**And where are you going?**_

**Nowhere. I'll be waiting.**

X

The handle was cold. She could feel the cold steel in her palm. Between the both of them was a door. Only a door.

_**"Live."**_

_If there was a wish I want to be granted..._

She wanted to give him her answer. That was all. It doesn't matter if he couldn't hear her.

_I wish only..._

Slowly, she opened the door.

_... to lie there with you._

X

They were slithering, those darkness. Their ripples were the only things she could see in the empty sewer. There was not even a rat or even something as close as a spider. It was completely barren other than the darkness.

Her steps were muffled by the puddle of black liquid. The darkness was creeping all around her, she could feel them touching her skin. It was uncomfortable, as if something was searching her, looking for something to feed on if she let go off her watchfulness. The trigger of her gun was almost slippery by her sweat. She was not the most brave of them all nor the chicken-none of their teams was a chicken, she knew. However, this much darkness was enough to make her sweat although the summer heat didn't even penetrated that deep. They were trying to dominate her, making her turn her back and run away.

The darkness was _alive_. She was getting closer.

Somehow she knew that maybe she could even meet a part of Rise down here. She might even found Yousuke. She didn't know whether she could bring them back though... or if she would only join them.

Feeling the grip of darkness over her body, she moved deeper. If the darkness was able to feel her, they would have attacked but they weren't. She could only hope that they would consider her a sewage rat forever.

For this once, despite her pride, she wanted only to be considered as a stubborn and clueless sewer rat.

X

Yousuke was unconscious but nowhere near harmed. He looked as if he was sleeping. There wasn't even anything other than a liquid transfusion near him. It seemed as if he merely took some nap... just a bit longer. It seemed as if he was just late in waking up before school... It was just that he wasn't.

The room was not empty. Both of Yousuke's parents were there, his mother was sitting by the folding chair beside Yousuke's bed—her eyes were red from crying—and her husband was standing by the window. Both of their eyes were on her. At first she didn't felt it though. All she saw was the one on the bed...

"Why are you here?"

Eh?

Her eyes moved to Mrs. Hanamura, whose tears slowly spilled once again. The emotions in her voice made Chie stopped. She hadn't even walked in.

"Why do you come?"

There was no even a word that went out of Chie's slightly opened mouth.

"How dare you walk in here!" The mother's voice escalated. She almost jumped from her chair. "After running away leaving him... How dare you! Get out of here!"

"Sakiko..." Mr. Hanamura moved, his hand rose to grab her shoulder but his wife was a second faster. "Sakiko, she..."

"We do not want you here! Get out!"

Chie's grip upon the door tightened, the same with the painful tug in her heart.

"GET OUT!"

X

There was a faint movement from the intersection in front of her. She didn't know which part of the sewage was that but she didn't care. The darkness grew thicker and she though perhaps this was it. They almost dominated her from time to time-stopping her, trying to convince her to turn around. She almost did that, feeling the domination over her as they crept to her and clung to her and forced her to suck in their scent. She pulled through though. With sheer will, she pulled through.

_**We **_**will **_**get them back.**_

_Yes, somehow. Somehow we will. If only we get the clue... _

If only...

The darkness grew even more active. After this intersection... she might find what she was looking for. If not, she couldn't imagine what awaited her with a bigger animosity than the darkness around her. Shifting her body weight slightly, Naoto gathered up her courage... and peeked.

She almost dropped her gun. The darkness were so thick around her that she almost couldn't see her wrist but that was not the point. In front of her was something that she couldn't comprehend. She had seen Shadows, darkness, or even Izanami herself, but she had never seen...

Darkness was spilling. They coiled and whirled from his base-"His" if that mass was indeed the "Father" they were talking about. Faint colorful lights were leaping over a huge black mass, appearing and reappearing like water that trickled on top of rocks, like the corona of the sun. The darkness was so huge, almost in the height of Namatame when he changed. But he was formless. The darkness was coiling, moving, rippling... there was not a definite form of it at all. Darkness coated the wall, separating slightly from the opening of the sunlight that peeked through a hole in the ceiling. They moved, tasting, feeling... never stop moving. There were, however, things unmoved on the mass.

Shadow masks. Many of them.

"Father! Tell me what I could do, Father!"

There was a thunderous rumble, so strong that Naoto could feel her feet were shaken by it. So strong that... the darkness around her were moving, dragging her right foot off the ground and made her slipped.

Her gun fell to the floor, the sound of it was so loud that the whole darkness was frozen stiff. A wave of ripple spread out from the place her gun had fell, all the way to the surrounding darkness. As the ripple spread, the movement stops.

Her heartbeat stopped.

For a moment, everything stood still... until suddenly, the masks were all turned towards the detective—their eyes suddenly lit up.

Hatred.

**KILL HIM!**

X

"Satonaka-san!"

The door was shut. Chie pushed her back to the wall of the hall, releasing the handle like someone touching a hot pan. Both of her hands were clenched tight, punching the wall behind her with such force that she could hear a faint crack. There was pain in her throat, and she could feel how her eyes turned blurry.

_I didn't want it to happen either._

_If I could tell him to just run and wake up and let me be the one in his place, I would._

The door beside her opened, slowly. She didn't need to look up to know that it was Mr. Hanamura.

"Satonaka-san..."

He had no time to finish his statement. The girl before him was already running, away from him.

X

First move win.

The darkness lunged themselves at her at the same time, along with Vala. But her gun was with her again in a flash, pointed up in its desperate search for the only light-the blue light of the Fortune card.

"MEGIDOLAON!"

Blinding lights fell from the ceiling and at an instant the darkness spread themselves away from it—coiling, silently shrieking. Naoto caught her momentum. Feeling the grip of the darkness over her loosened, she kicked the pavement and bolted away. Spears of darkness flashed passed her—snares of black that tried to close right in front of her. The only light that broke through was her falling card.

"MAHAMAON!"

Streaks of lights opened her path—the pentagram blast away the darkness around her, the swirling card of light that came out of the ground scare away the spears of darkness as she ran through. She could feel wind built up behind her, intensifying as it focused its power.

"GARUDYNE!"

The blast hit the wall of the sewer for Naoto had darted in the intersection. The last streak of light from her Hamaon disappeared as it exploded. Though away from their watch... the darkness that surrounded the sewer were all rippling, she could feel them reacting to that 'Father'...

"HAMA!"

The pentagram bust through a darkness-created wall. Almost slipping off dark liquid around her, Naoto ran though the gap just before it closed... and lunged spears at her.

"VORPAL BLADE!"

Series of light slashes parried all the spears. Naoto stumbled, hand touching the liquid-covered pavement as she tried to regain balance... before dark liquid shot up and caught her right foot, tugging it back. The force was so strong that she fell, chin hitting the pavement and sent jolt to her body. She kicked, twisting her body around to see what was behind her, only to look at how Vala had his hand rose up high with the background of dozens of black spear aiming to her place.

"GARU—"

Gunshot echoed and the card was shattered. Spears lunged at her but the firm gloved hand of Yamato Takeru caught her shirt, pulling her away from the darkness... and threw her away to the far end of the sewer. Naoto hit the pavement, dragged by the force until she hit the end of the sewer, blinded by both pain and darkness. But there was an intersection ahead of her and her hand reached out to the darkness—shining with the light of the card appearing inside her hand.

"Yamato Takeru!"

The persona appeared, again, taking her inside his hands... and blast away to the intersection, away from the eyes of Vala and the dark strands of Father.

X

Nanako's hum drifted as she hung the laundry. The sun was shining and the girl said even if they were to go tomorrow, there is still laundry to do. Yukiko watched as Nanako flapped a shirt, tightening her grip over the bed sheet that she was supposed to hang. _Tomorrow she will be able to run away from all of these mess.. Tomorrow, she will..._

"Something is happening here, right, Yuki-Neechan?"

Nanako's voice snapped her back to the real world. The little girl was clutching the shirt in her hand, not quite looking at Yukiko. The small girl's eyes were... somehow clouded.

"E-eh? What do you mean, Nanako-chan?"

"Dad wouldn't want to leave the town while there is a case..." Nanako continued, her hand tightened over the shirt. "Dad.. Dad always say that his job is important, to protect the town... and to protect me. I... I saw the news. Dad must have been very busy... but he said he wants vacation..."

"Nanako-chan..."

"Is Dad... running away?" Nanako still continued, and still not looking at Yukiko. She had finally said what was in her mind. "I thought.. that maybe something is very wrong... that Dad is running away from it... But if I ask Dad... Dad will be troubled..."

"Nanako-chan..."

"What should I do, Oneechan?" Nanako turned to look at Yukiko, her eyes wavering. "Should I ask Dad? Should I just be silent? I don't want to hurt Dad..."

_And they said she is just a little girl..._

Yukiko's hand gently pressed Nanako's shoulder. The inn manager lowered her body to level herself with the little girl and smiled.

"Do you believe in your father, Nanako-chan?"

The question was left in the air, and the little girl's eyes went wider. Her mouth was open, the silent question.

Yukiko repeated, again, slowly.

"Do you believe in him?"

There was a moment of silent, then the answer came out.

"I do."

The answer came very firm, and it seemed like understanding had come to her too. The little girl was smiling.

Yukiko smiled then patted Nanako's head gently.

"Then believe in him. I think that is what he needs the most right now."

_And what we need the most right now._

Nanako's smiled was vibrant again and the girl nodded.

"Un!"

"Yep! Let's continue, shall we?"

"Un!"

_Do I believe in him?_

_Souji-kun..._

X

Her breath was ragged and painful. Her shirt was ripped in some places and blood dripped from the wounds on multiple part of her body. She almost couldn't grip her revolver anymore, strength was drained away from her with every step she took. Naoto gritted her teeth then leaned to the cold concrete wall of the sewer.

Exhaustion took her in as she slowly reload her revolver. She had outrun them... for now. That Vala was really persistent, she was almost caught several times. At least now she was away from the black liquid. The moving liquid was the worst, it could trip and hurl itself at her. Getting farther is a good thing... though she knew not of where she was now. Backtracking is not an option. It was the same as suicide.

Pushing herself from the wall, Naoto walked slowly. If she were to run away, the only way is forward...

"I have found you."

Naoto stopped her step, slowly raising her head to look at the sewer that ran straight several meters in front of her. Aren was standing in front of her, his hands resting by his sides. His yellow eyes emotionlessly looking at her condition, and it seemed like he had known everything that has happened.

There was Aren in front of her... and Vala and Father's black liquid behind her.

And it was a straight sewer of no intersection.

A smile crept up Naoto's lips.

"Stop kidding me now..." She gritted her teeth while tightening her grip over her revolver. Pain racked her nerves but she still raised her gun.

_**Just promise me you'll go home, Naochan.**_

"I'm not going down just yet!"

X

_If only I were the one there, not him... If only I were there together with him... If only..._

_If only none of this happened... then..._

_But they were Ifs... Nothing will begin with If..._

Her grip was so strong, she could feel the pain of her nails digging to her flesh. Sceneries flashed pass her as she run, but her mind was shouting that, again and again.

**Nothing will begin with ifs. Do you want to die dreaming of what ifs?**

_Yousuke..._

_**YOU can save this town.**_

**You are me and I am you.**

_The power... that was bested upon you..._

_**"What a waste for that power to be given to you."**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Do you want to just turn your back and deny me again?**

_No, give me power! Give me power so I can look forward again. Give me power so I can just end all this!_

**I am here all the time.**

**Aren't you the one not believing in me?**

X

The Megidolaon exploded, spreading deafening sound wave to every direction. Naoto jumped to the other side of the sewer, running along the pavement while watching Aren rolling away from the blast. The man threw fireballs at her—hitting the concrete wall and creating sparks and spitfires behind Naoto. Waves of cold washed Naoto from the side, and at the same time with it, she threw herself forward.

"BUFUDYNE!"

The ice cracked and shattered, sending shards that showered her as she ducked and continued running. With her speed, the end of the straight line was approaching fast, and she could see an intersection to the her left... Her eyes darted to the other side of the sewer, quickly catching Aren who had jumped to her place, building power in his right hand.

"TORRENT SHOT!"

Power blast the pavement right behind her as she ducked inside the tunnel, running frantically to the next intersection... when suddenly strands of darkness shot out of the dark tunnel in front of her. She went in circles, she should have took the turn on the other side of the tunnel.

But the intersection was just ahead...

Spears shot from the darkness and she ran straight to it, feeling them grazed her skin as she ducked with all her might, her hand trailing the edge of the pavement. Her blood flowed out of her wounds... and suddenly a wave of sudden uneasiness swept her.

**Those child act are no mere affectation. They're the truth!**

With a loud cry, Naoto pulled herself to the intersection. Black blood spilled from her already open wound. And she could feel herself torn from the inside. Aren arrived behind her, grabbing her foot. His mouth was open.. and he sucked.

"MEGIDOLAON!"

The direct and point zero hit threw Aren and the darkness away. With all will she kicked the pavement, against all the pain and sudden storms of emotions ramming into her skull.

**Why? Why are you leaving me?**

"Yamato... Takeru!"

The Persona appeared and dragged her further down the sewer, almost throwing her again in the process, but the power was depleting, and Yamato Takeru dispersed to thin air. In pain, Naoto found herself scrambling by the pavement, her hands rose up to cover her face.

**Why am I always left alone? I'm lonely... I'm so lonely...**

_The souls..._ Naoto pushed herself up, gritting her teeth, and looked back with blurred vision. Her hand rose up... then crush a falling arcana hard inside her hand. Another Megidolaon fell, right on top of Aren who was lunging himself at her. The blow also pushed Naoto farther into the sewer, away from the trailing dark strands. She had to run... somehow...

"You-" Aren was already up, a mere black mass with lit up yellow eyes.

**"You're but a kid! Just a kid!" they... say...**

Again, as if only a mere reflex, Naoto raised her gun then shot a faint falling card. Aren leaped from his place towards Naoto in a feral manner, dodging the Megido, reaching out and slamming her to the ground. The pain made her cough; Her eyes blurred as she faced the dark face of Aren. The shadow opened his mouth...

to which Naoto put her gun into, a shining card on its tip.

"MEGIDOLAON!"

The shriek was stabbing the silent sewer. Black blood splattered all over the place as light racked Aren from inside. Naoto closed her eyes as the black blood showered her, feeling the uncomfortable sensation as they slithered off her skin. Her vision was still blurry... and somehow no matter how her brain trying to make it out... ...

Pain was all over her body. She wanted to stop... to end...

"... why..."

Naoto propped herself to her right elbow, grimacing, as she knew her left hand was broken from the throw Yamato Takeru did. In front of her was a heap of black mass that was Aren, stirring and coiling—trying to make a definite form to no avail. The two yellow eyes were brimming with hatred; Darkness spilled from the mass towards Naoto, as if trying to reach to her.

"... why..."

Naoto tried to get herself up, leaning to one side of the tunnel. Blood was dripping from her wounds and her eyes caught sight of the strands of darkness that coiled and moved from the place she went in from. Father was waiting.

"... Why do you still have the power?" Aren was moving, trying to get larger by gathering the spills of black blood around him. "How can you still call... even though you should have been taken..."

"I can't... let go of it that easily," answered the detective, feeling the iron blood inside her mouth. Her brain was still reeling for answer... however, her mind felt cloudy. "... I won't let go off myself that easily."

Her vision blurred... and the storm of voices rammed her skull again. She felt like crouching down.. but she wouldn't in front of this shadow. She raised her hand, pointing her gun towards Aren. Her voice was hollow as she asked, "... Why are you doing this...? What is this?"

The two yellow eyes followed the gun; its calm was not something that the detective expected.

"Why, Fortune, you asked me? ... ... We did this all... to be human."

X

"Rise! Rise, what happen?"

The pain was almost unbearable... all the loneliness washed her from the inside and the storm of emotions began.

"Rise!"

Yukiko's hug was trying to pull her back... and when her eyes open, she could feel the black tear running down her face.

"No, Rise!"

"... _... Naoto-kun_..."

X

"... Human?"

Naoto chuckled. She lowered her gun.

"You say you want to be human?" She scoffed. "How can you be one... when your actions are only drawing you away from humanity?"

Aren watched her calmly. The two yellow eyes were changing... and suddenly Naoto felt like she had seen those eyes before.

"Yes."

The reply came unexpected. Aren was closing both of his eyes—disappearing into the dark mass.

"Yes. That may be true... Fortune."

With that, the final heap of black mass fell to the pavement as black blood, splashing to Naoto's shoes and down to the sewer, leaving multiple colorful lights on its place. Naoto watched those lights as they swirled higher, suddenly finding her hand actually reaching out to them.

**I want to be a grown up. I want a be a big boy by now.**

Her blurred vision caught the sight of black blood flowing out of the wound on her hand, and she drew back her hand. One of the lights lingered longer while the others flew away towards Father's black strands, but Naoto wasn't paying attention to them now.

The black blood was all over her, and suddenly a wave of exhaustion washed over her.

Her back leaned to the wall and slowly she went to a sit, sprawling her legs open in front of her, feeling all the pain and exhaustion, hearing all the voices whispering inside her.

Those voices... were all searching for something...

She wiped the blood off her mouth then looked at it, finding how red and black smeared together on the back of her hand.

_What...?_

_**We **_**will **_**bring them back.**_

_Yes... we will bring them back._

Her cell phone opened with a flick, its screen was buzzing. However, her fingers kept moving... and a while later she could hear the dial tone.

"... Hello?..."

_The voice sounds familiar. Ah. Yes..._

"... ... The links... ... are broken. If you want... to bring it back... "

"...eh? Hello? Naoto?"

"... ... .. bring... the links back."

The phone was cut off. The detective slowly looked at the screen of her cell phone, realizing how dark blood was smeared all over the screen. From her body... From the wounds all over her body, black blood oozed out. Her dark eyes turned to look at strands of darkness that crept to her place. Though her vision blurred, she could make out shadows creeping.

_Who... will I brought back?_

**I want a reason for me to stay..**

_Why... There is, is it not?_

_... you will bring them back, will you not?_

**Isn't it a cool, manly name?**

_Whose name?_

_**"We will go home soon. You be a good girl, okay?"**_

_Home._

_You're never home then._

_**"The one mystery that one will never escape from is life."**_

_**"I won't let go off myself that easily."**_

_My self?_

Her eyes watched as a faint card formed upon her hand... then shattered. It just shattered.

_My self..._

_Someone... was waiting for myself._

Her bleeding hand moved, slowly, over the cellphone. The buzzing sound was the only sound in the sewer. However somewhere, a phone rang.

_**Just promise me you will go home, Nao-chan.**_

_I will... Grandpa.._

And gently the darkness had embraced her, with the last drops of black blood from her eyes.

-X-  
To be continued  
-X-


End file.
